Escarlata Celeste
by blue kirito
Summary: Un joven que fue secuestrado y obligado a trabajar para sus captores. Encontrando el amor en su mayor enemigo: el rey de la oscuridad. ¿Lograran ser felices o terminarán envueltos en la guerra? [Haou x Jehu] Mpreg/Yaoi/AU
1. La vida de Jehu

**Yugi oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas del fic.**

 **Bueno, esta historia también la estoy pasando a esta página, gracias por su apoyo. :). Advertencias: Lemon, mpeg y muerte de un personaje. Inspirado en Magi the labiryht of magic de Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

En una pequeña aldea bastante humilde.

Una pareja camina por la playa bajo el hermoso cielo estrellado, la madre tiene un par de días de haber dado a luz, su pequeño un niño de hermoso cabello azul duerme tranquilo en sus brazos ignorante del gran destino que le espera.

-No es justo que Jehu tenga que pasar por todo esto, si tan solo fuera un niño normal.-dice la madre.

-¿Te arrepientes de tenerlo?-cuestiona el padre.

-¡Eso jamás! Pero me preocupa, tarde o temprano lo querrán arrebatar de nosotros, y temo que no contamos con las habilidades necesarias para protegerlo, y todo porque nació con un poder infinito, que irónia, esto más que darle alegría, puede sumirlo en la más profunda tristeza. Quiero que sea feliz.

-Yo también, por eso debemos esconderlo de ellos.

-No podremos hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy esperando a que te sientas mejor. Debemos partir cuanto antes al reino de la oscuridad, ahí son muy amables, estoy seguro de que no dudaran en ayudarnos, además son los únicos que han logrado enfrentar al imperio de la luz, estaremos a salvo, tienes que creer.

-Que gracioso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mientras estoy en el puesto vendiendo fruta, he tenido la oportunidad de escuchar historias de viajeros. Dicen que hay fábulas y cuentos de otros mundos en donde la maldad se encarna en la oscuridad y la bondad en la luz. Nuestro mundo es lo opuesto ¿no es esto gracioso?

-Escucha amor. El universo necesita del equilibrio, el bien y el mal, luz y oscuridad, fuego y calor. Siempre existirá esta lucha eterna. Ya sea que tenga un nombre o el otro.

-Pero Jehu puede romper ese equilibrio.

-Es por eso que no podemos permitir que le pongan un dedo encima, porque además es nuestro querido hijo.

-Tienes razón, no lo entregaremos a la luz de la destrucción.

-Así tenga que dar mi vida.

-Vaya-habló una voz detrás de ellos-no fue difícil encontrarlos.

Ambos adultos se giraron, su rostro se lleno de terror.

-Asuka.

Menciona la madre, ante ellos estaba una joven rubia de ojos color dorado. Ni más ni menos que la emperatriz de la luz de la destrucción, su mirada es fría, no emite emoción alguna como si fuera una simple muñeca, nada más alejado de la realidad, porque en el combate es letal.

-Si valoran sus vidas entreguen a ese niño.

Su madre le tomo con más fuerza y el hombre se colocó entre ellos a modo de escudo.

-No voy a permitir que los toques.

-Querido-palabra irónica con apática pronunciación-no hay nada que puedas hacer, si no lo entregas vas a morir.

Se acercó más, tomando el báculo de su mano con fuerza, este le sirve de mediador para dirigir con exactitud su poder. El hombre desenfunda su espada, desde que su hijo nació supo que era especial, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera dicho evento.

-¡Corran!-dijo con tono grave.

-P-pero...

-¡No podemos permitir que lo secuestren!

Su esposa corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, sin mirar atrás y con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que no volvería a ver a la persona a quien juro amor eterno. Pero su hijo valía el sacrificio.

-Eso ha sido tonto-dijo la rubia.

-La ingenua has sido tu, estas sola, no soy un hombre cualquiera, en el pasado fui un gran militar.

-Eso no importa-sonrió ligeramente-podrías ser el rey del universo y no podrías ponerme un dedo encima.

El azabache no dijo más, tomo el arma y dio una rápida estocada a la joven, se escucho el sonido del metal al hacer fricción y algunas chispas provocadas por el impacto. Le detuvo con su cetro, el retrocedió un paso para tomar una mejor postura y repitió el ataque con más fuerza y velocidad, tuvo el mismo efecto. Dio un salto a la izquierda y fingió un ataque, el movimiento le ayudó a colocarse a su espalda y dio una estocada a ella, pero fue bloqueado nuevamente.

-¿Cómo...?

-Te lo dije.

Ante sus ojos la emperatriz era todos menos una simple gobernante. Asuka no es un ser que se centre en política, asuntos diplomáticos y protocolos. Es la maldad en persona.

Realiza un ataque múltiple intentando golpear las zonas vulnerables del cuerpo, principalmente corazón, pulmones y cuello, pero todos fueron anulados sin mayor esfuerzo, de manera increíble el tenía múltiples arañazos en su cuerpo, pero no se dio cuenta ni de cuando fueron hechos. Estaba desesperado, la lucha le ha parecido eterna pero esta seguro que no ha durado ni dos minutos, si es derrotado dará persecución a su familia.

Respira hondo para tranquilizar sus sentidos, por fortuna detiene una estocada dirigida a su cuello, ha intentando cortarle la cabeza, las acciones de su oponente dan a entender que es una persona desesperada, pero su expresión indica todo lo contrario, no hay nada ahí.

Toma su espada y...

-¿Eh?

Su vista se nubla, su corazón arde, con la poca fuerza que le queda dirige su mano al pecho. Ha sido atravesado por su propia espada, cae al suelo.

-L-lo siento...

Dice en su susurro para cerrar sus ojos para siempre, la rubia le mira con desprecio.

-¿De qué te ha servido oponerte a mi? Has perdido la vida y a tu familia.

Articula dando la vuelta para ir por los dos que escaparon.

...

La madre de Jehu corría cada vez con más velocidad, estaba un poco mareada, tiene poco que dio a luz y no ha logrado recuperarse, por fortuna el instinto maternal le brinda fuerzas en donde no las hay. Pero es inútil cuando uno de los seres más poderosos del universo te persigue, frente a ella está la emperatriz que le mira con hostilidad, no, eso no es verdad, parece que tiene todo sentimiento y nada a la vez en esos orbes que parecen aplastarte con un solo movimiento. No puede contener el temblor y el sudor frío que le recorre el cuerpo entero. Esta tan asustada que incluso siente torpes sus extremidades. Está paralizada de terror, pero no por ella sino por el inocente bebé en sus brazos que no tiene manera de proteger, pero no caerá sin pelear.

-Espero que no seas tan tonta como tu marido, entregamelo.

-No.

-No me hagas repetir las cosas.

-¡No!

La oji miel se acercó a la pobre e indefensa mujer, en su estado es evidente que nada podrá hacer, solo inspira lastima, claro, eso en caso de que ella fuera capaz de sentir un poco de empatia por algún ser vivo. Coloca una mano en el niño y sonríe, ha sido tan fácil, ni siquiera intento protegerlo.

-Parece que eres más inteligente que...

La emperatriz no terminó la frase, sintió algo quemar su interior, una profunda herida causada con una daga que la peli azul traía consigo, por primera vez se ha confiado, y ha sido un error fatal, su corazón ha sido atravesado con éxito. Las fuerzas le abandonan, su cuerpo se desvanece con dirección al suelo. Su rival sonríe y da un suave beso en la frente de su hijo.

-Lo conseguimos...

El confiarse es fatal en el campo de batalla. No puedes darte el lujo de distraerte si no has asegurado la victoria, esto se aplica a todos los involucrados, la madre de Jehu ha sido ingenua. Quien ahora está en el suelo es ella, el metal que antes estaba en el cuerpo ajeno está en el suyo, su hijo en brazos de otra, ha herido a la rubia eso es seguro al ver el blanco vestido de la joven teñido de rojo entonces...

-¿Por qué?

-Soy un ser que difícilmente podrás eliminar. ¿Quieres saber la razón?

Se acercó a susurrar algo al oído de la peli azul, esta dejó salir lágrimas de frustración, veía con impotencia como se llevaban a su hijo, le perdía de vista.

-¡Jehu!

Gritó con toda su energía, pero la sangre le impedía respirar y murió antes de que la oji miel se alejara del todo del sitio.

Dos personas han muerto hoy, pero eso no puede importarle menos.

...

Han pasado cinco años de ese fatidico día.

Un azabache de nombre Jun se ha hecho cargo del pequeño secuestrado, pero no como todo niño merece ser tratado. Más bien le ha enseñado a utilizar la magia que tiene en su interior. En este lugar la magia es un conjunto de órdenes que se le da a la energía del universo, todos poseen una cantidad determinada en sus cuerpos lo que se podría catalogar como energía vital. No así para tres seres cuya magia es ilimitada, y estos son la emperatriz de la luz, el rey de la oscuridad y Jehu que ha sido rebajado a ser algo parecido a un esclavo del imperio. Obligado a realizar hechizos que no quiere dominar. Pero no hay mucho que un niño pueda hacer. Un pequeño al que tienen engañado con la idea de que no fue amado por sus padres, que estos le abandonaron cual si fuera basura. Su corazón se ha contaminado poco a poco, una parte de él quiere pensar que hay cosas buenas en la vida, pero estas jamás le han pasado a él, por ello ha comenzado a maldecir su destino y con ello al mundo entero.

Camina lentamente por uno de los corredores del palacio hasta llegar a un jardín, todo su cuerpo duele. Se ha negado a lastimar a un ser vivo y le han castigado de manera nada agradable mientras una y otra vez le dicen que es un niño malo. ¿En verdad es un error el evitar que dañen a alguien? Se abrazaria a si mismo de no ser porque incluso el más leve roce de su ropa le provoca un ardor capaz de hacerle gritar hasta desmayarse. Como puede se recuesta bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, lamenta cada minuto de su existencia, quiere desaparecer pero no sabe como cumplir ese pequeño deseo, en verdad se siente terrible por lo que cierra los ojos en un intento de hallar alivio, sabe que no llegara pero no pierde nada con intentarlo. Se queda dormido...siente algo sobre su rostro, algo le raspa pero no es doloroso, es graciosa la sensación. Abre sus orbes y contempla un pequeño gato callejero, parece que su lengua es lo que le daba cosquillas. El pobre animalito esta sucio, maltratado y abandonado... le recuerda a el mismo. Que tenga ropajes de fina seda no indica que reciba mejor trato que ese pequeño y lindo vagabundo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Evidentemente no recibe respuesta pero sonríe pensando con inocencia que así ha sido. Se pone de pie o lo intenta pero vuelve a caer. Esta más lastimado de lo que imaginaba. Emite un leve gemido de dolor, el gatito da una lamida en sus dedos para animarle. El oji naranja se sonroja emocionado, acaba de sentir un poco de algo que no le ha dado nadie más...amor.

Toma con cuidado al animalito, respira hondo, se arma de valor y se pone de pie. Con el peso extra es casi una tortura caminar, pero no puede dejar a su amigo en el jardín, está indefenso y no se sabe lo que puedan hacer los hombres de la emperatriz. Llega con esfuerzo a su aposento, coloca a su amigo en el lecho y cae sin sentido a su lado, el salvarlo se ha llevado las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pero al menos ya no está solo.

...

Lejos de ahí en el reino de la oscuridad.

Un castaño mira por la ventana, su dorada mirada asusta a quien no le conoce, pero quien ha tenido el privilegio de tratarle sabe que es el ser más dulce y amable que existe. Es del tipo que pone el bienestar de otros antes del suyo, por ello ha ganado el respeto y cariño de sus súbditos, con solo diez años he tenido que madurar para convertirse en el rey de la oscuridad, sustituyendo a su tío que gobernó antes que él, pues sus progenitores murieron sin que tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlos, o recordarlos. Pero que su corta experiencia en la vida no engañe, es alguien maduro e inteligente. Más de lo que su tierna apariencia pueda dar a entender, además tiene con el a su siempre confiable consejero Yubel, quien le lleva doce años.

La refrescante brisa le sienta bien, hoy se siente particularmente alterado, si bien su rostro jamás lo denota el sentimiento existe. A veces tiene la impresión de que alguien implora su ayuda, pero no logra saber quien, su mirada se posa sin aparente interés en el cielo.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-le interroga el oji esmeralda.

-Nada.

-Conmigo no tienes que fingir, somos amigos ¿o no?

Sonrió ligeramente, casi fue imperceptible.

-Lo somos, pero en verdad estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?

-...es solo que...siento que alguien necesita mi ayuda, pero por más que busco su energía no la encuentro, es como si bloquearan mi poder.

-Algo así no es posible, a menos que fuera Asuka.

-¿Pero que gana ella al hacerlo?

-No lo sé, a lo mejor no quiere que te enteres de algo en su imperio, después de todo jamás hemos tenido relaciones amistosas con ellos.

-Es verdad, estoy preocupado por sus movimientos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No se van a detener hasta tener al mundo entero bajo su control, pero han estado demasiado tranquilos, planean algo grande.

-¿Como qué?

-Guerra.

El peli azul meditaba lo dicho por el monarca, algo difícil de imaginar y sin embargo sencillo de acontecer.

-Guerra.

Repitió Yubel como para entender mejor el significado que esa palabra tiene, aunque solo llegaba a la conclusión de que era una broma, una que terminaría con más de mil años de paz.

Ninguno emitió comentario, pero el rey continuaba mirando a la distancia, como si hubiera un tesoro escondido que debe encontrar, pero aún no puede localizarlo.

...

Un poco de cariño era todo lo que le faltaba a Jehu.

Aún recuerda que hace nada casi caía en la desesperación pero el tener a su lado a su gran amigo le ha salvado de un destino miserable. Aún no le pone nombre, resultó ser increíblemente malo para ello, o demasiado cuidadoso pues no quiere que sea un nombre a la ligera.

Se sienta en el piso para hacer compañía al gatito, de su ropa saca un trozo de pan que logró guardar durante la comida. Sabe que se arriesga a ser castigado si se dan cuenta pero no puede abandonar a su amigo, y más cuando degusta con tanta alegría, debido a ello sonríe, últimamente lo hace muy seguido, afortunadamente nadie lo ha notado.

Entre más pasan los días, más quiere a esa bolita de pelos, sus maullidos, ronroneos, los berrinches que hace cuando le quiere bañar e incluso los ligeros arañazos que le ha inferido cuando juegan de manera descuidada. Jamás se había sentido así, pero comienza a ver en su gato a una familia, tiene que pensar pronto un nombre para el ser más importante de su vida, le ama tanto que difícilmente podría continuar sin el.

...

En el reino de la oscuridad.

Haou lee varios documentos, es su trabajo como monarca, tiene que conocer a fondo la situación del reino, no importa lo extenuante que sea la labor, incluso si esta tan agotado al punto de no pensar con claridad, aunque siempre ha sido cuidadoso con sus deberes. Sabe que la vida de las miles de personas que habitan su reino dependen de él, además protege lo más que puede los pequeños pueblos a su alrededor, pues muchas veces se han visto envueltos en enfrentamientos del imperio de la luz y el reino de oscuridad. Tiene más de cinco años que sus rivales no han intentado nada por lo que el mundo goza de una merecida etapa de paz. Pero no para el rey supremo, su intuición le dicta que su rival planea algo, pero no es como si pudiera invadir un imperio sin consecuencias diplomaticas que conducirian a una eventual guerra en donde habría un derramamiento innecesario de sangre y perdida de vidas, no vale el riesgo. Sin embargo ese sentimiento de que alguien pide su ayuda no se va, quiere encontrarlo ¿pero cómo?

...

El oji naranja camina animadamente por un corredor, después de tres meses de pensarlo cuidadosamente ya tiene el nombre de su querido amigo. Entra a su cuarto con una sonrisa.

-Rubí-le llama con dulzura.

Espera un par de minutos y le vuelve a llamar notando que no llega. Le parece extraño pero tal vez es porque no se ubica con ese nombre.

-Rubí.

Dice al tiempo que le busca por todos lados pero no hay señales de el.

-¿A quién buscas?

Se tensa al escuchar la voz de la rubia a su espalda.

-¿Es acaso el gato que dormía esta mañana en tu cama?

Se gira y le mira con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo...?

-Se nota mucho la sonrisa que tienes, estas feliz y eso no ocurre de la nada. Un ser lleno de energía pura no sirve a mis planes, quiero alguien que me ayude a derrotar a mi enemigo, no alguien que pueda convertirse en su aliado. Si sientes una tontería como el amor eres inservible, y todo lo que te eche a perder esta de más.

-¿Qué le hicieron?-dijo llorando.

-Lo necesario, y escuchame bien Jehu, porque no lo voy a repetir. Más te vale que no vuelvas a sentir algo así por otro ser vivo, porque la próxima no seré tan benevolente, le haré sufrir al punto que me suplique que le mate. Lo haré llorar entre agonías y lamentos-tomo al menor del brazo-ahora acompañame.

-¿A-a dónde?

-Mereces un castigo por lo que acabas de hacer.

-¡No!

El niño gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero como siempre esta nunca llegó.

...

Jehu esta recostado en su cama boca abajo mientras mira un punto sin importancia en la pared. Las sábanas están húmedas, se ha cansado de llorar. ¿Para que amar? Solo pierde a sus seres queridos y recibe castigos de los que no van a salvarle nunca, no volverá a darle entrada a esa clase de sentimientos que le vuelven vulnerable. Esta vez hará del mundo una zona en completo caos, sonríe de manera perturbadora, si el se hunde en la desesperanza todo se irá con él, ya no desea que le salven.

...

Haou continuaba leyendo algunos documentos en su despacho cuando se puso rápidamente de pie para mirar por la ventana con su impacible semblante de toda la vida.

Algo cambio. La persona que pedía su ayuda no lo hace más, ha perdido el último rastro que quedaba de él.

...

Una cruel y dolosa infancia ha convertido a Jehu en un ser de retorcidos sentimientos que goza con el sufrimiento ajeno. Hace poco fue su cumpleaños número dieciocho, como esperaba nadie lo festejo, pero es lo de menos, le han dado la misión de destruir un pequeño pueblo que se opone a formar una alianza con el imperio de la luz, ¿que mejor manera de festejar que acabar con decenas de vidas? Normalmente le envian con un pequeño ejército que más que apoyo sirve para que no intente escapar, varias veces lo intento, sobre todo en sus primeras misiones, en estas le acompañaba Asuka que terminaba por someterle de manera más que dolorosa. Después eran los soldados los que lo hacían y si llegaba a vencerlos, era la rubia quien lo detenía. Posteriormente solo eran los soldados, para finalmente dejar de intentarlo, tenía la idea de que cada vez era más débil pues frustraban sus intentos con más facilidad. Aunque era todo lo contrario, su magia es cada vez más fuerte, no así su alma que con cada intento perdió fortaleza. Quebrantaron su espíritu, está atado al imperio con cadenas invisibles que no se atreve a romper. Ha decidido disfrazar ese sentimiento de eterno terror con diversión por hacer sufrir a los demás. Se ha engañado a si mismo en un desesperado intento de autopreservación.

Llega al sitio donde tendrá su primera misión solo, podría huir pero esas cadenas le atan con fuerza, así que solo se limita a seguir las órdenes como la marioneta que sabe que es. No le agrada, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, Asuka no le permite ni acabar con su propia vida, tan fuerte es el control que tiene sobre el pobre. Levita con su magia observandolo todo, sonríe de lado simples humanos que no podrán hacerle frente, decide utilizar el poder de su espíritu Emerald Turtle y lanza rayos por todos lados. La gente confundida con la situación corre en todas direcciones, algunos son alcanzados por su poder desapareciendo al instante, pero la gran mayoría se salva porque de manera inconsciente no quiere herir a nadie. Comienza a reír como desquiciado, algunas personas le gritan que está loco, pero el solo ríe con más fuerza, su corazón duele, asfixia, no quiere hacerlo, pero no puede detenerse. Esta vez decide cambiar de espíritu e invoca a Amatish lanzando bolas de fuego que hacen menos daño pero logran impactarse en algunas casas. Las familias escapan juntas, sin dejar a nadie atrás y esto solo consigue hacerle sentir peor.

Un hombre cubre a su esposa que ha tropezado, en los brazos de la chica hay un bebé que afortunadamente no se ha hecho daño. Esa escena descontrola a Jehu que ya no es dueño de sus pensamientos, baja al nivel del suelo y camina hacia ellos lentamente, toma su varita y les apunta, pero no les mira, su corazón se siente perdido. Cambia su invocación a Saphire y crea una lanza de hielo gigante. Si tanto quieren estar juntos que se vayan al infierno en familia. Realiza el ataque y sonríe ansioso, quiere ver cada detalle de esos cuerpos al morir, pero su invocación se desintegra. Mira sorprendido no entiende que ocurrió ¿como simples y comunes humanos sin habilidad alguna le han detenido?

-Retirense, este lugar es peligroso.

Un joven de hermosos ojos dorados ayuda a poner de pie a la pareja que una vez hubieron agradecido la ayuda escaparon, el peli azul le mira con hostilidad.

-¿Quién eres?

-Haou, más importante ¿por qué atacas a gente indefensa?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Lo es, vivo para proteger a los seres vivos del universo.

-Te sientes muy importante.

-No es así.

-Como sea, no me interesa, tengo cosas que hacer así que quitate de mi camino.

-No.

-No me culpes si te mato por error.

-...

El castaño mostraba en todo momento una frialdad y seriedad que le irritaban, era como si no le importara tenerle como enemigo, como si estuviera seguro de su victoria.

-¡No me subestimes!

Gritó ferozmente el oji naranja con tal intensidad que hirió su garganta, se mordió el labio frustrado y lo hizo sangrar, apreto sus puños con fuerza y le atacó con una combinación de magia de agua y rayo creando una enorme tormenta, pero esta se disolvió ante una energía oscura, tan cálida y dulce que el peli azul se sintió atraído, cautivado, tenía que tocarla.

-¡No lo hagas!

Intento detenerle Haou, pues el ataque ya había sido lanzado y no podía redireccionarlo, Jehu deshizo su hechizo y el poder le impactó de lleno, era doloroso pero por alguna razón se sentía feliz, incluso si moría por eso lo haría con gusto. El ataque cesó y el se desmayó.

El castaño se acercaba a él para revisar su estado, pero antes de que lo consiguiera un par de hombres con el rostro cubierto le tomaron en sus brazos y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

"-Ayúdame."

Fue un pensamiento que llegó a la mente del rey, la voz esta vez le era familiar, miró en dirección a donde esos sujetos se marcharon, pero ya no podía sentir la energía de Jehu.

-Así que eras tu.

...

El peli azul tenía un sueño, uno donde caminaba por un hermoso jardín.

Pero una sensación que no supo interpretar en ese momento le despertó.

Con horror vio como Asuka estaba sobre el y posaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello, se asusto como el pequeño niño que era hace años, tan solo e indefenso.

-¿Vas a matarme porque no cumplí la misión?-dijo con trabajo.

-No.

-¿Porque me ha derrotado Haou?

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-No te voy a matar, solo quiero darte un castigo para que entiendas.

-¿Qué debo entender?-temblo.

-No te confundidas mi pequeño, no eres más que una marioneta bajo mi control, tu vida solo depende de mis caprichos, de lo que disponga de ella.

-No entiendo.

-Si no quieres perder algo importante te aconsejo que no lo buques.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sabes muy bien de que hablo, si te enamoras de Haou lo voy a matar.

-No lo amo.

-Aún, pero te sentiste atraído por su energía, ¿acaso quieres que lo asesine? Bueno, de cualquier manera lo tengo que hacer, interfiere en mis planes, pero tengo una mejor idea, lo tendrás que hacer tu.

-No me obligues por favor.

-No te estoy preguntando.

El oji naranja solo sentía como la repugnante energía de esa mujer entraba en su ser, poco a poco iba perdiendo la voluntad y conciencia de si mismo, no podía resistirse a ella.

 _¡Alguien ayudeme por favor!_

Fue el último grito interno que dio antes de desmayarse de nueva cuenta, por ahora esta herido y no puede ni ponerse de pie, pero en cuanto se recupere, la emperatriz le enviara a terminar con la vida de su mayor enemigo. Asesinara a Haou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo. Esperemos que amor vuelva más fuerte que nunca!**


	2. Aquello que consideres valioso

**Yugi-oh! pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi- sensei.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi** **y a todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2 Aquello que más amas.**

 **.**

El peli azul quedó recostado sobre la cama, herido, humillado y harto. Con un sentimiento en su interior que no hace más que causarle asco. Odia a la organización, detesta a la emperatriz pero aún así no posee los medios para oponerse a ella. Suspira, al menos no ha logrado hacerse del control de su alma, no puede obligarlo a matar a...¿con quién tenía que acabar? Bueno, no tiene importancia, seguro es uno del montón.

Decide tomar una siesta pues en verdad se siente terrible.

...

Ha pasado una semana luego de ese fugaz encuentro con el rey supremo y el oji naranja pasea por los pasillos del palacio con una enorme sonrisa, maniática pero igual no le quita la belleza. Los hombres que pertenecen a la organización están confundidos, pues han sido informados por la emperatriz de que ha sido convertido en una simple marioneta. ¿Qué clase de muñeco se ríe y hace chistes? Claramente uno con control sobre si mismo.

-Buenos días Jehu-le saluda un azabache.

-¡Hola Jun!

-¿Todo bien?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué la pregunta? No ha pasado nada fuera de lo usual.

-¿Acaso olvidaste el último castigo de la emperatriz?

-Ja ja ja no hagas bromas, como si fuera a lastimarme, tiene mucho que sigo sus órdenes, no tendría porque hacerlo, pero que conste que solo lo hago porque amo la guerra y nada más, ahora si me disculpas voy a la cocina a ver si puedo robar algo que tengo hombre.

El mayor solo miró con impotencia como se alejaba. El es un simple mago con energía común y fácil de sustituir, es por ello que fue encomendado al cuidado del chico. Si cometía un fallo simplemente podrían eliminarle. Pero no él, esas cosas jamás le pasan a los enfermos que no tienen corazón...el problema es que Jehu ha despertado sentimientos que creyó no tenía. Después de tantos años como el guardia de ese pequeño niño indefenso ha terminado por encariñarse al grado que le considera como su propio hijo. No tiene familia, quizá es tan solo un deseo reprimido, una ilusión de su subconsciente. Sin embargo está dispuesto a morir por un espejismo. Mientras esté en sus manos protegerá al joven del poder de Asuka y toda su organización, para que al menos no reciba más dolorosos castigos que hasta a él le duelen cada que lo ve llorar o tiene que curar las heridas inferidas con la espada o algún otro metal. Esa mujer sin duda es un monstruo.

...

La oji miel realizaba una caminata con destino a la biblioteca. Tiene curiosidad por saber con exactitud cuantos pueblos, reinos, países y demás hay en el mundo; pero de casualidad ha visto pasar a su casi esclavo. Todo este tiempo le ignoro olvidando su existencia. Solo esperando si bien le iba al chico a que recuperara la salud para enviarle a asesinar a su némesis. Pero su actitud le desconcertó. No debería sonreír, ella tiene o debería tener el control absoluto sobre su personalidad. ¿Acaso es momento de asesinarlo para que no se convierta en una carga y posible enemigo futuro? No, se niega a dejar ir tan valioso juguete, quizá es solo un efecto secundario; pero lo sea o no tiene que salir de dudas y no hay mejor para ello que su guardián.

...

Jun estaba en la biblioteca; si bien el Imperio de la Luz es un lugar frío y solitario tienen literatura de todo tipo, claro, esto solo con fines de estudio. Pero no importa, quiere leerle un cuento a su hijo, está consiente de que quizá es tarde y que el muchacho podría terminar reprochando su demora, pero aún así no puede reprimir sus ansias de brindarle un poco de felicidad. Mira el librero con ahínco y pronto ve uno que llama su atención, escucha pasos muy de cerca, los reconoce y decide tomar otro para ocultar su verdadero objetivo, la puerta se abre dando paso a la mujer que parece aplastarte con su sola presencia, la que te saca la verdad con una mirada a la que repudia con toda su alma. Se arrodilla y baja la cabeza con el semblante frío de toda la vida, aquel que emplea magistralmente.

-¿Qué se le ofrece mi emperatriz?

-Es sobre Jehu; últimamente le he visto sonreír como de costumbre, pero no debería ser capaz. Controle su mente y cuerpo con la intención de que dejara de pensar en Haou pues parece que ha logrado seducirlo con su energía, pero si se opone a mi no tendré otra opción más que sacrificarlo por el bien del imperio.

Si claro, como si le importara otra cosa más que ella misma, no en realidad no es por eso si fuera el caso no se lanzaría al frente en las batallas complicadas incluso poniendo en riesgo su vida. Es más como si tuviera una obsesión.

-Si lo que te interesa es que se olvide de Haou no hay problema, no lo recuerda. Así que no veo necesario el acabar con su vida-sonrió con maldad-después de todo tengo planeado mostrarle esto.

El azabache le extendió un libro, en su portada se leía "Métodos de tortura"

La mayor sonrió disimuladamente.

-Me alegra tener aún al pequeño de nuestro lado, te encargo como siempre su educación, se que obtendrás buenos resultados. Si ocurre algo fuera de lo normal quiero que me informes.

-Por supuesto.

De esa manera se marchó. El hombre se quedó mirando con asco el libro en sus manos. Solo un sitio enfermo alberga tal abominacion. Vuelve a buscar el que en realidad le interesaba y se lleva ambos, por si las dudas y solo como pretexto a la rubia.

Sale del sitio para realizar algunos trabajos que le han encargado y cuando finaliza con ellos decide ir al aposento del peli azul, el llegar este le saluda como toda la vida pero curiosamente tiene miedo de que le rechace, vaya, así ha debido sentirse Jehu. Eso no hace más que incrementar su malestar.

-Tengo algo que quiero leerte.

-¿Qué es?-la curiosidad brillaba en sus pupilas-¿sangre, guerra, tragedia?

-No, de eso sabes más de lo que deberías, pero también hay cosas importantes que debes conocer.

-¿Ah si?-le interrogo con incredulidad.

-Es este libro.

-Métodos de tortura, pues es lo mismo de siempre.

-¡No espera, me equivoqué!

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja.

El oji naranja se doblaba de la risa, pero no pudo evitarlo, la expresión de Jun es única, jamás le había visto así, ante sus ojos era un hombre frío, cruel y desalmado, se tenso. Se ha burlado por inercia pero bien podría costarle la vida. Está a punto de invocar alguna magia, si tiene que morir al menos dará pelea; pero se sorprende al notar una mano acariciar su cabello con suavidad. Se sonroja y cierra los ojos como niño pequeño, para luego estallar en carcajadas maniáticas, pero es que se siente tan extraño.

-Así esta bien, son los sentimientos que debes conocer, la emperatriz es peligrosa y puede asesinarte, pero jamás podrá robarte lo que tienes aquí-poso su mano sobre el pecho de Jehu-guarda lo importante en este lugar y no permitas que nadie te lo arrebate.

-Tendría que ser un idiota para valorar algo que de cualquier manera voy a perder.

-No es así-se sentó a un lado del peli azul en el lecho-me he dado cuenta de que tengo algo importante que no quiero perder.

-¿Y qué es?

-Tu, eres algo así como mi hijo-le dijo con su característica seriedad.

-Ja ja ja ja.

Jehu solo volvió a reír con incluso más energía.

-Con esa cara parece mentira, seguro que algo quieres ja ja ja ja-su rostro cambio a uno bastante serio y hasta hostil-si intentas engañarme morirás en mis manos.

El mayor le abrazo de manera algo torpe al ser la primera vez que hace algo así, incluso exagero la fuerza y causó un poco de daño en el menor que lejos de incomodarlo le agrado.

-Jamás romperé tu corazón, lo prometo. Confia en mi y no tengas miedo.

-No tengo miedo-emitió molesto-¿Vas a leer o que?

El oji naranja se tumbó en la cama boca abajo mientras colocaba sus codos en el lecho y sus manos en la barbilla admirando con atención al azabache.

-Y el cuento se llama "Las formas del amor".

-Suena muy tonto.

-Quejate cuando lo termine, si de verdad no te gusta puedes golpearme.

El peli azul sonrió y prestó atención.

La historia iba más o menos así:

Un pequeño niño de ojos y cabello azul llamado Aladdin se había visto involucrado en una guerra debido a que era el poseedor de un enorme poder, era un magi habilidad que poseían tan solo cuatro personas en el mundo, aún así él era especial. Una persona importante para el de ojos azules y cabello negro de nombre Hakuryuu se volvió su enemigo, así que él y otra persona de ojos y cabello dorado llamada Alibaba intentaron detenerlo, no querian que iniciara una guerra. Pero todo salió mal, su compañero murió y él fue secuestrado y tomado como prisionero por otro joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos, Judal que era muy parecido a él siendo uno de los magos de la creación. Pero jamás sintió miedo, de hecho poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de que se estaba enamorado de su captor, y este de él. Esa fue la razón de que el azabache le tomara como prisionero, no quería que el otro joven le asesinara, era la única manera que tenía

de salvarle. Como era evidente su ex amigo se dio cuenta de la relación que comenzó a surgir entre los dos, pero su amado se negó en todo momento a lastimarle incluso si tenía que traicionar al hombre que consideraba como su rey, el pequeño era mucho más importante. Lucho contra varios impedimentos y defendió su amor hasta que pudo formar una hermosa familia al lado del enano, apodo que cariñosamente le había dado. Al principio Judal tuvo miedo pues desde muy pequeño su familia había sido asesinada, no se sentía capaz por lo mismo de tener la propia. Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba y que podía ser feliz.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-Puras mentiras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Suena muy lindo y todo, pero no es verdad. La guerra no se termina con amor, los conflictos con diálogo ni el odio con un beso.

-Al protagonista le pasó.

-¡Es ficción! ¡Eso no me va a pasar!-respiraba agitado-¡No soy como el dulce pequeño! ¡Yo soy un asesino, nadie me va a rescatar!

El peli azul invocó a su espíritu Emerald con la intención de asesinar a Jun, pero este ni quiera intentó protegerse.

-¡Al menos intenta algo!

-No.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Confío en ti.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no lo haré?!

-Porque te quiero.

El peli azul quedó en shock, su mente estaba en blanco.

-Largo.

-Pero...

-¡Que te largues!

El azabache obedeció, no es un buen momento para hablar con Jehu, una vez a solas este desintegro su magia y se tiro en la cama mirando al techo y con una enorme sonrisa para comenzar a reír con toda la fuerza de su alma.

-¿Lo oíste rubí? ¡Alguien me quiere! Ja ja ja ja.

-Rubí rubí.

Fue lo que el espíritu le respondió. El joven puede pasar de la ira a la risa, del odio al amor, de la tristeza a la furia en cuestión de segundos, todo culpa de la cruel infancia de la que ha sido víctima, se podría decir que está un poco loco. Pero es tan solo un niño inocente que inspira protección en otros, lo ha logrado con Jun, Rubí que con tal de continuar a su lado se ha convertido en un espíritu mágico y...Haou.

...

En el reino de la oscuridad.

Luego del enfrentamiento contra Jehu y dejar de percibir su energía, el oji dorado se la pasó pensativo varios días, Yubel le dio su espacio pero terminó por desesperarse, pues no cuenta con la mayor paciencia del mundo.

Como casi siempre el monarca estaba en su despacho revisando varios documentos concernientes en su mayoría a las finanzas del pueblo y no pudo evitar emitir uno que otro muy ligero suspiro.

-¿Por fin me vas a decir?-preguntó el de orbes esmeralda.

-No es nada.

-Si claro, supongo que "nada" te pone así de mal. Tienes esa expresión desde que volviste del ataque a ese pueblo. ¿Qué rayos pasó?

Sabía que mentirle a su consejero no era opción, lo entiende como nadie y no es la clase de hombre que guste de ocultar cosas, a menos que sea muy necesario y solo por un bien ajeno, jamás propio.

-Me encontré a un chico.

-¿Y qué? ¿Te gustó?

El mayor le observaba con atención como si intentara vislumbrar algo con esa interrogante, pero nada, su rostro no cambio ni un poco, los orbes dorados le miraban como toda la vida. El castaño nunca ha estado enamorado, al menos hasta donde sabe pero si lo esta ahora es claro que no será fácil de descubrir.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?-preguntó el peli azul resignado.

-Cuando llegué al pueblo gran parte de este estaba destruido, muchas personas ya...no los pude salvar. Cuando busque la fuente de todo me encontré a un joven al parecer algunos años menor que yo, el fue quien causó el desastre, me preocupa.

-No debería, es un asesino, lo que hace no es más que por mera diversión.

-No lo creo, se veía triste, estoy seguro de que no disfruta su situación.

-Si tu lo dices debe ser cierto pero si estuviese en tu lugar no me confiaría; debes cuidarte, son muchos los que dependen de ti.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces no hay razón para dudar.

El oji miel se quedó meditando las palabras de su consejero, entiende que lo dicho ha sido inspirado por la preocupación que tiene por él, pero en su corazón no hay dudas, tiene la firme intención de salvar al joven, solo necesita encontrarlo.

...

Jehu está recostado en la cama boca abajo mirando con mucha emoción a Jun, han pasado varias semanas desde que este le cuenta historias de todo tipo, sobre todo románticas y de aventura. Su relación se ha estrechado esto claro sin que los demás miembros de la organización lo noten los saben capaces de cualquier cosa. Durante el día entrenan varios hechizos, pero es la noche el momento preferido de ambos. Como siempre varios relatos, algunas sonrisas de ambos más visibles en el menor que el contrario y luego el descanso merecido.

Pero la felicidad no es eterna y la emperatriz se ha dado cuenta de que su marioneta se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, por lo que decide llamar al guardián.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-preguntó el azabache con apatía.

-Quiero que acompañes a Jehu a tomar un territorio, es lejos de aquí, si intenta escapar solo matalo.

-Como ordene.

El hombre se retiro del sitio sin notar la mirada de la emperatriz, solo desprecio en esos fríos ojos de hielo.

-Te lo advertí Jehu, no dejaré que tengas nada que te sea importante. Has sido un niño malo, por eso el mejor castigo es quitarte aquello que más amas.

...

La hora de dormir había llegado, como siempre el peli azul no podía dormir, su mente siempre terminaba recordando alguna de las atrocidades de las que era víctima.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!

No pudo contener un grito de dolor al sentir que una espada le infringia una gran cortada en la espalda, pero no sangraba. Aún así su respiración era agitada y no podia dejar de temblar, que horrible pesadilla, no...un recuerdo, eso le ha sucedido más veces de las que quisiera haber presenciado. Aprieta la mandibula con fuerza. Se siente frustrado al ser sometido con tanta facilidad. Se ha preguntado una y otra vez el como terminó en una situación así, pero conoce la respuesta, la misma Asuka se lo dijo. "Por que nadie te quiere, solo traes desgracias, por eso te abandonaron cual si fueras basura. No te confundas, solo a mi lado encontrarás tu destino." Un enorme odio se apoderó de su alma, caía en lo más profunda corrupción sin embargo su mirada quedó fija en el libro que le regaló Jun "las formas del amor."

-Porque te quiero-repitió el joven en voz alta recordando lo mencionado por su guardian.

Lo tomo y durmió abrazado de él. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día pudiera cambiar y fuera libre, al lado del que siempre ha considerado como un padre aunque jamás lo haya dicho, el sueño llega a él que ahora muestra una hermosa sonrisa.

El sol le despertó por la mañana, estaba curiosamente renovado y muy feliz, el azabache le informó que tenían que invadir un nuevo pueblo, ninguno quería hacerlo.

-¿Es necesario asesinar a gente inocente?-interrogó el menor.

-Es probable que podamos convencerlos.

-No creo que tengan intenciones de cooperar.

-Tendran que, no tienen opción.

-Espero que todo salga bien.

-Yo igual.

Se trasladaron al sitio al que llegaron luego de un par de semanas; el oji negro le explicó la situación al líder del pueblo, un hombre llamado Amón. Este no cedió ante la diplomática amenaza si así puede llamarse de dos hombres, y solo se burló de ellos. De cualquier manera ¿qué podían hacer?

...

En el caruaje los dos buscaban alguna alternativa.

-Quizá si destruyo algunas cosas se den cuenta de que es mejor rendirse-emitió el oji naranja.

-Escapemos.

-¿Es una broma?

-No.

-Nos asesinaran, no tenemos lo necesario para oponernos a sus órdenes.

-Tu lo tienes es solo que no has sabido darte cuenta, hay algo que ella jamás te dijo, en este mundo hay tres...

Sus palabras no salieron más, agachó la mirada colocando sus manos en el pecho, el aterrado muchacho se acercó y le tomo en brazos, de la parte superior de su cuerpo no deja de salir sangre.

-Espera aún puedo...

-No te preocupes, es tarde-tocó con suavidad la mejilla del menor-al menos me hubiera gustado mostrarte la libertad...te quiero Jehu...deseo...que seas...feliz...tienes el poder...para lograrlo...-su mano cayó a un costado y cerró los ojos para siempre.

-¿Jun? No puedes...-le removia esperando inútilmente que despertara-¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!-miró furioso a su alrededor-¿quién?-emitió en un gruñido, sus pupilas desorbitadas y llenas de locura querian un responsable.

Salió de ahí rápidamente siguiendo la tenue presencia de alguien, el causante. Jun ha sido atravesado con una lanza sin que ninguno se diera cuenta del enemigo. Pasados algunos minutos le encontró, era ni más ni menos que el líder del pueblo que momentos antes había sido controlado por la emperatriz, y ahora estaba confundido parado en medio de la nada y sin saber siquiera como llegó ahí.

-Tú.

La voz de Jehu sonó extraña; no era odio, no era rencor, era algo más profundo y asfixiante. Al pelirrojo no le dio tiempo ni de pestañear, un rayo acabó con su existencia, reduciendo a la nada su cuerpo. "Solo atraes la desgracia" las frase de la rubia se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. No hay nada para él en este mundo, todo cuanto ama se perderá. ¿Para qué abrir su corazón si le terminarán abandonando como Rubí y Jun? En estos momentos de dolor es incapaz de escuchar el llanto de su lindo gato azul que intenta consolarle. Sin embargo jamás podrá volver a ver al azabache porque su alma se ha hecho una con la luz de la destrucción. Sonrió de manera perversa como nunca antes.

-Si las cosas son así...¡Lo destruiré todo! JA JA JA JA.

Camino rumbo al pueblo en total y absoluta calma, invocacó varios espíritus. Lanzaba bolas de fuego a las casas para hacer a la gente correr, mientras el se reía de sus torpes intentos sin mirarlos en realidad, su mirada tan vacía y fría como la de Asuka pero emite crueldad pues él aún posee sentimientos. Una mujer ha caido al suelo su esposo que le llevaba un poco de ventaja se da la vuelta para ayudarle, a un par de pasos de ella una bola de fuego le deja viudo. Jehu solo le permitió acercarse para quitarle lo más valioso frente a sus ojos. El hombre no dice ni hace nada, está en shock. El peli azul se siente asqueado ante tal muestra de cobardía que de cierta manera le recuerda a el mismo y le hace compartir destino con su esposa. Continúa destruyendo el sitio, jugando con sus habitantes. Mostrando un poco de esperanza para arrebatarla ante sus ojos, ha exterminado a más de

la mitad, un niño de no más de tres años se ha cruzado en su camino, llora de manera tan fastidiosa que será su próxima víctima, alza la varita y alguien le toma del brazo por detrás dejando este suspendido en el aire.

-Detente.

La voz sonaba autoritaria, segura y serena.

-Sueltame-dijo sin voltear.

-Lo haré si te retiras después.

-No eres nadie para mandarme.

-No es una orden, es una petición.

-No sabes lo que este estúpido pueblo me hizo.

-Tienes razón, desconozco tus circunstancias pero no por eso voy a dejar que asesines a gente inocente.

-¡No lo son! ¡Han matado a mi padre!

Ante la sorpresa el mayor no pudo evitar soltar su mano, el contrario se giró con rapidez para quedar de frente con la mirada dorada que no reconoció, o mejor dicho no podía recordar.

-Ven conmigo-dijo Haou.

-Si claro, no tengo intención de convertirme en tu prisionero.

-No quiero que lo seas, en todo caso mi invitado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ayudarte, estoy preocupado por ti.

-No necesito tu lastima.

-No es lastima.

-Me de igual lo que sea, no me interesa.

Se dio la media vuelta pero fue detenido del brazo por el castaño, aunque rápidamente se soltó de su agarre y le encaró.

-Escuchame bien, no tengo asuntos contigo así que deja de fastidiar, no arruines mi diversión.

En mayor le tomo de la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba su mentón para obligarle a verlo a los ojos.

-Si disfrutaras el sufrimiento ajeno no tendrías ganas de llorar.

-Eres patético. ¿Tan necesitado estas de excusas que te dedicas a mentir? No me conoces.

-El que no se conoce eres tú.

Sintiendo su orgullo herido el oji naranja tomo su varita y la apuntó al cuello de Haou que no realizó movimiento alguno, cada vez más fuerza era empleada hasta provocar una pequeña herida que comenzó a sangrar, Jehu quedó maravillado por el color escarlata del líquido y retiró su varita para acercar sus labios a la herida y besarla, se alejó del sitio con una sonrisa pero sus labios fueron tocados de inmediato por el mayor que limpio la sangre de ellos.

-Esto no es lo que buscas, quiero que vengas conmigo, dame la oportunidad de protegerte.

-¿Qué harás si me rehusó?

-Es decisión tuya, no pienso retenerte a la fuerza algo así no me haría diferente de Asuka.

-¿La conoces?

-Digamos que somos similares, pienso que tu también. ¿Te amenaza para que no abandones el imperio?

-En caso de que fuera verdad ¿qué harías?

-Te salvaría.

El peli azul se soltó del agarre poniendo distancia entre ambos y sonriendo.

-No soy una princesa que necesite ser rescatada, así que si me disculpas.

Le dio la espalda al mayor no soportaba esa expresión serena e incluso fría cuando el siente que su corazón se desgarra en mil pedazos. Prosiguió su camino pero una lanza de hielo le impidió dar un paso más.

-Retiro lo dicho, aún si tengo que llevarte por la fuerza lo haré, esta claro que necesitas ayuda y no sabes como pedirla.

-Si quieres jugar por mi no hay problema; pero te advierto que mi energía es ilimitada, no me culpes si te asesino por accidente.

-No sucederá.

-Engreído.

El más joven frunció el ceño, en verdad estaba preocupado por herir al castaño aunque no sabía por qué, por eso intentó advertirle, pero es muy terco. No mintió cuando dijo que su magia es ilimitada. Hasta donde sabe solo Asuka posee dicha cualidad, no sabe que el hombre frente a él también la tiene pues la emperatriz le ha ocultado su existencia, y todo porque teme se convierta en su aliado.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos!

Sin previo aviso invocó varios tipos de magia, lanzando un rayo primero pero desapareció ante algo que parecía ser una barrera de un suave tono dorado del rey, le miró entretenido.

-¿Cómo le hiciste?-cuestiono cual niño pequeño-Asuka y yo tenemos mediadores ella su báculo y yo mi vara, pero tu no utilizas nada.

-Si vienes al Reino de la Oscuridad puedo responder tu duda.

-Buen intento, pero no-sonrió-eres muy divertido.

-Gracias-devolvió el gesto de manera casi imperceptible.

Jehu combinó magia de agua y rayo enviandola a su contrincante que la disolvió sin mayor problema. Realizó conjuros cada vez más elaborados, los comunes no pasaban de las cincuenta órdenes, pero los últimos iban del doble al triple de ellas; muy pocos podían hacer algo así, pues además de exigir inteligencia y concentración también implicaba el uso de mucha energía. La emoción en su ser estaba al límite, de verdad quería matar al monarca. El enfrentamiento se prolongó permitiendo que los sobrevivientes escaparan. La destrucción de los hogares no podía ser mayor considerando todo lo que el de orbes naranjas ya había hecho.

Un ataque aquí, y otro allá todos cortesía del peli azul que no dejaba de impresionarse con lo poco que se esforzaba Haou que daba la impresión de no protegerse, pero si está vivo es por algo. Nada más divertido que un enemigo difícil de derrotar. Continuaron por bastante tiempo, no se sabe con exactitud cuanto. Pero un relámpago les separó, ante ellos apareció la rubia.

-Es hora de volver Jehu.

-No quiero, no hasta que lo mate.

Ni el supo porque se negó a obedecerle pero no quería apartarse del rey. Por primera vez sintió que queria actuar por si mismo y no como una marioneta.

-No me dejas opción-dijo con seriedad.

Alzó su báculo y apuntó al peli azul, no lanzó energía alguna, pero este cayó al suelo de

rodillas tocando su cabeza.

-¡Aaaaaaaa!

El oji dorado no entendía del todo la clase de conjuro empleado pero igual no se quedaría de brazos cruzados; colocó una barrera alrededor del joven para bloquear la energía de la emperatriz.

-Si te enfrentas a mi comenzarás la guerra ¿no se supone que buscabas evitarlo?

-No hay nada que pueda hacer ahora, no voy a cerrar los ojos ante lo que estas haciendo, has dañado a gente inocente, ese chico es una más de tus víctimas.

-No es cierto, es un asesino ¿tienes idea de cuanta gente le guarda rencor?

-Si ha terminado por ser de esa manera es culpa tuya.

-Odio la arrogancia con que siempre hablas; crees saberlo todo, el que seas un poco diferente de mi no te hace especial.

-Tampoco te hace a ti el que seas distinta de los humanos.

-Tengo que eliminarte, ya no te soporto.

Sonrió diabólicamente y realizó un hechizo bastante complicado de hielo, elemento que es su especialidad; apareció una gran luz en el cielo al tiempo que se formaba una estrellas de seis puntas que señala el uso de "la magia extrema" uno de los tipos más poderosos que existen y que solo Jehu, Asuka y Haou son capaces de utilizar.

-¡Muere!

Para su sorpresa esta se disolvió, algo que debería ser imposible pues ni ella puede hacer algo así.

-Magia aberrante...

Dijo con furia. Hechizos que van en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza causando desastres cuando es erróneamente empleada.

Continuaron con el enfrentamiento, poco a poco la emperatriz perdía terreno; retrocedía sin poder hacer nada más que solo defenderse. Cayó al suelo casi de rodillas pues su orgullo no le permitió mostrar tal posición; el monarca se acercaba a ella, tomo su espada y...

-Ughn...

El rey emitió un pequeño gemido, sus ojos dorados se posaron en un costado suyo; una gran lanza de hielo le había atravesado, no fue Asuka le vigilo en todo momento, se desplomó en el piso girando el rostro para ver al culpable.

-Ja ja ja ja bien hecho mi pequeño Jehu, por fin has derrotado a mi enemigo.

Pero el peli azul no decía nada.

-Ven aquí, regresemos al imperio, dejemos que Haou muera lentamente mientras se dessangra.

El menor se acercó a ella, su mirada estaba vacía, al parecer está siendo controlado, el hechizo de la rubia tardó en hacer efecto pero lo hizo.

Ambos se marcharon dejando al castaño herido que solo miraba con impotencia como el joven era retenido en un destino de que no deseaba.

-Jehu...

Repitió el nombre que escuchó de la oji miel para perder la conciencia y quedar abandonado en medio de la nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer :) Oh si, olvidaba decir que la historia está inspirada en Magi de Ohtaka-sama. Nos vemos :).**


	3. La felicidad no está hecha para todos

**Yugi Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3 La felicidad no está hecha para todos.**

 **.**

Un dolor agudo en la herida logró despertar al rey supremo que tocó la zona.

Al parecer no había sido intención de Jehu el asesinarle. Si Asuka le tenía controlado no era totalmente, aún tenía posibilidades de salvarle. Empleó su magia para cerrar la herida que si bien era de tamaño considerable no lo suficiente para acabar con su vida. Se recosto boca arriba en el suelo, mirando con esos intensos ojos dorados la bóveda celeste, le recuerda mucho al joven que no parece salir de sus pensamientos. Le sorprende que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que ha vivido aún pueda mostrar ese tipo de actitudes y expresiones, sin importar el que no ha perdido por completo su identidad, no se ha sometido ante Asuka aunque pueda parecer todo lo contrario. Sonríe ligeramente y cierra los ojos. Sin duda es alguien muy interesante. Tan distinto a el que difícilmente puede expresar emociones. Quizá por eso le atrae. ¿De qué manera? Romántica por supuesto, no es tonto y es maduro por lo que entiende a la perfección su corazón, lastima que no suceda lo mismo con el peli azul que parece más perdido que otra cosa. Intenta ponerse de pie y una punzada recorre cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Aún es muy pronto, cierra los ojos y decide dormir.

...

En el imperio de la luz.

Un resplandor se hizo presente en el salón principal para dar lugar a la emperatriz y el oji naranja.

-Así que por fin eres mío, fue complicado pero ya no existe riesgo alguno de que me traiciones.

Miró con gozo al joven arrodillado respetuosamente a sus pies, le tomo del cuello con fuerza como si tuviera intención de asfixiarlo, solo quería ver sus ojos. Estos no mostraban emoción alguna, fríos y vacíos como los de ella misma. No ni siquiera eso, al fin es su querida marioneta, sin deseos, sin opinión, sin voluntad.

Se pone de pie y mira por la ventana, respira profundamente y sonríe con maldad.

-No existe nada que se interponga en mi camino, a partir de este momento soy el ser más poderoso del universo-miró con desprecio al joven-retirate, si necesito que hagas algo te mando llamar.

Este obedeció la indicación y salió del lugar sin emitir comentario alguno, llegando a su habitación cerró la puerta tras de si desplomandose de la nada al suelo aunque aún consiente, tocó por inercia su pecho que arde y duele por igual.

-Estuvo cerca, si no hubiera sido por la barrera de ese hombre...por un momento no supe que pasó, espero que no lo haya matado. No sería divertido si se muere tan fácil.

Llegó como pudo a su cama y cerró los ojos necesita descanso, oponerse a la emperatriz cuando ha lanzado un hechizo directo sobre el no es sencillo. Además no es como si tuviera un ataque repentino de amnesia, recuerda perfectamente que Jun ha sido asesinado y como, mira molesto la ventana de su cuarto y luego su brazo colocado justo enfrente suyo. Aún siente la mano de Haou sobre su piel aunque en realidad no le tomo con tanta fuerza. Sonríe de manera maniática.

-Aún si lo hubiera roto estaría bien.

Haou le lastima, el lo hace de regreso y de esa manera pueden forjar una hermosa relación. Con la expresión tan tranquila y serena que posee no puede dejar de pensar en como sería verle gritar.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto, quiero volver a pelear, quiero probar de nuevo tu sangre, lo quiero todo de ti.

Un enorme sentimiento que le ahoga y comprime el corazón, pero se siente tan bien.

...

El rey supremo continúa dormido en el suelo cuando la brisa lleva a él un aroma familiar, abre los ojos y ve a Yubel sentado a un lado suyo. Tiene expresión de molestia y fastidio.

-Eres muy terco-fue lo primero que dijo.

-¿Se han salvado?

-Los que quedaban después de que llegaste, tu maniático amigo asesino a mucha gente. ¿Aún así continuaras diciendo que es una víctima?

-Si.

-¡Intentó matarte, estuviste muy cerca, llevas cerca de dos horas inconsciente!

-Pero no lo hizo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No logras entender que esta mal aferrarse a él? ¡Despierta ya Haou, salvarlo es imposible!

-No lo es.

-¿Piensas arriesgar la vida de cada habitante del reino de la oscuridad por un simple capricho?

-Voy muy enserio con mis sentimientos, voy a protegerlos a todos.

-¿Acaso tu...?

-Me gusta, necesito conocerlo más para saber si lo amo pero me interesa.

-No te vas a rendir ¿cierto?

La intensidad de la mirada en el monarca le hizo entender que no tenía caso, Haou podrá ser amable y dulce para quien se da la oportunidad de conocerle a fondo, pero no es una persona que se deje doblegar, no permite que destruyan su espíritu.

-Primero tienes que recuperarte y luego veremos que pasa.

-Tienes razón.

Los dos se pusieron de pie, sin embargo la gran pérdida de sangre le infirió un fuerte mareo provocando que casi cayera pero el mayor le tomo en sus brazos y le llevó.

-Lo siento.

-No digas nada, si ya te decidiste no tiene caso, además odio que te disculpes me harás enojar. Un rey no debe pedir perdón jamás.

-Te equivocas, debe ser lo suficientemente humilde para aceptar sus...errores.

-¿Admites que el asunto con ese chico lo es?

-No.

Esmeralda y dorado se disputaban el control, por supuesto fue Yubel quien perdió y desvío la mirada.

-Siempre igual-articulo molesto.

El rey sonrió y cerró los ojos dejándose caer inconsciente.

-Si tan solo decidieras mirarme en lugar de a él todo sería distinto, yo no te haría sufrir.

Detuvo su andar para posar sus labios sobre los del hombre que ama, es una lastima que este jamás le haya correspondido, pero aún si ello le causa sufrimiento y pesar no esta dispuesto a negar lo que siente. Es tan obstinado como el joven castaño en ese sentido.

...

En el imperio.

Jehu ha despertado de estupendo humor luego de una noche de buen sueño y el saber que por lo menos ha vengado la muerte del hombre que consideraba su padre. Pero el sonido de la perrilla en la puerta le trae de regreso a la realidad, un hombre con el rostro cubierto se adentra, finge mirarlo con apatía, ni el sabía que tenía ese tipo de expresión.

-Necesito que venga con nosotros.

El sujeto se gira y no le queda más remedio que seguirle; tiene curiosidad y un poco de miedo pues no sabe ni a donde ni a que va. Pero guarda silencio, no es momento de ponerse en evidencia, no cuando su vida podría correr peligro por un simple error. Llegan a un cuarto, uno que conoce a la perfección, la tristeza le invade, que cruel ha sido esa mujer, se detiene en seco un instante pero decide caminar para no levantar sospechas. En ese sitio practicaba hechizos con Jun, lugar en el que pasaba más tiempo que en su propia habitación. Siempre había sido un sitio al que le tenía pavor, pero a últimas fechas se convirtió en el lugar de su felicidad, él ya no esta, no tiene sentido que le extrañe pero no puede dejar de hacerlo.

-A este lugar llegara su nuevo guardián, haga el favor de esperarle. Le dejó solo mientras el se hundia más en su dolor. Tiene que ser una broma, aún no ha superado lo de Jun y ahora le sustituyen con una facilidad que no hace más que causarle náuseas, al menos está seguro de que no será Ryo, ese hombre si da miedo. Escucha el sonido de la puerta, y ríe con ironía en su interior. El destino en verdad debe odiarle, porque la única persona que deseaba no ver en ese lugar ha llegado.

-Comenzemos con el entrenamiento-dijo el hombre de ojos azules, ni más ni menos que Kaiser.

No realizó expresión alguna y mantuvo el silencio, el contrario se acercó con paso decidido a él, tenía ganas de correr pero donde mueva un pie puede darse por muerto. Además el terror que inspira ese hombre le mantiene clavado en el sitio. Tiene un rostro tan frío y serio como todos en el imperio, tal como ese hombre de ojos dorados, no; el podrá verse serio pero su mirada es dulce y llena de amor. Con sentimientos puros, en su aura se siente un poder aplastante pero lleno de generosidad, no tiene aroma a sangre como la de Asuka o Ryo...como la suya. Estuvo a punto de bajar la cabeza avergonzado, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

-Muestrame lo que tienes.

¿Qué quería ver? No tiene mediador, se lo han quitado por alguna razón. ¿Acaso quiere probar su fuerza física? ¿Con qué motivo? Nunca han hecho algo así.

El mayor lanza un puñetazo a su rostro solo para probar y es detenido por la mano de Jehu que sin importar cuanto lo intento no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? Al juzgar por la sonrisa perversa que le muestra diría que si. Aún así continuara con su personaje es lo único que puede hacer, desarmado es un suicidio mostrar que la emperatriz no le ha sometido totalmente. De pronto le invade la angustia ¿acaso Kaiser está ahí para...?

Antes de siquiera formular el pensamiento completo fue estrellado contra la pared siendo tomado aún del cuello por el mayor que ejercía bastante fuerza. Llegados a este punto le fue imposible no quejarse. En su rostro se dibujaba el dolor e incluso comenzó a temblar al tiempo que realizaba movimientos torpes para intentar liberarse del agarre, era difícil considerando que era superado fácilmente en capacidad muscular y altura, y entonces lo recordó. Jun quería escapar con él, quería mostrarle un nuevo mundo, uno que ahora tenía la esperanza de ver. No se ha rendido, no luego de su enorme sacrificio. Enredo sus piernas en el torso ajeno ejerciendo la mayor cantidad de fuerza posible, presionando con exito debajo de los pulmones. Kaiser sintió que el aire comenzaba a escasear y se vio en la necesidad de dejarle ir. Ambos cayeron al suelo y dieron un salto para hacer distancia. Se retaron con la mirada y fue Jehu quien decidió dar el primer movimiento. Dio una fuerte patada dirigida al rostro de su rival, pero este tomo su

pierna y le lanzó lejos en una posición que golpearía su cabeza sin embargo el menor logró suavizar en impactó con sus manos cayendo con ellas para impulsarse y ponerse de pie. Se acercó y realizó una barrida que el otro saltó sin mayor problema y solo para ser recibido por un golpe en el estómago que casi le saco todo el aire a nada de hacerle desmayar por fortuna logró hacer distancia nuevamente aunque ni el supo como lo logró. Y de esa manera continuaron con el intercambio de golpes hasta que por fin Kaiser terminó perdiendo el conocimiento y el volviendo a su habitación para lo mismo sobre su cama. Si todos los días iban a ser así, no la tendría fácil para continuar, pero por el bien de su libertad no puede rendirse. Aún entre sueños sentía el ardor de esa costilla fracturada, al menos la energía a su alrededor hace su trabajo y le cura, porque de momento ya no puede más.

...

En el reino.

Haou se encuentra revisando documentos en su despacho como de costumbre, como si nada hubiera pasado. Yubel le mira reprobatoriamente.

-Ayer casi te mueres y ahora.

-Estoy bien.

-No deberías sobreesforzarte, puedes terminar colapsando por ello.

-Agradezco la preocupación, pero deberías saber que la energía del universo sana mis heridas.

-Y solo por eso te salvaste.

-Jehu no tuvo intención de asesinarme.

-Si claro, dicelo a mi ropa que terminó arruinada por la sangre.

-...

-¿En enserio? ¿Ni siquiera te vas a defender?

-...

-Me molesta cuando te pones así.

-No quiero discutir.

-Ya lo noté...estas preocupado por él ¿cierto? Me sorprende que sepas su nombre.

-Le oí decirlo a Asuka.

-Odio a esa mujer.

-A mi tampoco me agrada, pero me da pena.

-¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho?

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-Es triste que no sea ella misma.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se supone que en este mundo existen dos seres con poder ilimitado, lo cual tampoco creo sea cierto, estoy seguro de que Jehu es igual a nosotros, pero algo me dice que la emperatriz es manipulada por la luz de la destrucción.

-Tu también tienes el poder de la oscuridad en ti.

-Pero es distinto, yo soy la oscuridad misma, sin embargo tengo la impresión de que ella solo es controlada por ese ente, solo así me explico lo que ocurrió hace años.

-¿El qué?

-Ella murió en mis manos hace tiempo. ¿Entonces cómo continua con vida?

-Será el poder de la luz.

-No, si fuera eso yo también sería inmortal y no lo soy.

-¿Entonces ella...?

-Si estas pensando que esta muerta la respuesta es no, por eso mismo no logro entender, sospecho que tiene a Jehu bajo su poder por una razón muy distinta a ser su sirviente, por eso quiero liberarlo de su control. Pero no puedo simplemente atacar al imperio,

de esa manera solo pondría en peligro a los pueblos cercanos, necesito encontrarle fuera, como la última vez.

-Pero eso fue simple casualidad.

-Lo sé, pero algo me dice que es posible, es como si tuviéramos una conexión.

-¿A qué se debe?

-No lo sé.

El rey supremo decidió guardar silencio por respeto a los sentimientos de su consejero pues sabe que está enamorado de él, cuando le dio ese beso aún estaba despierto, pero no ha querido herirle por no poder corresponderle. No quiere decirle al menos por ahora que ese vinculo se debe a la atracción que sienten el uno por el otro, en su caso cariño, quizá amor, en el de Jehu no esta seguro pero tiene la esperanza de que sea igual.

...

Ha pasado una semana desde que el oji naranja ha tenido entrenamientos con Kaiser. Cada vez su oponente es más y más intenso y ha logrado herirle de manera importante, lo único que le reconforta es que este termina tres o cuatro veces más golpeado que él. Incluso en algunas ocasiones ha sido la emperatriz quien le cura porque le ha dejado al borde de la muerte. También notó con sorpresa que no le había delatado ante ella. Pues es fácil suponer que hace mucho que sabe que no es una simple marioneta sin sentimientos. Llegó a pensar que era una prueba o jugaba con él, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que los motivos de Ryo eran más escabrosos. Gozaba tener enfrentamientos con Jehu por el riesgo que conllevan, si le informa a la rubia su estado perdería a un muy interesante rival. En cierta forma le conviene pues no levanta sospechas, pero por otra parte le pone en terrible desventaja pues no puede quejarse de las heridas recibidas. Una marioneta no se queja, un muñeco no sufre. Evidentemente no lo es y ha terminado desmayandose en su habitación un par de veces, aunque jamás termina tan mal como el otro. Ya no sabe si pensar que es un sádico o un masoquista, pero algo si debe reconocerle y son esas tremendas agallas para mirar la muerte sin siquiera pestañear. Algo de lo que no puede presumir él, pues en una ocasión estuvo a punto de matarle y debido al miedo que le invadió logró contraatacar, se sorprendió mucho al notar que en ese momento pensaba en el hombre de intensa mirada dorada y del cual desconoce el nombre.

...

Ha pasado una semana más con el mismo régimen, al que para bien o para mal Jehu se ha acostumbrado. Sonríe pues hace poco leía el libro que le regaló Jun por voluntad propia; su padre le había dejado un gran regalo. Escondido en las paginas del libro se encontraba un mapa detallado del mundo y un gran hechizo, bastante complicado pero si lo dominaba podría conseguir lo que tanto quiere...su libertad.

...

Haou y más bien Yubel descansan luego de un enfrentamiento mágico que suelen tener con frecuencia para no perder condición. Pues si bien el de ojos esmeralda no tiene el poder mágico de su rey si posee bastante energía y es un mago de gran nivel, incluso puede decirse que luego de Haou, Asuka y Jehu esta él. Además de que ha tenido el privilegio de aprender ciertos conjuros de mano del castaño que entiende la energía del universo como nadie, pues esta se comunica directamente con él. Es incluso capaz de utilizar la magia que Jehu quiere aprender. La magia de transferencia, habilidad que ni siquiera Asuka posee y que te permite viajar de un lugar a otro en cuestión de segundos. Con ella podría incluso entrar al imperio y rescatar al joven. Pero eso no sería distinto a una invasión y por lo mismo guerra. Debe ser paciente, está convencido de que llegará la oportunidad, su intuición se lo dice y esta jamás se ha equivocado.

...

El oji naranja está confundido, durante dos días no ha tenido entrenamiento alguno con Kaiser, no se queja lo agradece pues bien le hacia falta un poco de reposo. Su cuerpo está hecho polvo. Incluso ha despertado un poco tarde. Se queda mirando el techo de su habitación meditando si debe o no ponerse de pie. ¿Le castigaran si no baja a tomar el desayuno? Porque de verdad que no puede moverse, todo arde. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a dormir.

Cuando despierta se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido pues se siente un poco mejor. Por un segundo su respiración se paraliza pero lo disimula. De todo instante es ahora cuando menos puede delatarse. Abre los ojos y mira con apatía a la emperatriz que esta encima suyo y que le mira con una grotesca sonrisa.

-Supongo que aún un muñeco se cansa, espero que hayas recuperado tu energía porque hay algo que quiero que hagas. Dime ¿puedes viajar?

-Si.

-Me parece genial, quiero que vayas y destruyas un pueblo, te has portado tan bien que te permitire ir solo-estuvo a punto de gritar de emoción-sin embargo-si, no podía ser tan bueno, la rubia le colocó una especie de brasalete en su muñeca derecha-confío en ti, es solo por si las dudas, si te alejas del camino indicado este artefacto te asesinara, y creeme será lento y muy doloso. ¿Te quedó claro?

-Si.

-Bueno, te mostrare el camino en tu mente, así que pon atención.

Realizó un encantamiento sencillo e hizo lo mencionado.

-Quiero que te marches de una vez, me da igual como quieras irte, no tengo prisa, estoy ocupada.

La oji miel se retiro y él se puso de pie, tenía razón ya no le dolía el cuerpo. Observar los dorados orbes le recordó los de aquel hombre, pero no se comparan, los de él son mis veces más hermosos.

-¿Tratara de detenerme?

Sonrió y se puso de pie para iniciar su viaje pues aún no ha dominado la magia de transferencia y quiere verlo cuanto antes.

Luego de dos semanas de trayecto llegó a su destino y sonrió con maldad. Era un pueblo aún más grande y por lo mismo con mucha gente, levanto su varita y...nada, no fue capaz de herir a nadie. Si lo hace molestara a ese hombre y no quiere hacerlo.

-¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Quiero verlo pero no quiero que se enoje? ¿O si quiero?

Dudaba en que deseaba más, si verlo o hacerlo gritar. Que estuviera feliz y que le mostrara una sonrisa, odio o llanto, genial ahora está más confundido.

-Nah, pensar mucho las cosas no cambiara nada.

Alza de nueva cuenta su varita y antes de lanzar el mortal hechizo siente una agradable presión en su brazo que de nueva cuenta le deja suspendido el mismo en el aire en una especie de deja vu.

-Te gusta tenerme en tu poder ¿o no?-dijo con falsa molestia el menor.

-No te estoy reteniendo-le soltó-pero no dejaré que asesines a nadie, no quiero que te hagas daño.

-¿Enserio?

Se giro y le miró, quedando hipnotizado por esos bellos ojos de oro en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Quieres jugar un rato?-sonrió de manera traviesa.

Se acercó con sensualidad al rey supremo pasando sus brazos por el cuello ajeno, se miraban uno con aparente frialdad, el otro con un brillo maniático en sus ojos. El peli azul acercó su rostro y tocaron sus labios de manera sutil, fue tomado por la cintura e intensificaron el movimiento. Jehu sentía que el calor recorría todo su cuerpo, fué incómodo, le dio miedo. Conoce muy poco el amor, por ello la experiencia es demasiado para él, se aleja temeroso de la reacción del otro pero no sabe que pensar, el rostro de Haou no cambia en lo absoluto.

-¿Por qué siempre me miras así?-emitió en realidad interesado. La falta de emociones en el castaño le seduce de manera inexplicable.

-Si me acompañas te digo.

-Ja ja ja eres muy interesante, parece que en verdad quisieras que fuera de tu propiedad.

-No eres un objeto, serías mi amigo.

-Eres tan raro te tomas muchas confianzas ¿no crees? Aunque besas muy bien.

-Gracias.

El oji naranja le miró con expresión de niño arqueando las cejas.

-Vaya que es complicado hablar contigo, sin embargo no me molesta, pero ¿qué acaso no piensas decirme tu nombre?

-Haou.

El corazón del menor se lleno de emoción, era tan hermoso, un gran rey que deslumbra con su belleza, no hay mejor manera de nombrarle.

-Mi nombre es...

-Jehu, lo escuche por casualidad.

Con tan pocas palabras lograba robar su corazón. De una u otra manera termina pensando que es un hombre peligroso sin embargo es distinto a lo que siente con la emperatriz. El ligero miedo que le provoca es incluso agradable. Pareciera que juega con su corazón, sonríe. Por primera vez siente el deseo de convertirse en esclavo por su propia voluntad; de ser retenido y sometido por ese hombre de ojos dorados. El amor que ha desarrollado por culpa de Asuka es enfermizo, pero no conoce de otro tipo.

-No parece tan mala idea que me secuestres-hablaba muy enserio con ello, de verdad quería ir con él. Frunció el ceño recordando las palabras de la rubia-pero no será nada fácil, no me interesas como crees, solo me divertía un rato, pero he terminado por aburrirme de ti.

Dio la media vuelta para retirarse, su pecho duele como nunca. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el estar a su lado, ser amigos parecía la mejor idea del mundo. Pero no. Aún recuerda lo de Jun, lo de Rubí no quiere abrir su corazón con nadie más. Una pérdida así esta vez no podría soportarla. Aunado a ello es consiente de que Asuka es capaz de asesinar a Haou por el simple hecho de castigarle y no quiere ponerle en peligro. Piensa ingenuamente que el monarca no tiene oportunidad alguna de conseguir la victoria, abandonar el sentimiento que apenas crece en su ser y al que no quiere darle nombre es una opción mucho más razonable. Pero otra vez sus pasos se detuvieron ante una enorme lanza de hielo que se clavo en el suelo.

-Me acompañaras aún si es en contra de tu voluntad.

Esa declaración le aceleró el pulso de manera peligrosa. ¿Cómo es posible que una cantidad mínima de palabras remueva por completo su ser? Más razón para no aceptar. Toma su varita con fuerza y le mira con diversión.

-Si quieres llevarme tendrás que asesinarme.

El castaño guardo silencio iniciando con ello un nuevo enfrentamiento.

Algunos de los conjuros de Jehu se desviaron dañando algunas casas. Inundación e incendio, eran solo algunos de los estragos ocasionados por su persona. Escuchaba los gritos de la gente que huía del lugar con intención de salvar la vida. Cuando alguno se encontraba en peligro inminente era protegido por la barrera mágica de la encarnación

de la oscuridad, para deleite ajeno. Cada movimiento de Haou es tan elegante, atrayente, sublime. Si tan solo pudiera tocarlo así alguna vez...pero alguien como el no puede darse el lujo de soñar.

Invoca el poder de las bestias de cristal realizando múltiples conjuros combinados fuego y viento; agua y rayo; mientras los de su rival eran en su mayoría de oscuridad la magia más complicada de utilizar y que nadie más que el posee. El poblado quedó en ruinas rápidamente pero sus habitantes se habían salvado en su mayoría gracias a Yubel que miraba ahora la pelea de ambos. Trato de controlarse, no quería intervenir cuando su rey le pidió que no lo hiciera pero odiaba ver que ese chico se sintiera como su igual. No, esa no es la razón de que sienta deseos de interferir. Esta celoso. Celoso de contemplar una batalla a muerte que más parece un sensual baile entre los dos, incluso Haou sonríe casi no se nota pero lo hace, y la furia se apodera de su ser. Crea un lanza con espinas de rosa envenenadas, quiere asesinarlo, quiere verle sufrir por robar el amor del monarca.

Enfrascados en la pelea no lo notan hasta muy tarde, cuando esta a solo centímetros del pecho de Jehu, por fortuna fue detenido por la mano del castaño que ahora sangraba, la destruyó con su poder y miró a su subordinado con seriedad.

-No quiero que lo lastimes.

-¡¿Por qué te importa tanto?! ¡Soy mejor opción que él!

-Yubel yo...

Su vista se nublo pues el veneno hizo efecto de inmediato dejándole inconsciente, pero fue tomado entre los brazos de Jehu.

-Sueltalo-dijo el de ojos verdes con odio.

-No tengo idea de quien eres pero debo darte las gracias.

-¿De que hablas?

-Ahora es todo mío.

-¿Qué?

El mayor empuño su espada pero nada pudo hacer, los dos jóvenes desaparecieron ante sus ojos.

-¡Haou!

...

La magia de transferencia de Jehu no esta completa por lo que no puede ir muy lejos. Pero al menos ha llegado a una colina hermosa y llena de flores de todo tipo. Se sienta en el pasto con el monarca en su regazo. Una punzada de dolor le recorre el cuerpo entero gracias al brazalete que le pusiera la emperatriz, pero no es tan grave, no se ha alejado mucho y después de varios intentos se dio cuenta de que era imposible de destruir. Pero no importa, no cuando puede ver ese hermoso rostro lleno de sufrimiento y dolor. Seguro el veneno debe quemarle por dentro, coloca suavemente su mano en la mejilla de este notando que tiene fiebre. De no haber detenido ese ataque sería él quien estuviese en esa situación o muerto. Un extraño sentimiento se hizo presente. ¿Por qué hizo algo así? ¿Quiere hacer algo por él? Le mira ahora con tristeza, no quiere que sufra y no entiende porque. Se agacha y besa los labios del oji miel para curarlo con su poder pues parece que el líquido es letal de no hacerlo pronto puede morir. En poco tiempo su temperatura se regula y respira con normalidad. Pero es incapaz de romper el contacto. El sabor de la boca de Haou es adictivo, e incluso el aroma que emana de su piel es tan delicado y agradable que no puede contener su deseo de probarla. Acerca su mano y desabrocha un poco la camisa negra que viste dejando al descubierto su cuello, el cual comienza a tocar en su suave roce de sus dedos para intercambiar lugar con sus labios y recorrerle con ellos. Cierra los ojos cuando un extraño sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad le invade. El oji miel despierta gracias a las caricias y le mira con esa inexpresión suya que no hace más que causarle risa.

-Ja ja ja ¿ni siquiera te vas a enojar?

-No tengo motivos, no has hecho nada malo.

-Yo no dije eso, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, además es culpa tuya por desmayarte, pero...me salvaste, gracias.

Esta vez Haou si le miró con sorpresa con una expresión que hizo pensar a Jehu que contemplaba a un niño pequeño, pero el gusto le duro poco porque volvió a la normalidad y una vez más le hizo reír.

-Eres muy extraño. ¿Ya te sientes bien?

-Si, gracias.

El peli azul le recostó suavemente en el suelo con intención de levantarse e irse, pero la mano del mayor sobre su muñeca se lo impidió.

-Me tengo que ir.

-Te dije que no te dejaría hacerlo.

-No quiero estar a tu lado.

-¿No quieres o no puedes?

-No sabes con quien te estas metiendo, la emperatriz de la Luz no es alguien a quien puedas derrotar, tiene energía ilimitada, es el único ser del mundo con dicha ventaja.

-No es verdad.

-Claro que lo es, por eso no he podido escapar de ella.

-¿Quieres mi ayuda?

-¡No molestes, ya te dije que no...!

Quedó pasmado al ver que el castaño se sentaba a un lado suyo completamente recuperado, eso no debería ser posible ni con la ayuda que le brindo.

-No sé que es lo que te han dicho, pero puedo asegurarte que ella es igual a nosotros.

-Si claro, como no ¿ves esto?-señaló el brazalete-si me alejo del sitio que me indicó esa mujer acabará con mi vida.

-¿Y por qué no te lo quitas?

-¡No puedo, ese es el problema! ¡Me tiene en su poder como un maldito muñeco!

-Eres capaz.

-¡No lo soy!

-¿Por qué no quieres ver la realidad? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-¡La vida no es como un cuento de hadas! ¡Por desear algo no vas a conseguirlo!

-Es probable, pero no es fantasía. En verdad puedes liberarte.

-¡No puedo! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Yo solo te ayude y tu...! Creo que me equivoqué contigo, creí que eras otro tipo de persona, que decepción.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando fue atacado por un beso del mayor.

-Confía en mi, siempre te he tomado muy enserio.

El menor se ruborizó y removió un poco nervioso en su sitio, sin saber que decir asintío con la cabeza. Fue tomado de las manos con suavidad, la sensación era tan cálida y dulce que no pudo evitar sentirse confundido.

-Podría romper ese brazalete en tu lugar pero quiero que seas tu quien destruya los grilletes invisibles que te atan a la emperatriz.

-¿Cómo es que...?

Un beso volvió a robar sus palabras y solo le quedó sonreír aunque esta vez con total

naturalidad.

-Ese eres tu.

Los dos cerraron los ojos y concentraron su energía en el metal que aprisiona su muñeca, se escuchó el crujido de algo y este cayó al piso haciendo un sonido pesado.

-Te dije que podías...

Esta vez fue Jehu quien se lanzó a sus brazos con tal fuerza que cayeron pero no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Soy libre ¡Por fin soy libre! ¡No tengo a donde ir! ¡¿Pero que importa?!

Haou se puso de pie y extendió su mano en señal de apoyo.

-Ven conmigo.

El oji naranja la tomo feliz y salieron del sitio tomados de ellas. Se sentía como un niño pequeño que es dirigido por su padre, pero siente que ese hombre es distinto ofrece guía y protección no restricciones o represión. No tenía intención de hacerlo se negó con toda el alma pero no ha podido evitar abrir su corazón nuevamente.

...

Yubel estaba nervioso, tenía rato buscando al rey supremo, temía que en su condición el loco ese le hubiera hecho daño, y nadie más que él tenía la culpa. ¿Con qué cara vería la lápida de los padres de este? ¿Cómo compensaria su gran falta? ¿Cómo soportaría el dolor si muere por su culpa? Lleno de angustia y pesar las dos figuras que buscaba se vislumbraban a lo lejos, sintió furia cuando se dio cuenta de que iban tomados de la mano. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Siempre él. Todo el tiempo ha pensado que será feliz si su amado lo es, pero ahora no puede reprimir ese intenso odio por Jehu.

-Lo siento Yubel, seguro estuviste buscandome.

En ese instante tenia la intención de darse la media vuelta e ignorarlos para no tener que encarar al otro. Pero el amor y respeto que siente por el monarca le impidió realizar tal desplante.

-Solo hasta hace poco, estaba ayudando a los habitantes a escapar y le di indicaciones a nuestros hombres para que les llevaran al reino.

No podía decirle que en cuanto el peli azul le secuestro había salido en su busqueda presa del pánico y valiéndole lo que ocurriera con el pueblo. Ni el conocía ese lado tan egoísta de su ser. Y ahora le carcome la culpa por haber escapado de su responsabilidad, así que cambia el tema.

-Es hora de volver su majestad.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Le llevara como nuestro prisionero?

Realizó la pregunta con la esperanza de que le llevaba en custodia, sabe de sobra que no es así.

-No, es nuestro invitado.

-Ya veo.

...

En el reino de la oscuridad.

A Jehu le fue señalada su habitación por Yubel que luego de ello se retiro molesto, entre menos tiempo pasara con él mejor. Su actitud había sido por demás grosera y antipática cuando se quedaron solos, pero eso no le interesa al oji naranja. Se recuesta sobre la cama dando un par de vueltas en el sitio. En su vida tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo similar; las pocas veces que lo intento recibía un castigo. ¿Por qué? Por divertirse, porque de esa manera su aura se purificaba y eso no sirve a los planes de la emperatriz. Comienza a reír con increíble dulzura alzando la vista y cruzandola con la del castaño que acaba de llegar.

-¿Estas a gusto?

-No lo sé, creo que si, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

-De ahora en adelante eres libre de experimentar, de divertirte, opinar y hacer cuanto quieras.

-Seguro es una trampa, nadie da nada sin algún beneficio.

-No soy ese tipo de persona, sin embargo tienes razón.

-Lo sabía ¿qué quieres? ¿Que me convierta en tu esclavo?

-Que te quedes a mi lado y seas feliz.

-Ja ja ja ja de verdad eres extraño, la gente no es amable.

-Lo es, pero nunca has tenido la oportunidad de experimentar ese tipo de relaciones. Por ahora me retiro, ha sido un largo día y necesitas descansar.

El menor no dijo nada y se tiró sin mayor problema en el sitio. Ciertamente estaba agotado.

...

El castaño se marchó luego de cubrirle con las sábanas. Iba en busca de su consejero, no quiere herirle pero debe dejar las cosas en claro. No puede corresponderle aún si lo deseara porque su corazón ya tiene dueño.

Se pasa por la biblioteca, su despacho, el gran salón, la habitación del mayor y no le encuentra. A esta hora el sol se ha ocultado por completo, así que duda que se encuentre en el jardín aún así decide ir y le ve parado contemplando un árbol.

-Necesito decirte algo Yubel.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero escucharlo.

-Es importante.

-¡No me interesa! ¡No es justo! ¡Siempre estuve a tu lado y te apoye, deberías quedarte a mi lado y no con ese hombre!

-Lo siento, no puedo.

-¡Ya lo sé es tan obvio! ¡NO LO SOPORTO LO ODIO! ¡OJALÁ ESTUVIERA MUERTO!

El rey supremo se acercó a él vio su mano alzarse y cerró los ojos esperando una bofetada, sería lo normal considerando que deseaba el mal de la persona que ama. En cambio esta se poso lentamente sobre su mejilla.

-Siempre serás importante para mi, pero no puedo corresponderte de esa manera.

-Yo...

...

Jehu estaba más que feliz, todo se había transformado de una manera tan inesperada que creía estar en un sueño. En su pecho sentía algo que le provocaba calor y cosquillas en su estómago ¿es acaso eso que suelen llamar amor? El no lo ha pedido pero el rey supremo parece querer entregarlo por voluntad propia, pronto recuerda la historia que Jun le leía.

-Parece que no necesito ser dulce e inocente, aún así alguien esta dispuesto a quererme.

 _-Estas equivocado._

-¡¿Quién?!

 _¿Tan rápido olvidaste mi voz?_

Se paralizo al reconocer el tono de Asuka.

 _-Estas muy equivocado si crees que te has librado de mi, regresa, si lo haces por ti mismo no te castigaré tan severamente._

-No voy a volver, soy libre y encontré a alguien que me quiere.

 _-¿Te refieres a Haou?_

-¿Cómo es que...?

 _-¿Lo conozco? Es mi enemigo y lo odio, si regresas podemos destruirlo_ _juntos._

-No quiero hacerle daño.

 _-Si no lo haces yo misma lo asesinaré._

-No, voy a protegerlo de ti.

 _-Te lo he dicho, no tienes el poder necesario para hacerlo._

-El dice que puedo.

 _-Te mintió, lo ha hecho todo el tiempo._

-¡No es verdad!

 _-¿Por qué no miras por la ventana?_

El peli azul se puso de pie solo para que esa mujer se callara pues ya le tenía harto.

Pero en cuanto miró por ella en dirección al jardín quedó paralizado, Haou y el chico al que no le agrada...se estaban besando.

...

-Yo...¡NO VOY A CONFORMARME CON ESO!-gritó alterado Yubel.

Lanzó al rey hasta toparse con el árbol en un rudo movimiento y le beso a la fuerza. Si no lo quiere esta bien, tomara lo que desea sin importarle la opinión ajena, está tan molesto que incluso muerde su labio haciéndole sangrar. Se detiene en seco, no es así como quiere tratarle, no quiere herirlo. Cae al suelo de rodillas lamentandose de lo que ha hecho.

-Lo siento yo no...

Pero el castaño lejos de enojarse le tomo entre sus brazos de manera protectora.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien.

-No lo está, perdí el control.

-No es tu culpa, el corazón no elige de quien se enamora, sería injusto de mi parte el recriminarte lo sucedido.

Pero el mayor no decía nada, estaba lleno de furia y rencor al saber que la persona que ama se irá con otro y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Al menos por ahora dejara que la calidez del alma de su amado le cubra, es lo único que le queda.

...

Ahora el de orbes naranjas veía como se abrazaban, no es alguien que conozca mucho del amor, pero a opinión suya Haou no le engañó. Si tuviera que adivinar ha rechazado a Yubel, y ahora solo le consuela, o es muy parecido a lo que hacia Jun cuando no soportaba el dolor de sus heridas.

-No me mintió-dijo a la voz en su cabeza.

 _-Eres un tonto, te di la oportunidad de hacerlo por las buenas, por las malas entonces._

-No hay nada que puedas...

El oxígeno dejó de entrar a sus pulmones por alguna razón desconocida, estaba respirando pero ni así lograba inhalar el vital elemento, comenzó a marearse y perder fuerza, el miedo le invadió a tal grado que su corazón se aceleró de forma peligrosa empeorando la situación. Se tiro al piso y se arrastro como pudo a la puerta en busca de auxilio quedando de rodillas y tocando su pecho.

-Haou...-pidió ayuda en un susurro.

-¡HAOU!

Gritó con toda la fuerza de su alma pues sentía la muerte cerca, luego de eso cayo al suelo pudiendo respirar con normalidad pero sin abrir los ojos.

-¡Jehu!

Alterados el rey y su consejero emprendieron carrera a la habitación del menor, encontrandola vacía. Los dos entendieron rápidamente la situación.

-Lo siento, si no te hubiera distraído esto no...

Pero el oji miel no dijo nada, se dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí. Estaba furioso pero no con Yubel, es solo que en este momento la ira nubla su buen juicio y no quiere decir algo que pueda lastimarle.

...

Jehu despierta algo aturido, se tensa al recordar la situación, intenta levantarse pero se da cuenta de que esta encadenado. Al menos la posición no es tan incómoda, puede sentarse sin problemas en el piso aunque con los brazos levantados.

Al poco entra la emperatriz que le dirige una mirada perturbadora, pero ya no tiene miedo. Aún si le tortura podrá enfrentarlo porque su corazón ya no esta vacío.

-No seguiré más tus órdenes-dijo con tono seguro.

-Tendría que ser muy idiota para no darme cuenta de que hace tiempo no lo haces.

-Así que vas a castigarme, me da igual, estoy acostumbrado.

-Lo sé, no tiene sentido y estoy cansada de tu poca cooperación, no, ya no necesito que me ayudes, planeaba esperar algunos años pero no me dejas opción-sonrió con perversión-supongo que a estas alturas Haou te lo dijo, que el tu y yo somos iguales.

-...

-Aún si no me lo dices lo sé, veía todo a través de ti, entiendo que es más fuerte que yo porque no poseemos la misma habilidad pero si nos unimos puedo derrotarlo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ayudarte?

-No estoy pidiendo permiso.

-No podrás controlar mi mente otra vez.

-También soy consiente de eso, será algo muy interesante-se acercó hasta colocar sus labios cerca del oído ajeno-será mejor que te despidas de Haou porque no volverás a verlo, realizaremos un ritual sacrificando tu vida para que de esa manera pueda quedarme con tu poder. Pero tendré que esperar a mañana, hoy estoy agotada, sincronizar a todos los magos para utilizar la magia de transferencia y traerte no fue sencillo, no desobedeceras mis órdenes otra vez, porque no habrá una próxima.

Salió del sitio cerrando con llave, en ningún momento doblego su orgullo ante ella, pero ya a solas no pudo contener las lágrimas, quería ver al castaño otra vez. Siempre tuvo miedo de abrir su corazón porque temía que le dejaran, jamás imaginó que la situación sería a la inversa.

-Haou...

Dejó salir las gotas saladas conocedor de su futuro próximo y en el que no se encuentra la persona que ama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	4. Bienvenido Jehu

**Yugi Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4 Bienvenido Jehu.**

 **.**

Después de llorar durante un rato, no supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo. Jehu intentó respirar con normalidad lo que le costo bastante trabajo. Sus pulmones ardían debido a ello al igual que sus ojos. Pronto sonrió con malicia como si fuera invadido por la más profunda locura, pero es justo en este momento que se da cuenta que de nada sirve el autocompadecerse. Sin importar cuanto lloré o suplique no escapará a su destino. Además está cansado de vivir humillado. Si quiere asesinarlo que lo haga pero no se lo pondrá fácil. Tira de las cadenas que le aprisionan sin conseguir algo distinto a herirse, pero eso ya lo sabía. Un poco de dolor no cambiará las cosas pero al menos le hace sentir que hace algo para resistirse a su destino.

Luego de varias horas no pudo moverse más. Es extraño, algo pasa con esos grilletes y nada tiene que ver con su condición física. Pierde el color en su rostro...

-Absorben la energía de un mago.

Solo gracias a que el es diferente es que continúa con vida. Frunce el ceño molesto.

 _-¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego? Si ha tomado tantas precauciones es porque teme que escape. Haou tiene razón, podría oponerme a ella, aún si necesitara ayuda. Estoy seguro de que el pelearía a mi lado. Es una lastima, no lo volveré a ver. Solo espero que no me odie por dejarlo atrás. No es mi intención, si pudiera regresar el tiempo me gustaría vivir a su lado y disfrutar de su compañía. Creo que me recuerda al libro que me regaló Jun. Quizá con esa intención me lo dio. Gracias a él se lo que siento, es una pena que no se lo haya podido decir._

-¿Sabes Haou? En verdad me agradas.

Sonrió con un poco de tristeza. Es difícil anhelar algo que se sabe imposible de alcanzar. Pero aún si Asuka realiza su ritual no puede tomar su corazón, no podrá arrebatarle los sentimientos que tiene por el rey de la oscuridad. Sin importar que al final todo se vuelva oscuro no estará solo.

Agotado cierra los ojos y deja caer su cabeza a un lado. Su cuerpo esta cautivo no así su espíritu. Al menos durante unos momentos puede soñar con su amado.

Un fuerte dolor en el abdomen causado por la absorción de su magia provoca que Jehu despierte de golpe y mire confundido a su alrededor. Queda pasmado al notar que Kaiser ha cortado las cadenas que le mantenían cautivo, aunque la parte que va unida a su cuerpo continúa en el sitio, es como si tuviera un collar y un par de brazaletes que recorre con ayuda de sus dedos.

-Ni me reclames, no hay tiempo y quitartelos por completo puede ser peligroso si no se tiene cautela. Ten-le extendió una pequeña mochila-no se porque pero me parece que este libro es muy importante para ti.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

Jehu se sintió agradecido pero el mayor le miraba con frialdad lo que dificulta que entienda su proceder.

-Me recuerdas a mi hermano.

-El...

-Esta muerto y no quiero hablar de eso. Ahora no pierdas el tiempo y vete.

-Podrías venir conmigo.

-Aún tengo cosas que arreglar.

-Podrían matarte si saben que me ayudaste a escapar.

El oji azul le sonrió de manera tétrica.

-Jamás dejaría que se enteren, no es la primera vez que hago algo así. O dime ¿acaso Asuka notó que no eras una marioneta?

-¿Fuiste tan estricto porque me protegias?

-En parte, la verdad es que disfruto mucho el pelear contigo y más cuando te hago gritar.

-Eres un sádico.

-No hay nadie en el reino de la luz que no este podrido, y eso te incluye.

-No tienes que decirlo, ya lo sé.

-Pero antes de que te vayas quiero que entiendas algo. El caer en la depravación y corrupción del alma no indica el fin del camino. Ni te señala como alguien con un destino maldito. Alguien puede brindarte su amor. Pudes querer a alguien. Jun lo entendía, eras como un hijo para él, yo lo hago porque para mi eres como un hermano y estoy seguro de que también tu. Es posible que sea tarde para mi, me he dejado consumir por el odio, amargura y rencor. Pero tu tienes algo distinto. Sé que por esa razón no dejabas que te asesinara.

-¿Me estabas probando?

-Ya te dije que en parte, porque también es cierto que lo hice para aumentar mi poder.

-Somos un asco.

-Quizá, pero al menos nos rehusamos a ser peones en el juego de esa mujer.

Se escucharon unos pasos cerca, el menor se tenso pero fue tomado de la muñeca por Kaiser que le puso en pie y obligó a correr sin soltarle. Salieron por un pasadizo secreto que solo conocian unos cuantos hombres y que incluso desconocía la emperatriz. Llegaron al patio de armas y Ryo le dio su varita al chico.

-No se que tan lejos llegues con tu magia limitada, tampoco si tienes un sitio al cual llegar, pero esto es mejor que morir sin luchar.

Jehu se giró hacia el y pasó sus brazos de manera seductora por el cuello de Kaiser depositando un beso en la mejilla de este y sonriendo de manera infantil.

-Gracias.

-No te mueras.

-Tu tampoco.

El oji celeste se retiro con esa aura de frialdad, ni siquiera se sonrojo ni nada por lo de recién. Aunque tampoco era intención del oji naranja que lo hiciera. Solo fue una pequeña demostración de afecto, pues su corazón ya tiene dueño. Colocó su mano sobre su pecho y se sonrojo.

-Puedes tomarlo cuando quieras Haou.

Dijo al aire y emprendió la huida con toda la calma del mundo. Recuperado no esta, energía no tiene y no sabe siquiera donde queda el Reino de la oscuridad. Pero no importa en lo más mínimo porque aún si Asuka le captura lo habrá hecho cuando se acercaba al hombre de sus sueños.

Sonrió continuando con su andar, ahora que cae en cuenta esta descalzo pero eso lejos

de incomodarle o martirizarle le brinda de un extraño alivio. Como si pudiera sentir la caricía de la madre tierra que le anima a caminar, como si fuera tocado por el rey supremo.

...

En el Reino de la oscuridad.

El monarca ve sin expresión alguna como toda la vida por la ventana. Sus ojos brillan con un intenso dorado, centra su poder en una importante tarea; encontrar a Jehu. Mira con una intensidad que asusta y a la vez atrae. Como si fuera el más exquisito, peligroso y dulce veneno, así es el. Su rostro se queda estático hacia una dirección es un rastro muy tenue, nada que ver comparado a la energía desbordante de su amado. Como si fuera reprimida, muy débil. Cierra los ojos e intenta utilizar su magia de transferencia pero no funciona. Asuka ha colocado un conjuro en los grilletes del peli azul que le impiden llegar a él, frunce el ceño. Como si no lo conociera, no es la clase de hombre que se rinda así tenga una espada atravesada en el corazón, pero la condición del contrario le preocupa.

-Kuriboh Alado.

Invocó al espíritu que acudió de inmediato a su llamado.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor. Te enviaré con una persona, necesito que le entregues algo, en cuanto lo hagas retirate, no quiero que te mantengan cautivo.

-Kuri Kuri.

El pequeño fue rodeado de un aura dorada y desapareció del lugar. Los orbes del monarca dejaron de brillar intensamente para tomar su tono habitual. Se sentó tranquilamente en un sillón y cerró los ojos. Aún si su magia es infinita su cuerpo es humano y le ha sometido a mucha presión, pues una vez regresaron al palacio tuvo que curar a los miles de heridos no solo de Jehu sino de otras aldeas que Asuka ordenó atacar simultaneamente. Viéndose inclusive obligado a reconstruir órganos y extremidades. Con su habilidad y conocimiento puede hacerlo, pero conlleva un gran esfuerzo de su parte. Un mago normal podría morir por regenerar una mano. Claro en caso de que pudiera, pues una vez más es Haou el único con este tipo de conocimiento. Yubel le ha pedido que le enseñe pero se ha negado. Siempre ha sido consiente del cariño que hoy sabe es amor que le tiene y que no dudaría en morir si con ello alivia su sufrimiento, pero el no quiere algo similar. ¿Qué clase de persona te da las armas para autodestruirte? Ciertamente el no. Sabe lo débil que queda su cuerpo después de recurrir a esa magia pero no esperaba que ocurriera lo del secuestro de Jehu. Asuka nunca les había atacado o infiltrado en el palacio, por ello ha tomado sus precauciones creando una barrera en todo el reino. Una que ni siquiera ella sea capaz de romper con facilidad, otra razón para estar exhausto.

-Vuelve Jehu...

Dijo sin ningún tipo de gesto pero con la voz más sensual y melosa que haya hecho ser vivo sobre la tierra y que si hubiera sido escuchada por su amado le hubiera colapsado de emoción. Luego de ello se quedó profundamente dormido.

...

El oji naranja llevaba cerca de dos horas caminando y el malestar aunado al terrible mareo que le invade comienza a pasar factura en su rendimiento. Cada vez camina más despacio, hasta que sin poder dar un paso más se tira al suelo recargado de un árbol. Mira el cielo lleno de estrellas con una curiosa paz en su corazón, se siente tan mal que ni cerrar los ojos puede. Pero da igual el paisaje es hermoso, y esta es la primera vez que tiene la oportunidad de apreciarlo de esta manera. Su mano comienza a temblar o eso cree pues ya no siente gran parte de su cuerpo que se ha entumido.

 _-Parece que hasta aquí llegué._

Pero no esta molesto o asustado. Para nada es como lo imaginó pero se siente libre, su vista se nubla provocando que todo se vea borroso.

-Kuri Kuri.

Le pareció escuchar algo, posiblemente imaginación suya, a lo mejor esta alusinando.

El espíritu se retira y aún en su momentánea ceguera le parece mirar una silueta conocida y añorada.

-¿Haou?

Pero este no dijo nada, trató de enfocar la mirada pero era inútil, los grilletes continuaban haciendo su trabajo y eran tan difíciles de destruir como el brazalete que le pusiera la emperatriz con anterioridad. Notó que la sombra se acercaba a él y le tomaba en brazos sin obligarle a levantar. Le mantenía sentado cómodamente en el sitio. Sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo y entrar lentamente a él, como si invadiera cada partícula de su ser, provocando que se estremeciera debido a ello. Se preguntaba si así se sentiría hacer el amor. ¿Así es como se sentía Aladdin cada que Judal tenía intimidad con él? No, es algo mucho más intenso, lo que ha sentido es una parte de la energía del rey supremo entrar en su cuerpo y hacerse una sola con la suya. Aunque no durará mucho tiempo de continuar los grilletes en su sitio. Desafortunadamente tampoco es la suficiente para destruirlos. Se pone de pie con una enorme sonrisa y continúa con su camino. Es extraño no sabe en donde se sitúa el reino de la oscuridad y aún si saca el mapa que le dio Jun no sabe como leerlo. Como si la rubia fuera a explicarle algo así. De esa forma solo aumentaría las posibilidades de que un día escapara. Pero con o sin conocimientos su cuerpo le indica desde un inicio a donde debe ir. ¿Acaso es la energía de los seres vivos? Al menos ya tiene algunos aliados. Luego de un rato comienza a tararear una canción; justo la que Judal le canta a su bebé, le hace reír mucho porque la mayor parte de la letra esta llena de groserías. No es que el las diga tan seguido, o más bien nadie podría. Solo el oráculo de Kou tiene ese vocabulario tan florido. Varias veces se ha puesto en el lugar de los protagonistas de "las formas del amor" en un principio se identificó con Judal pero ahora piensa que más bien está en el lugar de Aladdin; si pudiera hacerlo con gusto le daría un hijo al rey de la oscuridad. Aunque tampoco entiende el tipo de relación que tienen, si llega a verlo sin duda le preguntará.

Su caminata se extendió por varias horas, hace poco amaneció. Comenzó a sentir hambre. Pasados algunos minutos llegó a un río y se metió para ver si atrapaba algún pez pero al estar ahí los vio tan divertidos y llenos de vida que no pudo tomar uno solo, muy por el contrario jugaba con ellos como si fuera uno más y resbaló varias veces debido a ello. Pero siempre se levantaba con la más hermosa y enorme sonrisa que haya tenido nunca. Jamás tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo similar. La palabra libertad ya no describe su sentir, es más como alegría y felicidad. Exacto, está muy feliz. El agua ha

provocado que su ropa se ajuste delicadamente a su talle permitiendo que pueda apreciarse su figura a la perfección, siendo un total y completo desperdicio que nadie pueda observarle. Incluso su cabello húmedo brilla dándole un toque angelical a un chico bañado casi siempre en otro tipo de líquido, uno de color escarlata. Pero no ahora. En este instante es solo un pequeño niño que ha sido víctima de una terrible organización, que le ha tomado como sirviente y esclavo. Privándole de todo cuanto pudo tener en la vida. Robando sus sueños y esperanzas, los cuales está dispuesto a recuperar más que nunca. Sale del río sin preocuparse de secar su ropa, con el increíble calor que hace el sol hará todo el trabajo, se adentra al bosque encontrando varios árboles de frutos comestibles. Guarda algunos en su maleta y come otros hasta satisfacer su necesidad de alimento. Y continúa con su viaje tan feliz que hasta parece que va de campamento.

...

A penas el sol le dio en la cara, la emperatriz de la Luz fue en busca de su pequeño sacrificio. Abrió la puerta y miró con intensidad asesina que el chico había escapado. Apretó los dientes furiosa. Salió azotando la puerta y se dirigió a su trono. Una vez ahí se paró imponente frente a todos sus súbditos que hicieron reverencia en señal de respeto. Se inclinaron sometidos y doblegados ante su enorme poder, a excepción de uno que busca la oportunidad perfecta para asesinarla.

-Ryo.

El aludido se acercó a ella mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sin mostrar un apice de miedo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Jehu ha escapado.

-¿Tiene idea de a dónde pudo haber ido?

-Al reino de la oscuridad.

-Siendo así no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Lo hay y lo haremos. He pasado por alto muchas insolencias de ese sujeto, pero no más. Estoy cansada de que siempre se meta en mis planes. Prepara al ejército. Invadiremos su territorio.

-A la orden.

La rubia se retiro visiblemente molesta a la vez que Kaiser sonreía de manera casi psicópata. El buscando una manera de asesinar a la emperatriz y ella sola se ofrece en charola de plata. Porque Haou no tendrá en el a un enemigo, sino a un aliado, uno que esta a la par de su confiable consejero; un ser igual de poderoso que Yubel.

...

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.

El revoloteo del pequeño espíritu despertó al oji miel en cuanto salió el sol. Este abrió sus orbes con lentitud hasta tener la expresión de toda la vida.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.

-¿Que por qué lo ayudo?

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.

-Tienes razón, no es como los demás. Me gusta.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.

-Muchas gracias, yo también espero que podamos vernos nuevamente. -Kuri Kuri Kuri.

El monarca abrió bastante los ojos y puso una expresión muy linda casi infantil mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un lindo y sutil tono rojizo.

-N-no lo sé.

Kuriboh sonrió al notar que el siempre serio e inexpresivo Haou se había puesto nervioso.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.

Se despidió dejando aún más avergonzado al rey que cubría su rostro con un grueso pergamino fingiendo leer.

 _-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntarme eso?!_

Haou podrá ser la encarnación de la oscuridad, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es un ser humano, uno con los sentimientos a flor de piel a diferencia de la emperatriz. Gracias a ello es que siente cosas como la empatía, miedo, coraje, amistad y amor. Además de que tiene tan solo veintitrés años, es de lo más natural que un espíritu tan lonvejo como Kuriboh Alado con sus cinco mil años de edad le haya puesto nervioso. Tampoco es que sea algo sencillo de lograr, pero ha tocado una fibra sensible en el joven. Jehu.

Es una pena que aún no pueda encontrar la manera de revertir el hechizo que le impide ir por él. Ahora más que nunca debe estar en su reino. Siente que la desgracia se cierne sobre el esperando el momento adecuado para destruirlo.

...

Ha pasado una semana desde que el peli azul escapó del imperio y aún no consigue llegar con su amado.

La espera se le hace eterna y tampoco es que goce de la mayor paciencia en el mundo. Además la energía que le dio su amado comienza a disminuir con gran velocidad. Si bien le ha dado tiempo de recuperar la suya un poco no lo suficiente. Ese artefacto parece robarla con más velocidad de la que se recupera. Incluso tiene un poco de sueño. Camina de manera torpe hasta que resbala y cae en el lodo.

-Ja ja ja ja.

Cuando la vida te da la espalda solo te queda reír o eso es lo que se dice a si mismo una y otra y otra vez. Se levanta y camina a un pequeño lago que vio hace un rato, no tarda en llegar a el, se quita la ropa y se mete al agua.

-¡Por dios que fría!

Con tremendo sol en todo su apogeo y no esta ni medianamente tibia, ojalá pudiera emplear su magia para que fuera un poco más cálida, un pequeño pez nada a su lado y niega con la cabeza. Si lo hiciera acabaría con la vida de todo ser en el sitio. ¿Desde cuando ha comenzado a pensar de está manera? ¿Es por Haou o sentimientos que suprimía y ahora deja salir? Lo que sea es agradable aunque también le suma un peso a su vida: preocupación por otras entidades, ya no solamente el.

 _-¿En realidad me importaba tanto mi vida? Soñe varias veces con dormir y no despertar jamás. Si, quería con toda mi alma que la organización me asesinara. Pero ya_

 _no es así. Hui porque hay algo que me haría más feliz que cualquier cosa en el mundo._

Lava su ropa y la deja secando para distraer un poco su mente y se pone a nadar como si todo fuera un juego. Se sumerge con los ojos abiertos admirando lo hermosa que es la naturaleza. Pero el metal que le tiene prisionero brilla y le provoca un fuerte mareo, se acerca como puede a la orilla y sale del agua; siente que algo resbala de su nariz. Se limpia con la mano.

-Sangre.

 _-¿Tan mal estoy? Esto no me puede estar pasando, no ahora. ¡¿Por qué no puedo destruirlos?!_

El brillo se intensificó de manera peligrosa. Como pudo volvió a vestirse e inmediatamente cayó inconsciente.

...

El líder de una caravana hizo una pausa en su camino para tomar un poco de agua. Conoce la ruta como la palma de su mano y sabe que muy cerca hay un lago. Camina frustrado pues sus negocios no han ido como quisiera y todo se debe a la continua tensión entre el Reino de la Oscuridad y el Imperio de la Luz; no hay nada que un simple humano pueda hacer al respecto. Se detiene en seco cuando ve a Jehu tirado en el suelo y sonríe con malicia. Ha encontrado la solución a todos sus problemas. Toma el agua y coge al menor entre sus brazos con todo y sus cosas igual y trae algo interesante. Vuelve a la caravana y algunas personas miran con pesar al recién llegado.

-Es muy joven.

Dicen algunos.

-¡Callense! ¡Recuerden que no tienen voz ni voto! ¡No existen para el mundo!

Subió al frente y se puso en marcha luego de encerrar al oji naranja con los demás. Jehu representa una buena mercancía porque el hombre que le ha salvado es nada más y nada menos que un comerciante de esclavos.

...

El camino es tan inestable que la carreta se mece a un lado y a otro despertando a un muy agotado chico que mira confundido su alrededor.

 _-Que raro. ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me miran así?_

Bastó con que observara a detalle los pies de sus acompañantes.

 _-¡Esclavos! ¡Solo eso me faltaba!_

Aún con su escasa experiencia y conocimiento en ciertos temas, sabe mucho de la esclavitud, pues muchos de los miembros de la organización han sido obtenidos de esa manera pero con el tiempo terminan por corromperse y vender su alma por voluntad propia. No hay droga más adictiva que el poder. Se pone de pie con una expresión que da miedo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer muchacho?

-¡No hagas tonterías!

-¡Te asesinará!

Son algunas frases que escuchó de hombres y mujeres que iban en el carruaje.

-¡Ya no! ¡No más! ¡Estoy harto de vivir bajo las órdenes de otros! ¡Si me quiere asesinar que lo intente! ¡No regalaré mi vida!

Tomo su varita que siempre trae entre su ropa e invocó a Saphire Pegasus creando una enorme lanza de hielo que rompió la parte trasera del vehículo, volvió a lanzar un hechizo que cogelo las llantas uniendolas de esta manera al suelo y evitando que se moviera más. Bajó y se vió rodeado de al menos veinte hombres armados. Enfureció al ver que había tantas carretas como sujetos, se abalanzaron contra el como si de un solo ser se tratase, pero antes de siquiera tocarle fueron congelados con un conjuro del joven que sin más se dio la media vuelta. Liberó a todos los esclavos y se subió a un caballo.

-¿Están muertos?-dijo un hombre de edad avanzada.

-Sujetos como esos no merecen que me ensucie las manos, el que suceda con ellos al igual que lo que decidan hacer de sus vidas está en ustedes. A partir de ahora son libres.

-¡Gracias!

Gritaron todos mientras lloraban y se abrazaban, pues en el sitio habían varias familias enteras. Pero el peli azul cabalgaba a máxima velocidad, no puede permitirse más distracciones menos ahora que ha usado tanta magia, no sabe cuanto tiempo le quede pues de nuevo su nariz comienza a sangrar y el mareo ha pasado a convertirse en una terrible migraña. Pero al menos en esta ocasión la vida le sonríe al regalarle una manera de llegar rápidamente a su lado.

-Esperame Haou...

...

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Jehu fue secuestrado por Asuka, llegado a este punto Haou ha sobrepasado la preocupación a algo más violento e intenso, pero no puede dejar su reino. Esta furioso por la situación, tiene ganas de salir corriendo y buscarle pero si lo hace morirá mucha, demasiada gente. En estas semanas el sitio se ha convertido en el refugio del noventa por ciento de la población mundial, pues la emperatriz de la luz ha enloquecido y ha invadido poblado tras poblado dejando una estela de muerte a su paso. Su amado no ha sido involucrado porque si bien no puede ir por él le ha guiado desde un inicio a su reino buscando las rutas que no requieran un enfrentamiento con esa mujer y brindando un poco de su energía pues parece que algo debilita al chico. Pero entre el estrés, los heridos, cuidar de Jehu y la barrera que mantiene solo, está francamente agotado. No se nota porque ante todo debe ser un ejemplo para el pueblo, pero como no consiga arreglar la situación pronto...no está en mejores condiciones que el oji naranja.

Yubel revisa algunos documentos haciendo cálculos de los suministros necesarios para alimentar a los nuevos acogidos.

-¡Su majestad!-uno de sus subordinados entra sin tocar la puerta visiblemente alterado, pero ni falta hace que diga algo. Su cara habla por el.

-Ya veo.

El rey supremo se pone de pie y sale a toda prisa del palacio pidiendo a Yubel que lleve a todos al refugio y que los guardias les protejan. A regañadientes obedece pues está más preocupado por el pero no puede fallarle una segunda vez.

El oji miel monta un caballo para ir a la base de la barrera, al llegar justo como lo pensó un ejército de unos mil hombres y la emperatriz. Le parece extraño porque está más que seguro de que no es ni la centécima parte de su potencial bélico. Bajo del animalito y se acercó con paso firme e imponente.

-Devuelveme a Jehu.

-No está aquí.

-Mentiroso.

-Es cuestión tuya si me crees o no, pero algo si te digo y es que no voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo encima.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Lo es desde que le ordenaste asesinarme, si tanto lo quieres ¿por qué no me enfrentas directamente y dejas de involucrar inocentes?

-Siempre tan altanero, todo el tiempo te has mostrado como un ser que ve a los demás como inferiores.

-...

-Que raro que no digas nada-expreso con sarcasmo-¿y bien? ¿Vas a pelear o te quedarás encerrado como una princesa?

La rubia le tentó para que levantara la barrera y así aprovechar para invadir al reino pero su decepción fue enorme cuando este en lugar de retirarla la atrevesó; de nuevo magia desconocida para ella.

-Maldición.

-Veo que no conseguiste lo que querías.

-Me da igual, eres solo una persona contra todo un ejército, incluyéndome. ¿Te digo algo interesante? Todos estos hombres no son simples guerreros, son también magos.

 _-Ya veo, me preguntaba porque había elegido a un grupo tan reducido para invadir. Si hubiera traído a más de sus hombres no podría combatir libremente pues no tendrían manera de evadir los ataques._

Una estocada de la rubia le paso rozando muy de cerca la mejilla pero no logró herirlo.

-Tuviste suerte, que no se te olvide que además de magia también se manejar la espada.

Haou desenfundó la propia ganandose una sonrisa burlona del enemigo.

-Dudo que tengas mi habilidad.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

 _-Tan insolente, tan odioso. ¡Como lo detesto!_

-¡Ataquen!

Dio la orden a sus subordinados mientras ella hacia distancia para tomar impulso y realizar un segundo ataque; el contrario empleó a su invocación Neos y luego de darle indicaciones a la energía de la naturaleza atacó a dos de los magos notando con asombro que no son seres humanos, al menos no ahora. Frunció el ceño y la miró con sus ojos dorados brillando intensamente.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a convertir a los muertos en marionetas vivientes?

-¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso!

-Si van a morir como inútiles en el campo de batalla que sirvan para algo.-curvo sus labios en una grotesca mueca.

 _-No hay nada que pueda hacer por ellos, pero no dejaré que continué forzadolos a su servicio._

-¡Fuente de la sabiduría y del honor, muestra tu haz de justicia sobre la tierra!-recitaba un llamado-¡Para proteger a los hijos del universo! ¡Héroes elementales!

En el lugar se materializaron Burst Lady, Bubble Man, Sparkman, Wing Man, Flame Wingman y Shine Flame Wingman; evocando los cuatro elementos y atacando a cuanto rival se le puso enfrente reduciendolo de tal manera que no quedaba ni el polvo de ellos. Si tuviera el suficiente tiempo encontraría la secuencia de órdenes que Asuka le dio a la naturaleza, para así poder enterrarlos como se debe. Pero sería imprudente hacerlo en este momento. Está solo, cansado, en desventaja numérica y preocupado. Porque hace unos minutos perdió toda pista de Jehu y eso solo tiene dos explicaciones. La primera se desmayó, la segunda...preferiere no pensar en ello.

Otro ataque de la emperatriz le trae de vuelta a la realidad. Alcanza a desviarlo con su arma haciendo resonar el metal de manera molesta.

-Supongo que no estabas tan distraído como creí-mira a sus hombres-me pregunto cuanto tiempo podrás resistir, apuesto que la barrera que levantaste alrededor de tu reino te ha dejado muy cansado, aunque como de costumbre no vas a responder.

Y tampoco es como si le hubiera dado oportunidad para hacerlo; se acercó corriendo a el con el torso bajo y lanzando una estocada en diagonal que apuntaba desde el esternón al hombro derecho del monarca, pero fue neutralizado con éxito. Asuka dio un gran salto a la izquierda y se acercó de nueva cuenta, esta vez no fue esquivada sino atacada por la espada del rey que le hirió levemente la muñeca para frenarla y hacerle tirar el arma pero no lo consiguió.

A la par de su enfrentamiento con la chica continuaba bloqueando el camino a su reino y eliminando a todos los magos para brindarles el descanso eterno, ya no faltaban tantos, algo así como doscientos; pero su cuerpo comienza a resentir el sobreesfuerzo y sentirse entumido. Sin embargo aún es capaz de enfrentar a su enemigo con efectividad, incluso su ropaje oscuro sigue tan pulcro como la principio al igual que esa larga capa roja que le da un aire de misticismo. Se da entre ellos un intercambio de ataques. Una rápida estocada de Asuka que separa ligeramente los labios y que pasa a un costado de Haou que hace un movimiento hacia atrás y se posa sobre una pierna para impulsarse al frente y empuñar su arma al torso de la emperatriz que se dobla provocando que el metal le pase muy cerca mientras lo mira sobre ella. Por fin ha caído el último de los magos y Haou disuelve su magia. Realiza golpes cada vez más certeros contra la chica que ahora si tiene toda su atención. Pero alguien le observa desde de distancia, esperando el momento justo para entrar en acción. Ryo que notando desde un principio la condición del rey ha tenido que cambiar sus planes de asesinar a la emperatriz. La rubia realiza un nuevo ataque que estuvo a nada de perforar el pecho del castaño que ni así mostró expresión, pero que fue suficiente para que pudiera notar que ya no reaccionaba igual.

-¡Ahora!

Le indicó a Kaiser que realizó un conjuro de luz invocando el poder de Cyber End Dragón. Tan potente que con la actual energía de Haou sería complicado de contener, y con una parálisis temporal de sus extremidades imposible de evadir. La chica se alejó para colocarse en una posición segura, pues con tal despliegue de habilidad hasta ella corría peligro a su lado.

-¡Haou!

El grito le hizo abrir los ojos de manera sorpresiva, alguien se había atravesado en la trayectoria del ataque recibiendo el impacto de lleno y cayendo al piso severamente herido.

-¡Jehu!

-¡JA JA JA JA JA! ¡Tenías razón no estaba en tu reino! No podré usar más su poder pero al menos ya no me estorbara-reía a la distancia sintiéndose segura-la basura como el debería...ungh...

Antes de continuar sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho, notó estupefacta que el rey supremo le había atravesado con su espada mientras le miraba como nunca antes, daba miedo, mucho. Furia no es la palabra que describe el sentimiento que llega a través del metal. Algo más pesado y asfixiante. Como pudo reunió una pequeña cantidad de energía y desapareció del sitio siendo seguida de Kaiser. Haou soltó su espada y volvió a donde estaba su amado, cayendo de rodillas debido a la impotencia.

-¿Por qué?

-Ung...

Un ligero gemido del menor le hizo ver que continuaba con vida, revisó su cuerpo notando que si bien las heridas eran sumamente escandalosas por la cantidad de sangre que emanaba de ellas eran superficiales; el colapso de Jehu se debía a otra cosa. Pronto encontró la razón. Colocó sus manos sobre los grilletes y le liberó de ellos haciendo que la energía volviera a fluir al cuerpo del chico. Sintió un intenso dolor en su abdomen y se giró pues sentía náuseas, volvió el estómago escupiendo sangre. Su cuerpo también está al límite así que retira la barrera. Con una herida tan severa Asuka no representa una amenaza, al menos por ahora. Se pone de pie cargando a Jehu y le lleva a su habitación, a la propia no a la de su invitado. Le recuesta en la cama y él se sienta en una silla hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

...

-Haou.

Alguien le llamaba en sueños y se vio obligado a despertar. Su mirada se poso en el oji naranja que aún duerme.

 _-Supongo que sería mi imaginación._

-Haou.

Repitió el muchacho ganandose una sonrisa del monarca.

-¡Haou!

Despertó de golpe sin sentarse en la cama pues su condición no le permite moverse aún con libertad.

-Aquí estoy.

El rey se acercó y se colocó a un lado suyo sobre el lecho. El menor se ruborizó emocionado, luego de tantas vivencias por fin esta con la persona que ama. Separa sus labios intentando decir algo pero ninguna idea llega a su mente, y menos cuando siente una presión de su boca con la contraria, Haou le ha besado para luego sonreírle muy levemente.

-Bienvenido Jehu.

Se sonrojó con más fuerza sin saber que decir. El castaño no dijo nada más, estaba demasiado cansado para ello. Se metió a la cama tomandole entre sus brazos, en esa posición Jehu puede sentir la cálida respiración del monarca sobre su nuca lo que le hace

estremecer y le pone inquieto, pero poco después también se queda dormido y no solo debido al agotamiento. Por fin está donde quiere estar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	5. ¿Entiendes que somos rivales?

**Yugi Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5 ¿Entiendes que somos rivales?**

 **.**

Jehu sueña con el pasado como la mayoría de las veces.

Sus pies se mueven por un largo muy largo corredor. A lo mejor es un palacio muy grande, también puede ser debido a su corta edad. Llega hasta un hermoso jardín donde hay una enorme fuente que gusta de ver cuando se siente solo. Con tan solo cuatro años no conoce términos como padre, madre, familia o amor. Todo el tiempo se la pasa encerrado en su habitación estudiando, leyendo y memorizando formulas que le ayudan a usar magia. Es aburrido, tedioso y agotador. Pero no tiene opción, no es como que le hayan mostrado otro tipo de vida. Siente una curiosa calidez que le incita a caminar hasta la fuente viendo a una mujer rubia de hermosos ojos dorados y cabello largo, algo en su mirada le llama la atención y se queda parado frente a ella.

-¿Te perdiste pequeño?

Pero el niño maravillado con sus dulces y amables orbes de miel queda pasmado en el sitio. La mujer le toma del torso y le sienta sobre sus piernas.

-Eres un niño muy lindo, me recuerdas mucho a mi hija cuando tenía tu edad, era una buena chica. ¿Existe algo que te guste?

-¿Gustar?

-Cuando sientes que no puedes vivir sin el o dejar de pensar en ello.

-¿El estudio?

-No, te han obligado, por eso es lo único que haces en tu vida. Me refiero a algo que realices o desees por ti mismo.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Eres muy joven para pensar así, estoy segura de que tarde o temprano lo encontrarás.

-¿Cómo sabré cuando lo haga?

-Sentiras mucho calor aquí-tocó delicadamente su pecho-por nada del mundo dejes ir lo que llene el vacío que tienes ahora. Protegelo con todas tus fuerzas.

-No tengo suerte.

-No la necesitas, llegara cuando menos te lo esperes. El imperio comienza a tener seres indeseables merodeando-observó un punto fijo con intensidad, asustando al infante.-Mejor hablemos de cosas más agradables.

Y así la rubia cambio de tema abruptamente explicandole el nombre de cada constelación al tiempo que daba dulces caricias sobre su cabello hasta que se quedó dormido.

...

En la habitación de Haou.

Jehu abrió lentamente los ojos.

 _-¿Quién sería esa mujer? Luego de ese día no volví a verla y ahora que lo pienso me parece que estaba triste...¿Sería la madre de Asuka? ¿Esta desaparecida, de viaje o...?_

Se sonrojó al recordar que se encuentra entre los brazos del rey supremo que continúa dormido. Se gira con algo de trabajo y queda de frente. En este momento su rostro está tan relajado y dulce que parece otra persona. Se acerca y da un beso en los labios del castaño que le hace suspirar. Son tan suaves y dulces como el más exquisito manjar que haya probado en su vida. Pero no realiza movimiento alguno se queda estático porque no sabe nada del amor; no tiene ni la menor idea de que hacer en una situación así.

El otro se remueve entre las sábanas despertando, por lo que no tiene tiempo de volver a su posición porque este ya tiene sus intensos ojos dorados sobre el y le pone nervioso.

-Buenos días Jehu.

-Buenos días...¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien. ¿Y tu?

-Con un poco de calor.

El rey deslizó su mano para tocar la frente del peli azul que se puso colorado debido al contacto.

-¿Q-qué haces?

-Creí que tenías fiebre.

-Pues no.

-Me da gusto, ahora que lo pienso estamos llenos de polvo y sangre, ayer estaba muy cansado como para tomar un baño. ¿Te parece si lo hacemos ahora?

-¡¿Te refieres al amor?!

Las expresiones de ambos contrastan curiosamente; la de uno alterado la otra llena de tranquilidad aunque por dentro le ha estallado el corazón por la declaración.

-No, me refería a una ducha en si.

-Oh.-dijo con cierto tono de decepción.

El castaño le ofreció la mano de manera galante y le guió al sitio. Al llegar los ojos naranjas brillaban impresionados; el sitio es enorme y bellamente decorado. Aunque esto último le vale un reverendo pepino pues no conoce términos como arquitectura o decoración de interiores, para el solo es bonito. Corre y se despoja de la ropa sin el menor pudor olvidándo que no está solo; el otro desvía la mirada con simpleza. También se quita la ropa y los dos se sumergen en el agua. Jehu intenta lavarse el cabello pero aún le duele el costado evitando que pueda subir mucho los brazos.

-Yo te ayudo.

Haou tomo un poco de producto y realizó un suave masaje en su cabello que hizo sonreír cual niño pequeño al contrario. Es la segunda vez que alguien toca su cabeza y le hace muy feliz. Por su parte el oji miel esta encantado con el olor que ha resultado de la combinación entre el shampoo y el aroma natural de Jehu. Tan suave, delicioso, fresco y embriagador. No puede retirar sus manos aún si lo quisiera como si fuera víctima de un hechizo que desconoce y en el que no le importa caer. Siente un peso cada vez mayor en sus manos pues el otro se está quedando dormido. Le toma con suavidad de los hombros y le remueve delicadamente.

-Jehu...

-Oh lo siento, es que fue muy relajante, se sintió muy bien. No se si fue por el aroma o el masaje en mi cabeza pero me gusto.

-Necesitas enjuagar.

El oji naranja metió la cabeza completa en el agua y comenzó a nadar por todos lados saliendo cuando necesito inspirar más oxígeno.

-Listo-sonrió.

Sus acciones son tan naturales, espontáneas e inocentes que entran de manera intensa y con rapidez peligrosa al corazón del monarca. Este cierra los ojos para relajarse mientras el peli azul se divierte como si tuviera cuatro años. Nadando, arrojado agua por todos lados y haciendo travesura y media mientras muestra esa sonrisa maniática tan característica de él pero que no es seña de locura; al menos en este momento. Como si fuera capaz de descubrir nuevos sentimientos y aprendiera rápido de ellos.

Su estómago hace un sonido curioso.

-Parece que tienes hambre.

-No he comido nada en dos días.

-¿Por qué?

-Quería verte, por los grilletes estaba muy débil y pensé que me iba a morir. No había necesidad de perder el tiempo.

Rápidamente el mayor se puso de pie y le tomo entre sus brazos con fuerza.

-Imagino que has pasado por mucho y que no has tenido opciones ni oportunidades para elegir. Pero ahora es distinto, quiero que sepas que eres libre de decidir lo que mejor te parezca, siempre te voy a escuchar.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

-¿Y no habrán castigos?

-No.

-¿Te aburrirás de mi?

-Jamás.

-¿Puedo confiar en lo que me dices? Me han mentido toda la vida.

Tomó la mano de Jehu y la colocó sobre su pecho.

-Es tuyo, por ello no me atrevería a engañarte.

El menor bajó la mirada avergonzado y temblando ligeramente pero contento.

Al salir del agua se colocaron unas toallas para no mostrar de más, uno por pudor otro por imitación pues apreció un ligero rubor en el rey cuando decidió mostrarse tal y como vino al mundo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo no tengo ropa para cambiarme.

-Claro que tienes. Aún cuando fuiste secuestrado por Asuka pedí a un sastre que confeccionara algunos trajes. Como no estoy seguro de tus gustos encargue de varios tipos espero no haberme equivocado con la talla.

-¿Sabías que regresaría?

-Tenía la esperanza.

No dijo más y ambos fueron a tomar su ropa. Cuando volvieron a encontrarse casi son víctimas de un infarto simultáneo. Haou tenía un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa del mismo tono. Un cinturón con hebilla dorada y una chalina roja de seda sobre sus hombros. El atuendo lo complemeban unas sensuales botas oscuras que llegaban a diez centímetros de la rodilla. Jehu tenía un pantalón ancho que llegaba a la cadera y cubría hasta quince centímetros antes de los tobillos y un top que dejaba al descubierto su perfecto y marcado abdomen ambos de tono azul marino, aunque la prenda superior tenía bordes dorados. No usa zapatos pues le parece mucho más cómodo así.

 _-Vaya, parece que el sastre dejó volar su imaginación._

Piensa el rey supremo, pero definitivamente no se queja de los resultados.

-Te vez estupendo.-articulo al fin.

-¡Gracias! Te lo debo a ti en realidad.

-No me debes nada, no quiero que pienses que tienes alguna obligación por cada cosa que recibas, te las doy con gusto y porque es mi deseo.

-Pero...

El mayor colocó un dedo sobre los labios ajenos para evitar que terminara por disculparse o algo así. No son esas las frases que quiere escuchar.

-Se que tienes hambre, pero ¿podrías acompañarme a mi habitación?

-Claro.

Caminaron en agradable silencio y una vez ahí el castaño revisó sus cajones encontrando un par de adornos para los tobillos, de oro puro y de un grosor de dos centímetros. Le pidió a Jehu que se sentara en la cama, se rodilló y tomo uno de sus pies deslizando suavemente el objeto hasta dejarlo en el sitio indicado; repitió el procedimiento con el otro y se paró sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente.

-Pensé que se te verían bien. Eran de mi madre.

-¿Estas seguro? Deben ser importantes.

-Mucho, tanto como tu. Cada que tengas dudas de lo que siento recuerda este momento. Confía en mi.

-No sé que decir.

-No es necesario, vamos a comer.

-Es que...simplemente no lo entiendo. Me proteges, me ayudas y ahora esto. Me confunde todo lo que esta pasando, nunca me había sentido así. Pero de algo estoy seguro y quería verte para poder decirtelo. Me agradas y mucho, como nadie. Soy nuevo en esto y no sé como debería reaccionar o que hacer, pero quiero aprender de eso que se llama amor. Aunque tengo miedo de equivocarme, de salir lastimado y perder a alguien importante otra vez.

-También es nuevo para mi. ¿Qué te parece si aprendemos juntos?

El peli azul se lanzó efusivo a los brazos del rey que le tomo de la cintura mientras el del cuello y unieron sus labios de manera apasionada y sensual. Para luego retirarse en dirección al comedor.

...

En el Imperio de la Luz.

Asuka dormía para recuperarse de la herida que por centímetros no resultó mortal. Se ha rodeado de una barrera imposible de atravesar y antes de hacerlo ha dejado todo en manos de su hombre más confiable, eso a opinión suya. Kaiser. Mencionó que le tomará cerca de un año sanar pues Haou le hirió con una magia extraña; pero no tiene prisa. Con Jehu muerto y Haou severamente herido es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo

caiga en el poder de la luz de la destrucción. No puede estar más equivocada, pero también es astuta. Ha lanzado un hechizo a Ryo sin que este lo note. No le tiene como marioneta pues necesita que tenga voluntad propia para dirigir al imperio. Pero si esta obligado a cumplir su por ahora única orden. Reforzar el poder militar y mágico porque en cuanto despierte quiere cobrar venganza en contra del arrogante rey.

...

En el reino de la oscuridad.

Por la hora tan poco común en que despertaron Haou y Jehu prueban alimento en compañía mutua, ni siquiera Yubel ha ido a verlos por estar ocupado con los habitantes del lugar. El oji miel coge los cubiertos con una elegancia increíble, mientras que el otro toma bocados de manera más bien sensual. Sino fuera porque el mismo admitió delante del monarca que era inexperto en ese ámbito juraría que le está tentado. Por fortuna cuenta con un gran autocontrol e indomable fuerza de voluntad, que si no ya le hubiera saltado encima y el otro ni en cuenta. Aún le sorprende que aún con todo lo que ha hecho sea tan increíblemente inocente. Provocando que se sienta un tanto abusivo con el muchacho, pero ni modo se ha enamorado y no hay marcha atrás. Además no esta arrepentido, un santo no es o eso se dice a si mismo cada que tiene pensamientos un poco intensos con respecto a su acompañante.

Terminaron de comer y platicaron un rato o más bien Haou escuchó al peli azul hablar de distintos temas.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó cuando me subí a un árbol por andar jugando.

-Debió doler.

-No tanto como los castigos que me daban en la organización.

Por un momento Jehu creyó ver que los orbes del castaño brillaban intensamente pero fue solo un segundo y lo atribuyó a su imaginación.

-No digo que dejes el pasado, pero quiero que de ahora en adelante seas feliz.

-Yo también, me gustaría que alguien me amara. ¿Sabes que para mis padres no era más que basura?

Esta vez si fue evidente el tono intenso en los ojos del rey. Que ahora tenía un aspecto aterrador pero que encantaba.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Asuka.

-Dudo que tus padres hayan tenido ese tipo de sentimientos, estoy seguro de que eran buenas personas.

-No se obtiene nada de especular.

-No lo hago, jamás he sido tan imprudente como para afirmar una posible mentira como una verdad absoluta.

-¿Entonces como puedes decir eso?

-Porque si bien es muy tenue hay una pequeña energía que te rodea como si te estuviese protegiendo, y no imagino a nadie más que a tus padres.

-Sea verdad o no nunca lo sabré.

-Claro que si.

El castaño tomo las manos del joven y cerró los ojos.

-Espíritus de otros tiempos que unen pasado, presente y futuro. A los que resguardan y preservan el equilibrio del universo. Les pido permiso para reunir a los seres que desean hablar nuevamente. ¡Kuriboh Alado!

El pequeño ente apareció frente a ellos en una luz dorada que se difuminó permitiendo la llegada de dos almas. Un hombre de cabello negro y una mujer de cabello azulino; ambos sonreían de manera dulce, pero fue ella quien se lanzó a tomar a su hijo en brazos. Pudiéndose materializar gracias al poder del rey supremo. Jehu no dijo nada estaba en shock mientras abría los ojos a máxima capacidad.

-...¿M-mamá?

-Si mi pequeño, me da tanto gusto saber que estas vivo.

El joven se debatía entre preguntar y no algo que temía saber, pero la intuición materna es más poderosa de lo que se pueda imaginar.

-Nunca fue nuestra intención abandonarte...no pudimos hacer nada para protegerte, seguramente has sufrido mucho.

-Nah, cosas sin importancia...¿fue Asuka quién los asesinó?

-Mi pequeño Jehu, no guardes rencor en tu corazón. No le des el gusto a esa mujer de controlar tu vida. Lo importante es que tu padre y yo estamos bien, quiero que encuentres a una persona que te ame y seas muy feliz.

-No se si le he encontrado, pero hay alguien a quien quiero mucho. Tampoco se que tan enserio vaya con la relación que no estoy seguro de tener con el.

-¿Y quién es?

El peli azul miró al rey supremo que se acercó a su progenitora arrodillandose y depositando un beso galante en la mano de esta.

-Mucho gusto soy Haou Yuky. No quiero ser insolente ni inoportuno, pero ahora que están aquí quisiera aprovechar para decirles que mis sentimientos por Jehu van muy enserio y que prometo protegerlo.

-¿Aún si eso te cuesta la vida? El enemigo de mi hijo no es cualquier persona.-el padre.

-No. Si muero le voy a causar dolor y no me gustaría que pierda a nadie. Además no quiero que se aparte de mi lado. Se que Asuka es su enemigo; no permitiré que le ponga un dedo encima.

-Tus palabras suenan bien y todo. Tampoco es que quiera ser grosero pero dudo que tengas la capacidad para encarar a la emperatriz.

-¡Haou es muy fuerte! ¡Si quisiera podría asesinarme ja ja ja ja! Me ha ayudado a

escapar.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién eres?...-la madre-ojos dorados, cabello castaño, Yuky...¿Eres el príncipe del Reino de la Oscuridad?

-El rey, mi tío murió, lo de mi padre supongo que ya lo sabían.

-Si, fue un acontecimiento que se dio a conocer en todo el mundo al igual que tu nacimiento. Se decía que posees un poder que rivaliza con el de esa mujer...

-También su hijo tiene una habilidad similar.

-Lo notaste. No me gustaría que fuera utilizado en la guerra en beneficio de alguien más. No es un arma.

-Jamás le haría algo así porque me gusta, no, yo lo amo. Por eso...me tomaré el atrevimiento de pedir su mano. Quiero casarme con él, no ahora deseo que entienda por si mismo su corazón pero estoy seguro de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado y quizá no tenga otra oportunidad para verlos.

-¡¿Estas loco?!-Jehu-me agradas y todo, pero estar a mi lado es lo mismo que vivir con una eterna maldición. ¡Un día te vas a arrepentir! No valgo la pena...

El castaño se acercó y beso su frente con dulzura para sonreírle en esta ocasión de manera bastante visible.

-Sabes lo que significas para mi. ¿Aún así dirás que no?

-Pero...

-Confía en mi. Estaremos bien.

El oji naranja asintío con la cabeza y se aferró con fuerza a su amado.

-Veo que es verdad que lo quieres-la madre-solo te pido que le tengas paciencia no quiero que resulte lastimado.

-Lo prometo, pueden ir en paz.

La pequeña energía que cubría a Jehu comenzó a desvanecerse.

-Espero que seas muy feliz porque eres nuestro querido hijo-el padre.

-Mi pequeño y amado Jehu-la madre.

-¡Yo también los quiero mucho!

Y los espíritus desaparecieron. El peli azul se sentó en el piso llorando. Pero no estaba triste. Al fin pudo conocer a sus padres y lo mejor de todo es que ahora sabe que no lo consideraban basura. ¿Qué tan retorcida debe estar esa mujer para decir algo así?

El rey le abrazo para consolarle, pero luego de un rato se puso de pie y salió del sitio, aunque Jehu no prestó mucha importancia pues seguro tenía cosas que hacer.

...

El monarca estaba parado ante el lavabo de su baño.

Mojó su cara, se recargó en la puerta y se dejó caer en el piso mientras cerraba los ojos. Tiene unas terribles náuseas y acaba de volver el estómago, sangre. El sudor perla su frente y respira con algo de trabajo por el dolor en su pecho.

 _-Se que no ha sido prudente utilizar ese tipo de magia en mi condición. Aún no me he recuperado, pero esa energía no iba a durar más. Que curioso que estuviéramos juntos hoy. Debe ser obra del destino. Al menos me aceptaron o eso creo._

Sonrió con inocencia, se puso de pie abrió la puerta e inmediatamente perdió el sentido. Pero no cayó porque alguien le tomo en sus brazos.

-Ya imaginaba que no estabas muy bien.

Jehu le cargo y le llevó al cuarto que ahora comparten, porque si, no habrá poder que le haga abandonar el aposento del rey. Le recuesta sobre la cama y le abraza, no sabe si es por la debilidad del castaño u otra cuestión pero en este momento Haou se siente tan pequeño.

-Yo también te voy a proteger.

Y se quedaron dormidos. Nada como el descanso para curar heridas de todo tipo y devolver la energía que aún no recuperan del todo.

...

Ha pasado una semana de que viven juntos.

Los dos están en perfectas condiciones, Haou esta en su despacho revisando algunos documentos mientras su amado se sienta sobre su escritorio ayudando con la tarea.

-¿No te parece que puden reducir el presupuesto de esto?-dijo el peli azul extendiendo el pergamino.

-Tienes razón. ¿Me ayudas a corregirlo?

-¡Claro!

-En verdad has facilitado mucho mi trabajo. Es increíble lo fácil que se te da la

contabilidad.

-A ti también.

-Supongo que cuando aprendes cosas tan complicadas como la magia lo demás se vuelve un poco sencillo. Aunque si es laborioso.

-Aunque tu jamás te aburres.

-Porque se que con ello ayudo a mi pueblo y también me gusta mucho leer. Además...

-¿Además?

-Cuando estoy contigo todo resulta muy divertido.

El peli azul se sonrojó y se giró dando la espalda al rey pues aún no esta muy acostumbrado a la extrema sinceridad de este.

Después de un rato el menor se estiró y bostezo un poco.

-Supongo que debes estar cansado.

-Entumido.

-¿Por qué no vas a dar un paseo por el palacio?

-¿Y si jugamos un rato?

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

La sonrisa de Jehu se amplio debido a la emoción.

-¿Qué te parece un duelo de espada?

-¿Eso te gustaría?

-Mucho.

-Por mi no hay problema.

-¡Genial!

Fueron al cuarto de armas donde el rey de la Oscuridad suele practicar. Haou cogió una espada de mediana longitud, muy parecida a las katanas japonesas. Jehu tomo una corta muy parecida a una daga.

-Tenía la impresión de que un arma así se ajustaría a tu estilo.-el mayor.

-¿Enserio? Pero nunca me has visto combatir.

-Lo se pero me parece que eres una persona muy directa, admiro eso de ti.

-¿Entonces que dice de ti la que usas?

-Ya lo habrás notado pero me cuesta mucho trabajo mostrar mis emociones, contigo es un poco distinto pero tampoco puedo decir todo lo que siento.

-Debe ser incómodo.

-Algunas veces.

-¿Estas listo?

El rey asintío sutilmente y luego la hoja pasó rozando su mejilla sin lograr herirlo.

-No te distraigas, puede ser peligroso y...

Acto seguido el peli azul estaba tirado en el suelo sin arma y con el castaño apuntando a su cuello con la suya mientras estaba encima de él sin expresión.

-Ja ja ja ja de acuerdo lo mismo va para mi. ¿Sabes? Te vez muy sexy así.

El de orbes dorados le miró con sorpresa y se sonrojó, un gesto que nadie a excepción de Kuriboh Alado ha visto. Le dio un aire tan dulce y tierno que Jehu no pudo evitar caer en una especie de hechizo. Le tomo de una muñeca y dio un giro que dejó al castaño debajo de el.

-Nunca te sorprendes.

-Aunque no se note lo hago.

-En eso tienes razón, nunca se lo que estas pensando, pero me gusta eres un gran reto.

-Pareces niño, pero a mi también me gusta. Lo vuelves todo más divertido, pero aún así no te voy a dejar las cosas tan fáciles.

-¿A qué te...?

Y una vez más el peli azul estaba en el piso, sonrió con malicia.

-Así que quieres jugar.

No recibió respuesta pero es claro que esta es afirmativa. Vuelve a tomar a Haou de las manos y le gira, este hace lo mismo y el ritual se repite varias veces hasta que el vendedor que dicho sea de paso es el rey captura a su "víctima" debajo de él; ambos respiran agitadamente pues fue un gran despliegue de habilidad física. Incluso tienen las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Y algo de sudor perla sus rostros. Haou toma de las manos a Jehu colocandolas a los costados a la altura de su cabeza y se acera poco a poco hasta posar sus labios en los ajenos ejerciendo una leve presión que se vuelve más intensa conforme pasan los segundos, ninguno cierra los ojos a pesar de estar avergonzados, en un duelo que termina perdiendo el menor.

Suspiró y abrió de esa manera su boquita permitiendo que el rey se hiciera camino rozando todo a su paso con ayuda de su lengua en un toque cariñoso y respetuoso pero sobre todo lleno de amor. Los dos tenían un fuerte rubor, sentían su rostro arder y el calor recorrer cada partícula en su cuerpo. Los labios de Jehu volvieron a ser aprisionados por los contrarios hasta que casi sufren un colapso simultáneo por falta de oxígeno. El oji miel se tira a su lado y se quedan mirando hasta normalizar su condición.

-Para decir que te cuesta trabajo mostrar sentimientos eres muy intenso y apasionado ¿no crees?

-Se debe a ti.

-Ya veo...bueno al menos me gusta y mucho. Es como sentirte más cerca.. ¿Sabes? Hay un hombre al que considero como mi padre porque cuido de mi. El me dio un libro y pues...habla de un romance entre dos chicos uno algo apasionado y grosero. Podría decir que esta algo loco por eso me identifico un poco con él. Esta enamorado de un niño muy dulce y tierno que siempre lo apoya. Me gustaría ser como el y cuidarte, pero no soy alguien inocente. Por culpa de la organización hice cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, tomé la vida de mucha gente. No tengo un alma nitida y transparente llena de vida y color como el azul celeste que veo acompañado de hermosas nubes blancas; si existe un tono que me describe sería el escarlata porque estoy manchado con la sangre de muchos inocentes. No merezco ni tengo derecho a algo como el amor.

Sus manos fueron tomadas entre las ajenas y un beso fue depositado en su frente.

-Hiciste muchas cosas de las que ahora te arrepientes, pero no todo fue culpa tuya. Fuiste forzado por Asuka a realizar actos de naturaleza dudosa. Pero también es cierto que te manipuló valiéndose de tu nulo conocimiento del mundo. Por eso debes ver por ti mismo lo que la vida tiene para ofrecerte. No todo es completamente blanco o negro. Bueno o malo. Además tu mismo tienes muchas cosas lindas en tu ser aunque no hayas podido darte cuenta de ello. Yo las miro todo el tiempo. Además ¿te digo un secreto?

-Si.

Un ademán le indicó que se acercara y el rostro contrario se poso cerca de su oído.

-Mi color favorito es el que tu formas con tus contrastes, el escarlata celeste.

Se separaron mirándose unos segundos.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ese color no existe ja ja ja ja.

Jehu no pudo contener un ataque de carcajadas.

-Claro que existe, pero es único y solo yo puedo verlo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y dónde está?

Una mano tocó su pecho con suavidad lo que le hizo sonrojar.

-Aquí.

-Sigo pensando que eres raro pero las cosas de las que hablas...me gustan. Me hacen creer que tengo oportunidad de cambiar mi vida y ser una mejor persona.

-Es porque la tienes.

-Ya veo...-sonrió divertido-¿Ahora si podemos jugar?

-Claro.

Tomaron de nuevo sus armas y se colocaron uno frente a otro.

El peli azul realizó un pequeño saltó y dio una estocada que fue esquivada con maestría para casi ser lastimado en un hombro. Se alegró de ver que tomaba su juego/entrenamiento muy enserio. Así que también daría lo mejor de si.

-Espera un momento, quiero complementar mi arma.

-Me parece buena idea, yo también.

Se colocaron como al inicio. El menor con dos espadas cortas, el otro con una lanza.

-¿No es muy complicado utilizar una de largo alcance?

-Son en las que me entrené, si te soy sincero quisiera intentar un estilo de contacto más directo. Las dagas me parecen buena idea, pero no hay nadie que se especialice en ese tipo de combate en el reino.

-Yo puedo enseñarte la próxima vez.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, pero ahora continuemos. ¿Te parece?

-Si.

El monarca giro la alabarda por detrás de su espalda y la tomo con la otra mano, realizó una estocada apuntando al hombro derecho del rival. Que por su parte le desvío con una daga y aprovechó el momento para intentar apuñalar al rey que movió su mano y le bloqueó con la base de su acero.

-Me sorprende que ni ese tipo de peligro mortal te haga cambiar de expresión.

-Se que no quieres matarme.

-No te confies, no tengo la intención pero en una de esas se me pasa la mano y te lastimo de gravedad.

-Muy cierto, eso suele pasar. Una vez le rompí a Yubel una costilla. Aunque igual me fracturó un brazo.

-Son gajes del oficio.

-Supongo. No se puede ir a la guerra sin tener un combate real. La experiencia es la base de todo.

-Y tengo mucha.

-Es bueno saberlo, pero tampoco soy un novato.

-Lo sé y me encanta~.

Otro golpe inferido con la punta de la espada pasó muy cerca del costado de Haou para luego dar un giro en dirección a su torso; saltó hacia atrás evadiendo y atacando el abdomen ajeno, pero la daga se interpuso en su camino.

-Tienes mucha fuerza en los brazos-dijo el mayor.

-Ja ja ja ja supongo, me obligaban a realizar pesas, aunque ahora resulta ser una grandiosa ventaja. ¿En que parte de tu cuerpo tienes más potencia?

-En las piernas.

-Vaya, con la agilidad que tienes no me lo esperaba, la mayoría de las personas que tienen extremidades fuertes tienden a ser lentas...¿Y si me das una patada? Siento curiosidad de si vencería un bloqueo mío o una patada tuya.

-¿Y si te lastimo?

-Pues ya ni modo.

-No me gustaría.

-Se supone que estamos entrenando ¿o no? Quiero que vayas con todo.

-...

-Vamos, ni que fuera la primera vez que me dejan moribundo.

El castaño frunció el ceño.

-Ahora no. Te tomo muy enserio pero tampoco te pondré en peligro sin razón.

-Ya veo-apuntó una daga contra su propio cuello.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te obligo, sino me atacas como te pedí me lastimaré con esto.

-No lo harías.

-¿Lo crees? No estoy tan bien de la cabeza. Ya te dije que no soy todo pureza. ¿En verdad quieres arriesgarte?

-Ya te di mi respuesta.

-Bueno, fue lindo mientras duró.

Empuñó el arma y se atacó a si mismo, pero antes de lastimarse fue detenido por la mano de Haou que se hizo una cortada importante al no poder tomarla del mango o la muñeca de Jehu. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-¿Estas molesto?

-...

-Sabes que no iba enserio.

-...

-Vamos, no seas así dime algo, comienzas a ponerme nervioso.

-No quiero que nadie te lastime, incluyéndote. Quiero que entiendas algo. Lo que te pase me preocupa y afecta-le muestra su mano-¿no te importa?

Arrepentido por lo que hizo bajó la cabeza, por una tontería lastimó a la persona que quiere. Pero es complicado para el actuar. Se mueve por impulso, sin pensar. No conoce otra manera de expresarse. Siempre al borde del peligro y la locura no tenía idea de que existe otra forma de convivir. No toda la gente que le dirija la palabra tiene intención de asesinarlo o herirlo. No hay razón para estar siempre a la defensiva.

-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

-No te disculpes, con que lo entiendas me doy por bien servido. Además no es una herida grave-empleó su magia y la curó al instante.

-Así que no fue más que un vil y simple chantaje.

-Te advertí que no soy todo bondad. Pero debes admitir que solo así entenderías.

-Ni como negarlo.

-Así que si no quieres que me lastime "por accidente" será mejor que comienzes a

pensar más en tu seguridad.

-Creo que debo tener mucho cuidado contigo. Quieres someterme, aunque por mi no hay problema.

-Claro que no, solo quiero que te cuides.

-¿Me ataras a tu cama?

-...

-Ja ja ja ja ¡deberías ver tu cara! Para que te enteres de que yo también tengo formas de ponerte en aprietos.

El castaño le tomo de la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso para hacerlo avergonzar, para su desgracia terminó igual. Tienen sentimientos buenos y corruptos en su interior. No saben casi nada del amor y para variar son un par de tontos. Pero bien podrían ser los idiotas más felices del universo. Y más ahora que se toman de la mano para continuar con su rutina, pues rara vez se separan. Los jóvenes son mucho de amor apasionado, obsesivo y hasta hostigante. Demasiado intenso para alguien normal no así para ellos que desean compartir la simplicidad de cada momento.

...

En pro de la felicidad del rey supremo Yubel ha decidido esconder sus celos y evitar a Jehu; lo que ha resultado complicado porque donde está uno está el otro. Y francamente le tienen harto con tanta muestra de amor. Sobre todo del peli azul porque el monarca se controla en presencia suya y eso le hace pensar que solo le tiene lastima.

Aguantó cuanto pudo pero ha llegado al limite de su paciencia. Sabe que al castaño le gusta el chico y sufriría terriblemente si algo llega a ocurrirle pero ¿no está el en una situación similar al ser ignorado? Tiene la intención en librarse de el. Si provoca un percance no hay manera de que le culpen, los accidentes ocurren a cualquier hora y sin distinción. Le ha vigilado para tener una idea de sus movimientos. Sonríe, parece que la suerte al fin se apiada de él pues su víctima no tiene compañía alguna. Lo mejor va rumbo a las escaleras. Si el oji esmeralda le avienta y sin testigos lograra deshacerse de un incordio. Hasta la eterna mueca en el rostro le irrita, se ve tan feliz. Camina siglosamente y toca su espalda para hacerle caer.

-¿Eh?

Fue lo que dijo el moreno confundido al notar que era el quien caía por las escaleras. Jehu tiene muy buenos reflejos pues más de una vez ha tenido que cuidar de su vida. Cierra los ojos resignado a su destino, pero algo le detiene. Los abre y mira al joven que le sostiene de la muñeca y que luego le jala para atraerle en su dirección.

-Deberías tener más cuidado al caminar, eso fue peligroso.

-¡No fue un accidente! ¡Quería matarte!

-Lo sé pero por el bien de Haou es una verdad que me niego a reconocer. El te quiere mucho, además a pesar de todo me agradas.

Yubel retiró su mano molesto pero notó que el otro tenía una expresión de dolor.

-Te rompiste el brazo.

-No tuve tiempo para sujetarme correctamente, he de decir que eres bueno para agarrar a uno con la guardia baja. Pensaba en otras cosas. Pero no pasa nada solito se arregla.

-¿Sabes usar magia curativa?

-Yo hablaba de un poco de agua para bajar la inflamación y acomodar el hueso manualmente.

-Salvaje.

-Pero si lo hice varias veces.

-¿Esto te ha pasado en más de una ocasión?

-Mmm creo que por ahí de la cincuenta y seis deje de contar.

El mayor tomo su extremidad.

-Entes que guardan el dolor y sufrimiento. Que se alimentan del llanto y la tristeza. Muestren su forma ante su fiel servidor. ¡Sacrifice Lotus!

Un resplandor púrpura rodeó la herida que sanó al instante.

-No puedo curar fisuras graves o reconstruir órganos. Pero esto no es tan complicado de tratar. Pero ni te creas que cambia algo entre nosotros, cuando tenga oportunidad voy a matarte, estamos a mano.

El menor se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió.

-Gracias.

-¿Entiendes que somos rivales?

-De todos modos me ayudaste.

-Eres un idiota.

No obtuvo respuesta y el chico simplemente le dejo solo con sus pensamientos.

 _-¡Maldición! No quiero admitir que probablemente me agrade, porque eso significa que he perdido para siempre a Haou._

Se decía a si mismo mientras daba un fuerte golpe a la pared que lastimó su mano para retirarse y realizar sus labores cotidianas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	6. Darkness

**Yugi Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por su apoyo.**

 **.**

.

.

 **Capítulo 6 Darkness**

.

Jehu caminaba muy animado por un corredor con esa sonrisa dulce medio maniática e inesperadamente tierna. Su pequeño corazón late con violencia víctima de la más pura felicidad. ¿Cómo no estar así si es la primera vez que se sabe completamente libre? Si se tropieza y rompe una pierna no habrán regaños o castigos, más bien preocupación y cuidados. ¿Cómo logró la organización esconderle un mundo tan maravilloso? Incluso su rival que no es otro que Yubel le agrada bastante. Tiene la esperanza de que se vuelvan amigos. Ojalá que pudieran compartir al rey supremo de alguna manera, pero es el único terreno donde no piensa ceder. Haou es suyo.

Ríe hermosamente como si hubiera hecho algún tipo de chiste. Esta seguro de que su cerebro no funciona correctamente pero por fortuna eso no parece importarle en lo más mínimo a su amado lo que le lleva a la conclusión de que los dos están bien enfermos en algún tipo de sentido retorcido. ¿Pero es malo si da felicidad? No necesita que alguien responda la interrogante porque conoce la respuesta de sobra.

Llega al despacho del oji miel y abre la puerta cuidadosamente adentrándose con un contoneo sensual que acaba de descubrir. Y lo hace con la clara intención de tentar al monarca pues se ha dado más o menos cuenta de que está enamorado. Aunque no sabe muy bien que conseguirá con hacerlo. Leyó el libro que Jun le regaló, pero no entiende muy bien como Judal y Aladdin hicieron un hijo. Ojalá que ese tipo de textos vinieran ilustrados, ayudando mucho a una persona que desconoce tanto del mundo como lo es el. Hablando de ello sería genial leerlo en compañía de Haou, quien ahora le dedica su clásica mirada fría e intensa, pero llena de amor para el que sabe apreciar sus gestos.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Jehu?

-Me dieron ganas de ayudarte.

-¿No te aburres?

-No cuando estoy contigo.

-Por hoy he terminado con los documentos, pero puedes venir a un lugar que estoy seguro te encantara.

-Suena muy bien.

El castaño se pone de pie y le toma de la mano para dirigir su camino, es seguro que luego de dos semanas en el palacio no se va a perder, pero aún así aprovecha el momento para tener un poco de contacto con su hermoso peli azul que ni enterado de las dobles intenciones más bien románticas del mayor.

Luego de una caminata de una hora y que se debió en gran medida a que Jehu se distraía prácticamente con cualquier cosa en el camino llegaron al sitio donde se refugian las personas cuyos hogares fueron destruidos por Asuka. El oji naranja sintió una punzada en su pecho pues lograba reconocer a muchos. El mismo estuvo a punto de asesinarlos. No los culparía si le guardaran rencor. Tomó con más fuerza la mano ajena, algunos corrieron en dirección a la pareja. Entró en pánico. ¿Acaso Haou le tendió una trampa para acabar con su vida? No, es algo que ni siquiera pasó por su mente, pero no logra entender las intenciones de este.

Están cada vez más cerca y el esta inmóvil en su sitio.

-¡Wow así que este es Jehu!-dijo una pequeña niña de como cinco años con alegría.

La reacción tan natural y espontánea de la pequeña desconcertó al chico que no emitió comentario alguno.

-¡Es verdad ese color de ojos es inusual!-dijo ahora una señora.

-¡No le hizo justicia con la descripción su majestad!-ahora un ancianito.

En ese momento el peli azulino miró con sorpresa a su prometido.

-¿De qué hablan?

-Les hablé un poco de ti.

-¿Eh?

Una mujer le tomo de la mano libre y le estrechó entre las suyas mientras las lágrimas salían a montones por sus ojos.

-Oh mi pequeño, debes haber sufrido tanto. El rey nos contó todo sobre ti.

El menor volteó a verlo, este se escogió de hombros y solo dijo:

-Yubel les comentó que tengo pareja, lo único que les confirme fue que eres mi prometido. Que tienes hermosos ojos y que te protegería de Asuka, nada más.

En ese momento Jehu comenzó a reír sin control.

-Ya decía que era muy raro que hablaras tanto ja ja ja. Así que simplemente suponen toda la situación.

-Así es-dijo la pequeña.

-Ja ja ja ja ¡son increíbles! ¿No se les ocurrió pensar que me estoy aprovechando de su rey para ayudar al imperio? Sé que muchos de ustedes me conocen, no puedo remediar el mal que les hice aún si lo deseara.

-¡No es verdad!-habló un niño de entre la multitud-tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con mi vida y no lo hizo.

-¡También con la mía!

-¡Y la mía!

-Quizá era todo parte de un gran engaño.

-¿Por qué insiste en hacer que lo odiemos? Si fuera alguien malo no nos habría liberado de los vendedores de esclavos-dijo alguien tras de si.

Volteó a verlo y se sorprendió al notar que pertenecía a la caravana.

-Eres una buena persona, no lo dudes.

-¡Viva el rey y su prometido!-gritó alguien con toda la fuerza de su alma.

-¡Que vivan!-fue coreado poco después.

El peli azul se ruborizó y sonrió emocionado. Nunca espero que le dieran amor y ahora recibía tanto que era complicado para el de procesar, pero que sin embargo aceptaba con todo su ser. Estaba tan feliz que se lanzó a los brazos del castaño y sin pensarlo le robó un beso provocando que todos incluido el mayor se quedaran en shock y en un profundo silencio. Se cuestionó seríamente si había hecho algo malo.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaa! ¡Larga vida al Reino de la oscuridad!

Si antes ya le apreciaban por saber su difícil situación que se dio a conocer en secreto por Yubel, que si bien no quería ventilar del todo su sufrimiento. Consideró que era necesario para que no le guardaran rencor. Aunque aún se niega a reconocer que comienza a quererlo. Y Haou que les informó que Jehu trabaja muy duro buscando mejores condiciones para los refugiados, además como bien lo han dicho, muchas de las

personas en ese lugar eran esclavos que rescató. Pero ver que es alguien dulce y amoroso ha robado el corazón de todos los presentes que le aceptarán como el consorte real. Claro, eso una vez que se hagan oficialmente residentes del Reino.

Sonrisas por aquí y por allá. Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. El clima desmejoró de la nada. Se avecinaba una tormenta eléctrica, no son raras pero tampoco comunes. Y así de improviso menos aún. Una gran cantidad de nubes grisaceas cubrieron todo el había ni tiempo ni lugar para huir. Todos los habitantes se resignaron a su muerte. Familias enteras se acercaron para pasar los últimos momentos. Madres e hijos. Nietos y abuelos, humanos todos ellos que nada podían hacer contra el poder de la naturaleza. Pero no más, se han convertido en la importante familia de Jehu que les mira molesto. Nadie asusta a los seres que le han mostrado su perdón y que ahora habitan una parte de su corazón.

-¡Vamos a protegerlos!-le dijo a su amado que asintío con sutileza.

Un enorme tornado comenzó a descender de los cielos y pronto fue alimentado por decenas más pequeños. La lluvia no tardó en caer acompañada de peligrosos rayos.

-Entes de la naturaleza al cuidado de los seres del universo. Brinden un poco de su energía a quien pide su protección. ¡Saphire Pegasus!-tomo su varita y la apuntó al cielo.

-Deidad que custodia la sabiduría y habilidades de antiguos tiempos. ¡Shine Flame Wingman!

Los dos unieron su respectiva habilidad con intención de pelear contra la mortífera tormenta. Dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas e incluso morir de ser necesario. Pasaron unos segundos y luego...¡Nada! Fue tan sencillo acabar con la catástrofe que hasta ellos quedaron pasmados.

-¿Qué pasó?-interrogó Jehu.

-Creo que utilizamos mucho poder y...en realidad no sé, no debió ser tan sencillo. A menos.

-¿A menos?

-Tengo la impresión de que nuestra magia se complementa, se hace más poderosa si la unimos.

-¿Será algo así como la magia del amor?

Comentario dicho de manera irresponsable y más bien a modo de broma que sin embargo hizo sonrojar ligeramente al monarca. El pueblo se lanzó agradecido sobre ellos abrazando y haciendo demás cosas con algarabía. Les habían salvado una vez más. No podían confiar sus destinos a mejores gobernantes. El castaño se alejó un poco para no mojar a la gente, pues el y Jehu tuvieron que colocarse en un espacio abierto para poder atacar directamente a la tormenta. Por lo que estaban empapados hasta los huesos, tomo a su prometido en brazos.

-Lo siento, creo que es necesario que vayamos a cambiar nuestras ropas.

-Oh si, disculpe su majestad.

Les sonrió como solo el sabe, de esa manera que difícilmente uno nota y se retiró con el chico.

Llegaron a la habitación que comparten, tomaron un baño y luego se sentaron en la cama, el peli azul se veía un poco inquieto así que despertó la curiosidad del mayor.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Recuerdas que te hable de un libro que me regaló el hombre al que considero un padre?

-¿El que te dio la persona que dices se llama Jun?

-¡Si! Es que yo...

-¿Quieres que lo leamos?

El menor asintío.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema. ¿Lo haces tu o yo?

Por un momento estuvo a nada de ofrecerse. Pero debía admitir que escuchar su historia favorita de la sensual voz de Haou era muy tentador. ¡Terriblemente tentador!

-Tu, por favor.

-Está bien.

Recargó su cabeza en las piernas del castaño que para su enorme sorpresa eran increíblemente suaves. ¿Cómo es eso posible con lo poderosas que son? Bueno, da igual en este punto es algo que agradece.

Se mueve un poco para que se acople cual si fuera almohada, acción que hace reír ligeramente al rey y que le sorprende.

-Te reiste.

-Tienes razón.

-Es la primera vez que te escucho.

-Creo que tiene años que no lo hago, pero me hizo tanta gracia que quisieras agarrarme de cojín.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿ha sido por mi?

-Si.

El peli azul se ruborizó y sonrió, su corazón latía como nunca. Una sola palabra del rey y le hacia estallar de felicidad, quería que lo hiciera suyo pero no sabe como. Desecho la idea de su mente y puso todo su empeño en escuchar la historia. Luego de un rato llegaron a la parte donde Aladdin y Judal hacen el amor, pero el castaño se detiene en seco y cierra el libro. Confundido Jehu se levanta y mira con curiosidad. Se lleva una enorme sorpresa cuando ve el rostro de Haou. Sus ojos bien abiertos y un tenue rubor en las mejillas. Curiosamente el resto es inexpresión pura.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No puedo continuar.

-¿Por qué no?

-...

-Vamos.

-...

-¿Es tan difícil? Si no lo haces jamás podré entender como se hace el amor.

Y ahora si. El alma del rey se fue lejos muy lejos con esas palabras que como siempre han sido expresadas de manera irresponsable pero sin doble intención. Jehu siempre ha sido sincero con sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-dijo el oji miel cuando al fin logró tranquilizarse.

-Porque quiero sentirme más cerca de ti.

El castaño colocó su frente sobre la ajena y lo miró con tal intensidad que le avergonzó.

-No es necesario algo como el sexo para sentirnos unidos. Lo haremos si tu quieres en el momento en que verdaderamente lo desees, no antes.

-Esta bien-se dio un silencio de quince segundos-pero me leerás el libro ¿cierto?

El monarca hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, en primera para no poner un dedo sobre su amado que le tienta con cada acción, palabra y gesto. Y en segundo lugar

porque aún debe narrar lo escrito en la historia.

Al final fue mucho más sencillo de lo que imaginó salvo el hecho de que su prometido le hace muy complicado el contenerse.

...

Al día siguiente.

El monarca camina con dirección al cuarto de armas. Pensar en Jehu le tiene estresado al verse imposibilitado de hacer lo que quiere hacer. Antes de abrir escucha voces.

-¡Ya te dije que no esperes hasta el último minuto para evadir!

-Así es más divertido.

-¡Pero es peligroso! ¡Te arriesgas a que te maten!

-No es verdad.

-¡Que terco!

El castaño reconoció fácilmente las voces. Eran Jehu y Yubel, al parecer están practicando pero a juzgar por el tono de su consejero le han sacado de quisio. En esa etapa es sumamente peligroso. Abre la puerta y justo como imaginó una daga salió volando cual proyectil directo a su rostro, por fortuna sus reflejos son una maravilla y la toma sin problemas entre sus dedos, la gira en su mano y la guarda en su cinturón que tiene un compartimiento para ello. Los otros dos le miraron embelezados. Algunos movimientos, ni una palabra y aún así estuvo a nada de provocarles un infarto con su sensualidad. En silencio toma asiento en el suelo donde aún conserva su aura majestuosa para observar el combate. Jehu le sonrió, Yubel se encogió de hombros, suspiró y ató el látigo al tobillo contrario, tiro de el y le hizo caer de sentón dolosoramente.

-Sigue distrayendote.

El oji naranja sonrió maniáticamente cuando al mayor se le cayó una hombrera, producto de un cuchillo que lanzó su rival sin que lograra darse cuenta.

-No soy el único.

Las expresiones en sus rostros eran tan hostiles que se puede asegurar que tienen intenciones reales de asesinarse; Haou sonríe sin que nadie lo note.

 _-Parece que se llevan bien._

Y tiene razón. Su secretario difícilmente admitirá la verdad, pues ha perdido algo importante por Jehu, pero es muy cierto que al llegar el chico gano algo. Primero muerto que aceptarlo pero es como su hermanito, por ello es tan estricto.

Las chispas producidas por el choque de metales pueden apreciarse cada dos segundos, emitiendo un sonido que parece música y Jehu danza con erotismo, dulzura, sensualidad, diversión e inocencia. Y una vez más le provoca sin tener la intención. El castaño cierra los orbes para relajarse y pensar en otras cuestiones. Pero resultó contraproducente, así le fue más sencillo apreciar el aroma natural de su prometido: violetas.

Suspira y el olor queda impregnado en su nariz con tal intensidad que casi puede saborearlo e incluso se graba en su memoria y corazón. Se levanta con simpleza y sin cambiar ni un poco su actitud, luego de hacer una ligera seña a modo de despedida sale del sitio.

-¿Qué le daría pena?-El oji naranja.

-No cambió su expresión. ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

-Supongo que tienes razón. Sigamos jugando.

El joven no duda ni un segundo de su veredicto. Pero entiende que no hay manera de hacer que el "lo entiendo porque me gusta" suene bien delante de Yubel, así que guarda el comentario para si mismo.

...

En el Imperio de la Luz.

Kaiser continúa con la misión encomendada por Asuka, no es idiota y ha logrado darse cuenta de que esa mujer le hechizo para hacerle cumplir con su mandato. Ha podido bloquear parte del conjuro para conseguir una mediana libertad pues no tiene intenciones de volver más peligrosa a la emperatriz, pero aún no logra decifrar la otra parte por lo que aún en contra de su voluntad esta entrenando y buscando personas que incrementen el poder militar y mágico de la Luz. Y esto ya le tensa porque lo esta haciendo a un ritmo alarmante. Preocupado mira por la ventana a los miles de soldados que practican en el patio de armas.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso Ryo?-pregunta un castaño.

El aludido voltea a mirarle sin interés.

-No es asunto tuyo Fubuky.

Y se marchó. Hace muchos años ese chico era su mejor amigo, pero desde que se dejó seducir por el poder de Asuka ya no es más una persona en la que pueda confiar. Aún le tiene cariño pero si se interpone en el porvenir del mundo no dudará en asesinarle. O al menos es lo que planea, porque siendo sincero no esta muy seguro de poder hacerlo y no solo porque fue una persona importante para el, sino que además es el último recuerdo que le queda de su difunto hermano. Pues Fubuky era amigo de Sho...y también la persona que le traicionó.

...

Han pasado dos meses desde que Jehu vive en el palacio de Haou y a estas alturas el rey está que se vuelve loco, luego de que este insistiera en que no sabía como se hacia el amor termino por decir:

-Eso es algo que entenderas cuando estés listo y en compañía de la persona que amas. Si me das la oportunidad seré yo quien te muestre lo que es, pero será cuando estés preparado si apresuras las cosas solo conseguiras herirte y no quiero hacerlo.

Con ello por fin tranquilzó al joven que decidió esperar a que llegara algún tipo de señal a su vida.

...

El castaño esta cansado, últimamente han habido muchos problemas en varias aldeas de manera simultánea. Desgraciadamente ya no puede acoger a más personas en el reino, pues ya esta ahí casi toda la población mundial. Por lo que ha tenido que viajar sin descanso a resolver distintos problemas y volver para encontrarse con su amado Jehu, quien ha puesto todo de su parte para que todos los subitos de Haou vivan en las mejores condiciones posibles. Gracias a él les sobra el dinero sin aumentar los impuestos. La razón de que no puedan aceptar más gente es el espacio. Por lo que el monarca ha intentando hacer alianzas con los pueblos vecinos notando que tienen reacciones hostiles, es decir que apoyan al imperio. No comprende como algo así es posible y lo peor están rodeados por el enemigo. Así que se ha decidido a poner una barrera que proteja el reino una vez más. Y como no esta herido su vida no corre peligro. Aún así su cuerpo le ha pasado factura y ahora duerme luego de leer un libro. En

realidad leyó unas diez páginas y lo dejó caer sobre su regazo sin darse cuenta.

-Haou...

Al poco entró el peli azul buscando a su prometido y lo que encontró fue toda una ensoñacion.

El aludido reposaba en la cama apoyado en el respaldo, aún cuando se quedó dormido mientras estaba sentado se ve imponente. Pero eso jamás ha detenido a su amado que le recorre con la mirada de arriba a abajo. La camisa negra que siempre esta correctamente abotonada no lo esta ahora con tres de ellos sueltos debido al intenso calor de hoy. Y eso permite que pueda apreciar parte de su pecho que para completar la escena tiene pétalos de rosa y todo porque el menor dejó el florero en la ventana para que estuvieran más frescas, y ahora todo el sitio esta lleno de varias ojitas rojas y eso por supuesto incluye al rey.

El joven se acerca para cubrir a su amado con una sábana pues teme que pueda pescar un resfriado pero solo de haberse acercado a el y colocado a su lado para hacerlo fue tomado de la muñeca con suavidad mientras los orbes dorados le miraban con más brillo que nunca.

-No puedo contenerme por más tiempo Jehu, me lo has complicado demasiado. Te amo.

El chico le sonrió divertido.

-Yo también te amo Haou, al fin logré darme cuenta de mis sentimientos y todo ha sido gracias a ti. Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Vaya, el mayor necesita procesar esa información, no esperaba que se la soltara sin más, quedó pasmado unos segundos sintiendo su corazón estallar de emoción aunque como siempre su rostro jamás lo denota, y eso le hace mucha gracia al peli azul.

Pensó en varias oraciones para dedicarle al chico, pero ninguna le pareció atinada para un momento tan importante. Así que atrajo al oji naranja y le recostó sobre la cama a un lado suyo. Acercó su rostro y besó los labios de Jehu con suavidad, entregando pequeños "piquitos" una y otra vez, acción que en nada hizo sonrojar al chico. El movimiento se volvió cada vez más apasionado hasta que el castaño logró hacerse paso en el interior tocando con delicados y suaves roces, disfrutando la calidez húmeda del lugar. Tan delicioso como el mejor manjar que haya probado su paladar de rey, así es Jehu. Se retira para bajar besando su mandibula y cuello. Con suaves movimientos se va haciendo paso entre la ropa, retirando el top que cubre la parte superior y admirando el hermoso torso de su amado. Reparte pequeños besos en los hombros, recorre su brazo hasta las muñecas para volver haciendo lo mismo con el otro. En un intento de saborear toda la piel que tiene mucho que quiere tocar. El menor suspira.

 _-Con que así se siente el amor._

Su corazón se encuentra tan lleno de sentimientos tan agradables que siente que se ahoga en felicidad. El castaño besa ahora sus pequeños y delicados botones a la vez que se dispone a retirar la prenda que cubre la parte inferior. Notando que las piernas de Jehu son verdaderamente hermosas. Sonríe sutilmente y el menor se sonroja con más violencia. Esta en presencia del ser más sensual del universo y en una posición vulnerable. Se siente indefenso en sus manos pero le agrada.

-Ah~

Un tierno sonido que salío de sus labios en cuanto el rey comenzó a lamer sus delicados botones. El monarca alzó el rostro para admirarle quedando prendado de tan dulce inocencia. Dio un beso en los labios y de allí recorrió el camino por cuello, pecho, abdomen, piernas y de vuelta al punto de partida. No tiene suficiente de ese delicado sabor. Tanta caricia provoca el despertar del miembro en el rey que aún así se toma su tiempo para lograr que la experiencia sea de lo más grata para su amado. Después de un rato su hombría comienza a molestar, duele pues ha soportado un tiempo algo prolongado su estado, pero aún no prepara al chico como se debe. Herirlo sería lo último que haría.

-Ungh...mmm...

Gemidos que emitió el peli azul al sentir placer mientras el castaño dilataba su entrada. Haou retiró su mano y se colocó entre las piernas del joven entrando gradualmente en Jehu.

-¡AH!

Expresión que casi parecía grito producido por el rey de la oscuridad y que se dio en cuanto el menor movió su cadera bruscamente provocando que el miembro de Haou entrara hasta el fondo con un solo movimiento. Que dicho sea de paso afectó más al mayor que al otro. Pues la brutalidad de Jehu casi provocó un desmayo de placer en el rey que alcanzó a poner las manos sobre el lecho. Respiró profundo y miró al contrario que sonreía de manera traviesa.

-Así que quieres jugar-dijo con tono dulce.

Sin embargo la frase sonó como una amenaza aunque claramente no lo es. Sabe que Jehu en verdad quiere jugar, este asiente efusivamente con la cabeza pues su corazón late como loco. Esta divertido, sorprendido, excitado y enamorado del hombre que le hace el amor con tanta "frialdad" apasionada. El oji miel es todo un enigma.

-Ah ah ah ah ¡Haou~!

En este punto el peli azulino ha olvidado la vergüenza anterior, o eso quisiese pensar pero su rostro esta más que colorado a la vez que aprieta con fuerza las sábanas entre sus manos. Su amante le invade, le roza y acaricia de tal manera que le hace imposible pensar en algo más. Su cuerpo entero cede al movimiento del castaño para luego sentir un cosquilleo en su interior, el monarca ha dejado su esencia en el para retirar su hombría y besar con dulzura la frente de Jehu. Se recuesta a su lado mientras los dos intentan normalizar su respiración. El oji naranja sonrie bastante alegre mientras el mayor acaricia su cabeza con suavidad sin emitir una sola palabra. Después de lo que han hecho están de más, ahora logran comprenderse a un nivel distinto, superior. Por fin son uno solo. De esa manera pasan alrededor de diez minutos, observándose y queriéndose con el pensamiento.

-Te amo Jehu-le miró con sus orbes dorados que brillan con intensidad y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Te amo Haou-emitió con inocencia y una sonrisa infantilmente sádica, así es él.

Luego de ello el menor se quedó dormido, el rey le protegia en todo momento. Su corazón está tan lleno de felicidad que no tiene ni un poco de sueño.

...

El peli azul dormía cómodamente en los brazos del rey, pero de nueva cuenta tuvo una visión.

Era un pequeño no esta muy seguro de que edad, pero debía estar bastante joven porque sus pasos no abarcaban gran distancia. Estaba agotado porque Jun le había hecho estudiar sin descanso, en ese tiempo el azabache aún no entendía que le veía como a un hijo. Tenía hambre y buscaba la cocina, comería cualquier cosa solo espera que nadie le vea porque podrían castigarle. Llega al sitio y la suerte parece estar de su lado. Toma un

par de manzanas y camina lo más rápido que le es posible a su habitación. Le da unas mordidas y sonríe. No ha comido nada desde hace dos días. Y todo porque el nuevo hechizo le ha resultado complicado de memorizar. No es que no quiera estudiar o le eche ganas, de verdad lo hace. Pero con su corta edad es complicado entender algo que ni los más sabios ni la emperatriz pueden. ¿Qué le hace distinto? ¿Por qué no le felicitan cuando hace algo bien pero si le reprenden cuando lo hace mal? La tristeza le invade y llora en la oscuridad de su habitación. Mañana todo será diferente, seguro que entiende todo a la perfección, seguro lo felicitan y le dan algo con lo que ha soñado: un poco de amor.

...

Jehu abre los ojos notando que el sol se esta poniendo hay un lindo atardecer. Mira a su alrededor y no ve a su amado. ¿Le ha dejado? Se pregunta preocupado y se sienta de golpe sobre la cama, esta a punto de salir corriendo desesperado cuando el castaño entra al sitio.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste.

Pero el menor no reaccionó, no podía eliminar de la nada el sentimiento que tenía hasta hace solo unos segundos. El oji miel lo notó, se acercó y dejó una charola con bocadillos en una mesita al lado de la cama. Tocó con suavidad la mejilla de su prometido y le miró preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pensé...que me habías dejado.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, quizá se debe a que todos me han hecho a un lado toda la vida. Creí que con el tiempo había dejado de importarme-se aferró con fuerza del ropaje del mayor-tengo miedo.

Los labios del rey tocaron los suyos y luego se alejó sonriendo.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo. Todo el tiempo pienso en ti.

-¿Aún si soy un hombre y no puedo darte un hijo como Aladdin a Judal?

-Te amo a ti. Si tuviéramos un hijo sería lindo, pero en este mundo los chicos no pueden hacerlo. Lo sé desde un principio así que no debes preocuparte.

-¿Podemos adoptar?

-Si tu quieres, por mi no hay problema me gustaría tener una familia.

-A mi también.

Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza, luego tomaron los alimentos y se dispusieron a comer.

...

Algunos días después.

El rey de la oscuridad ve molesto algunos documentos, Yubel se da cuenta de su reacción aunque ya era algo que esperaba.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que sucede?

-Hoy nos llegó el informe pero parece que tiene algunas semanas, es muy serio ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Debo visitar ese pueblo, no me gusta para nada que estén asesinando gente.

-¿Para qué crees que lo hagan? Si el Imperio de la luz necesita soldados no creo que les convenga matar posibles candidatos.

-Dudo que lo estén haciendo en este caso en particular.

-¿Planean disminuir la población mundial?

El menor negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy casi seguro de que es un tipo de ritual.

-Para la cantidad de almas que están utilizando...

-Si, es un ser muy poderoso. No puedo permitir que lo llamen.

-¿Quieres que prepare al ejército?

-No.

-¡¿Irás solo?!

-¡Claro que no!-dijo el peli azulino que estaba con ellos-si le pondrá en peligro iré para protegerlo. Y ni se te ocurra decirme que no porque te atacaré con mi magia hasta obligarte.

-No es necesario cuento contigo. Sabes que creo en ti y no podría alejarme mucho tiempo de tu lado.

-Ya van a empezar con sus cosas-el oji esmeralda.

-Lo siento Yubel, no era mi intención-el castaño.

-No te preocupes, tengo otras cosas en las cuales ocupar mi mente.

Si bien el amor que el mayor le tiene al rey aún existe debe admitir que es como si hubieran nacido el uno para el otro, por ello no piensa meterse en su relación.

-Eres genial-Jehu.

-Tu cállate.

Desvío la mirada molesto, sin importar cuanto lo ha intentado no ha podido encariñarse del todo con el joven, aún así tiene el sentimiento que le hace verle como un hermano. Y ello ha tornado complicada la convivencia.

Y de esa manera la pareja salió del palacio utilizando la magia de transferencia de Haou, llegando a un bosque muy cercano.

-¿Y ahora qué?-el peli azul.

-Necesitamos infiltrarnos.

-Oh yo lo haré. ¡Será muy divertido!

El castaño aceptó y fueron rodeados por una luz multicolor. Cuando esta se disipó el monarca quedó impactado.

-¡¿J-Jehu?!

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que su amado tenía el mismo tono de cabello pero larguísimo, le llegaba hasta los tobillos, sus ojos se habían vuelto de color esmeralda y tenía una túnica azul rey. Se veía tan pero tan hermoso que Haou estuvo a punto de morir, bueno no tanto pero casi. Estaba encadenado del cuello y el otro extremo lo tenía el rey.

-¿Qué se supone que somos?-preguntó el mayor intrigado.

-Como ya sabrás la organización me ha tenido cautivo muchos años y me han hecho estudiar varias cosas, por ello se que los esclavos son bienvenidos en todos lados. No van a dudar de ti, solo tienes que decir que quieres venderme y listo.

-Es una buena idea pero será peligroso. ¿No podría hacerlo yo?

-Olvidalo, difícilmente hablas no sirves para esto.

-No me convence del todo...

-¡Ya sé!

Jehu volvió a utilizar su magia de metamorfosis esta vez en su prometido para luego ponerse en marcha al pueblo que más parecía fortaleza.

...

Algunos soldados estaban situados en la entrada haciendo guardia para detectar a cualquier persona que se viera sospechosa.

No es muy tarde pero en un rato se pondrá el sol, ya casi es el cambio de turno.

-Mira.

Dice uno de ellos refiriéndose a una hermosa joven de largo cabello azul que al parecer está herida y tiene algo en sus brazos, antes de llegar cae al suelo. Los dos se aceran preocupados.

-¿Estas bien?

El ahora oji esmeralda les mira suplicante y se aferra con fuerza casi llorando al que esta frente a el.

-Mi hermano y yo escapamos de un traficante de esclavos-dijo mostrando la cadena en su cuello y manos de un pequeño que dormía en su regazo, tendría como unos tres años-no me siento muy bien...llevamos varios días caminando sin rumbo...necesitamos ayuda...

Dijo en un esfuerzo enorme para luego perder el sentido en brazos de un completo desconocido.

-¿Qué hacemos? No tenemos permitido dejar entrar a nadie.

-Lo sé, pero estos chicos están lastimados.

-Chica y niño querrás decir.

-Oh no, el mayor no tiene pecho, es hombre.

-Vaya con lo bella que es.

Dicho comentario provocó celos en el rey, pero continuó con su papel, esta dormido no puede fallar.

-Mmm supongo que tienes razón, con su apariencia será peligroso dejarles ir.

-También lo es dejarles entrar. Sabes lo que le hacen a las personas.

-Es muy cierto, pero si de todos modos van a morir, mejor que lo hagan con un propósito ¿No crees?

Uno de ellos planeaba tomar al castaño y el otro al mayor, pero este no soltaba al niño.

-Parece que será imposible.

-Deja lo hago yo.

El más fornido les cargó a los dos.

 _-Ni loco dejo que me aparten de Haou, yo también estoy preocupado. Se que es incluso más fuerte que yo. Pero mientras este en mis manos protegerlo lo haré. El siempre cuida de mi y me consiente. Ahora que lo pienso al tenerlo así siento como si estuviera cargando a mi hijo. Ojalá pudiera embarazarme, nada me haría más feliz. Algún día formemos una familia._

-Supongo que aquí esta bien-les dejaron en una casa en la que no vive nadie, pues sus antiguos moradores han sido enviados al más allá.

Una vez a solas los chicos se miraron.

-Tu hechizo es muy bueno Jehu.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Genial! ¿Deberíamos ir a cortar algunas cabezas?

-Aún no, necesito saber para que necesitan tantas almas.

-No me agrada que vayan por ahí asesinado gente. Se que lo hice durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora se que esta mal.

-No te preocupes.

Los dos volvieron a su apariencia habitual.

-Así te vez más sexy-el peli azul.

El mayor no dijo nada, pero le besó para luego invocar a su espíritu más confiable.

-Kuriboh Alado.

El pequeño ente apareció.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.-les saludaba.

-Necesito un favor. Parece que en este sitio están realizando sacrificios. Ahora que estamos así de cerca no debería ser difícil emplear la magia de clarividencia. Deseo saber a quién planean invocar.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.

El castaño realizó el conjuro concentrando la energía a su alrededor. Se formó una pantalla en donde pudieron apreciar a detalle el ritual. El mayor cubrió los ojos de Jehu, con un pasado como el suyo no es necesario que pase por una tortura así. Pero el tenía que observar. Saber cada detalle. Y no le gustó ni un poco. Las náuseas se acumularon en su estómago y la furia ardía en su interior. ¿Cómo es posible que haya personas que no se tienten el corazón para hacer sufrir a otros e incluso arrebatar una vida? Si bien es cierto que en el calor de la batalla el mismo Haou lo ha hecho. Siempre le da al rival la opción de rendirse y escapar. Cuando no lo hacen evita al menos hacerlos sufrir y siempre están en su memoria. Pero esto es...algo que incluso a el le cuesta trabajo ver.

Cuando se enteró de todos los detalles disolvió la magia y se despidió de Kuriboh que volvió al mundo de los espíritus. Durante algunos minutos idearon un plan y se dispusieron a salir. Caminaron con mucho cuidado logrando evadir con éxito los puestos de revisión. Llegaron al sitio donde se realiza tan atroz acto, miraban desde lejos. El siguiente sacrificio estaba listo era nada más y nada menos que una madre con su hijo. La pobre mujer temblaba aterrada al tiempo que trataba de proteger al pequeño. La espada del verdugo se alzó con velocidad para luego bajar y dar el mortal golpe, pero antes de completar el movimiento el monarca le detuvo con su lanza invocada mediante magia.

-¡¿Haou?!-el hombre le miraba atónito, no es de sorprender que conozca su rostro. Pues para enfrentar a la emperatriz necesita mostrarlo. Además no es de los que pelean ocultos en la oscuridad.

-¿A quién invocan?

-¡No traicionaré a mi señora!

-Suponía que Asuka tenía algo que ver.

-Siempre tan preceptivo-dijo un joven azabache-así que tu eres Haou. Me han contado mucho sobre ti, se podría decir que eres una leyenda viviente. Pero estas algún día terminan.

-¿Quién eres?

-Oh, muy cierto soy Misawa Daichi, soy un investigador.

-¿Tanto te interesa el poder?-emitió Jehu que se había colocado a un lado de su amado.

-¿Crees que queremos invocar a este espíritu para adueñarnos de su energía? Oh, nunca haría algo tan sencillo.

-¿Qué planean entonces?

-Descubrí algo muy interesante por accidente. Haou es un ser único capaz de emplear el

poder de la oscuridad, pero también existe un espíritu hecho solamente de ese tipo de magia. Se que hay muchos con esas características, pero podría decirse que este casi rivaliza con tu poder, estoy seguro de que sabes a quien me refiero.

-Darkness.

-Muy cierto. Por lo mismo su capacidad espiritual nos es complicada de manejar un movimiento en falso y puede asesinarnos a todos.

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieren?

-Algo muy simple. Para Asuka solo hay un enemigo. Estorbas. No podemos usar el atributo de la oscuridad, pero esta puede destruirte. Por lo tanto...

En un hábil movimiento el azabache tomo al oji naranja por la espalda y le apuntó con la espada para atravesarle. Es claro que el rey no dejaría que lo hiriera, pero al invocar su magia salió un rosal del suelo que le capturó manteniéndole atado y ocasionando daño en todo sitio que tocaba, provocando múltiples heridas que sangraban. Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Jehu furioso dio una patada a Misawa que le sacó volando lejos, varios hombres que escucharon el impacto trataron de detenerle.

Por su parte Haou había comenzado a sentirse terrible. Ahora lo entiende, el poder de la oscuridad es su más grande aliado, pero cuando se trata del único espíritu que le odia sirve como el más cruel, letal y doloso veneno.

-¡AAAAAAAA!

No pudo contener por más tiempo un grito de dolor. Intento liberarse de las ataduras pero la magia bloquea parte de los recuerdos en su mente, en los que guarda las secuencias de cada hechizo. Su fuerza física tampoco es suficiente para escapar. Casi parece que esas plantas estuviesen hechas de metal.

Escuchar ese sonido ha descontrolado por completo a Jehu. Haou no debe sufrir, no tiene porque conocer el dolor. Siempre está buscando la felicidad y seguridad de todo ser vivo y así se lo paga el destino. Su corazón se oprime porque este no para de gritar y no le dejan llegar a el. Da una patada a uno, a otro. Los apuñala, utiliza conjuros, y al fin termina con todos. Es muy posible que lo que ha hecho no tenga perdón, pero han lastimado al ser más dulce del universo. Se acerca rápidamente a su amado que aún sintiendo dolor no deja de removerse pero ha dejado de emitir sonido alguno. Ya no se queja aunque por su expresión es seguro que aún duele. El oji naranja trata de liberarle con su magia pero le es imposible, la oscuridad repele cualquier otro tipo. Haou hace un último esfuerzo, concentra una enorme cantidad de energia forzando a su mente para recordar. Invierte las propiedades del poder que le rodea y los vuelve suyos, en otras palabras roba la energía y vida del ente que furioso hace lo propio. El rey es su más grande enemigo, no puede dejar que le venza otra vez.

 _-Debí asesinarte cuando eras un niño.-_ dijo una voz en su cabeza.

 _-Me quitaste lo que más amaba. En esa ocasión no pude destruirte porque me faltaban conocimientos, ahora será distinto.-_ el oji miel.

 _-Yo también he obtenido conocimientos, no me interesa para nada ayudar a la Luz de la Destrucción, la odio tanto como a ti. Pero fue bueno utilizarlos porque así podré vengarme de ti._

 _-No permitire que me asesines._

 _-Lo que pienso hacer es algo aún peor._

El joven no le dio oportunidad de decir nada más, eliminó por completo su existencia, luego de ese día y el estado en el que le dejó no era algo tan difícil. Por fin se soltó de las rosas que le mantenían cautivo y con la energía que aún le queda uso su magia de transferencia para volver a casa.

Haou y Jehu aparecieron en el despacho del rey, donde se encuentra Yubel que revisaba algunos documentos hasta momentos antes.

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

Se acercó rápidamente a ellos. Jehu sostenía a su amado para que no cayera pensando que se había desmayado.

-Esos malditos invocaron un espíritu que se llama Darkness.

El oji esmeralda palideció.

-¿Le conoces?

-Es quien asesinó a los padres de Haou y luego a su tío.

Preocupado el peli azulino tomo el rostro de su prometido para darle un beso en la mejilla con intención de consolarle. Pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. El castaño no se había desmayado, no estaba dormido. Le observaba con su inexpresiva mirada, pero no es la misma de siempre. No es amorosa o dulce, está completamente vacía.

Darkness le guarda rencor, asesinarlo le liberaría de la tortura que le desea como futuro. No robó su vida, se ha llevado algo mucho más importante para alguien como el...su corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	7. Ciertas cosas las debe hacer uno mismo

**Yugi Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7 Ciertas cosas las debe hacer uno mismo.**

 **.**

El peli azul mira preocupado a su amado, Yubel les observa a ambos molesto.

-¿ Cómo pudiste permitir que le ocurriera algo así?-emitió furioso.

-Creeme, de haber podido lo habría evitado pero pasó todo demasiado rápido. Pelear no solucionará las cosas.

-Por esta vez te doy la razón. Debemos encontrar la secuencia de órdenes que empleó ese maldito. Pero ayudaría mucho que volvieras a tu apariencia normal, así me distraes.

-Ah, lo siento.

El oji naranja retiró el conjuro que envuelve su cuerpo y tomo a Haou en sus brazos para llevarlo a su habitación, una vez en el sitio le recostó en la cama y cubrió con las sábanas. Tomo su mediador mientras concentraba su magia para pedir la ayuda de los espíritus.

-Rubí Rubí Rubí.-le saludo.

-¡Necesito que me ayudes Rubí!

Su querido gatito asintío, luego de ello ambos concentraron sus magia. Siendo observados por Yubel que hacia guardia solo en caso de que alguien quisiera atacarlos por sorpresa. Estaba molesto por lo acontecido y si bien le culpo en un inicio es consiente de que ese chico preferiría mil veces morir antes de ver herido a Haou. Es solo que Darkness no es un enemigo sencillo de derrotar, evadir o prever.

Una luz multicolor se hace presente, es cálida y curiosamente refrescante. La energía de Jehu. Esta cubre con amor el cuerpo de Haou que continúa sin reaccionar. Con cada segundo que transcurre aumenta la ansiedad. ¿Qué hará si nunca vuelve? Es el pensamiento que se repite en la mente de su amado una y otra vez. Sin descanso, sin tregua como la que no esta dispuesto a dar a la maldición que aqueja al castaño. Continúa por un período de tiempo prolongado con éxito insuficiente pues ha logrado revertir poco más de la mitad, pero no las necesarias para curarle. El sudor comienza a perlar su piel a la vez que su respiración se vuelve pesada y agitada. Yubel le toma de la muñeca bruscamente, le mira molesto.

-Deberías descansar.

-Aún no puedo hacerlo.

-¡No seas terco!

-¡Si no lo hago...! ¡¿Qué será de él?!

Comenzaba a ponerse histérico hasta que una bofetada por parte del mayor le hizo reaccionar. La verdad tenía toda la intención de darle un puñetazo, pero después de todo es su querido "hermano".

-¿Crees que será feliz si se entera que arriesgaste su vida por el?

-Pero...

-Si tantas ganas tienes de morir con gusto te envió al más allá. No me gusta ver que la gente haga estupideces.

El oji naranja suspiró y cerró los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos para mirarle con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón.-dio un beso a la mejilla del contrario-ya no consigo concentrarme igual. Necesito un pequeño descanso. Gracias por preocuparte.

-No te sientas el importante solo porque te detuve.

-Ja ja ja siempre eres así, pero por eso me agradas.

-Tu también-admitió molesto.

-¡¿Enserio?!

-Solo porque sé que así Haou es feliz.

-Ja ja ja ja, creo que me dio hambre. Pero luego de probar algo volveré para terminar con esto.

-Me parece bien.

Yubel colocó una poderosa barrera alrededor del castaño y salieron del sitio.

Algunos segundos después el rey se puso de pie y camino en dirección a la ventana. Sus siempre fríos e inexpresivos ojos contemplaban un sitio que era imposible de apreciar a simple vista. Aún con todo lo ocurrido hay un pequeño sentimiento que se quedó en su pecho: Proteger a Jehu. El joven tiene un gran y único enemigo, el Imperio de la luz. Emplea su magia de transferencia pues a pesar de haber perdido su corazón su memoria está intacta, y en nada se dirige al sitio.

...

Jehu probó alimento sin emitir un solo comentario. Volver con el oji miel es su prioridad. Llegan a la alcoba de este para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que no esta.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-el menor.

-Parece que atravesó la barrera que puse.

-Pero era muy resistente ¿o no?

-Así es, sin embargo el es capaz de atravesarlas como si fueran hechizos de nivel básico.

-Al menos parece que ya puede reaccionar, aunque dudo que sea el mismo porque hubiera hablado con nosotros una vez que despertó.

-El problema es saber a dónde fue.

-No siento su energía en el palacio.

-¿Incluso lo sabes? ¿Cómo?

-Ah...

Desde que hicieron el amor se han sincronizado a nivel espiritual, como si fueran uno solo. Pero decirle la verdad a Yubel solo le lastimaría y Jehu también le ve como su querido hermano mayor. Su incomodidad no pasó desapercibida.

-No tienes que decirme si no quieres. Pero usa tu magia para encontrarlo.

El peli azul cerró los ojos e invocó esta vez a Saphire Pegasus. Cuando al fin halló la energía del monarca todo su rostro perdió color.

-¿Qué ocurre?-el moreno preocupado.

-Esta en el Imperio de la Luz.

-¿Qué...?

...

En el imperio.

Kaiser miraba molesto por la ventana, las fuerzas militares y mágicas han aumentado de manera considerable. Justo en este momento miles de soldados practican con sus espadas en el patio de armas. Decenas de gritos de guerra y luego silencio absoluto. Su mirada queda centrada en la razón de ello. Un chico de cabello castaño al que reconoce a la perfección. Este camina de manera magestuosa mientras los presentes se hacen a un lado para no entorpecer su camino. Nadie se atreve a atacarle. Son hombres entrenados para el combate, que no tienen miedo a la muerte. Pero el rey supremo inspira más que ello, el más absoluto terror.

 _-Es extraño-Ryo-le he visto antes y no se parece para nada a la persona que se muestra. ¿Qué le pasó?_

Luego de mucho dudarlo uno de los hombres que sirven al imperio se aventura a atacarle para ser atravesado por la lanza del rey que ni siquiera alcanzó a ver y cayó sin vida al suelo. Kaiser miraba interesado así que decidió no intervenir. Varios más le atacaron al mismo tiempo no realizó movimiento visible pero si evadió múltiples estocadas a la vez que realizó igual cantidad de golpes acabando con la vida de al menos diez de ellos. Para Ryo sería sencillo dejar que continuara con la tarea, de dejarle solo el mismo eliminaría todo ser en el imperio. Pero ha decidido bajar y hacerle frente por tres importantes razones: Parece que no es consiente de lo que hace, nadie merece morir de esa manera y Fubuki ha ido a detenerle. Y si bien le odia era un importante amigo de su querido hermano, de ambos en realidad pero ya no le ve de esa manera.

-No puedes venir y hacer una masacre-el de ojos avellana.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

-¡Retirense!-ordenó a todos que sin dudarlo le obedecieron-gran espíritu que desgarras el cielo con tu rugido ¡Red eyes black dragon!

Pronto se hizo visible un enorme ente de piel oscura y brillantes ojos escarlata que se transformó en energía pura. En dicho instante Fubuki se miraba imponente, poderoso, invencible.

-¡Huye no tienes el poder para hacerle frente!-le gritaba Ryo a varios metros de el.

-Tu y yo ya no somos amigos, no tengo porque ungh...

Su rival invocó una de sus magias más poderosas sin que lo notase. Por fortuna y más que nada como reflejo alcanzó a poner una barrera. Pero la cantidad de energía con la que es atacado es descomunal y esta comienza a ceder. La mirada del oji avellana se afila y aprieta la mandibula frustrado. Como siga de esa manera será derrotado, peor aún asesinado.

-Ser que proteges el conocimiento de antiguos mundos en un cuerpo frío de metal ¡Cyber End Dragon!

El peli azul hizo lo propio y pronto la energía de su guardián se convirtió en magia de rayo que buscaba asesinar a Haou. Esta seguro que con la habilidad de este no es algo que pueda conseguir pero si lo aturden el tiempo suficiente podrán escapar.

-¡No pedí tu ayuda!-el amo de Red.

-Es algo que no me importa-con su ya clásica seriedad.

-¡¿Entonces por qué lo haces?!

No escuchó más por parte de su compañero. La lucha se prolongó por algunos minutos, interminables y eternos pero no conseguían hacer un solo rasguño en el rey supremo. Ese que a pesar de su mirada fría es tan amable, pero ahora da más miedo que incluso Asuka. Ella no es nada para lo que el inspira, provoca que uno se sienta el ser más diminuto de la creación en su presencia. La protección de Fubuki comienza a mostrar cuarteaduras, se esta quedando sin poder. Por fin se rompe en miles de pedazos. Ryo ha reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido para protegerlo con una propia. No lo suficiente pues su compañero ha sido herido y ahora está inconsciente. Pero al menos así tiene una oportunidad para hablar con el de mirada dorada.

-¿Por qué has venido a atacar al imperio? Creí que no era tu intención provocar una guerra. ¿Has pensado mejor las cosas? ¿Te diste cuenta de que es ingenuo?

Pero los orbes de miel le miraban sin expresión alguna, vacíos no como de costumbre. Ahora lo ha confirmado. Las cosas van muy pero muy mal. Su barrera también comienza a romperse y sin algo que amortigue el daño, digamos que no tendrá la suerte de Fubuki.

-¡Haou!

Un potente grito llama la atención de Kaiser.

-¡Jehu!

Dos jóvenes llegaban al lugar, uno de ellos desconocido para el rival del rey. Miran con horror algunos cuerpos en condiciones indescriptibles y no hace falta preguntar para saber quien lo provocó. Molesto Jehu le rodeó con su magia, no quería herirlo pero no desea ver que asesina a la gente sin saber lo que hace. Se acerca a el y dispara una gran lanza de hielo, enorme pero que no tenía intención de lastimarle, solo quería llamar su atención y lo ha conseguido, ha retirado su hechizo de Ryo que agotado ha caído al suelo de rodillas, Yubel ha ido a su lado para protegerle en caso de que termine envuelto en el enfrentamiento de la pareja.

-Este no eres tu.-el oji naranja.

-...

-¡Genial! Lo poco comunicativo que eres no ayuda nada en este momento-sonríe perversamente-pero esta bien, si quieres pelear lo haremos. Después de todo me gusta mucho jugar contigo.

Con ayuda de su magia apareció un par de dagas, su arma favorita. Por un momento hubo una pequeña reacción en el rostro del rey. Bien, parece que va por muy buen camino. Corrió y dio una gran estocada al rostro de este que desvío con ayuda de su lanza para girarla y golpear la nuca de Jehu con el revés pero este logró evitar el golpe con una de sus armas. Hicieron distancia y esta vez fue Haou quien le atacó con el filo del metal en dirección al pecho pero una patada en la parte baja de esta casi le hizo volar por los aires, no fue así por la fuerza con que es sostenida. Volvieron a hacer distancia y se miraban. El oji miel con frialdad, el otro con emoción y encantado. Esta en una complicada situación donde de no tener cuidado podría morir, pero su amante es tan apuesto, sublime, imponente que no puede evitar enamorarse aún más de el. Su corazón palpita como loco y el rubor hace acto de presencia en su rostro. Llega a el la enorme tentación de correr a sus brazos y que le bese, pero claro una cosa es que lo pretenda y otra la realidad donde terminara por cortarle la cabeza. Y si bien le atrae ese hombre inexpresivo y sádico, prefiere a su chico fríamente apasionado, pero sabe que de buenas a primeras no va a volver. Continúan con el combate, dando saltos, piruetas y giros elegantes por parte de uno y alegres por parte del otro y una vez más Jehu siente que baila con el ser amado. Eso le pasa cada que sus habilidades chocan. Yubel y Ryo miran atónitos como Jehu ha tirado sus armas al suelo.

-¡¿Ya te rendiste?! ¡¿Dejaras que te asesine?!-Yubel.

 _-De verdad esta loco. Esta arriesgadolo todo en una maniobra que podría no funcionar._

Pensaba el oji azul para sus adentros. La lanza de Haou estaba a centímetros del pecho del rival y de no detenerse terminaría atravesando su corazón, ya que al parecer no se encontraría con resistencia alguna. A solo dos centímetros de este el sonido del metal al resonar con el suelo crispó los nervios de los otros dos. Pronto Jehu se vio abrazado por los fuertes brazos de Haou que incluso y para sorpresa suya temblaba un poco.

-Eso fue estúpido Jehu. Un poco más y pude haberte matado.

-Confiaba en que volverías. Hace rato que solo estamos jugando.

El menor rompió el contacto para mirar el rostro que ama.

-Ja ja ja ja me sigue pareciendo curioso que tu cara no cambie ni un poco con todo lo que pasó. Luego hablaremos, debemos volver. ¿Recuerdas lo ocurrido?

-Todo-con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

Su amado le tomo de la mano a la vez que caminaban a donde Yubel.

-No los asesinaste por gusto.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que lo hice, pero llorar por lo ocurrido no les devolverá la vida. Por gente como ellos es que quiero acabar con las guerras. Por cierto ¿Cómo fue que llegaron tan rápido? Creí que no podías usar la magia de transferencia.

-Oh eso, los espíritus me ayudaron.

-¿Puedes hablar con ellos?

-Siempre he podido hacerlo pero desde que hicimos ya sabes que los entiendo mejor.

El rey le miró sorprendido y con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se quedó parado un segundo pero Jehu le arrastro con el.

-Parece que tenemos muchas cosas que descubrir-emitió emocionado el menor.

Llegaron con el par, Yubel estaba sentado cruzado de piernas y visiblemente molesto.

-Siento haberte preocupado-el monarca.

-No fue tu culpa, fue de esos idiotas que invocaron a Darkness. Si, me contó todo.

-Ya veo.

-Al menos esta vez si esta muerto ¿verdad?

-No, es un espíritu acabar con el es imposible. Pero al menos dudo que vuelva a aparecer por varios años. Aún así estoy buscando alguna manera de sellarlo para siempre. Es igual o más peligroso que la Luz de la destrucción.

-Es muy cierto.

-Vaya que Haou te dio duro-el oji naranja a Kaiser-al menos ya sabes como me sentía yo cuando no me dejabas descansar.

-Era por tu bien.

-Dolía mucho, no creas que te daré las gracias. Bueno a lo mejor si, era muy divertido.

-Deberían irse antes de que lleguen los soldados de élite.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Sé que no te gusta estar aquí.

-Es la única manera que tengo de cobrar venganza y no tengo a donde ir.

-¿Venganza?

-No creo que sea lo que tu hermano desea-el rey.

-¿Cómo...?-sorprendido.

-Energía que unes presente y futuro permite que los seres amados se encuentren una vez más ¡Miracle Flipper!

-¿Hermano?-el alma de un niño de unos diez años de cabello azul celeste.

-¡¿Sho?! ¿Cómo es posible?

-Es una habilidad única en Haou. Si aún queda energía de un espíritu puede invocarle por un momento.-el bicolor.

-Ya has hecho demasiado. Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa.-el pequeño.

Por primera vez en años los ojos de Ryo se llenaron de lágrimas pero no las dejó salir.

-Claro que lo fue, tu solo eras un inocente y yo...

-Eres mi hermano, no mi guardián. No era tu obligación vigilarme todo el tiempo. Ya has hecho mucho más de lo que te corresponde. No quiero ver como se acaba tu vida en el imperio. Busca tu felicidad, quiero que seas libre.

Sonrió y poco a poco comenzó a hacerse transparente. La poca energía que le quedaba se agotaba rápidamente.

-Te quiero hermano-dijo el menor.

-Yo también te quiero ¡Sho!

El silencio se hizo presente por algunos segundos.

-Lo siento, aún si quisiera no tengo a donde ir y no puedo eliminar el hechizo que Asuka puso sobre mi.

El monarca se arrodilló y le tomo de los hombros. Introdujo un poco de energía en su interior. Ryo pudo ver como la calidez se hacia paso por cada rincón de su cuerpo y como su corazón se sentía más ligero. Le desconcertó la facilidad con que el castaño eliminó una maldición tan compleja, pero le sorprendió aún más la tenue sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Si no tienes a donde ir ven con nosotros. Podrías convertirte en uno de mis consejeros.

-Por eso digo que eres ingenuo. Soy tu enemigo. ¿Aún así me darás una oportunidad?

-No eres una mala persona.

Se escucharon pasos, dentro de poco llegarían todos los soldados miles de ellos. Kaiser no tuvo tiempo de elegir. Haou les transportó a los cuatro de vuelta al Reino de la oscuridad.

Una vez en el despacho del rey, el oji celeste le miraba molesto.

-Así que solo me has secuestrado.

-No querías estar ahí. Jehu lo dijo-el castaño.

El oji naranja se acercó para abrazar a su amado pero este cayó sin resistencia en sus brazos perdiendo el conocimiento.

-Ya decía que te has sobreesforzado, recuperar tu corazón de manos de Darkness no debió ser sencillo.-el menor.

-Creí que tu lo habías ayudado-El moreno.

-No, yo solo estaba jugando. Quien tenía que recuperar su corazón era el.

-Así que solo apostabas por un buen resultado-Kaiser.

Una sonrisa le dio una respuesta afirmativa.

-Irresponsable-Yubel.

-No del todo, creo en él. Sabía que no me iba a matar.

Y se retiró con el rey dormido entre sus brazos, los otros dos les miraban con seriedad hasta que les perdieron de vista.

-He perdido-el bicromático-yo no podría haber confiado a ese nivel en Haou. De verdad creí que mataría a Jehu en el último momento, si hubiese estado en su lugar le habría atacado sin dudarlo.

-Quizá no es la persona que estaba destinada para ti.

-¡¿Y tu que sabes?!

-Estoy cansado. Quiero dormir.

El mayor suspiró molesto.

-Supongo que puedo mostrarte tu habitación ahora que eres uno de los consejeros.

Caminaron en silencio al sitio, y una vez ahí Ryo se tiro sobre la cama sin más quedándose inmediatamente dormido.

-Estoy rodeado de puros idiotas.

Dijo su guía cerrando la puerta para retirarse a realizar todo el papeleo que dejó pendiente.

...

Luego de un par de horas.

El monarca abrió los ojos percatándose de que Jehu le tenía abrazado con fuerza, estaba dormido por lo que no se movió. Seguro fue un día estresante y lo que menos quiere es interrumpir su sueño. En esa posición podía sentir el cálido aliento de su amado sobre su rostro lo que le provocaba cosquillas porque mecía su cabello provocandolo. Jehu se removió en el lecho buscando una posición más cómoda y acercando su cuerpo aún más al de su pareja.

 _-De verdad eres como un niño. Siempre tan dulce, tan tierno. Te amo. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Eres muy importante en mi vida. Ya no me imagino como sería esta sin ti._

Y volvió a quedarse dormido. Debe recuperar las energías que perdió por culpa de Darkness.

 _-Aún no me has eliminado por completo de tu corazón Haou._

 _-Ya lo sé._

 _-Podría tomar el control de tu cuerpo en cualquier momento._

 _-¿Por qué no lo intentas?_

 _-Siempre tan confiado, lo haré ahora mismo._

Algunos minutos después.

 _-No puedes ¿cierto?_

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Todo fue gracias a Jehu, lo que ocurrió no fue un desperdicio. Ahora tengo en mi poder una parte de tu alma. Te voy a encontrar y finalizaré lo que empezamos ese día._

 _-Así que quieres venganza. ¿Qué diría tu pareja si lo supiese?_

 _-Lo sabe, te lo dije. El me dio la oportunidad. Jehu y yo nos entendemos a un nivel superior._

 _-Eres un idiota, el solo esta jugando contigo. Te traicionará tarde o temprano. Recuerda muy bien mis palabras. Jamás me he equivocado._

 _-Duerme Darkness..._

 _-Eres un..._

...

En el imperio de la luz.

Fubuki despertó luego de algunas horas. Todo su cuerpo tenía decenas de heridas, aún le parece increíble haber sobrevivido, nada que un poco de magia de curación no pueda remediar.

Algunos soldados le han informado sobre las bajas. Por fortuna y gracias a su intervención no fueron tantas pero...no hay rastro alguno de Ryo.

-Maldita sea, si tan solo no me hubiera descuidado. Estoy seguro de que fue asesinado. Esto no se va a quedar así Haou. Continuaré con su trabajo. Voy a convertir al imperio de la luz en la nación más poderosa. Y cuando despierte la emperatriz los destruiremos, de tu reino no quedará ni el polvo.

-Me parece buena idea. Cuentas con mi apoyo. Ese hombre acabo como si nada con la investigación de toda mi vida.

-Misawa, pensé que estabas muy lejos.

-Utilize magia de transferencia.

-Que yo sepa solo Haou puede.

-No, encontré la secuencia de órdenes de ese y muchos más hechizos interesantes. La única desventaja es que nadie tiene la cantidad de energía de ese hombre. Salvo la emperatriz. Para llegar tuve que usar la magia de veinte magos. Tampoco puedo perdonarlo. Si unimos tus habilidades y mis conocimientos conseguiremos hacer del imperio la nación más poderosa.

-Me parece bien.

Asuka tiene a su servicio a un par que no teme darlo todo por conseguir su objetivo: asesinar al rey de la oscuridad. Y no tienen ni un poco de dudas o dobles intenciones como las tenía Kaiser. Todo por y para el imperio, todo por y para satisfacer sus intereses personales.

...

En el Reino de la oscuridad.

Han pasado tres semanas de lo ocurrido y el monarca esta como nuevo revisando los documentos de costumbre. Aunque se le hizo extraño no haber visto a su amado en toda la mañana. Suponía que estaría entrenando con Yubel como de costumbre. Así que se levantó de su asiento y caminó al sitio donde suelen practicar.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo hagas en el último momento!

De nuevo una discusión. Como de costumbre Jehu ha hecho enojar a Yubel. Abre la puerta, una daga y una espada vuelan directo a su rostro. La primera la atrapa entre sus dedos y guarda en el compartimento de su cinturón, la segunda la desvío con una patada. Tomo asiento en el piso como la vez anterior y se dispuso a contemplar a su hermoso novio.

-¡Maldición ya te dije que hay algo llamado estrategia!-el moreno.

-Pero así es más divertido.

-Así que quieres diversión ¿eh?

Una patada en el pecho le sacó volando lejos a punto de estrellarle brutalmente contra la pared, pero Jehu logró amortiguar el golpe con su magia.

-¡Eres un idiota Ryo!-el bicolor-¡¿Qué harás si pasa algo malo?!

-¿Como qué?

-Romper la pared por ejemplo.

El oji naranja sonrió con malicia.

-Así que lo que menos les importa a ambos es mi seguridad.

-Tu eres un bruto salvaje-Yubel.

-Se que soportas más-Ryo.

Ambos le atacaron a la vez. Puede que de esta manera se vea que solo abusan del pobre chico, y eso no sería una idea tan equivocada. Pero también es muy cierto que para ambos es como un hermano y por lo tanto están dispuestos a fortalecer cada una de sus habilidades. Lo que menos quieren es que el imperio le encuentre débil porque se ha enamorado. Pensarían hacer lo mismo con Haou si no fuera porque su mirada asusta más que antes. Se nota que esta molesto por lo sucedido. Aún no se cree que estuvo a punto de asesinar a su amado. Así que en secreto el también entrena. Y no es que no les tenga confianza. Se debe más bien a que con el poder que actualmente tiene podría lastimarlos de gravedad por accidente.

Los dos mayores lanzan un ataque simultáneo, Kaiser con una espada mientras Yubel con su látigo en dirección a la pierna del peli azul para atraparlo y estrellarle en el suelo, pero de un brinco les evade a ambos, se toma de los hombros de Kaiser y le atrae a el para estrellarle contra el suelo. Este logra evitar la caída al poner las manos y Jehu da una barrida que por centímetros no tiro a Yubel. La emoción se mira en los rostros de Yubel y Jehu, no así en Ryo que también lo está. Y por varias horas continúan con la labor hasta caer agotados.

-Casi ah...les gané-jadeaba el más joven.

-Claro que uh...no, aún te falta mucho. Eres demasiado confiado.-el moreno.

Ryo no decía nada y se limitó a ver el techo del lugar. Si bien su expresión no cambia en lo más mínimo tiene un curioso sentimiento en su pecho: libertad.

-Deberíamos ir a comer, llevan horas así y no quiero que se debilite su cuerpo puede ser peligroso.

Emitió el monarca que ya se había acercado a ellos extiendo las manos a Yubel y Ryo para ayudarles a poner de pie. Y luego inclinadose para tomar a Jehu de la cintura y hacer lo mismo. Se dispusieron a salir del sitio, los dos mayores primero y antes de hacerlo el castaño sujeto con fuerza a su pareja y le recargó sobre la pared. Besó con suavidad los delicados y dulces labios del peli azul que solo atinó a sonrojarse, pero que los separó para dar paso a la lengua del rey que degustó el interior. Se contemplaron. El mayor se sorprendió al ver que su amado estaba molesto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No es justo.

-¿Qué te besara sin avisar?

-No, que solo tu puedas probar mi boca. Yo también quiero hacerlo.

El mayor quedó impactado con la sinceridad del chico y pronto se vio apresado entre este y la pared. El de orbes naranja le besó con pasión inimaginable se hizo paso a la fuerza en el interior sin encontrar mucha resistencia. Haou estaba levemente ruborizado, sentía como Jehu le atacaba sin piedad provocando que su corazón latiera a velocidad increíble. Cerró los ojos avergonzado. Más o menos se ha terminado por acostumbrar a lo que hace con Jehu, pero que este se lo haga a el es muy distinto. El menor le mira extasiado con los ojos bien abiertos. Ni loco se pierde esa carita que denota incomodidad aunque es consiente de que su rey lo disfruta tanto como el. Acerca más su cuerpo invadiendo el espacio ajeno y sujetando de las muñecas a Haou que ha tratado de defenderse. Esta un poco asustado pues no es lo suyo el sentir que no tiene el control de la situación aunque sabe que su novio no le lastimara. Aún así es extraño. Solo cuando Jehu siente sus labios un poco hinchados de tanto besar le deja libre.

-Siempre te gusta estar jugando-el de orbes dorados que incluso se encuentran ligeramente acuosos.

-¿Qué te digo? Amo ver que tu eterna "frialdad" desaparece cuando hago cosas como estas. Me gusta verte "sufrir".

-Eres perverso.

-Pero no te molesta.

-Muy cierto.

El mayor le tomo de la cintura y besó su frente.

-Vayamos a comer, seguro que se preguntan por qué tardamos tanto en llegar.

-Imagino que saben la razón.

Y así se retiraron del sitio tomados de la mano.

...

En la habitación de la pareja.

Haou soñaba con cosas muy lindas y agradables hasta que este se vio interrumpido por una horrible pesadilla. Abrió los ojos asustado mientras un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo entero. Se sorprendió de ver que su novio estaba recargado sobre su propia mano admirandole a detalle.

-¿Hace cuánto que me miras?

-Lo hago todas las noches, me gusta ver tu cara tranquila mientras duermes. Más importante ¿Estas bien?

-Si.

-¿Seguro?

-Solo fue una pesadilla.

-Por como te ves, diría que más que eso.

-Recordaba el como fueron asesinados mis padres. Bueno más bien lo que escuche de ello. Estaba muy joven para recordar. Tendría como un año.

-Fue ese tal Darkness ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yubel me lo contó.

-Ya veo.

El castaño guardo silencio. Como siempre no es alguien que guste mucho de tener conversaciones prolongadas. Es mejor para escuchar. Pero esta vez hará una excepción pues Jehu es su pareja y tiene derecho a conocer su pasado. Además le anima aún más el hecho de que este no ha preguntado. Es del tipo que no se mete en problemas ajenos incómodando a los demás.

-¿Me escucharás?-el rey.

-El tiempo que sea necesario.

-Bien, todo empezó así:

...

Inicio del flash back.

Hace un año que el rey y la reina de lo Oscuridad están radiantes de felicidad. Su pequeño hijo tiene la sonrisa más bella del mundo. Tan alegre y lleno de vitalidad.

-Haou-sonríe su madre al mirarle en la cuna.

El niño toma con su manita el dedo de su padre que también le sonríe.

-Este pequeño tendrá una gran responsabilidad como el heredero del Reino de la Oscuridad, pero contará con nosotros para protegerlo y guiarlo.

-Tienes razón mi amor, sacó tus hermosos ojos dorados.

-Y tu lindo cabello de chocolate.

-Ja ja ja haces que me de pena.

-¡Su majestad!-se adentro uno de los guardias del palacio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Una extraña neblina se expande desde la entrada del castillo y provoca que nos ataquemos los unos a los otros.

-Enseguida voy.

Dio un beso en la frente de su esposa y se retiró. En el camino se encontró con los padres de Yubel. Estos son de familia noble y amigos de la infancia del rey. Le pidió al hombre le acompañase, y a la chica que cuidara de su esposa e hijo. El monarca y su apoyo llegaron de inmediato con el ente. Que ni siquiera se atrevió a mostrar su verdadera forma. Espíritus de nivel más bajo y que no suponen un problema para el no lo merecen. Y así fue. Se dio una rápida batalla entre ellos pero ni el rey ni el otro pudieron hacerle frente muriendo lastimosamente sin poder hacer nada. El infiltrado solo les miraba con burla continuando su recorrido a donde estaba su gran enemigo. El único ser en el universo que ha nacido con la magia suficiente para acabar con el. Debe asesinarlo ahora antes de que se convierta en una amenaza. Luego de exterminar a cuanto ser vivo se cruzó en su camino llegó a la alcoba del príncipe. Ambas mujeres intentaron detenerle y sorpresivamente ofrecieron más batalla que sus maridos pero no lo suficiente para siquiera debilitarle. Sin más incordios en el camino adquirió su forma real y tomo una guadaña entre sus manos. La apuntó al pequeño que lloraba en la cuna pero antes de llegar a su objetivo fue detenido por una espada.

-No voy a perdonarte. Asesinaste a mi familia, no te permitiré poner un dedo sobre mi sobrino.

Le miraba amenazante un joven de ojos celestes y cabello de plata.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes.

-Ídolos que controlan el futuro y forjan el porvenir. Que vigilan desde las sombras brillando cuando se clama por la salvación. ¡Destiny Heros!

Ante Darkness aparecieron todos los espíritus que Edo controla.

-Esto no debería ser posible, no cuentas con tanto...

Pronto vio que de manera inconsciente el bebé le daba la energía necesaria a su familiar.

-¡Maldito seas Haou!

Lanzas de hielo, bolas de fuego, rayos y explosiones fueron algunos de los hechizos invocados y que destruyeron una parte del lugar. Al finalizar no había rastros del ente ni de la habitación y casi todo el piso superior en donde se dio la mortífera batalla. Edo tomo entre sus brazos al niño y pronto llegó a ellos corriendo un pequeño de seis años que no dejaba de llorar. El mayor le cargó también y les abrazó a los dos.

-Todo estará bien Haou, Yubel. Yo voy a protegerlos. Lamento no haber llegado antes para salvar a sus padres.

Les brindó la calidez de su alma hasta que los pequeños se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Fin del flash back.

...

Jehu miraba preocupado al rey que guardaba silencio desde hace diez minutos. Seguro el dolor en su pecho era inmenso y no sería el quien le hiriera forzadole a hablar cuando no puede.

-Edo se convirtió en el rey hasta que yo lograra hacerme cargo de todo. Pero un día volvió Darkness y me arrebató la felicidad de nuevo. Asesinó a mi tío diez años después. No tengo idea de como pasó. Yo estaba estudiando con Yubel y sentí algo raro, corrí en la dirección donde la energía era más fuerte. Y cuando llegué...mi tío estaba...

-No es necesario que lo digas, entiendo.

-Perdí el control de mi poder y ataque con todo lo que tenía a Darkness. No recuerdo muy bien como sucedió. Cuando me di cuenta Yubel me tenía en sus brazos diciendo que todo estaría bien, que no necesitaba manchar mis manos de sangre. Luego de ese día me puse al frente del Reino. Pero solo era un niño de once años que desconocía muchas cosas. Por eso Yubel se convirtió en mi consejero apoyandome en todo lo que necesitaba.

-No debió ser fácil.

-No podía permitir que algo construido con tanto amor desapareciera sin hacer nada.

El peli azul le tomo del mentón y beso con suavidad en la mejilla.

-La próxima vez seré yo quien te ayude a eliminar a Darkness por completo.

-El no volverá en muchos años.

-Ja ja ja ja ja puede que asustes a muchos mi amor, pero para mi eres tan transparente como el cristal. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que sigue aquí?-señaló el corazón contrario.

El castaño retrocedió intimidado, es la primera vez que alguien logra ver su interior.

-No tienes porque temer. Desde ese día tu y yo somos uno solo. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿me estas castigando?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No hemos hecho el amor otra vez. Estas siendo muy injusto. ¡Yo quiero jugar!

-Lo siento Jehu. Estuve distraído con varias cosas. Te he descuidado. En verdad lo siento.

-Siempre y cuando lo compenses esta bien.

-¿Te parece hoy en la noche?

-¿Y para que esperar? No me apetece hacerlo a la luz de las velas, quiero verlo todo.

El castaño esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Como ordene su majestad.

Tomo a Jehu de la cintura y subió sus manos para retirarle la camisa que cubre su torso, este se sonrojó al ver como su amante desataba las cuerdas que mantenían unida su ropa. Lo hacia con una lentitud, elegancia y sensualidad que pudo haber muerto de felicidad en dicho instante. Relajó completamente el cuerpo entregandose a la pasión.

Esta será la segunda vez que haga el amor con la persona que le hace sentir especial y a la que entrega su corazón, cuerpo, alma y futuro sin dudar.

 **..**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	8. Pero es imposible

**Yugi Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8 Pero es imposible...**

 **.**

En el reino de la oscuridad.

El castaño se encuentra en el patio de armas dando indicaciones a varios soldados para realizar las labores cotidianas de vigilancia, repartición de comida, entrenamiento entre varias otras. Jehu le mira maravillado de vez en cuando mientras el hace lo propio revisando algunos balances que trae en las manos. Mientras Yubel y Kaiser se encargan de reabastecer el armamento.

-¡Su majestad!-un hombre que se inclina ante el oji miel-he terminado de pasar lista a los refugiados no falta uno solo y han tomado el desayuno adecuadamente.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte a descansar.

-No es necesario, aún tengo energía para hacer varias cosas.

-Lo sé, pero no has dormido desde ayer. El que ustedes cuiden su salud también es una importante labor para el reino.

-¿Usted me ha visto? ¿Sabe quién soy?

-Claro, Jehu y yo conocemos los nombres y rostros de cada uno de los habitantes.

El hombre quedó entre aterrado por la magnitud de conocimientos del par e impresionado. Admira a su rey pero estar ante un ser tan espléndido quieras o no intimida. Realizó una pose respetuosa y se retiró a dormir pues en verdad lo necesita.

-Con ese tipo de comentarios solo los asustas.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si, estoy seguro de que te quieren pero con esa cara das más miedo que otra cosa. Aunque a mi me encanta ja ja ja ja.

El mayor no dijo nada y continuó con sus actividades aunque se quedó pensando seriamente en las palabras de su pareja. No es que no quiera o haya intentado ser más amistoso. Pero simplemente no es lo suyo. Solo con Jehu puede ser más expresivo y hasta con el es difícil. Agradece infinitamente que este sea tan perceptivo y que adivine la mayoría del tiempo sus intenciones, porque si, eso es lo que hace.

Mientras, el peli azul se siente cada vez más atraído a él. Desde ese día en que le contó lo de la muerte de sus padres y del cual por cierto han pasado dos semanas, siente que su prometido se ha vuelto aún más fuerte y confiable. Siempre ha sido así pero le parecía que sufría de pequeños momentos de debilidad, de pronto se miraba tan frágil que incluso temía que pudiera romperse. Pero el haber enfrentado a Darkness debió remover algo en el porque ahora en verdad parece que es invencible, y esta actitud para nada es fingida o disimulada. Incluso las pocas veces que han tenido pequeños enfrentamientos a modo de entrenamiento el oji naranja es fácilmente vencido y termina en el piso sin que haya pasado mucho tiempo, pero bueno Haou tampoco se ha ido ileso porque su pareja no es un ángel, hecho que conoce de sobra y parece no importarle.

Terminan con las labores y se retiran al despacho del rey, luego de leer algunos papeles mira a su pareja con tal vez curiosidad, con el jamás se sabe.

-¿Qué ocurre?-el menor.

-Ahora que lo pienso no hemos tenido una cita decente.

-Por mi no hay problema, se que hay cosas que hacer.

-Eres muy considerado pero quiero que vayamos a dar una vuelta por el mercado.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Nunca has visitado uno?

-Pues no sé, pero nunca salí del palacio en el Imperio.

El rey dejó de lado todo cuanto hacia y se acercó al contrario ofreciendo su mano.

-Pues vamos a conocerlo ahora mismo. Aunque sería bueno que te pusieras algo más ligero está haciendo mucho calor.

-¿Tu no tienes problemas?

-El clima jamás me incómoda pero también me cambiaré. Llevar la capa al mercado no es muy práctico. Además voy por dinero en caso de que quieras comprar algo. Así que vamos a la habitación.

-Claro.

Luego de diez minutos el monarca tenía un pantalón negro de vestir ajustado y una camisa del mismo tono con detalles en dorado, esta tenía libres dos botones que dejaban ver hasta la altura de la clavícula. Y unos botines oscuros. Su pareja tenía un pantalón entallado de tono azul marino y una playera ajustada del mismo tono que dejaba descubierta hasta la mitad de su espalda, nuevamente cortesía de ese inventivo sastre. Y como toda la vida los adornos que Haou le regaló para sus tobillos, para completar no tiene zapatos pues ha descubierto que esta mucho más cómodo de esa manera.

Luego de una pequeña sonrisa del oji dorado salen con rumbo al pueblo y con ello al mercado. Caminan con paso lento, disfrutando del maravilloso clima soleado en el Reino.

-Me parece curioso que tengan un pueblo, pensé que todos se encontraban en el área de refugiados.

-Eso fue mientras tratábamos las heridas de todos y nos preparábamos para la invasión del imperio. Pero siempre ha existido esta parte aunque no es lo suficientemente grande para que todos puedan vivir ahí.

-De por si me sorprende ver a tantas almas juntas. Fue un lindo detalle que los hayas protegido de Asuka.

-Y tu me ayudas.

-No hago mucho.

El mayor le tomo del brazo y le beso con pasión para mirarlo seriamente.

-Ja ja ja-el peli azul-me hacen mucha gracia tus cambios de actitud, así parece que estas enojado, o eso creo. Pero lo único que quieres es hacerme sentir mejor. Pero no te preocupes que no me siento mal por ello.

-Eres mucho más de lo que crees. Espero que un día puedas ver lo que miro en ti.

-Te amo Haou.

-Te amo Jehu.

-¡Oh la reina!

Una niña de como seis años se había pegado afanosamente de la pierna del peli azul, este se inclinó y la tomo con cariño alzandola en dirección al cielo.

-Ja ja ja ja pequeña, soy un chico no puedo ser la reina.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo le digo su majestad?

-No me gustan los títulos, me dan flojera. ¿Por qué no simplemente Jehu?

-Mi mamá dice que es irrespetuoso llamar a la realeza por su nombre. Que podríamos recibir un castigo.

-¿Siempre has vivido aquí?

La menor negó con la cabeza.

-Hasta hace unas semanas mi casa estaba cerca del Imperio de la luz.

-Ya veo. Por eso tienes esa extraña idea, pero Haou es muy lindo el no se enojaría por algo así, ¿verdad?

Este asintío, Jehu colocó frente a el a la menor que fue cargada por el rey.

-¿Te parece que asusta?

Los intensos ojos dorados se posaban en otros azules.

-Si-emitió con voz casi inaudible.

-Ja ja ja ja míralo bien.

El castaño tocó amorosamente la cabecita azabache, la infante sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, se acercó y dio un inocente beso en la mejilla del monarca que la colocó cuidadosamente en el suelo.

-No asusta, es muy lindo.

Y se echó a correr.

-Así que aceptas besos de otros ¿eh?

-¿Estas celoso?

-Si me das uno no-sonrió.

-Tu eres el único "niño" que vive en mi corazón.

-Ja ja ja que comentario tan extraño.

Unieron sus labios y luego de varios minutos continuaron con la caminata, no hubo persona que no se girara o se acercara a saludarlos en su mayoría curiosos por la presencia de Jehu. Cuando al fin pudieron pasear con más tranquilidad se acercaron a los puestos.

-Oh mira-el más joven-¿qué es esto?

-Calamar frito. ¿No lo has probado?

Su pareja negó, entonces el pidió una orden y para si una de camarones fritos, le gustan mucho por alguna extraña razón. Buscaron un lugar donde sentarse y probaron alimento en compañía de un vino por Haou y jugo de naranja por Jehu. Las mejillas del peli azul estaban sonrojadas de felicidad. Así de sencillo es hacerle feliz. Reiniciaron su caminar encontrando cosas por demás variadas. Desde maquillaje, ropa, comida, libros, joyas, tapetes y demás. Pero hubo una que llamó la atención del más joven. Su pareja estuvo a punto de preguntar que ocurría pero no fue necesario cuando poso su mirada en ropa para bebé.

-De verdad me gustaría que tuviéramos un hijo.

-Podemos adoptar.

-Es una lastima que no podamos hacerlo ahora. Mientras no logremos detener a Asuka no hay garantía de que no planee herir a nuestra familia.

-Lograremos hacerlo. Solo necesito encontrarla.

-Si, la muy maldita colocó una barrera que evita que sepamos su ubicación. Tiene que pagar por todo lo que ha hecho no solo a mi, sino a toda la gente que lastimó.

-No quiero que te dejes llevar por el rencor. Eso envenena tu alma.

-¿Me detendrías?

-No, jamás intervendría en tu venganza. Y aún sigo pensando que hay algo extraño en ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esta viva. Pero en realidad yo...la asesine. Y no es la primera vez que pasa. La zona que perforó mi espada no provocaría la muerte instantánea, pero no debió aguantar el tiempo necesario para curarse con su magia. Porque en ese momento se supone que se lo impedí. Sin embargo me da la impresión de que estuviera vacía.

-¿Es decir que es como una muñeca?

-Es lo que no sé. Al mirarla no me parece distinta a un humano normal pero también podría decirte que tienes razón.

-¿Y algo así es posible?

-Si lo fuera es magia tan complicada que ni Darkness, tu o yo conocemos.

-No me gusta el rumbo que esta tomando esto.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte.

-Es mejor que me lo digas. Así estaré preparado. Además soy de los que odian las mentiras. Ya viví mucho de eso al lado de ellos.

-Tienes razón, es solo que me gustaría evitarte el recordar momentos dolorosos.

-Estos siempre vivirán con nosotros, lo importante es que aprenda uno a superarlos.

-Entonces creemos uno hermoso ahora mismo.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

El rey no dijo nada, dio un suave beso en la frente contraria y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido de su pareja. Llegaron a una hermosa playa, siendo ya el atardecer se veía la luz rojiza sobre las olas del mar, y la arena brindaba un espectáculo único.

No fueron necesarias frases ni nada más, con la sola mirada lo dijeron todo. Ahí en la playa al aire libre el peli azul se recostó sobre la arena. El oji miel deslizó las manos por el cuello de su pareja hasta dejar sus bellos hombros al descubierto. Besó sus labios lamiendo de vez en cuando de manera un tanto traviesa; justo como lo hiciera Jehu la última vez. Recorrió la suave piel de su cuello llegando al lóbulo y mordiendo casi imperceptiblemente.

-Ah~

Las caricias de Haou son mágicas, es como ser tocado por el aire mientras te envuelve toda una onda eléctrica del mas increíble placer. Esto es justo lo que siente su amante cada que el rey lo hace suyo. No puede evitar reír como casi siempre no sabe si es por división, alegría o vergüenza; probablemente sean todas juntas. La boca de su pareja le recorre hasta la altura de los hombros y clavícula al tiempo que sus manos se meten entre su vestimenta y roza con maestría sus delicados y ahora sensibles botones. El hacerlo en plena playa es tan distinto, tan intenso que el de orbes naranjas se siente turbado y da una vuelta intentando cubrir su ahora expuesto pecho. Acción que hace sonreír a Haou. Pues con esa prenda logra ver su espalda a la perfección. Se coloca sobre el chico y suspira sobre su nuca.

-Ah mmm...

Simples palabras que carecen de sentido y sin embargo lo expresan todo. El castaño degusta ese delicado lienzo de terciopelo con ayuda de sus labios por varios minutos para luego emplear su lengua como si Jehu fuese un caramelo que se derrite ante el contacto. Tan exquisito y delirante; el joven mago es sin duda alguna delicioso. El menor vuelve a girar quedando de frente al monarca que como siempre no muestra expresión alguna. En un arranque de erotismo toma a su rey del trasero notando la increíble suavidad de este. Haou se deja hacer no parece inconmodarle en lo más mínimo. Su amante le sonríe y es ahora quien le recuesta debajo suyo boca arriba.

-De verdad me impresiona que no cambie ni un poco tu rostro.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Y entonces lo entendió. Su amado también sabe hacer el amor de manera divertida. Planea guardar silencio y no emitir un solo gemido.

-Sabes que es imposible ¿verdad?

-...

-¿Quieres saber hasta donde puedo llegar?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el castaño de mirada fría. Jehu abrió delicadamente la camisa admirando semejante belleza. Pasó sus labios por el cuello, clavícula y torso. Incluso succionó y jugueteó con ayuda de su lengua con los tiernos pezones reales pero no consiguió un solo sonido lo que lejos de frustrarle le animó. Su amante es verdaderamente difícil aunque es algo que ya sabía. Esta es la segunda vez que hacen el amor, pero durante la primera fue el menor quien casi destroza su garganta víctima de tanto placer. Hay que ser un poco justos, ¿o no? Pasea su lengua por el marcado y aún así delicado abdomen contrario y baja su mano hasta tomar el miembro del castaño por debajo de la ropa, directamente sobre su piel. Y aún así, de manera increíble continuó con la misma actitud. Pero su pareja es terco como pocos. Realizó movimientos lentos y suaves, bastante espaciados entre si para incrementar de a poco la velocidad e intensidad. Era casi imperceptible el cambio, pero sus caricias estaban surtiendo efecto; las mejillas del mayor tenían un tono rosado. ¿O era la luz del atardecer?

-¡AH!

El oji dorado no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y terminó perdiendo. Jehu había logrado sacar ese vergonzoso sonido de sus labios. Y una vez conseguido ¿que importaba la pena? Dejó salir todo un séquito de suspiros y demás que fueron como la más bella canción para su pareja.

-Ah ah ah mmm ung ¡ah!

Si, su rey había perdido por completo el control. Al menos en el único ámbito en el que le ocurre a ser tan perfecto. Pero como ya ha predicho es el ser más difícil de la creación. Y justo cuando logró hacer que la hombría contaría reaccionara fue tomado de la cintura y colocado sobre las piernas del rey ambos de frente. El castaño colocó su rostro sobre los pequeños botones y metió de lleno uno a su boca; mientras el pezón libre era pellizcado por la mano derecha. Jehu pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su prometido pues incluso se sentía mareado, Haou estaba siendo algo perverso pues no conforme con todo lo que hacia en su pecho le soltó de la cintura y deslizó la mano hasta su retaguardia.

-¡Ah ah mmm por...Haou!

Una experiencia tan gratificante solo estímulo la intimidad de Jehu que pronto sintió dolor en esa zona, por suerte su pareja es considerada y pasó la mano de su trasero a su miembro dando el alivio requerido que finalizó con el elixgir de la vida sobre la palma del rey. Teniendo lo que tanto quería rozo su piel hasta llegar a la entrada del oji naranja. Preparandole para el momento cumbre.

-¡Auch!

Aún duele un poco pero el castaño es paciente y milímetrico en todo cuanto hace pronto esas quejas se convirtieron en susurros y posteriormente gritos de placer.

El rey cambió lugar, de sus dígitos por su miembro que había soportado el tiempo suficiente para la comodidad de su amante. Jehu separó aún más sus hermosas piernas para darle libre acceso. Los movimientos fueron certeros y violentos al tiempo que delicados y sutiles. El de orbes naranjas movía su cadera para ayudar en la labor. No es de los que se queden sentados esperando a que el otro haga todo el trabajo. El menor se elevó y bajó repitiendo el proceso infinidad de veces. La piel de ambos estaba empapada en el más erótico sudor. Sus exhalaciones llegaron al limite.

-¡Haou!

El máximo grito de Jehu al sentir la esencia de su amante llenar su interior. El monarca salió cuidadosamente, colocaron sus prendas en el sitio debido dando a entender que ahí nada pasaba y se tiraron de lleno en la playa sonriendo y respirando agitadamente. Se acomodaron de lado y admiraron a su media naranja.

-Te...amo Haou.

-Yo también mi amor, con toda mi alma Jehu.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora apreciando tan bello instante y volvieron al palacio tomados de la mano. Por la noche fueron reprendidos por Yubel que se preguntaba dónde rayos estaban y si les había ocurrido algo. Lo cual es cierto aunque no precisamente malo.

...

Han pasado cuatro semanas desde esa maravillosa sesión a la orilla del mar. Y como buena pareja sana y que se ama han repetido la faena una y otra vez.

El oji naranja camina por un pasillo mostrando la natural sonrisa maniática tan característica de el. Va en busca de su prometido luego de haber despertado tarde. Normalmente no le cuesta trabajo pero no podía despegarse de las sábanas. Su paso es alegre y despreocupado, hasta que siente que todo el piso se le mueve y pierde la noción de donde está. Casi a punto de caer logra recargar su peso en la pared. Cede al peso sobre ella hasta quedar sentado.

-Que raro, de pronto me sentí mareado.

Esperó algunos segundos pero al notar que el malestar no continuaba volvió a ponerse de pie para buscar a su pareja, llegó al despacho donde siempre le encuentra haciendo lo de costumbre. Se acercó de manera sensual y tomó asiento sobre el escritorio ganandose la atención del mayor que le sonrió con dulzura.

-Espero que hayas dormido bien.

-Creo que de hecho fue demasiado.

-Supongo que te hacia falta. Últimamente no hemos descansado como se debe.

-Si, hay muchos asuntos que resolver pero tu te vez tan normal.

-A lo mejor tantos años de pesadillas crearon algún tipo de resistencia en mi.

-¿No sería al revés? Bueno, de cualquier manera parece que funcionas de manera diferente al resto del mundo. ¿Ya desayunaste?

-No, te estaba esperando.

-¿Y si no hubiera despertado?

-Hubiera ido a buscarte, no es bueno para tu salud el que te saltes comidas.

-Ja ja ja ja siempre te preocupas mucho, a veces pienso que pareces mi mamá. Aunque me agrada que me consientas.

El castaño mostró una expresión amable y tomo a su prometido de la mano para que ambos fueran al comedor.

...

El resto del día pasó de manera cotidiana hasta que llegó la hora donde practica con Kaiser y Yubel. Aunque de momento ninguno de los dos se encuentra en el Reino pues han tenido que visitar un pueblo cercano que se encontraba bajo la influencia del imperio. Pero todo indica que fueron traicionados por el. De resultar las negociaciones el Reino de la oscuridad podrá expandirse y albergar con más comodidad a los miles de refugiados. Así que en lugar de ellos es el oji miel quien se ha ofrecido a ayudarle. Ahora están frente a frente, Jehu con sus dagas al igual que Haou pues como bien le prometió alguna vez le enseñó a pelear con armas de corto alcance. Resultó ser incluso mejor que el, lo que en realidad llena de orgullo al tutor. Se pusieron en posición y fue el más joven el primero en atacar. Esta vez pensando bien cada uno de sus movimientos porque los consejos o más bien regaños de Yubel han tenido efecto luego de tanto recitarlos. Dio una estocada doble que fue esquivada de igual manera por su rival.

-¿Sabes que nos hace falta?-el oji naranja que luego de ello dio una patada fácil de evadir-casarnos.

El comentario sacó por completo al rey de su centro como solo le pasa con él. Pero sus maravillosos reflejos le salvaron de caer y recargó todo su peso en las palmas y así quedó en una incómoda posición de espaldas. Momento que aprovechó Jehu para casi apuñarlo, pero el castaño se giró y puso de pie inmediatamente. El otro le imitó.

-Que mal, creí que esta vez si te daba. Pero hablo muy enserio con lo del matrimonio.

-Me haría muy feliz. Esperaba que te acostumbraras al hecho de que somos pareja. Prometo que en cuanto se arregle la situación del espacio para los habitantes le pediré ayuda a Yubel para preparar la ceremonia.

-Hablando de el, ¿No te parece extraño que se la pase pegado a Kaiser?

-Supongo que se han vuelto amigos.

-Si casi siempre se la pasan discutiendo, o mejor dicho Yubel le regaña. Parece el papá de todos.

-No quiere perder a nadie más. Lo de sus padres le dejó marcado.

-Ser huérfano no es algo que se desee para nadie.

-Es muy cierto.

-Bueno, pues continuemos.

El oji naranja tomo sus cuchillas y las lanzó directo al rostro de su amado que las evadió para luego verse forzado a utilizar su arma y así detener una tercera que el joven había escondido en la parte posterior en su cinturón.

-Eso fue nuevo.

-Oh pero tampoco te dí creo que...

Un nuevo mareo le atacó y terminó cayendo de rodillas al piso. El castaño llegó corriendo a el y le tomó de los hombros.

-¿Acaso te heri sin darme cuenta?

-No, en la mañana me pasó lo mismo pensé que era por dormir de más. Pero ahora creo que no es el caso.

-Lo mejor será llevarte con el médico.

El monarca le tomó entre sus brazos a pesar de que su pareja le insistiera en que ya le había pasado el malestar.

Llegaron a la alcoba que comparten y luego de que el castaño le dejara recostado salió en busca de la mejor maga médico. Una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules le revisó minuciosamente.

-¿Qué tiene Jehu Ayukawa-sensei?

-Antes de darte un resultado quiero realizar un examen más detallado. Empleó su magia concentrandose en la parte del abdomen.

-P-pero algo así es imposible.

El comentario puso nerviosos a los muchachos.

-¿Es grave?

El peli azul temía lo peor. Justo ahora que conocía el amor quizá había contraido una enfermedad que le mataría dentro de poco.

-No lo es, pero si único.

-¿Único?-el de orbes dorados.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de como ocurrió pero...Jehu...esta embarazado.

-¿Yo? ¿Embarazado? ¿Eso quiere decir...que voy a tener un bebé?

-¡Si!-la médico con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos a ser padres Haou!

El peli azul quedó en blanco al ver que su pareja continuaba de pie en el mismo sitio. ¿Acaso no era una buena noticia? Estuvo a punto de ponerse a temblar asustado cuando vio que de esos ojos siempre fríos comenzaban a salir lágrimas. No podía creerlo es casi imposible observar algo así. Haou se acercó dando pasos muy lentos hasta quedar arrodillado a su lado, pero no dijo nada. Claramente estaba en shock. El más joven pasó sus dedos por las hebras de chocolate, solo así su pareja pareció reaccionar.

-Oh Jehu, me has dado la mejor noticia de mi vida. Tendremos una familia.

-Si-sonrió-aunque no tengo ni idea de como pasó.

-Tal vez yo si-Ayukawa-es posible que tu cuerpo haya tenido que adaptarse a recibir la gran cantidad de magia que recibe. Es decir que es ligeramente distinto al de un hombre o al de una mujer. Sin embargo como dije es un caso único pues Haou es completamente normal. También fue increíble que te hayas podido embarazar pues para lograrlo era necesario que coincidieran varios factores que ni yo soy capaz de explicar.

-Lo que importa es que puedo tener un hijo de Haou. Incluso pensé su nombre en caso de que su padre esté de acuerdo.

-¿Sabías que podías concebir?-su prometido.

-No, pero tenía la esperanza.

El rey dio un suave beso en su frente y le tomó de las manos.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Judai. Yuky Judai significa joven valeroso. Quiero que nuestro hijo tengo un aura tan brillante que logre atraer a todos con su carisma.

-Con que Judai ¿Eh? Pienso que no pudiste ponerle un mejor nombre.

Haou se acercó hasta quedar cerca del vientre de Jehu.

-Estamos muy felices de que nos dieras la oportunidad de ser padres Judai.

-Ya quiero conocerlo.

-Aunque para eso tendrán que pasar aproximadamente nueve meses-la médico-les daré varias indicaciones que tendrán que seguir al pie de la letra. Y le mantendré vigilado solo por si acaso. Nunca he visto un caso similar y quiero evitar problemas.

-Muchas gracias Ayukawa-sensei.

Luego de hacer varias anotaciones y explicarles a detalle en que consistía un embarazo y los cuidados que debían tener les dejó solos. Jehu se veía más alegre que nunca mientras su pareja regresó a su actitud natural pero casi moría de alegría en su interior.

-Espero que no herede tu personalidad-el menor-le será muy difícil hacer amigos.

-Yo también espero que no saque la tuya o va a terminar asesinando a sus conocidos.

-Uy eso si estaría feo, pero no estoy tan mal.

-Tampoco soy tan serio.

Los dos se observaron para luego estallar en carcajadas, si incluso el rey.

-Ver ese tipo de expresión en ti es raro. ¿Te ha hecho feliz saber que serás padre?-el más joven.

-Si, y lo mejor de todo es que eres tu quien me lo dará. Gracias Jehu.

El aludido se ruborizó y fue abrazado por el otro, para recostarse ambos en el lecho y platicar sobre sus planes a futuro e intercambiar sueños que tenían como principal protagonista a su pequeño tesoro: Judai.

...

En un pueblo cercano.

Luego de un viaje de dos días Yubel y Ryo llegaron al pueblo siendo recibidos por una jovencita de cabello azulino y ojos avellana.

-Muchas gracias por venir, soy Saotome Rei.

-Nosotros somos los enviados del Reino de la oscuridad el es Marufuji Ryo y yo soy Yubel.

-Así que Haou-sama no pudo venir-dijo con cierto tono de decepción aunque no era su intención.

-El rey está muy ocupado con varias labores.

-Supongo, no debe ser sencillo proteger a tantas personas. Bueno, vayamos al gran salón para hablar con más tranquilidad.

Una vez ahí tomaron asiento.

-¿Por qué han aceptado tan de repente firmar un tratado con el Reino de la Oscuridad?-el oji celeste.

-Si les soy sincera este es un pueblo muy pequeño que se vio sometido al poder del Imperio. Nunca fue nuestra intención colaborar con ellos pero nuestra posición era benéfica. Es sencillo espíar algo si se está cerca del objetivo. Pero estoy cansada al igual que los que quedamos aquí de ser poco menos que marionetas de Asuka. Solo nos utilizan como sacrificios para sus múltiples rituales, no tenemos ni derecho sobre nuestra vida. Intentamos compensar nuestros errores peleando en su contra-apretó con fuerza las manos-pero fuimos muy ingenuos. Jamás tuvimos oportunidad.

-¿A cuántos perdieron?

-Solo queda el cinco por ciento de los habitantes, nunca fuimos un poblado especialmente grande pero en cuestión de territorio no podemos quejarnos, poseemos la décima parte del espacio del que ustedes gozan, lo cual no es nada despreciable.

-¿Qué exigen a cambio de anexarse a nosotros?

-Protección. A estas alturas soy consiente de que no tengo derecho de pedir nada. Pero por favor, no conviertan a los habitantes en esclavos. Estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida como pago de lo que hicimos, pero denle una oportunidad a los demás. En su mayoría son niños.

-Bueno, tengo la orden de mi rey. El estaba al tanto de todo debido a que los espíritus de la naturaleza le informaron, solo nos envió para ver que tan mal estaba la situación. Acepto los términos así que repetiré lo que me dijo: "Una vez que acepten anexarse a nosotros serán considerados oficialmente como habitantes del Reino de la oscuridad. Su territorio dará albergue a una parte de los refugiados, también enviaré soldados para que les protejan, al igual que expertos para que cultiven la tierra. Por último expandiré la barrera que cubre la capital hasta su frontera en caso de ataque enemigo. Espero que reciban a los médicos que ya envié, estoy seguro de que les hacen falta. Espero que podamos conocernos en persona algún día. Agradezco su cooperación." Eso es todo.

La oji avellana no pudo contener las lágrimas. Haou tiene mala fama entre las personas que no pertenecen a su reino. Se dice que es un hombre cruel y desalmado. Jamás esperó tanta amabilidad de su parte, pues sin médicos, cosechas, fuerza militar y alimentos estan en una situación caótica. Tenían todas las de perder. Así que solo esperaban su muerte. Pero el monarca les ha regalado una nueva vida.

-Lo siento tanto Haou-sama, esta vez haremos las cosas diferentes lo prometo.

...

En el Imperio de la Luz.

Fubuki mira atentamente algunos documentos que le ha mostrado Misawa.

-Me parece bastante interesante. Ahora entiendo la razón de que la emperatriz estuviera tan interesada en Jehu. Si le sacrifica en un ritual puede despertar por completo a la Luz de la Destrucción, si logramos hacerlo va a ser difícil incluso para Haou detenernos.

-Así es, me parece que es una buena opción aún no puedo perdonar que destruyera todo el trabajo de una vida con respecto al asunto de Darkness.

-Yo tampoco puedo olvidar lo que hizo con Ryo. Es verdad que desde hace años no nos llevábamos bien, pero aún así nunca dejé de considerarle mi amigo. Sin duda alguna vengaré su muerte. Pero lo complicado será poder infiltrarnos en su territorio. Siempre ha sido precavido y ahora es incluso más difícil entrar.

-Por eso no te preocupes. Hay alguien que nos ayudará, a quien no podrá negarle el acceso, puede que incluso lo haga llorar-giró su rostro para ver al recién llegado-¿No es así Edo?

Un hombre de cabello de plata y ojos azules sonrió con maldad.

...

Luego de otros dos días de travesía en carruaje Yubel y Ryo volvían al Reino.

Caminaban fastidiados el uno del otro, pues el oji celeste es tan serio que poco habla mientras el moreno ha estado preocupado por dejar a Jehu y Haou solos. Ya no se opone a su relación pero siempre ha tenido sus dudas con respecto a la salud mental del rey cuando esta en compañía de su prometido. Lo que menos quiere es volver de un viaje y encontrarse con que medio palacio voló en miles de pedazos.

Están a punto de llegar al despacho del monarca para informar la situación cuando ven que este se acerca a paso veloz en su dirección. Le saludan respetuosamente pero este les pasa de largo ignorandolos por completo. Deciden no darle mucha importancia al asunto y continúan con su andar al sitio al que se dirigian. Total si el castaño tiene algo que hacer más tarde volverá pues casi se la vive ahí. Al llegar se encuentran con Jehu que degusta un plato con fresas.

-Oh bienvenidos, regresaron más rápido de lo que creí.

-Suena como si no estuvieras feliz de vernos-el oji esmeralda.

-Para nada, pero lo normal sería que hubieran tardado un par de días más. Apuesto a que te preocupaba de que convenciera a Haou de pelear con magia y destruyeramos una parte del Reino.

-No seas ridículo, se que jamás haría algo así.

-Ja ja ja no lo haría pero si yo lo obligo quién sabe, yo también hago cosas que normalmente no haría por él. ¿Ya lo saludaron? Acaba de salir de aquí.

-Le vimos pero nos ignoró- Yubel molesto-supongo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

-Mmm si, algo así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mejor que te diga cuando regrese, no creo que tarde mucho.

Luego de cinco minutos en los que el silencio fue el amo y señor del lugar, el rey hizo acto de presencia con su cara de toda la vida y que es la misma que tenía incluso cuando les pasó de largo.

-Lamento haber sido tan grosero. Bienvenidos Yubel, Kaiser-tomo asiento en su escritorio.

-Hola-con seriedad el oji celeste.

-Hola-el moreno con simpleza-tenías razón con respecto a la situación del pueblo. No creo que tengan intenciones de unirse al reino para luego traicionarnos. Se nota que les ha ido muy mal.

-Si, fue lo que me dijo Neos.

-Asuka solo arruina la vida de la gente que es incapaz de defenderse.

-La Luz de la destrucción quiere crear un nuevo orden. Todo ser que habite el planeta no es más que un estorbo en sus planes.

-Maldita sea, no es distinto a Darkness.

-Agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de ir.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer ya que me ayudaste con el asunto de mi hermano-Ryo.

-Por cierto-el de ojos verdes-¿a dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

El castaño no respondió, su rostro demostraba seriedad absoluta. Pero de hecho trataba de evadir la vergonzosa interrogante, pero en la mirada de su consejero pudo advertir que no estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin que le respondiera.

-Fui al baño, me dieron náuseas.

-Es extraño, no recuerdo que hubieras tenido ese tipo de problemas antes.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando la comida le hace daño?-el de orbes naranjas.

-No es un descuidado como tu. Además comes demasiado, incluso ahora lo haces. ¿Qué no tienes fondo?

-Oh y parece que ahora voy a asaltar más seguido la cocina.

-Cínico.

-Pero tiene una explicación lógica.

-Apetito voraz.

-Antes, ahora es otra cosa, y todo es culpa de Judai.

-¿Quién rayos es Judai?

-Nuestro hijo-el rey.

-¿Cuál...? ¡Oh por dios no me digas que...! ¡Pero es imposible!

-Parece que su cuerpo es un poco distinto.

-Así que voy a ser tío-el amo de cyber dragón-felicidades Jehu, Haou.

Kaiser lo ha tomado de maravilla, Yubel no puede evitar estar impactado. Jamás creyó que algo así fuera posible. Es un duro golpe para su corazón. Hace poco admitió la derrota ante Jehu pero saber que nacería el fruto del amor entre ellos era...era...¿Cómo un pequeño Haou?

-Con que Judai ¿eh? Espero que nos llevemos bien mi querido Judai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	9. Enemigos que aún desconocen

**Yugi Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9 Enemigos que aún desconocen.**

 **.**

Hace tan solo una semana que se enteraron del embarazo de Jehu y este ya anda haciendo de las suyas. Se encuentra trepado en uno de los árboles de durazno, para variar el más alto de ellos. Yubel le mira molesto.

 _-Ese idiota ya está con sus cosas. Nada más tropieza y le doy una golpiza por poner en riesgo a mi querido Judai. Bueno, quizá así Haou quede libre para mi. Si, es lo que quería desde un principio si se muere me ahorra muchas molestias y..._

-¡Aaaa!

El oji esmeralda emitió un pequeño grito en cuanto vio que uno de sus pies resbalaba un poco, cuestión de milímetros pero con su maravilloso don de observación algo que no dejó pasar. Si se muere mejor para el, ya no será un obstáculo o es lo que se dice una y otra vez mientras da vueltas de un lado a otro presa del estrés. Respira profundo en un intento de recobrar la calma, cierra los ojos y vuelve a abrirlos furioso.

-¡Maldita sea Jehu! ¡Donde te lastimes o lo hagas con Judai te voy a castigar!

-¡Pero si no es mi culpa! ¡Fue el quien tenía deseos de una fruta!

-¡Hay en el palacio! ¡Si mueves tu trasero a la cocina las encontrarás!

-¡Lo sé, siempre me las robo!

-¡Cínico! ¡¿Y entonces porque demonios te has subido?!

-¡Por que Judai quiere jugar!

-¡Estas loco! ¡No hay manera de que sepas eso!

-¡Oh claro que...! ¡Aaaaaa!

El oji naranja dio un paso en falso por andar poniendo atención a Yubel y resbaló con dirección al suelo.

-¡Waaaaaaa!

El moreno que alarmado fue al rescate, el cual fue exitoso pero terminó hecho puré con el menor sobre él.

-¡Quitate de encima!

-Ja ja ja ja la-reía de manera maníatica.

El oji esmeralda tomó asiento en el piso y le encaró.

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! ¡Pudiste haber herido a Judai!

-Claro que no, soy muy cuidadoso.

-Tanto como para caerte.

-Oh pero eso no fue por un descuido. Fue una pequeña broma que el quiso hacer. En caso de haber sido un accidente hubiera usado mi magia de levitación, ¿se te olvidó que la conozco?

-Claro que no. Y me da igual si te lastimas.

El menor dio un beso en la mejilla ajena y sonrió.

-Prometo decirle a Judai que se porte bien, supongo que será difícil porque es muy travieso, pero no quieres molestar a tío Yubel ¿verdad?-esperó algunos segundo-dice que lo siente y los dos estamos agradecidos con la ayuda.

El moreno le miró con desconfianza.

-De verdad que estas bien loco. Ahora hasta escuchas voces.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ¿te parece? Puede que si, puede que no. Es muy divertido dejarte con la duda.

-¡Eres un...!

El de orbes naranjas se puso de pie con gran elegancia dejando impactado al otro pues es un movimiento que podría esperarse de Haou no de Jehu.

-Ahora voy a buscar al padre, hace rato tenía unas náuseas horribles, pobre lleva la peor parte.

Se retiró ante el mayor que estaba confundido con toda la situación, sino fuera porque el mismo monarca le informó del estado de "su hermano" pensaría seríamente que su cerebro se ha dañado con tanto golpe.

-No creo que algo así sea posible...pero mejor le diré a Kaiser que sea más cuidadoso con los entrenamientos...pensándolo bien sería bueno posponerlos hasta después del parto. No quiero que nada le pase a Judai y con ese par de salvajes es algo muy probable.

Continuó con sus labores pues está reubicando a los habitantes del reino para que pueda cumplir el favor que le pidió Haou: hacer los arreglos para su boda con Jehu.

...

El oji naranja llega al despacho del rey que tiene el rostro inexpresivo de toda la vida, se acercó caminando de manera sensual.

-Vaya y yo que pensé que podría ayudarte con esas náuseas.

-No, ya pasaron, ¿lograste ir por los duraznos que querías?

-Algo así.

-No hiciste algo peligroso, ¿o si?

-¿Me crees capaz?-sonrió sensual y divertido.

El castaño dejó todo cuanto hacia y se colocó delante de Jehu sin emitir palabra alguna mirando intensamente su vientre, haciendo que el peli azulino y su hijo se pusieran nerviosos.

-De acuerdo, le hicimos una pequeña broma a Yubel, pero ya nos vamos a portar bien.

El oji miel besó su vientre y luego acarició delicadamente su cabeza.

-Me da gusto saber que puedo confiar en ustedes.

Nadie como el rey supremo para imponer su autoridad en bien de su seguridad claro está, sin usar un solo golpe o regaño.

-Eres un tramposo-su prometido.

El mayor solo le sonrió sutilmente.

-Por cierto Jehu amo tu manera de vestir y bien lo sabes. Pero creo que podría hacerle daño a Judai el frío.

-Si, ya lo había pensado, no es buena idea andar con el vientre descubierto-suspiró-es una lastima porque quería verme sexy para ti, ¿y se me pongo gordo?

El castaño le cogió de la cintura y besó con pasión.

-El solo verte es lo más erótico que he hecho en la vida. Unos kilos de más no serán problema.

-Podrían ser veinte o más.

-No lo creo, pero en caso de ocurrir solo significaría que hay más de ti para amar.

-¡Oh Haou~!

Pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello contrario y volvieron a besarse en esta ocasión con ternura, separaron sus rostros admirandose a detalle.

-Ahora que si en verdad te preocupa podemos pedirle al mismo sastre que haga la ropa.

-¡Sería genial! ¡Ese hombre es un genio!

-Ni que lo digas-susurró.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

-Que sería bueno ir a comer, creo que estoy en la fase de los antojos.

-¿Y qué nuevo platillo has inventado?

-Chayotes con crema pastelera.

-¡Eso es asqueroso su majestad!-Ayukawa que acababa de entrar sin tocar la puerta-uh creo que quien ahora tiene las náuseas soy yo.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja-el peli azul-parece que todos estamos embarazados ja ja ja ja.

Luego de una rápida revisión a la condición de Jehu les dejó marchar no sin antes aconsejarles que cuidaran esa extraña alimentación.

...

En el imperio de la luz.

Fubuki camina de aquí para allá revisando el armamento, la capacidad de los magos y soldados entre otras cosas.

-Vaya parece que mi sobrino te tiene estresado.

-¿Quieres dejar de molestar? Si no vas a atacarles deja de estorbar.

-Que pensamiento tan simple, es por eso que no han podido acabar con Haou.

-Y lo dice un hombre que se fingió muerto durante años.

-Oh, no hice tal cosa. En esa ocasión Darkness en verdad me asesinó.

-¿Entonces cómo es que estas aquí?

-Eso sería mejor que se lo preguntaras a Misawa.

-¿Fue el quien te trajo de vuelta?

-Ja ja claro que no, pero no hay nadie mejor que el para explicar.

-Aún así me parece sospechoso que quieras ayudarnos a eliminar a Haou. Es de tu familia.

-Alguien como tu que no entiende de sentimientos es incapaz de ver más allá. ¿Como no desear que desaparezca de este mundo si por su culpa murió mi hermana? ¿Si tuve que sacrificarme por él? No otra vez, yo también quiero vivir y si por ello debo quitarlo del camino que así sea.

-Creí que la gente como tú arreglaba las cosas hablado.

-Es obstinado, jamás se someterá ante la Luz de la Destrucción.

-Así que has vendido tu honor.

-El honor no sirve de nada si no puedes ver un nuevo amanecer.

-Supongo que tiene sentido aunque no comparto tu manera de pensar.

-No lo necesito, la comprensión está de más. La única persona que me entendía ya descansa en el otro mundo. Aún si elimino a mi sobrino no recuperaré a mi hermana, pero al menos me quitará la enorme rabia que siento.

-¿Y por qué no vas ahora mismo?

-Por eso digo que eres simple, están reubicando a la gente. Habrá soldados por todos lados y de esa manera me será complicado encontrarlo.

-Ya veo, cuando lo asesines quiero su cabeza.

El peli plateado se giró ignorandole por completo. Fubuki no le dio importancia sabe que no siempre está de buen humor en ocasiones le recuerda a Kaiser, frunce el entrecejo irritado.

-Eres un idiota Ryo, si no fueras tan cabeza dura tu hermano no habría muerto. Parece que las tragedias familiares son algo normal en este mundo, ¿no es así Asuka? Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo...pero los errores no se borran y yo debo vivir con el mío. Por eso te protegeré hasta el final hermana. No me importa si por ello muere mi alma y corazón, te lo debo después de ese terrible día...

...

Misawa revisa algunos documentos con intención de simplificar las órdenes y que así los magos realicen ataques más poderosos y veloces.

-Vaya, no pensé que Haou pudiera concentrarse en tantas indicaciones a la vez. Incluso eliminando pasos son demasiadas, para los conjuros más poderosos solo unos pocos de nosotros estamos capacitados. Pero bueno, les superamos en número. Mientras la mayor parte de la población en el Reino de la Oscuridad son civiles, aquí somos militares, magos y científicos-sonríe-tienen todas las de perder. ¿No sería mejor rendirse? ¿O es que prefieres el derramamiento de sangre inocente Haou?

...

En el Reino de la Oscuridad.

El castaño revisaba algunos documentos con ayuda de Jehu cuando se apareció ante ellos el consejero.

-¿Qué sucede Yubel?

-La líder del pueblo con el que haremos la alianza llegará dentro de poco.

-Gracias por avisarme, iré a recibirla.

Una vez le informó, el moreno se retiró en silencio. Los dos jóvenes llegaron a la entrada del palacio y luego de un rato vieron un caruaje detenerse. De el descendió una chica de cabello azul marino. En cuanto miró al rey sintió un poderoso palpitar en el pecho y sin pensarselo se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Haou-sama!

Este le tomó con cuidado sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión al contrario de Jehu que miraba pasmado por decir lo menos, todo fue tan rápido y sorpresivo que aún a él le fue imposible detener a la joven. Esta por su parte tomó distancia ruborizada.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención! ¡Es solo que estoy agradecida por lo que ha hecho por nosotros!

-No hay de que disculparse y soy el que debe dar las gracias, su territorio nos ayuda a reubicar a quien le hacia falta.

-Sobre eso, ¿no es una gran carga el mantener una barrera de semejante tamaño? Si se agota considerablemente pondrá su vida en riesgo.

-Es una muy básica, solo para detectar enemigos, si fuese necesario entonces si usaré la otra.

La oji avellana suspiró aliviada, el monarca tocó con dulzura su cabeza.

-Gracias por preocuparte.

-Ejem-Jehu buscando llamar la atención.

 _-Que tierno se ha puesto celoso.-_ el de hebras de chocolate.

-Bienvenida al Reino de la Oscuridad, el es mi prometido Jehu.

La chica le miró un poco triste, es una lastima que el rey ya tenga pareja porque desde que les ofreció su ayuda sin dudar sintió algo por él. Pero si se interpone estaría pagando un bien con un mal.

-¡Muchas gracias Haou-sama! Espero que sean muy felices.

Ahora fue el turno del oji naranja para acercarse a ella y abrazarla de manera amistosa, provocando su rubor nuevamente. Por fortuna su prometido no es alguien celoso.

-¿Te parece si te muestro la habitación en la que te quedarás?

-¡Sería genial!

Luego de mostrarle el palacio los chicos le dejaron descansar del largo viaje para continuar con sus obligaciones. Revisaban las armas que habían adquirido Yubel y Kaiser, cuando el castaño se quedó inmóvil de la nada.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el peli azulino preocupado.

-Me dio la impresión de que...no, seguro es mi idea.

-¿Y si no? Confía en mi.

-Lo hago, pero no debería ser posible. Sentí la energía de mi tío.

-¿El que te protegió de Darkness?

-Si.

-Para quitarte la duda, ¿qué te parece si lo buscamos? Podríamos emplear magia de clarividencia.

-Tienes razón no gano nada con la incertidumbre, yo lo haré, no quiero que sobreesfuerzes tu cuerpo, aún no estamos del todo seguros de si eso los pone en peligro.

-Es muy cierto, no he realizado conjuro alguno desde que recibimos la noticia, espero que no haya inconvenientes. Odiaría no poder protegerte.

-Ya haces más que suficiente, además me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo-besó al menor y concentró su energía.

Como siempre su expresión no cambia en lo más mínimo y pasados algunos minutos observa con seriedad al menor.

-Perdí el rastro, a lo mejor si fue mi imaginación.

-O quiere evitar que lo encuentres, dime algo. ¿Qué harías si se aparece ante ti como un enemigo?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-El Imperio de la Luz tiene maneras muy retorcidas para debilitar el corazón de la gente. No me gusta admitirlo pero eres testigo de lo que ocurrió conmigo.

Jehu esperaba la respuesta un tanto ansioso, sentía que el miedo le carcomía, notó una punzada en el vientre provocada por Judai que no estaba más tranquilo que el, pero la expresión confiable de Haou eliminó toda duda en ambos.

-Mi tío murió al salvarme de Darkness, no es alguien que se deje llevar por miedos o rencores contra la familia. Pero en el remoto caso de que esa fuera la situación sería yo quien le asesinara. No permitiré que le utilicen. Nadie tiene el derecho de ensuciar el recuerdo de un ser querido.

-¡Esa es la actitud! Ahora, vayamos a comer que Judai ha tomado su segundo aire, a este paso creo que en verdad subiré de peso.

El oji miel le abrazó con cariño y partieron rumbo al comedor.

...

Por la noche la pareja se retiró a descansar a su recámara, cuando por fin el peli azul se durmió el mayor se levanto del lecho y tomó asiento en la ventana mirando las estrellas.

 _-¿Por qué estas tan furioso?-_ le cuestiona esa voz en su cabeza, la raíz de su desgracia, pero se negó a emitir cualquier _comentario-Ja ja ja el guardar silencio no cambiará tu realidad. ¿Por fin te has dado cuenta de que no eres amado por nadie? Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas sabes que tu tío se encuentra en este mundo por alguna razón. Si no ha venido a verte es porque quiere cobrar venganza, ¿no te parece?_

 _-Aún así no permitiré que acabe conmigo._

 _-Supongo que incluso tu le temes a la muerte._

 _-No, morir sería fácil en esta situación, me liberaría de mucho dolor. Pero no es así como prendo hacer las cosas. Todos los habitantes del reino dependen de mi, estoy esperando un hijo y en definitiva no le privaré de un padre._

 _-Me molesta tu manera de ser. Siempre crees tener la razón en todo._

 _-Eso no es verdad, pero me he equivocado tanto que no puedo darme el lujo de seguir fracasando, ¿No es acaso la razón por la que te aferras a continuar esta lucha conmigo. Los dos hemos perdido cosas importantes, tu fuerza y prácticamente todo tu cuerpo físico, mi familia. Podríamos hacer una tregua, no tenemos por que ser enemigos._

 _-¿Y crees que dejaré pasar todo tan fácilmente?_

 _-¿Te parece que lo haré yo?_

 _-Nunca podremos entendernos._

 _-La próxima vez estoy seguro que uno de los dos morirá y por el bien de Jehu y Judai no seré yo._

 _-Siempre tan arrogante. Pero me alegra saber que encontrarás tu final a manos de uno de los hombres que más quieres. Tu le veías como a un padre. Estoy seguro de que ni tu eres consiente pero no eres capaz de lastimarlo, no podrás ponerle un solo dedo encima...ahora iré a dormir, estoy cansado. Con un poco de suerte cuando despierte seré el dueño de tu cuerpo..._

Y le dejó en paz, Haou continuaba mirando las estrellas. Lo que Darkness le ha dicho es verdad, el cariño que siente por Edo es inmenso pero no mintió cuando aseguro a Jehu que de ponerlo en peligro sería él quien acabara con su vida; y esa enorme fuerza de voluntad se la ha brindado su querida familia. Voltea en dirección a su pareja que duerme con una enorme sonrisa.

 _-¿Qué me harás elegir tío?_

Si el destino le ofreciera la oportunidad de recuperarle sin duda la tomaría. Lo que suceda de ahora en adelante solo depende del hombre que le educó y le convirtió en el ser humano que es ahora.

...

En el Imperio de la Luz.

El de cabello plateado camina con elegancia por uno de los corredores con una enorme sonrisa casi maniática. Le alegra saber que en el castillo se ha concentrado una gran cantidad de armas, soldados, magos y demás. Una nación imparable.

 _-Nadie será capaz de derrotarles, a menos que les tomen por sorpresa. Es una lastima querido sobrino porque te perderás toda la diversión. ¿Qué tanto ha crecido el Reino de la Oscuridad con tu dirección? ¿Aún eres tan serio? ¿Habrás encontrado a quien darle tu corazón? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando estemos uno frente al otro? ¿Vas a matarme? Pero aún si no puedes entenderme voy a protegerte. Lamento ser siempre tan egoísta. Te haré llorar no una sino dos veces con mi muerte pero no puedo dejar que me quiten a mi querido sobrino, ¿o no? ¿Has aumentado tu capacidad mágica? Tengo tantas ganas de verte, pero no lo haré hasta quitarte algunos enemigos del camino, además no sé si aún tenga el derecho porque ya no soy humano. ¿Qué pensaras me mi?_

Continuó con su paseo sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión, sabe que se ha metido en una situación peligrosa. Pero tal como lo intuye el castaño es un hombre de gran orgullo y firmes valores. No es del tipo que se deje llevar por chantajes o promesa de una vida llena de lujos y poder. Si lo fuera no podría haber criado a alguien como el rey supremo, a "su querido hijo".

...

En una habitación alejada del resto del imperio.

La rubia continúa dormida intentando recuperar la herida casi mortal que le hizo el monarca. Bueno eso en caso de ser ella un ser vivo. Haou tiene razón al creer que es muy similar a una muñeca, misma situación de Edo aunque al menos el ha sido lo suficientemente astuto para conservar su personalidad. Ahora Asuka tiene un sueño de cuando era tan solo una niña.

Inicio del flash back.

Una pequeña rubia giraba en el suelo en compañía de su hermano que tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Por qué siempre me estas molestando?-reclamaba ella-ese brazalete de lo dio mamá.

-No es bueno ser materialista.

-No es por eso, por fin confío en mi, sabe que no perderé algo tan valioso. ¡Devuelvemelo!

-No hasta que me lo quites por ti misma.

-¡Eres un odioso!

Asuka suele ser alguien recta y educada pero Fubuki fácilmente le saca de quisio, con el vaya que se vuelve violenta. Y así continúan girando por el piso sin control ante la atenta mirada de varios súbditos que no saben como darle fin al pelito entre los príncipes. Pronto sienten que son tomados por un par de manos amorosas, apenados contemplan a su madre, la emperatriz de la Luz.

-No esta bien que tengan este tipo de comportamiento. Deben saber que ustedes son el ejemplo de todos los habitantes. ¿qué pasará cuando vean que sus gobernantes se dejan llevar fácilmente por sus sentimientos? Siempre deben miran objetivamente cualquier situación.

-Lo siento mamá-la niña.

-Prometo portarme mejor, o lo intentaré-el niño.

-Eso me tranquiliza, debemos llenar el vacío que la muerte del emperador dejó en el corazón de todos.

-Lo extraño mucho-los dos menores.

-Yo también.

Y se abrazaron para apoyarse los unos a los otros.

...

Así pasaron los días de manera normal y cotidiana. La emperatriz veía con alegría como sus hijos se centraban en sus obligaciones y estudio. Sobre todo Asuka porque Fubuki es un tanto irresponsable. La rubia estaba en su habitación leyendo algunos pergaminos cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

-Adelante.

La emperatriz se acercó a ella con expresión perturbadora, nunca la había visto de esa manera.

-¿Qué ocurre madre?

-Nada en particular, solo me dieron ganas de platicar un rato.

-No es común pero me haría muy feliz.

-Claro que no lo es. Siempre tengo que guardar el dolor para mi. Escuchar los miedos y preocupaciones de los demás. Encontrar solución a los problemas que dejó su padre. Soportarlos a tu hermano y a ti y educarlos de manera adecuada.

-¿Somos un estorbo?

-Al menos Fubuki se pierde de vista y no tengo que soportarlo. Pero tu con tu falsedad. Fingiendo que eres la hija perfecta. Simplemente me das asco.

-Yo solo quiero ayudar.

-Por favor-se burló-¿qué podría hacer una mocosa?

-Quizá no ahora, pero con el tiempo.

-Si nos ataca el enemigo en este instante, ¿serías capaz de salvarme?

-No.

-Si hubiera una crisis económica, ¿tendrías la solución?

-No.

-Los que no tienen poder deberían guardar silencio.

-¡Pero...!

La mayor le tomó del mentón.

-Te dije que no tienes derecho de emitir opinión alguna. Para mi no eres nada.

La niña comenzó a llorar.

-¿Acaso no me quieres?

-Nunca lo hice.

-P-pero papá decía...

-No tiene caso recordar a ese inútil hombre. Que decepción, tan falto de carácter. No pudo seguir su rol de emperador. Se negó a invadir otros pueblos, ¿cómo se supone entonces que el Imperio se haga más grande?

-¿Para que quieres algo así? Estamos bien, todos sonríen y tienen que comer.

-¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-¿Eh? No entiendo, creí que éramos los elegidos para proteger a los habitantes. Aún si eso nos costaba la vida.

-El destino de esos miles de parásitos me da igual. Son solo alimento para la magnífica y poderosa Luz de la Destrucción.

-¿Vas a matarlos a todos?

-¿Y qué si así fuera?

-Ah...ah...ah...

Los ojos de miel miraban desorbitadamente a la mujer que le dio la vida. ¿Realmente es ella? No puede ser verdad. ¿En dónde quedó la amable y dulce entidad que le daba besos todas las noches? ¿Acaso era todo una mentira? Su pequeño pecho dolía horrores pero se afianza a la esperanza de que todo sea una broma y le sonria como de costumbre. Pero pronto estas se van al vacío. Su madre le toma en brazos y no cariñosamente.

-¿A dónde vamos?-interroga la pequeña.

-Este cuerpo está llegando a su limite. Maldito, aún al final intentó proteger a su Imperio, a sus hijos.

La niña no entendía nada hasta que miró sobre el hombro de su madre y advirtió un largo camino de sangre.

-¿Estas herida madre?

-Más que eso. Voy a morir dentro de poco.

-¡No quiero! ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Oh pero claro que puedes. ¿Por qué sino te habría dado a luz? Eres un reemplazo para mi cuerpo.

-¿Solo para eso nací?

-Deberías estar agradecida de tener una misión en la vida, ahora duerme.

Lanzó un hechizo para que no emitiera un solo comentario más.

 _-¡No quiero asesinar a mi hija!-_ gritaba la emperatriz en su mente.

 _-No tienes opción, este cuerpo morirá, mi legado no puede terminar aquí._

 _-¿Por qué nos haces esto?_

 _-No soy a quien deberías reclamar. Si tienes algo que decir dile a Darkness que destruyó mi cuerpo._

 _-¿Quién es Darkness?_

 _-No tengo la obligación de responder todo._

 _-Déjala ir, por favor. Mis hijos deberían ser libres del control de la Luz de la Destrucción._

 _-Eso no es verdad. Este imperio existe por y para mi. Como bien lo dijiste son algo así como mi alimento. Y la comida no habla._

La mujer dejó escapar las gotas saladas de sus orbes sin poder resistirse al dominio del ente. Jamás confío en el o se dejó seducir por alguna clase de promesa, este un día tomo control de su cuerpo sin más. No, eso no es verdad se ha cambiado de cuerpo en cuerpo desde tiempos ancestrales, siempre en mujeres de la familia Tenjouin es solo que desconocía ese dato. ¿Y cómo se enteró? Ahora que estaba bajo su control no tuvo el menor reparo en mencionarlo. Llegaron al lugar más alejado del palacio, incluso prácticamente olvidado, depositó a la niña en el piso quien le miraba aterrada.

 _-¿Qué pretendes hacer con mi hija?_

 _-Ya te lo dije cambiar de cuerpo. Pero realizaré un ritual distinto. Estoy harta de cambiar una y otra vez de contenedor. Por eso haré que sea inmortal._

 _-¡¿La vas a torturar para siempre?!_

 _-Oh no, no será como te ocurre a ti. Simplemente dormira por toda la eternidad._

 _-¡Es incluso peor que asesinarla._

 _-Tu opinión me tiene sin cuidado._

 _-Oh por dios, ¡alguien salvela!_

La pequeña se hizo bolita en un rincón al tiempo que veía a su madre caer de rodillas en un charco de sangre. Aún temerosa se levantó como pudo y corrió a prestar auxilio, sujetando con sus pequeñas manos el cuerpo.

-Es muy tarde-emitió casi en un gemido la mujer.

-¡No digas eso mami!

La mayor le miró cansada.

-Huye...

-¡No puedo!

-No quiero...lastimarte...

-¡Mamá!

Se abrazó con más fuerza de manera en que su oído quedó muy cerca de los labios de la emperatriz.

-Matame antes de que sea...tarde...

Sabía que estaba siendo cruel e injusta con su pequeña pero no quería que la Luz de la Destrucción le llevara a tan terrible destino. Y por voluntad propia apenas si es capaz de contener al ente para que no posesione a su retoño. Como es de esperar Asuka duda, ¿quién en el mundo tiene el valor para realizar semejante tarea?

-¡Ugh!

Se queja su progenitora al sentir una daga que le atravesó por la espalda, cae al suelo y alcanza a ver a su hijo que estaba escondido y que es quien le hirió de muerte.

 _-¿Que has hecho mi amor?_

Cerró los ojos para siempre, los dos menores cayeron también inconscientes.

 _-El ritual quedó incompleto, ¿por qué? Ese mocoso._

La Luz miró furiosa a Fubuki que había escuchado todo el tiempo. Aunque no entendió muy bien la situación pero si el rostro de dolor de su progenitora, no deseaba que su preciada hermana ensuciara sus manos así que tomó su lugar. Pero solo se podrían liberar del ser mágico si Asuka le asesinaba, ella es el principal medio que tiene para materializarse y también el único por el cual puede ser destruido, aunque era imposible que el castaño lo supiese. Ese fue el "pequeño" error que les llevó a la actualidad. Pero eso no fue todo, dicho evento sucedió hace más de quinientos años. Asuka y Fubuki siguen con vida por una maldición que recayó sobre ellos ese fatídico día. La energía del universo no permite que se corte el futuro de un ser de la misma familia. Por ello no les deja morir, pero la magia decae con el paso de los años. Asuka ha creado "dobles" sin sentimientos eso a opinión suya y toma su vitalidad cada que le hacen falta, de esa manera el poder también pasa a Fubuki pues tienen algún tipo de conexión. Pero este método comienza a perder efectividad. Por eso secuestro a Jehu y se fingió una buena mujer para no levantar sospechas. La rubia que el joven piensa es la madre de Asuka es ella misma, quien asesinó a sus padres. Y la hija que se volvía loca poco a poco, ¿quién era? Bueno, no tiene importancia. La emperatriz es capaz de cambiar fácilmente su apariencia con magia de luz al igual que el oji naranja en esa ocasión en que convirtió a Haou en un niño. Y alguien tan inocente como Jehu cayó rendondito, sin embargo y a pesar de no recordarlo su intuición le dijo que había algo malo en esa mujer. Si, las cosas no serían tan sencillas para la Luz de la Destrucción. No volvió a aparecerse de esa manera ante el niño porque entendió que no tenía caso. Así que volvió a ser la perversa mujer que solo le torturaba. Desea la energía de Jehu y la conseguirá a cualquier precio, para renacer por completo.

Fin del flash back.

 _-El no te dejará tocarlo._

 _-Así que después de todos estos años al fin eres capaz de hablar._

 _-Nunca perdonaré lo que hiciste con mi familia._

 _-No es como que me falten enemigos, estoy acostumbrada a ello. Si no eres tu, tus padres, Darkness, Haou. Parece que les encanta meterse en mi camino. Pero de todos ellos tu eres la más patética._

 _-¿Lo soy?_

Dijo para volver a dormir. La Luz río como demente. Pero hay algo que no entiende. Esa "mujer amable" que se presentó ante Jehu cuando niño era la "Asuka" original, la hija de quien ella le advertía es en realidad La Luz de la Destrucción. Aquel espíritu voluntarioso y caprichoso incapaz de pensar en alguien que no sea ella. Podrá tener miles de años de existencia pero en cuestión de personalidad no es más que un "bebé" que llora en este caso destruye cuando no consigue lo que quiere. Y que no se da cuenta de que su "contenedor" hace mucho que se revela a su control. ¿Por qué una simple herida aunque maldita no cierra y necesita todo un año? Porque ella misma no lo permite, arrebatando poder al espíritu, para recuperar su libertad. Para poder exterminar a quien todo le robó. Ya lo hizo con su familia, no le entregará también el mundo entero. Solo espera poder resistirse lo suficiente para cumplir su misión.

 _-Te necesito Jehu._

El último pensamiento que salió de su agotada mente para volver a dormir, al igual que su inquilina.

...

En el Reino de la Oscuridad.

El peli azulino despertó de golpe tomando asiento en el lecho.

 _-Que extraño, por un momento me pareció que Asuka me pedía ayuda. Mmm últimamente tengo una sensación extraña. Desde que Haou me dijo que no ha podido asesinarla y que parece un muñeco no dejo de pensar en la señora que vi cuando niño y no sé porque. Antes no lo había notado porque no convivo mucho con la gente pero esa mujer y Asuka parecían tener la misma edad. Que no crea que ese tipo de magia podría engañarme. Siendo así, ¿no sería extraño? Es decir Judai es mi hijo y nacerá como un bebé, eso quiere decir que nos llevamos unos diecinueve años. ¿No debería notarse? Dudo que su madre la tuviera más joven. ¿Entonces me engañó todo el tiempo y era la misma persona? Aunque eso no tiene sentido, si su intención hubiera sido que confiara en ella, ¿No debería haber aparecido otra vez? ¿O le ocurre algo similar a lo de Haou con Darkness? Pero el es capaz de resistirse, ¿es acaso un ser especial? ¿O hay otra razón? ¡Me lleva siento que tengo la respuesta en mi cara pero no lo entiendo! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!-un pequeño cólico en el vientre le hizo mirarlo con cariño-Lo siento Judai, no era mi intención asustarte, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien, después de todo contamos con la protección de tu confiable padre.-_ miró a su alrededor _-que extraño Haou nunca se va sin avisar, ¿habrá sentido náuseas? ¿Te sigues portando mal?_

Se levantó de golpe y miró atentamente en dirección a la entrada del reino. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir la energía del rey supremo y...

-¡Haou!-cogió rápidamente su varita-ser que guarda celosamente los conocimientos de antaño. Aquel que brilla con diversos tonos ¡Raimbown Dragón!

Empleó su magia de transferencia y en cuestión de segundos llegó con su amado. Pero fue incapaz de dar un solo paso. Quedó congelado en el sitio. Haou atravesó a su querido tío mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa. ¿Acaso piensa que hizo algo bueno? ¿O Darkness tomo el control de su cuerpo?

Y de esa manera continúa la lucha silenciosa de Haou contra Darkness y Jehu contra la luz de la destrucción. Aunque ambos están relacionados con el enemigo contrario por razones que aún desconocen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	10. Un día especial

**Yugi Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.** **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10 Un día especial**.

 **.**

Cuando Edo aún estaba en el imperio de la luz.

Caminaba por los corredores analizando, observando e inclusive memorizando la posición de cada uno de los soldados, magos, investigadores y armas.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-le interroga Misawa.

-No en realidad. Estoy aburrido. Esto de la vida eterna está sobrevaluado.

-Empleas mal el concepto. En realidad podrías morir de un momento para otro si se cumplen ciertas condiciones. Aún no sé cuales sean pero si me lo dices podría encontrar una solución.

El mayor recargó su peso en el limite de la ventana.

-Entonces es así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No confias.

-No puedes culparme, Haou es tu sobrino. Solo es precaución.

-Si claro, una que me mantendría atado a ustedes. Bueno-sonrió-eso suponiendo que me importara morir.

-No sirve de nada que aparentes fortaleza. Todos temen a la muerte. Es un instinto primitivo de todo ser.

-Eso suponiendo que no hayas pasado por ello. ¿Sabes? A ti que te encantan los conocimientos te haré una gran revelación.

El azabache pasó saliva y le observó con gran atención.

-No es la gran cosa.

-¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi?

-¿Te lo parece?

-Si.

-Lo tomas a mal-miró al exterior dando la espalda al contrario-¿Importa que estés vivo si dejas sueños, ilusiones y orgullo de lado? ¿Si permites que pisoteen tu dignidad?

-Si completo mis objetivos, si logro obtener más conocimiento no me importa.

-¿Y en beneficio de quién trabajas tanto? ¿Tuyo? No lo creo. Das pena.

-Que cómodo juzgar a otros cuando estas en la misma posición.

-No he vendido mi alma.

-Sirves a Fubuki.

-¿Me viste inclinarme ante el?

-No.

-¿Humillarme?

-No.

-¿Siquiera tome en consideración una sola de sus órdenes?

-No, ¿eso quiere decir?-le miró sorprendido.

-Sabía que alguien tan inteligente como tu lo notaría tarde o temprano.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?

-No es tarde para cambiar. La curiosidad no es mala pero los métodos que utilizas no son los adecuados. Estoy seguro de que mi sobrino no tendrá problema alguno en admitirte en el reino. Podrías ser su apoyo y el te mostraría cosas con las que no has ni soñado.

-Tengo lo que quiero aquí.

-¿Tanto te asusta el mundo real?

-Tu no entiendes. La gente odia a aquellos que son diferentes. Siempre fui muy inteligente y no cause más que envidia. El imperio me salvó de una muerte miserable. Les debo todo.

-O son ellos los que te orillaron a ello. Eres consiente de que aquí los sentimientos no son cristalinos como el agua. La gente engaña, miente y utiliza. Y tu has decidido creer aunque sabes que no es verdad. ¿Por qué? ¿ Temor a que se destruya tu mundo? El cambio siempre viene de eliminar las bases, renacer y levantarse de las cenizas. Nada consigues con aferrarte a ellos, pero eso es algo que ya sabes.

Se subió al borde de la ventana.

-Es peligroso-el peli negro-baja antes de que te hagas daño.

-Ven conmigo. Ayuda a mi sobrino.

-No puedo.

-Es una lastima, porque aquí se acaba todo cuanto has creado.

-¿Eh?

-Camino previamente trazado, que guías a los humanos con voluntad carente. Aquel que puede ser destruido con coraje ¡Destiny Heros!-se lanzó por la ventana.

-¡Espera!

Estiró su brazo para detenerle, para que no dañara el Imperio, mentira, quería aceptar la propuesta pero fue demasiado tarde. La esperanza de una nueva vida tal y como la soñó se esfumó ante sus ojos. Si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor necesario, pero algo así no se consigue debajo de una maceta, ni de buenas a primeras y por su analítica mente jamás pasó la posibilidad de merecer algo como la libertad. Porque como muchos otros es solo una víctima de Asuka.

Una gran explosión dio lugar en el patio de armas, y con ella más de la mitad de los soldados perdieron la vida.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó uno de ellos.

El hombre tomó su lanza e intentó atravesar con ella a Edo, fue más reflejo que planeación y por ello rápidamente vio cegada su vida. Varios más le rodeadon en cuestión de segundos pero les eliminó como si no le representaran obstáculo alguno. Ha intentando convencerlos una y otra vez, claro sin delatar sus planes, solo quería que pensaran por si mismos. Pero el hambre de poder que tienen hace imposible llegar a algo. Por eso no tuvo otra opción que pelear abiertamente con ellos, porque de permitirles vivir serán los miles de pobladores inocentes los que paguen las consecuencias.

-¡Elimínenlo!-gritó uno de los magos que llegaba corriendo y lanzando gran cantidad de hechizos, y con el todos sus compañeros.

Pero no complicó el enfrentamiento, era algo que el oji celeste tenía contemplado.

Misawa se petrificó en la ventana todo el tiempo, como si la situación le fuera del todo ajena. Pensando si era prudente ir con el o quedarse en el imperio. No hay garantías de que el Reino de la oscuridad consiga la victoria. Si, ahí está mejor, al menos puede hacer lo que más le gusta: adquirir conocimientos. Se da la media vuelta y se retira. Podrá ser que Edo ahora sea su enemigo pero jamás le desagradó, ni lo contrario pues ese hombre en verdad es complicado.

El peli plateado derrotaba a decenas de personas a la vez, se hizo paso al sitio donde guardan las armas y las destruyó todas. Su poder comenzaba a decaer, pues a diferencia de su sobrino o Jehu no cuenta con una cantidad ilimitada de magia, aunque su cuerpo resiste el quedarse con una muy mínima cantidad de reserva, ventaja de haber muerto y luego ser revivido.

-Así que me has traicionado-le dice Fubuki más como afirmación que pregunta.

-Es algo que ya sospechabas. No me engañas. ¿Qué pretendes en realidad?

-Estas equivocado, yo en verdad pensé que serías fiel al imperio. Sé que se siente amar a alguien y perderlo. Me dijiste que le guardabas rencor a Haou por lo sucedido a tu hermana. Y yo haría lo que fuera necesario por la mía.

-Te engañas. ¿Te parece que Asuka vive lo que imaginaba?

-Nuestra situación es complicada, no te atrevas a juzar.

-Entonces estamos igual. Al menos tendrás tiempo para pensar las cosas. El poder bélico del imperio se vio disminuido en demasía.

-¿Y a dónde pretendes ir?

-Con mi sobrino. Ahora que hice lo que quería debo protegerlo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré marchar?

-Estarías mal si lo hacieras. Pero no tengo intención de convertirme en tu prisionero, esclavo o lo que imagine tu retorcida mente, como ya te dije hay cosas que debo hacer.

-Espíritu que emana fortaleza y gallardia. Que surcas el cielo y desgarras tormentas ¡Red Eyes Black Dragon! ¡No te irás Edo!

-No esperaba algo distinto-sonrió.

A pesar de la amenaza del castaño, lo cierto es que no estaba en óptimas condiciones, pues ha tenido que emplear gran parte de su magia en ayudar, entrenar y reparar a los habitantes o armas del Imperio. Su contrincante tampoco está mejor y sin embargo no parece preocupado. ¿A qué se debe? ¿En que se diferencian? ¿Acaso en la gran resolución que el otro tiene? ¿Acaso el amor por Asuka y siglos que ha pasado procurandole no son suficientes? ¿Qué le hace falta?

-¡Me niego a morir de esta manera!-gritó con toda la fuerza de su alma-¡Si yo caigo...! ¡¿Qué será de ella?!

Miles de lanzas de hielo rodearon al contrario que sonrió de manera curiosa. Un gran estallido y luego nada. Fubuki cayó al piso sin sentido, pero algo le quedó bien claro: ese hombre logró escapar. Probablemente solo jugaba con él. Un ente parecido a la emperatriz vaya sujeto.

...

El oji celeste había usado magia de transferencia, algo que aprendió en el otro mundo. Pero tuvo que parar en un bosque para curar las heridas de aquel enfrentamiento.

- _Vaya, no pensé que tuviera tanta fuerza. Y yo que esperaba que se encontrara más débil por las actividades de los últimos días. Creo que no lo planeé bien. Por eso mi hermana solía enojarse tanto. Siempre me decía "eres un idiota Edo, ¿que haré si Haou aprende tus mañas? Siempre debes pensar antes de hacer las cosas." Es una suerte que sea un chico tan centrado. De lo contrario no sé ni como la vería a la cara. Lastima que el «Origen» sea un lugar tan grande, aún no he podido encontrarla._

-Ung...

Se quejó y recargó todo su peso contra un árbol.

 _-Vaya que perder un brazo duele. Ese maldito en verdad quería asesinarme. Bueno yo también pero es indestructible como el solo, supongo que es por el vinculo con Asuka. En fin, será mejor que cure esto antes de ir al Reino de la Oscuridad, no quiero asustar a mi sobrino. ¿Qué será lo primero que hará cuando me vea? Siempre fue muy tímido y se le dificulta mostrar emociones. Sería genial que fuera cariñoso y me diese un abrazo. Aunque sería extraño considerando que ya es algo mayor._

...

El monarca daba un pequeño paseo por el jardín del palacio. Esa platica con su prometido le puso nervioso. Además sentía muy a la distancia la energía de su tío. Pero esta iba y venia. Es la primera vez que pasa algo así. Quizá está débil y por eso ocurre. Aún se cuestiona lo que debe hacer. Es un hombre que admira, quiere y respeta. Es lo que es precisamente por su guía y consejos. Asesinarlo es lo último que haría, pero de ser indulgente bien podría perder a Jehu y Judai. Lo mire como lo mire está entre la espada y la pared. Sus brillantes orbes de oro se centran en la bóveda celeste tan oscura, recuerda mucho a la confusión, justo el sentimiento que le inunda de pies a cabeza. Un llanto silencioso e invencible se cierne sobre su persona.

-Hola-se aparece como si nada su querido tío, con esa sonrisa presuntuosa de la que es dueño.

Los ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par y entonces si, unas diminutas lágrimas se asomaron en el rey.

-¿Tanto así me extrañas?

-¿En dónde has estado?

-Mmm-pensativo-en muchos lugares. Pero últimamente en el Imperio de la luz al servicio de la emperatriz.

Una sonrisa perversa pero al tiempo llena de nostalgia se dibujó en el rostro del menor.

 _-Lo siento tío. Has hecho tu elección. No quiero ver como te conviertes en una marioneta sin voluntad._

-De verdad pensaron que yo estaba de su ung...

Sin darle oportunidad de decir más le atravesó con su espada. Justo en dicho instante llegó su prometido que sintió terror al ver la escena. Retiró el arma y Edo se desvaneció, pero fue tomado en brazos del castaño que le creía muerto.

-¡HAOU!-su novio

-Jehu-no fue tanta su sorpresa pues ya le había notado.

-Ese hombre...

-Es mi tío.

-¿Lo has asesinado?

-No tenía otra opción. Ahora le sirve al imperio.

-No...es verdad...

Emitió el oji celeste con dificultad ganándose un gesto sorprendido de los muchachos. Se alejó de su sobrino y comenzó a curar su herida.

-Haou te asesinó, soy testigo de ello.

El peli plateado frunció el ceño, aún no se recuperaba, cuando logró más o menos estabilizar su condición suspiró.

-Es algo complicado de explicar. Y tu-al castaño-no cambias. Siempre has sido de pocas palabras. No me dejaste terminar.

-No hay más que hablar-apuntó su espada nuevamente.

-¡Alto! Si, estuve en el imperio pero solo fingí estar de su lado. He disminuido su potencial bélico. Tardarán un rato o más que eso en recuperarse. Siempre he sido bueno en la infiltración.

-¿Eso hacías?

-Vamos, no creeras que me tenían en su poder, ¿o si? Pensándolo bien olvida la pregunta. Me atravesaste con una espada, es evidente que lo consideraste.

-No sería la primera vez que el Imperio hace algo así.

-¿Lo dices por Asuka?

-No, ella tiene voluntad propia.

-Eso no es verdad. Le pasa algo parecido a lo que me ocurre. Somos como muñecos pero yo al menos conservo mi voluntad. Ella no, es controlada completamente por la Luz de la Destrucción.

-Mmm así que por eso sentía que había algo raro. Lo sospechaba pero no estaba seguro.

-Además ella y su hermano tienen un tipo de maldición que no les permite morir.

-¿Tu también?

-No. ¡Y ya casi me matas! Solo soy un poco más resistente no eterno. Aunque me gusta imaginar que soy invencible-dijo con cierto deje arrogante.

-Lo siento.

-Con esa seriedad te oyes tan poco sincero. Si estas enojado porque te dejé solo...

-No-mostró una auténtica sonrisa-soy tan feliz de volver a verte que no me importa nada más.

-Has crecido tanto y se ve que lo estas haciendo bien, estoy orgulloso de ti. Volveremos a ser una familia.

-¡Genial sirve que mi hijo conoce a su abuelo!-articulo el peli azulino descuidadamente.

-¿Eh?-el oji celeste confundido.

-Oh, tío Edo, el es Jehu mi prometido. Jehu, mi tío Edo.

Se tomaron de la mano a modo de saludo, uno animado, el otro casi mecánicamente pues la sorpresa de verdad fue eso.

-No creí que...vaya. Supongo que ya era tiempo de que sentaras cabeza. Así que tienes un hijo. ¿Tiene mucho que lo has adoptado?

-No lo hice.

-Lo estoy esperando-el de orbes naranja.

-¿Eh?

-Jehu está embarazado.

El mayor masajeó suavemente el puente de su nariz y encaró al rey.

-Si no me equivoco tu prometido es un chico. ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Pero dará a luz a un bebé.

-Así es.

-Ya veo...

 _-¡Oh por! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿De qué me perdí? ¿El mundo evolucionó tanto como para permitir que los hombres estén en cinta? ¿Y de Haou? Eso quiere decir que han tenido relaciones. No quiero ser cruel ni mucho menos insensible. Pero mi sobrino y sexo difícilmente van en la misma frase. Y un nieto...bueno técnicamente ya que soy su tío no su padre. Pero es lo de menos._

-Y...-ya un poco más recuperado-¿le han puesto nombre?

-Judai.

-Es muy bueno. Si es hijo tuyo y de la persona que amas estoy seguro de que será muy valiente.

-Vamos al palacio-el castaño-necesitamos platicar de muchas cosas.

-Además debe tomar un baño-el peli azulino-no creo que quiera ir por la vida lleno de sangre.

-Muy cierto, lo pasé por alto.

 _-Siempre me pregunté por qué Haou no se daba cuenta de ciertas cosas. Supongo que es culpa de su carácter. Pero lejos de molestarme o preocuparme me alegra. Me siento en casa. No estoy muy seguro de quien me trajo a la vida pero supongo que le debo una. Estaba preocupado por él. Me alegra saber que pudo abrir su corazón y que es correspondido. Y encima de todo tendrá un hijo. Espero que sea expresivo. No quiero mi imaginar como sería su relación si sale igual a Haou. Aunque sea lo uno o lo otro de cualquier manera le amaré y cuidaré con toda mi fuerza._

Entraron al palacio y Haou le llevó a su habitación.

-Tus pertenencias aún están en donde las dejaste.

-¿Imaginabas que podía volver?

-No, pero me sentía solo y quería pensar que me vigilabas desde el más allá. Además...estuve algo ocupado con las labores del Reino.

-¿Por años?

-Supongo que una parte de mi no quería dejarte ir.

Ese último comentario fue tan tierno que Edo no se contuvo y le acarició la cabeza con entusiasmo.

-Supongo que tomaré una ducha y me iré a dormir. Estoy cansado, deberían hacer lo mismo. Mañana podemos hablar. Es su estado no es bueno que Je... Jehu se desvele.

-Tienes razón.

-Que descansen.

-Gracias.

El mayor hizo lo dicho y luego se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

...

En la recámara de la pareja.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la cama, pasaron un buen rato sumidos en el más profundo silencio. El peli azul suspiró pesadamente.

-Sabes que lo amo todo de ti pero comienzas a ponerme nervioso. Entiendo que expresarte no es algo que te sea sencillo pero si tienes problemas Judai y yo estamos para ti.

El castaño le tomo de las manos y sonrió.

-Lo siento Jehu. Es solo que no salgo de la impresión. A pesar de que Yubel siempre estaba a mi lado me sentía solo. Y ahora, todo ha sido tan repentino que parece irreal, como si fuera a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana.

-Nosotros siempre vamos a quedarnos a tu lado. Judai y yo somos más fuertes de lo que puede parecer. Y no se tu pero sospecho que es terco como pocos. Dudo que tenga intención de abandonar a su padre nada más porque si.

-Es verdad. Yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a permitirlo.

-¿Estas más tranquilo?

-De por si no estaba alterado, solo pensaba las cosas. Pero escucharte siempre me hace ver todo de mejor manera. Me gusta que seas tan optimista.

-Descubrí esta parte de mi personalidad gracias a ti. Y porque sé que siempre que nos quieran hacer daño simplemente los saco del camino.

-Cuando hablas así eres tan sensual.

El menor se sonrojó con la más hermosa sonrisa. El rey le recostó sobre el lecho para tomarle con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-No me molestaría que me acercaras aún más a ti.

-Algo así sería imposible sin hacerte daño.

-Supongo. Pero me gusta mucho la calidez que emite tu cuerpo, me hace sentir tan especial. Me pasa lo mismo con Judai. Siempre creí que no me importaba la soledad, pero gracias a Jun entendí un poco lo que era el amor y nuestro hijo y tu me lo dan con una sencillez que me dan ganas de llorar.

-Puedes hacerlo si quieres.

-No, porque aún más poderoso que eso es la felicidad que invade mi ser-se giró para quedar de frente a su prometido-oh Haou me siento tan afortunado de haberte conocido. Te amo tanto que no puedo expresarlo.

-Yo también te amo Jehu. Gracias por ser como eres.

Se aferraron el uno al otro, cerrando los ojos, sincronizando sus respiraciones e inspirando el embriagante aroma del contrario que servía a la vez de somnífero hasta que por fin se quedaron dormidos.

Por la mañana el castaño tallaba su ojo aunque con gran elegancia.

-Parece que en verdad estaban cansados. ¿Se la pasaron teniendo sexo toda la noche?-su consejero que corria la cortina para dar paso al sol.-bueno, al menos has descansado. Con el ritmo que siempre tienes me preocupa tu salud y Jehu suele desvelarte con el embarazo.

-No en realidad, parece que lo lleva bastante bien. Sospecho que tiene algo así como una tregua con Judai.

-Me da mucha curiosidad saber como será ese niño. Seguro es todo un demonio si puede mantener bajo control al idiota.

-¿Aún te cae mal Jehu?

-No. En realidad me agrada ya lo sabes. Es solo un apodo cariñoso. Y porque si le guardo algo de rencor por robarme tu amor. Igual dudo que hubiésemos llegado a algo pero por su culpa no tuve siquiera la oportunidad de soñar. Así que cuando levante su trasero de la cama le espera una buena sopa de verduras.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido no le desagrada ningún alimento.

-Oh, justo ayer me dijo que tenía náuseas y que no podía verlas. Me iré para pedirla a las cocineras. Y para ti avena que desde que empezó esto me preocupan tus extraños hábitos.

-Siento la molestia.

-No hay porque. Seré feliz si mi querido Judai nace sin problemas.-se giró para retirarse.

-Espera, necesito decirte algo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Veras, anoche mi tío...

-Buenos días-entraba el mencionado sintiéndose dueño del sitio.-¡Aaaa!-fué el grito que pegó este cuando Yubel casi le apuñala con la daga que suele traer consigo-¡¿Tu también?!

-Todo esta bien. No es un enemigo.

-¿Y cómo explicas que esté vivo?

-¿Donde ha quedado el respeto que me tenías Yubel? Antes solías decirme su majestad.

-Pues ahora Haou es el rey. Y tu no deberías estar aquí, eso claro considerando que seas el Edo real.

-Claro que soy yo.

-Pruebalo.

-Mmm, acércate.

El moreno lo hizo, el mayor susurró muy bajo para que solo ellos pudieran escuchar.

-¿Recuerdas la ocasión en que te sorprendí espiando a Haou mientras tomaba un baño?

-Te dije un millón de veces que la doncella olvidó meter toalla y me pidió ayuda por ser hombre.-molesto.

-¿Y qué hay de la vez que te encontré en su habitación a punto de besarlo?

Los labios y orbes del más joven se abrieron en clara señal de sorpresa.

-A-aún recuerdo que te echaste el larguísimo discurso moral de lo que podía hacer y no con él.

-No quería que nadie saliera lastimado. Y Haou no pensaba lo que tu de él.

-Lo sé. Por eso se quedó con Jehu.

-¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

-Furioso, pero admito que se ven bien juntos. Además estoy muy ocupado como para pensar en tonterías.

-No deberías sobreesforzarte, a nadie le hace bien.

-Y como siempre me regañas.

-Me preocupas. También eres como mi hijo.

-No tienes porque. He madurado gracias a esta situación y no siento un vacío en mi vida. Tengo metas a las cuales llegar.

-¿Hay algún problema?-el monarca preocupado.

-No. Tienes razón, es Edo. Solo el tiene esa fastidiosa manera de hablar que me pone de mal humor. Incluso más que Jehu y eso ya es decir mucho.

-Parece que una calurosa bienvenida es lo último que voy a recibir-emitió el oji azulino dolido.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante-el castaño.

Kaiser se adentró. Su vista se poso de aquí para allá hasta quedar clavada en el visitante de manera intensa, como si le recriminara su misma existencia.

-El es mi tío Edo.

-¿El rey anterior?

-Así es.

- _¿No se supone que está muerto? Quizá algún tipo de hechizo prohibido. Siendo así podría ser un enemigo esperando la oportunidad. Que nos confiemos._

-No me fio de ti-dijo abiertamente.

-Y harás bien. Haou y Yubel tienen cierto apego a mi persona, por lo que pueden ser influenciables así no quieran aceptarlo. Pero no tiene que ser así entre tu y yo que somos completos desconocidos. Como veras soy dueño de mi mismo. Conservo mi personalidad y no tengo intención de ser utilizado por un tercero. Pero tampoco sé si es algo que puedo evitar. Por eso confío en ti para que me detengas si trato de hacerles daño.

El peli azulino no dijo nada, se limito a verle severamente.

-Vamos, tampoco es para tener esa cara todo el día. Por fin he podido ver a mi sobrino, deberíamos festejar.

-Antes de eso-el castaño-¿cómo es que estas vivo?

-Sospecho que la Luz de la Destrucción está involucrada. Es lo único que recuerdo.

-Ya veo.

-Supongo que querían utilizar el vinculo que tenemos para debilitarte. Por fortuna logré conservar mi voluntad.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Por mis destiny heros. Nunca se apartaron de mi lado. Como ya sabes los espíritus de duelo pueden vivir en este plano o el otro. Pero luego de mi fallecimiento se quedaron conmigo.

-Son buenos chicos-Jehu-mis bestias de cristal también son geniales-sonrió.

Platicaron durante un buen rato, más que nada Yubel y Jehu que daban detalles de la vida de Haou o por lo menos lo que sabían. Edo les escuchó atentamente pues en verdad estaba preocupado.

-Será mejor ir a comer algo. Se hará tarde y aún hay muchas cosas por hacer-el oji miel.

Y de esa manera todos fueron al comedor.

...

Por la tarde la pareja estaba en el sitio donde aún viven los refugiados. Preparando la mudanza al pueblo cercano.

-Parece que los preparativos van muy bien Haou-sama-dijo Rei.

-Tienes razón-seriamente mientras leía varios documentos.

-¡Coloquen la comida por ahí!-el oji naranja que daba indicaciones.

-En verdad agradezco la oportunidad que nos dio. La confianza que nos ha brindado.

-Ustedes nos ayudan con su territorio. Así que estamos a mano.

-¿Sabes?-se sonrojó-siempre creí que eras un hombre cruel. No se dicen cosas buenas de ti en los sitios dominados por el imperio.

-Lo sé.

-¿No te hace sentir mal?

-No. Sería más extraño que mis enemigos me halagaran.

-Tienes razón. Pero bueno, lo importante es que tuve la oportunidad de conocerte en persona. Sin duda ha cambiado la imagen que tengo de ti. Muchos podrán no darse cuenta, pero se nota el amor que sientes por tu prometido. No dejas de mirarlo un solo instante.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-No, es solo que soy muy observadora. Espero que te haga muy feliz.

-Gracias.

El castaño frunció el ceño y se dio la media vuelta.

-Lo siento, tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

Y sin más la dejó sola y confundida. El rey se ha marchado con elegancia, lo cual fue complicado considerando que las náuseas le han atacado nuevamente.

...

En el Imperio de la Luz.

Fubuki despierta notando que está recostado sobre la cama.

 _-No puedo creer que me haya derrotado. Supongo que sus palabras provocaron que bajara la guardia. Suelo ser sensible con respecto al tema de la familia. Mi madre, mi hermana y sospecho que mi padre fueron sacrificios a la Luz de la Destrucción y aún así no tengo manera de eliminarla del cuerpo de Asuka. Apoyarla es lo único que me queda. Quizá una vez que domine todo el mundo lo destruya y al fin seamos libres. Entiendo que no es el mejor método pero es el único del que dispongo. Tendré más trabajo que nunca. Ese hombre en verdad causó grandes daños, pero esta muy equivocado si cree que eso retrasará nuestros planes de manera importante. Mientras Misawa continué aquí es fácil reconstruirlo todo, además siempre puedo ir por Jehu. No lo he cedido, fue tan solo un préstamo._

Sonrió de forma perversa y se dirigió a su despacho ignorando por completo el dolor en cada hueso roto en su cuerpo. Después de todo su anhelo no se verá truncado por un pequeño inconveniente. Y aunque muchos han muerto es en realidad algo que le tiene sin cuidado.

 _..._

Ha pasado un mes desde que se firmó la alianza del pueblo vecino y el Reino de la oscuridad. Rei ha vuelto a su hogar teniendo ahora el título de embajadora de la Oscuridad. La chica tenía enormes deseos de quedarse con Haou, pero no puede. Entre más distancia haya entre ellos mejor, no ha logrado eliminar el sentimiento en su corazón y ver a la feliz pareja no hace más que causarle dolor. Además es una mujer fuerte y con orgullo, jamás suplicaría por un poco de cariño cuando lo sabe perdido.

Ahora Jehu mira por la ventana usando uno de los trajes confeccionados por el sastre, este en realidad es muy parecido al que solía usar, pantalón holgado en tono azul rey y una especie de top, pero este último tiene un vuelo de tela suelta que cubre a la perfección su pancita y le brinda el espacio necesario. Los demás son de ese estilo pensados más que nada en no causar incomodidad cuando Judai crezca en su vientre.

-Hola Jehu-el peli plateado-¿Has visto a Haou?

El chico se encogió de hombros sin prestarle atención.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No, solo tengo mucho sueño.

-Oh es un síntoma común del embarazo. Mi hermana solía quedarse dormida en lugares muy extraños. Una vez estuvo a punto de caer en la sopa.

-Seguro fue gracioso.

-Algo. Pero no me gusta verte así. Es mejor cuando vas saltando alegre por todos lados. Aunque a veces tengo la impresión de que pudieras destruirlo todo nada más porque si. Eres muy travieso, me pregunto si Judai saldrá igual a ti.

-Espero, si fuera como el sería muy cansado, ya tengo mucho trabajo intentado entender a su padre.

-Hoy no estas de muy buen humor.

-No es eso, en verdad...estoy cansado.

-¿Y por qué no duermes?

-Los cólicos me despiertan cuando lo intento.

El oji celeste le tomó en brazos, tan mal esta que no tenía intención de reclamar la confianza que se tomaba con el. Edo le colocó en la cama y cubrió con las sábanas.

-No funcionara.

-Yo digo que si.

El mayor tocó con suavidad su frente y le indujo un hechizo que le hizo dormir en nada. Pronto el monarca entró en la habitación.

-No podía dormir, ¿cierto?

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-Lo vi agotado y le dije que fuera a descansar, pero luego me dio la impresión que no podía hacerlo.

-¿Has terminado con tus labores?

-Al menos las de hoy. Así que me quedaré a su lado para cuidarlo. Gracias por ayudarlo.

-No fue nada, deberías enseñarle este tipo de hechizos le ayudarían mucho.

-Lo hice, pero se niega a utilizarlos. Cree que podría dañar a Judai aunque ya le dije que no es así.

-Así que es del tipo que se preocupa.

-Yo también.

-No dije lo contrario, no me lo tomes a mal. Eres como mi hijo pero da miedo cuando te enojas.

-Si, no he podido hacer nada al respecto. Por más que trato de ser alegre y sonreír no es lo mío.

-No hay razones para cambiar, todos aquí te quieren, admiran y respetan por el ser humano que eres. No por nada ese joven te dará un hijo y soporta la gran responsabilidad de tenerlo. El otro día me comentó que estaba muy emocionado porque si Judai tiene una parte tuya y una suya ahora tendrá dos Haou. Creo que fue algo perturbador, pero no le quita lo lindo.

-Jehu-el castaño sonrió con dulzura y en esta ocasión si fue notorio.

-Bueno, les dejo solos. Le preguntaré a Yubel si necesita mi ayuda. Esta algo estresado con los preparativos de la boda. Mira que nunca antes vi ser más perfeccionista. Cambió mucho, ya no se parece mucho al pequeño que recuerdo.

-Tuvo que madurar muy rápido para apoyarme.

-Lo sé y no lo culpo. Pero no es algo que deba hacerse a si mismo. Espero que algún día encuentre a alguien que le haga sentir satisfecho con el ser humano que es.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?

-Ryo me parece buena opción.

-Pero si toda la vida están discutiendo.

-¿No has odio la frase del odio al amor hay un paso?

-Pues si, pero creo que en su caso es más difícil.

-Nadie dijo que la vida fuera sencilla. La relación que tienes con Jehu tampoco es muy normal. Pero a ninguno parece importarle.

-¿No es común? Yo creía que si.

-A lo mejor son ideas mías ja ja ja ja, bueno no te entretengo más. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

-Gracias.

-¿Por?

-Volver, cuidarnos y aceptar a la que será mi familia.

-Soy yo el que debería darlas. Me has dado un lugar en tu vida a pesar de tener tantas responsabilidades.

-Esta vez no te vayas.

-Lo intentaré.

El mayor cerró la puerta lentamente para retirarse.

 _-Fubuki es un idiota. ¿Cómo podría guardarle rencor a mi sobrino si es tan lindo? Y su prometido me agrada bastante, suele sonreír con frecuencia, es algo que ya le faltaba a Haou. No importa lo complicado que pueda resultar. Protegeré su felicidad no importa que._

...

Dos semanas después.

No hubo grandes cambios en el Imperio de la Luz, aún trabajan a marchas forzadas intentando reparar el daño causado por Edo, que fue aún mayor al estimado. Por otro lado en el Reino de la Oscuridad están es las mismas condiciones pero por razones muy diferentes.

-Ja ja ja ja-se ríe el oji naranja a la vez que se remueve incómodo.

-¡Ya te dije que no te muevas!-Yubel-¡De esa manera dificultas el trabajo del sastre!

-No es mi intención ja ja ja ja es solo que me hace muchas cosquillas.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que te toman medidas.

-Ja ja ja ja lo sé, pero creo que estoy muy sensible.

-Bien por ti, pero si no pones de tu parte llegaras a la boda desnudo.

-Ja ja ja ja no me parece una mala idea.

-¿Le harías pasar semejante vergüenza a Haou? Recuerda que es el símbolo para el pueblo. Mancharias su honor.

El menor se puso serio de golpe.

-Lo siento, supongo que tienes ja ja ja ja.

-¡Jehu!

-Es más complicado de lo que parece ja ja ja ja ja.

Y de esa manera pasaron varias horas intentando tomar medidas y más que nada porque al sastre se le pegó la risa. El consorte es muy contagioso.

...

Yubel caminaba molesto por todo el palacio de arriba a abajo mientras los demás continuaban con las labores cotidianas del imperio. El moreno se detuvo en un pasillo, se recargo sobre un pilar y se dejó caer al suelo suspirando.

-Si necesitas ayuda solo debes pedirla-el oji celeste.

-No molestes Ryo, ¿lo he mencionado?

-Eres muy orgulloso, no es algo que expresarias.

-Más razón para no tocar el tema.

-Imaginé que reaccionarias mal. Bueno toma-extendió algunos documentos.

-Estoy demasiado ocupado como para revisar el pago de impuestos.

-Ya lo hice.

-¿Entonces que es?

-Los pagos relacionados al banquete y demás arreglos.

-¿Te encargaste de ello? Pues que te sepas que no te daré las gracias.

-No interesa. Solo no quiero que haya errores en un día tan especial.

-¿Tan agradecido estas con Haou?

-En parte. Me ayudó a quitarme la culpabilidad por la muerte de Sho, pero también lo hice por ti. Seguro que si hay algún fallo te culparas por el resto de la vida.

-¿Y quién dice que lo has hecho bien?

-Si no te gusta bien puedes golpearme. Aunque te advierto que igual voy a defenderme.

-¡Eres un idiota!

Gritó con toda su alma, solo veía al otro perderse en la distancia al tiempo que le dirigia una extraña mueca, ¿Acaso una sonrisa? Alguien tan perturbado como lo es Kaiser lo haría con maldad o perversión, y sin embargo era tan cálida y reconfortante la sensación en su pecho que le dejó desconcertado.

Herido en su amor propio volvió a ponerse de pie para continuar con sus actividades.

-Ya veremos quien lo hace mejor. No pienso perder.

Y así entre peleas, discusiones, risa y muchas otras cosas más llegó el día de la boda.

Haou estaba en una de las muchas habitaciones poniéndose el traje para la ceremonia. Como es de esperar es de color negro como casi todo en su guardaropa. El pantalón es ajustado y tiene un saco negro que le delinea la figura a la perfección, las orillas han sido bordadas con hilo de oro, sugerencia de Yubel y una larga capa de color rojo oscuro. Y para completar las botas que llegan a media pantorrilla. Y la cereza del pastel la forma esa pequeña casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

Por otro lado Jehu que es acosado por Yubel que le desnudó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo para luego ayudarle a bañar.

-¡Te digo que puedo hacerlo solo!-avergonzado.

-¡Ya cállate agradecido deberías de estar!

-No dije que no pero...

Fue sumergido en jabón sin posibilidad de réplica.

Cuando finalizaron el pobre pasaba la toalla por su cuerpo algo traumatizado.

-Ni que fuera para tanto. Ahora el traje.

-¡Haou!

-El no vendrá.

Solo Yubel para ayudar y "torturar" a la vez aunque no sea su intención, en verdad desea que todo salga bien.

...

La ceremonia da inicio. El rey espera a su pareja en el altar. Comienza a sonar la melodía que anuncia la llegada de su novio y todas las miradas se centran en la entrada. Yubel, Kaiser, Haou, los consejeros, soldados y cuanto metiche se invitó porque era una celebración para todo aquel que quisiera asistir. Y por fin Jehu hizo aparición cogido del brazo por Edo quien tomaría el lugar del padre para entregarle. El peli azulino caminaba sin pudor alguno. Nervios matrimoniales son algo que no existe en su diccionario, algo que irónicamente no puede decirse del monarca que siente su corazón estallar en miles de fragmentos. Pero es que al sastre se le ha ido la imaginación hasta quien sabe donde. Para empezar un pantalón blanco a la cadera peligrosamente bajo, tanto como para permitir la apreciación del hueso del pelvis, este llega hasta los tobillos delicadamente, en ellos tiene los adornos que su prometido le regalara. En la parte superior tiene un top del mismo color con pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeralda que apenas si cubren los hombros y pectorales más que bien trabajados, de la parte baja sobresale un vuelo traslúcido que nada deja a la imaginación pero cubre perfectamente del frío al pequeño Judai. Decir que casi esta desnudo es decir poco pero a la vez tiene tanta tela por todos lados que francamente uno se pregunta cómo le hizo el sastre para lograr algo así. Pero es bien seguro que recibirá un estupendo bono por el excelente desempeño.

Edo y el prometido se detuvieron y Haou tomó con delicadeza de la mano a su chico. El peli plateado se retiró a su asiento con una muy bella sonrisa. El sacerdote comenzó la misa leyendo varios textos hasta que llegó a la incómoda pregunta.

-Si existe algún impedimento para que esta pareja una sus vidas que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Por alguna extraña razón todos centraron su atención en el pobre de Yubel al que ganas de escapar no le faltaron, pero Kaiser posó su mano sobre su hombro a modo de apoyo. Aún así resloplo molesto, ni como culparle luego de todo el trabajo duro que hizo y así se lo pagan. Aunque debe admitir que esa obsesión por su amigo hacia esperar cualquier cosa de él.

-¿Nadie?-el padre.

Incluso este le miraba, ¿pues que hizo para ganarse algo así? Seguro alguien fue con el chisme. Para nada, su sentir era bastante notorio, aunque piense lo contrario. El ministro aclaró su garganta y decidió continuar. Pidió que el castaño pusiera el anillo en el dedo del contrario.

-Haou, ¿aceptas amar, cuidar y entender a Jehu hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, acepto.

Pidió lo mismo al peli azulino que estaba tan colorado que bien parecía que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Incluso temblaba y si bien trataba de disimular, el ropaje con tanto vuelo y tela ligera no ayuda para nada.

-Jehu, ¿Aceptas amar, proteger, comprender y portarte apropiadamente como miembro de la familia real de Haou?

Frunció el ceño sorprendido. ¿Por qué a él le han agregado la última parte? Giró el rostro instintivamente y se encontró con la cara burlona de Yubel, entonces todo le quedó claro.

-Acepto-emitió levemente molesto.

-Entonces los declaro oficialmente casados. Su majestad, puede besarle.

Dicho momento fue el que más espectativa tenía. Y es que si bien para nadie es un secreto que son pareja la mayoría no ha presenciado acto similar, y con lo inexpresivo que es el monarca, curiosidad es algo que no describe tan intenso sentimiento. El castaño cogió por la cintura al menor y le besó con suavidad, cabe destacar que la desilusión si hizo presente. A saber que querían ver.

-¡Es hora de la fiesta!-gritó animado Jehu y los invitados casi corrieron al palacio para seguir con la celebración. Los ahora esposos les siguieron, el oji naranja fue cargado al sitio por su marido que quería consentirle un rato.

Kaiser, Edo y Yubel miraban de aquí para allá sin mucho interés pues las fiestas no son lo suyo. No le ven mucho sentido a comer, beber y bailar. Mientras el rey se la pasa saludando a los invitados y Jehu...

-¡Ey, ey, ey, ey!-le animaban algunos chicos al tiempo que daban aplausos acompasados por la música admirando el divertido baile del consorte real.

-Este ya esta bien borracho-el moreno- le golpearé por iresponsable. Pobre de mi querido Judai.

-Esta sobrio-dijo Haou que iba pasando de casualidad.

-Peor aún. Ya ni porque le pedí al padre ese voto especial.

-Así es Jehu, mientras esté feliz, ¿qué más da?

-Ah-suspiró-tengo muchas cosas en las cuales educarlo, aunque ya no se si tengo la voluntad. Es como un caso perdido.

-No seas negativo-Kaiser-si pudimos enseñarle a pelear como se debe podemos con esto.

-Son dos situaciones muy distintas. Ese mocoso disfruta viendo la sangre.

-¿Y quién dice que no puedes valerte de ello nuevamente?

-Te escucho.

El de ojos esmeralda sonrió con maldad y centró toda atención a Ryo. El castaño les dejó solos para no interrumpir. Casi tiene la impresión de que hay un ambiente romántico entre ellos. Está feliz si resulta ser verdad, ¿pero tiene que involucrar planes perversos con su esposo? Antes pensaba que era la manera que tenían esos dos de demostrar su amor, hoy no está tan seguro. Igual y solo son sádicos pero no será el quien los juzgue porque el y su pareja no son muy distintos.

Entre pirueta y pirueta Jehu mira los camarones fritos y termina mandando todo a la goma para dar gusto al antojo. Se sienta y se come uno tras otro, pronto su marido llega y le sonríe.

-Es mi platillo favorito.

-Lo recuerdo. Parece que también el de Judai.

-¿Enserio?

-Si. Si te dijera lo feliz que está y no parece tener intenciones de detenerse. Solo espero que cuando la celebración acabe todavía quepa por la puerta. Sería terriblemente frustrante no poder disfrutar la luna de miel

El oji miel río suavemente.

-Me sorprende que estés preocupado por ello.

-Pero es un día muy especial. La primera vez que lo haremos estando casados. Además me gusta mucho todo lo que me haces.

El mayor se sonrojó visiblemente.

-Ja ja ja ja no creí que fuera a darte pena que sacara el tema.

-Aún no me acostumbro a estas cosas.

-Te entiendo ni siquiera lo hicimos diez veces y ya estoy esperando un hijo tuyo. Que tino.

-¿Te molesta que haya sido tan rápido?

-Para nada. Cumpliste mi ilusión de tener una familia. Aunque cuando me dan cólicos si que me entran ganas de destruir el palacio.

-Pues lo disimulas bastante bien.

-Gran parte de ello se lo debo a tu tío que me ha tenido una paciencia que bueno.

-A el no le molesta.

-Supongo, de vez en cuando se pone a hablar con Judai.

-¿Y como qué le dice?

-No sé, la mayor parte del tiempo ando distraído con la comida o leyendo. Vaya que sabe escoger los momentos para tener un instante de privacidad.

-Si. Siempre ha tenido esa curiosa habilidad. Es casi como si pudiera leer el futuro.

-¿Y puede?

-No, ya le pregunté una vez y me dijo que es imposible porque las decisiones que se toman lo afectan y cambian.

-Es algo complicado.

-Si.

-¿Qué ocurriría si alguien intentará ver todas las posibilidades que el destino te muestra?

-Te volverías loco.

-¿Así nada más?

-Si.

-Diría que da miedo. Pero loco ya estoy y tu tampoco eres muy normal. Edo, Yubel y Kaiser tampoco son la cordura en persona. Comienzo a preocuparme un poco por Judai.

-Todo saldrá bien.

-Espero.

El oji miel le hizo compañía para luego ponerse a comer también.

-Creo que al fin estoy satisfecho-el peli azulino.

-Me da gusto-extendiendo su mano al chico-¿me concedes esta pieza?

-¿No crees que me haga daño? Estoy algo lleno.

-No siempre y cuando tus movimientos no sean bruscos.

-Genial. Entonces vamos.

Se pusieron en pie. El rey pasó una mano por la cintura de su pareja y la otra la colocó en su espalda; Jehu subió los dos brazos al cuello de su marido. Pegaron lo más que se pudo sus cuerpos.

-¿Crees que le hago daño a Judai?-el de hebras de chocolate.

-Lo dudo. Está tan a gusto que se ha dormido.

-Se perderá este gran momento.

-Se lo podremos mostrar con magia de clarividencia.

-Tienes toda la razón. Amo que seas tan inteligente.

El otro sonrió y recargó su peso en el hombro contrario. No dijeron más. Se dejaron llevar al ritmo de la tranquila melodía. De a poco los parpados de Jehu se fueron cerrando hasta que se quedó dormido en brazos del rey.

-Supongo que ha sido demasiada emoción por un día.

El castaño fijo su vista alrededor y se sorprendió al ver que ya casi se habían ido todos.

-Ustedes si que se divirtieron-su tío-se tomaron su tiempo en el baile, la mayoría se retiró a dormir, no se despidieron para no interrumpirles. Se veían tan enamorados.

El menor se ruborizó.

-Será mejor que vayan a descansar. Con un poco de suerte despierta y tienen su luna de miel.

Si Haou pudiera ponerse más rojo sería el tono de su rostro, pues esta avergonzado al máximo.

-Yo también me voy. Si me necesitas sabes en donde encontrarme.

El rey se quedó solo con sus pensamientos y besó los labios de su esposo con ternura.

-A partir de ahora tenemos toda la vida para compartir. No volverás a preguntarte lo que es el amor nunca más.

Besó su frente y se retiró con el enorme tesoro en sus brazos.

...

En el Imperio de la Luz.

Misawa y Fubuki tienen una acalorada discusión.

-¡No es posible!-el azabache.

-¡Debes hacerlo!

-¡No puedo! ¡Ya te dije que no hay suficiente magia de reserva!

-¡Rayos!-el castaño dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa-Maldita sea, Edo causó más daño del que imagine. De continuar así nos llevará años recuperarnos, el Reino de la Oscuridad tomará ventaja. No sé que hacer.

-¿Te has olvidado de Jehu?-la emperatriz.

-¡¿Asuka?! ¿Cómo es posible?

-Los detalles no son necesarios, le necesitamos.

En su expresión se veía dolor, es claro que no está del todo recuperada.

-Haou le tiene bien vigilado. El siquiera acercarsele es imposible.

-No si tenemos manera de convencerle-sonrió con malicia-hay mil y un maneras de engañar a un niño como él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	11. Lamento no haberte tomado

**Yugi Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.** **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11 Lamento no haberte tomado entre mis brazos**

 **.**

En la habitación de la pareja.

Haou colocó en el lecho a su esposo cubriendole con las sábanas. Jehu no despertara hoy, está tan agotado. Además de haber sido un día ajetreado está embarazado y quiera que no Judai consume gran parte de su vitalidad. El rey desliza sus dedos por la mejilla de este, delineandola y admirandole con esos fríos ojos de miel. Decenas de pensamientos surcan su mente, pero los guarda para si. Incluso ahí le es complicado mostrar algún tipo de emoción, pero el intenso palpitar en su pecho no es mentira. La vida le ha regalado una familia sin siquiera pedirlo. Porque ahora no solo tiene a Jehu, sino que además espera con ansias el nacimiento de Judai.

Hoy fue el día en que unieron sus vidas formalmente. Contrajeron matrimonio, pero este no será consumado en la luna de miel porque su pareja está en las últimas. Sin embargo cuando amas de verdad cosas como el sexo pasan a segundo plano. Porque se conforma con tenerle a su lado. Aunque tampoco va a mentirse, la emoción y alegría desborda su corazón, no podrá pegar ojo en toda la noche. ¿Entonces por qué no hacer algo de provecho? Se pone de pie y coge un libro para volver casi de inmediato, sentarse en la cama y cubrir sus piernas con las sábanas.

-¿Te parece si te cuento una historia Judai?

La calidez de la energía que le envolvió le dio una respuesta positiva, y así sin notarlo sonrió con dulzura. Porque si hay alguien en este mundo que le ayude a expresar emociones esos sin duda son su amado esposo y su adorado hijo.

-Pero no despiertes a Jehu, necesita descansar.

Definitivamente dormir no es algo que pueda hacer hoy.

...

El de orbes naranja caminaba en un sitio oscuro, demasiado.

-¿En dónde estoy?

No le tomó mucho analizar la situación para darse cuenta de que estaba dentro de un sueño. Quedarse en ese sitio o caminar daba completamente igual tarde o temprano iba a despertar, pero esa oscuridad no es dulce y cálida como la de su marido congela el alma con solo mirarla. Prosigue su camino con rapidez, o lo más que puede al sentir su cuerpo entumido. Poco a poco se va haciendo la luz hasta llegar a un hermoso prado lleno de flores, sonríe y se acerca con más velocidad, parece que el sol ha logrado mejorar un poco su movilidad.

-¡Sería genial que Haou y Judai estuvieran...!

Su boca quedó abierta sin emitir palabra, esto debe ser mentira. No, un sueño se repite una y otra vez hasta caer arrodillado ante algo que de no ser por la ropa sería imposible adivinar que era:

-¡HAOU!

La impresión fue grande, tomó esos despojos entre sus brazos y se aferro con ahínco dejando escapar pesadas lágrimas de rabia.

-¡¿Quién?!

Deseaba encontrar al responsable, atravesarle con su magia, partirle por la mitad y torturarle hasta la muerte, todo en ese orden. Pero nada, ni un maldito que se atraviera a dar la cara.

-¡¿Quién demonios lo hizo?!

La comisura de sus labios sangraba por lo mucho que los ha separado exigiendo una respuesta. Pero nada, se concentra para usar su magia cuando escucha unos pasos tras de si. Sin pensarlo utiliza su daga y la clava en el pecho de su víctima. Queda petrificado al no comprender nada.

-¿Haou?

Aterrado se levanta y le toma entre sus brazos, el castaño le sonríe con dulzura y es entonces que se percata de sus ojos color chocolate. No lo conoce, jamás le ha visto físicamente pero no hizo falta. El instinto paterno es fuerte.

-¡Oh por dios Judai!

Trata de curarle pero su hijo no parece mejorar, se limita a tocar con ternura la mejilla de su padre, no quiere verlo así. Tan solo, herido, al borde del abismo. Si tan solo hubiera algo que hacer para salvarle.

-Te quiero mucho.

Fue lo único que pudo articular para luego entregarse a la muerte. El mayor no grito, no lloro, estaba en el más absoluto estado de shock.

-Te dije que nunca podrías amar a nadie.

Una voz familiar a su lado. Una que detesta y esperaba no volver a escuchar en lo que le quedaba de vida.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué deseas tú?

-No estoy de humor para tus juegos.

-Vaya que has cambiado. ¿En dónde está mi pequeño que se dejaba someter ante mi autoridad?

-No soy más tu juguete. Tengo cosas valiosas por las cuales luchar.

-¿Te refieres a los que acaban de morir?

-¡CÁLLATE ASUKA!-exclamó fúrico, ella le miró divertida.

-Mientras el mundo continue sumido en la guerra un destino como este es seguro. Haou protege a más personas de las que puede. Terminará arriesgando no solo su vida sino la del hijo que esperas.

-Eso no es verdad. Confío en él. Además Kaiser, Yubel, Edo y yo lo apoyamos.

-Muy cierto, ¿pero qué pueden hacer ustedes solos contra un ejército de espíritus de duelo?

-¿Eh?-anonadado.

-Oh, encontré un ritual para utilizar el poder de todos y cada uno de los entes mágicos. Desgraciadamente requiere de mucha energía. Por eso serás el sacrificio perfecto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy dispuesto a obedecer?

-Por esto-sonrió y tocó su pecho.

-¡Aaaaaaaaa!

El joven convulsionó de dolor en el piso mientras sentía que su vientre aumentaba de temperatura.

-Lo voy a matar.

-¡Alto! ¡Haré lo que quieras pero no asesines a mi hijo! Permite que le de a luz y luego seré todo tuyo.

-Más te vale que lo hagas, porque le he colocado una maldición, y no soy estúpida. Se que Haou puede disolverla, por eso está ligada a tu vida. Solo en cuanto tu mueras quedará en libertad, si la eliminan el alma del mocoso se destruirá. Es una suerte que haya robado tu magia por años, gracias a ello tengo este maravilloso vínculo contigo, por ello es que estas vulnerable a cualquier cosa que te haga. Jamás te hubiera dejado marchar sin un seguro. Aunque prefería no usar este método, me agoto demasiado. Volveré a dormir, y cuando despierte más te vale estar en el imperio. Ah, si intentas suicidarte tu hijo también morirá sin importar lo que hagas para que pueda nacer.

Se marchó dejando solo al peli azulino, ni siquiera tuvo un día para disfrutar que al fin está casado con el hombre que ama.

...

Haou continuaba leyendo una historia a su pequeño cuando advirtió la diferencia en el aura de Jehu. En su expresión un muy leve cambio pero entendió de inmediato que estaba sufriendo. Le movió por los hombros para despertarle pero no lo hacia, entonces una energía brillante se centró en el abdomen del menor.

-Asuka.

Rápidamente colocó una barrera impidiendo que la que suponía era una maldición llegara a su objetivo. Es claro que se tenía la intención de asesinar al bebé. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad psicópata. Conjuró a Kuriboh y atacó a la emperatriz. Verdadera razón de que dejara a Jehu y permitiera vivir a Judai.

El oji naranja despertó poco después con expresión sombria pero ocultando magistralmente las ganas de llorar.

-Buenos días mi amor-emitió el castaño.

-Buenos días-daba la impresión de que estaba más distraído de lo normal-¡¿Judai?!

-El esta bien. ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

-Ja ja ja claro que no solo estoy paranoico.

-¿Por qué mientes?

-No lo hago.

-Puedo protegerte de Asuka.

-No te metas en mis asuntos.

Es la primera vez que Jehu le habla de manera tan despectiva desde que son pareja. Pero eso lejos de deprimirlo le hizo sentir furioso. Demasiado, sus ojos brillaron nuevamente cual si fuera felino. Y con un ágil movimiento se colocó sobre las piernas de Jehu y tomó ambas manos de este colocandolas sobre su cabeza, mientras con la libre le tomaba con fuerza por el cuello al punto de dificultarle la respiración.

-¿Qué haces?-interrogó asustado.

-Estoy cansado de verte así. Este no eres tu, no puedo liberarte de las cadenas que tienes si no me lo permites.

-No es tan fácil como piensas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ella maldijo a Judai, si no la obedezco...

-Lo intentó, pero me di cuenta y la he detenido.

-Ahora, pero buscará alguna otra manera para forzarme a hacer lo que quiere.

-¿Por qué das a entender que Judai y yo somos una carga?

-¡Porque me preocupo por ustedes!

-No entiendes lo lejos que soy capaz de llegar por ustedes. Bien, si el que ella les haga algo te supone un problema seré yo quien te quite todo peso-se acercó para susurrarle al oído-si mueres en mis manos no tienes ningún problema, ¿o si?

-No.

-Bien.

El rey hizo cada vez más presión, morir por el le parece buena idea e incluso seductor. Cierra los ojos entregándose a su destino, pero una gran cantidad de energía proveniente de su vientre le hizo reaccionar, soltarse del agarre y dar una fuerte patada al monarca que salió disparado contra la pared estrellándose brutalmente.

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Si me asesinas...! ¡¿Qué será de Judai?!

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes-limpiaba con elegancia su traje-me molesta que hagas comentarios de ese tipo. Además no iba enserio, si de verdad tuviera que asesinarte no te haría sufrir.

-¿Solo lo hiciste para que entrara en razón?

-Si.

-¡Oh Haou! ¡Esa manera de amenazarme fue tan sensual!

-¿Eh?

-¡Hazme tuyo! ¡Quiero que me hagas el amor!

El castaño se preguntaba que parte del plan le llevó a esa situación. Y entonces recordó que su esposo es medio masoquista.

-Me agrada ver que tienes mal carácter~ papi es un hombre confiable Judai.

El peli azulino movió su mano en el lecho de manera sugerente, haciéndole una invitación, el mayor se acercó y le miró con tal intensidad que penetró el fondo de su alma, provocando una agradable sensación entre miedo y amor que le vuelve loco.

-Primero necesito que me digas lo que ocurrió.

-¿Aún estas molesto?

-...

-Bien tu ganas.

...

Edo daba su ya acostumbrado paseo cuando sintió el impulso de ir a buscar a su sobrino. Llegó a su habitación y tocó la puerta pero al no recibir una respuesta decidió adentrarse. Quedó clavado en el sitio y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos al encontrarlos en pleno acto de amor.

-¡Ay por dios Haou~! ¡Aah!

Jehu cayó en sus brazos sin sentido y le recostó en la cama cubriendole con las sábanas. La mirada apática del rey se posó sin pena ni gloria en el invitado.

-¿Qué se te ofrece tío?

Vaya que la naturalidad y frialdad del muchacho le sacó de balance, si hubiera sido él a quien encontraran haciendo eso seguro se muere de vergüenza. Aunque debe admitir que la culpa fue suya por entrar como el dueño el lugar al cuarto de una pareja recién casada. Pero luego de estos años suele olvidar que no es el niño que miró hace tanto ya.

-Solo me preguntaba que tal les ha ido.

-¿Quieres detalles?

-¡NO! Bueno si, es decir no del tipo que crees.

-¿Y cuáles creo?

-¿Es mi imaginación o estas molesto?

-Lo estoy.

-Ya veo. Supongo que tiene que ver con la razón de mi visita. Me pareció sentir la energía de Asuka, ¿o me equivoco?

-No.

-¿Acaso los atacó y tuvieron una batalla en su contra?

-No.

-¿Rompió la barrera del Reino? ¿Asesinó a los soldados?

-No.

-¿Quieres cooperar un poco? El que no hables mucho no ayuda ahora.

-Lo siento.

-¿Y? Detalles, detalles.

-Asuka intentó chantajear a Jehu.

El peli plateado espero para que continuara. Sin embargo no parecía tener la intención.

-¿Y?

-Nos peleamos, luego nos reconciliamos e hicimos el amor.

Con eso último acabó con las ganas de su tío de preguntar más y que de hecho era su intención.

-Bueno, será mejor que tomen un baño y bajen a desayunar.

-Con gusto, solo esperaré a Jehu.

Edo escapó rápidamente, en una de esas se ponen cariñosos y con eso de que no parecen tener complejos le trauman al tener sexo frente a el...otra vez.

...

El resto del día lo pasaron de manera más o menos normal, pues a todos les pareció extraño que la pareja no se dirigiera la palabra o dieran alguna muestra de afecto. Es más casi estaban seguros de que se evitaban.

-¿Hay algún problema?-dijo Yubel al oji naranja.

-Haou me tiene harto. Cuando quiere es muy dulce pero cuando se pone en ese plan no lo soporto. Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo con ese imbécil.

Se fue dejando al otro sorprendido. Siempre considero a Jehu un idiota enamorado. Pero al verlos de esta manera le hace creer que su relación pende de un hilo. Y eso lejos de llenarle de alegría le inquieta. Así que en la primera oportunidad que tuvo salió en busca de Ryo para comentarle lo ocurrido.

-¿Crees que sea mi imaginación? ¿Estaré exagerando?

-...

-¡Di algo pues!

-Supongo que hablaré con Haou.

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Es terrible cuando se enoja!

-¿Lo hace?

-No con frecuencia pero si.

-Bueno, al menos será interesante.

-Estas muy enfermo.

El mayor sonrió de lado y se marchó. El pobre de Yubel quedó más confundido que al principio y no solo por la pelea de la pareja.

...

El oji miel revisaba gran cantidad de documentos con extrema seriedad. A tal punto que su tío le observaba en silencio esperando le entregara algunos pergaminos con su firma. Tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-el oji celeste-oh Kaiser, ¿necesitas algo?

-Si, quiero hablar con Haou-este le dirigió una mirada furtiva para centrarse en sus actividades.

-Te escucho.

-¿Peleaste con Jehu?

-No.

-Porque Yubel me ha dicho que no está contento.

-Será su imaginación.

-Mira, no es mi estilo el meterme en asuntos que no me interesan. Pero no me gusta ver preocupado a Yubel-el peli azul tuvo la impresión de que el rey le miró con sorpresa un par de segundos para volver a su actitud despreocupada-¿qué está pasando?

-Nada, si se enojo lo hizo solo.

-En eso tienes razón. Suele tener un carácter difícil y explosivo.

-¿Y quién lo dice?-Edo.

-¿Has terminado con las labores que tenías que realizar?-cambió el tema.

-Si, pero ese no es el...

Una gran explosión llamó la atención del trío.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?-el peli plateado.

-¡La barrera!-el monarca alarmado.

Ver esa expresión en su rostro angustió a sus acompañantes. Salieron a toda prisa al sitio que resultó dañado.

-¡Jehu! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ¡Para ser una broma es de muy mal gusto!-el moreno.

-¡Ya no necesito estar en este horrible lugar! ¡Conseguí lo que quería ja ja ja ja!

-¿Jehu?-una vez en el lugar el monarca.

-¡Eres un idiota Haou! ¿Te creíste las palabras de amor? ¿Las veces que me entregue a ti? ¿Las sonrisas y besos que nos dimos? ¿Quién iba a decir que el gran rey de lo oscuridad era tan ingenuo?

El aludido no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movía de su sitio y le miraba en total shock. Yubel posó su atención en los brazos de Jehu.

-¡Esos son!

-Si-sonrió-los planos del palacio. Toda la información importante en el. El sitio donde guardan las armas, pasadizos secretos y demás.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Qué más...?-se elevaba en el cielo haciendo distancia-entregarlos al imperio de la Luz.

-¡No te atrevas!-el oji esmeralda dispuesto a pelear contra el traidor, pero fue detenido por Ryo que se dio cuenta de que había algunos miembros de la organización que pasaron a través de la barrera.

-¡Necesitamos detenerlo!

-Lo sé, pero no puedes lanzarte sin plan. Claro a menos que tu intención sea morir sin sentido.

-Bueno, supongo que es todo-lanzó un beso al rey-me divertí mucho, lastima que no hayas conseguido que te amara, no volverás a ser una molestia nunca más.

-¡Haou!

El grito de su tío ayudó a que este reaccionara y evadiera una lanza a su pecho, pero no con la velocidad suficiente para que no le hiriera, clavandose dolorosamente en su hombro, seguido de una gran hemorragia.

Jehu y los sujetos que le acompañaban se marcharon. El moreno corrió furioso a ver el estado de su rey, curando la herida a la vez que le miraba con tristeza. No podía ver su rostro porque tenía la cabeza baja. Pero no hace falta. Entregó su amor y todo lo que tenía a un hombre que no solo se burló de él, sino que además ha secuestrado a su hijo.

-Desgraciado-dijo su consejero con la mayor rabia que haya sentido en su vida.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

« _-No puedo creer que en verdad lo hiciera...»_

La risa del monarca heló la sangre de todos los presentes que jamás le han visto dicha actitud.

-Enloqueció-emitió Kaiser casi de forma inaudible.

...

En el imperio de la Luz.

Seis hombres custodiaban a Jehu que aún traía los documentos en sus manos. Le llevaban con Fubuki, y una vez le tuvo enfrente les dejaron a solas.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-con tono hostil.

-Aquí vivo.

-Nos traicionaste.

-Claro que no, solo cumplía con la orden que me dió la emperatriz. Me dijo que asesinara a Haou, pero no pude el maldito no baja la guardia. Aún cuando finjo dormir el no la hace. ¿Qué acaso no necesita descansar?

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-señaló los papeles.

-Oh una compensación~. Los planos del palacio.

-¿Enserio te dio acceso a ellos?

-Es mi esposo, ¿o no? Aún me parece increíble lo fácil que fue de engañar.

-No pensé que utilizarías tu cuerpo de esa manera.

-Bueno, cuando el enemigo es difícil hay que utilizar lo que se tenga al alcance. Estoy cansado, la visita de la emperatriz me dejó un poco mal. No puedo creer que no confiara en mi. El imperio es más divertido con tanta guerra. Haou solo quiere fastidiarlo todo-sonrió-al menos de esta manera podremos atacarlos por sorpresa. Iré a tomar un baño y luego a dormir, si necesitas algo sabes en donde estoy~.

Se retiró.

«- _Si no fuera porque lo presencie todo con mi magia. No me crearía que Jehu está de nuestro lado. De no haber sido por la advertencia de Edo, ya estaría muerto. Aunque supongo que es mejor. ¿Qué se siente el que te traicione alguien de tu confianza?»_

-Lo mejor será echarle una mirada a estos documentos cuanto antes.

...

El de orbes naranjas hizo lo dicho y ahora reposaba tranquilamente en la bañera. Sintió un gran cólico en su vientre que le hizo doblarse de dolor.

-Lo siento, supongo que fue demasiado estrés para ti. Lamento que tengas un padre tan egoísta como lo soy yo. Pero confía en mi, todo estará bien-sintió la energía del pequeño.

«- _Oh, estas preocupado por papá, yo también pero no tengo manera de comunicarme con el...¿eh? ¿Enserio? ¡Eso sería genial! ¡La angustia me matará! Haou...»_ -le habla a su esposo-« _-Haou...mmm creo que no funciona..¿estas seguro de que lo hace? ¿Entonces es él quien me esta ignorando? Bien, de acuerdo, lo siento. ¿Feliz?»_

 _«-Si.»_

 _«-Eres perverso. ¿Cómo estas?»_

 _«-Bien.»_

 _«-¿Por qué te dejaste herir?»_

 _«-Tenía que ser convincente. Si llegan a sospechar podrían asesinarte. No me hace nada feliz que hayas vuelto al imperio. Te dije muchas veces que el plan es demasiado arriesgado.»_

 _«-Pero necesitamos encontrar a la emperatriz. Y en el Reino nunca va a pasar. ¿O qué quieres que lo destruya todo?»_

 _«-He peleado con ella antes.»_

 _«-Lo sé, pero si es verdad lo que nos ha dicho Edo prefiero liberarla. Sé muy bien como se siente el no tener voluntad.»_

 _«-...»_

 _«-¿Te volviste a enojar?»_

 _«-No.»_

 _«-¿Entones?»_

 _«-De cualquier manera decidiste hacer tu voluntad. Así que solo me queda creer en ti y apoyarte, si sientes que en verdad estas en peligro no dudes en decirme. Recuerda que no solo está en riesgo tu vida sino la de Judai.»_

 _«-Soy consiente de ello. Pero no podía abandonarla, no cuando también es una víctima de la Luz de la Destrucción es a esa a quien quiero partirle la cara.»_

 _«-Si todo sale bien lo haremos.»_

 _«-Eres tu quien no piensa detenidamente las cosas. Dudo que Darkness tenga intención de ayudar.»_

 _«-Lo hará. Sospecho que tiene un vinculo importante con ella.»_

 _«-¿Es gracias a tu intuición?»_

 _«-No, podría decirse que lo sé porque no logramos eliminarlo por completo. Puede que no haya sido tan malo después de todo.»_

 _«-Aunque nunca perdonaré lo que le hizo a tu familia y la de Yubel.»_

 _«-Así que te encariñaste con él.»_

 _«-Desde el principio, es Yubel quien se molesta conmigo todo el tiempo. Pero se ve que quiere mucho a Judai...mmm no me atacaría para sacarlo, ¿o si?_

 _«-No.»_

 _«-Bien, supongo que por ahora es todo, no quiero que se den cuenta de que estamos hablando.»_

 _«-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que si estas en peligro iré sin dudar a salvarte.»_

 _«-¡Oh mi valiente caballero como te amo!»_ -no recibió contestación-«- _supongo que le_ _dio pena, es tan tierno.»_

Salió del cuarto de baño y se adentró a su alcoba. Se cubrió entre las sábanas pero no fue lo mismo. Ahora que esta lejos del rey se da cuenta de cuanto lo ama y lo mucho que le extraña. Si no fuera por la compañía de Judai es seguro que perdería la razón. Embarazarse es entonces aún más maravilloso de lo que creía. Porque no importa el que, nunca estará solo.

...

En el despacho de Fubuki.

Este le muestra por precaución los planos a Misawa que en este momento los admira detalladamente.

 _«-Están tan bien elaborados y contienen tanto sentido que dudo sean falsos. Incluso son mejores que los del imperio. Bien podríamos aprender una o dos cosas. ¿Por qué Haou entregaría algo así? ¿En verdad Jehu fue capaz de engañarle? Hablando de eso se ve extraño, como si tuviera una menor cantidad de energía. Casi como si fuera absorbida por alguien pero algo así es...¿podría ser qué...?»_

-¿Y bien?

-Son auténticos.

-Después de todo tradicionó a Haou. No se quedará de brazos cruzados aunque dudo que por ahora sea capaz de hacer algo.

-¿Tan mal le dejó? ¿Acaso le hizo llorar?

-Ese sujeto no llora.

-¿Enserio?

-Al menos jamás lo he visto. Mi hermana no sé.

-Y hablando de ella, ¿cómo está?

-Volvió a dormir después de hablar con nosotros. Es probable que gracias a su influencia Jehu volviera.

-Pues muy a disgusto no se ve.

-Si volvió por voluntad propia tiene un severo problema. Odio admitirlo pero Asuka nunca le trato bien.

-A lo mejor le gusta ser castigado.

-Lo dudo. Siempre le pedía que se detuviera. Incluso yo me retiraba para no verlos.

-Uhg.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta y no quiero hablar de ello. Mejor analiza esos planos y arregla todo para una invasión.

-¿Para cuándo?

-Lo más pronto posible.

-¿No vas a esperarla?

-Prefiero que no se involucre en la batalla. Aún no se recupera. Hasta donde tengo entendido no puede morir pero prefiero no tomar riesgos.

-Sabía decisión.

-Entonces has lo que te dije.

-Si señor.

El castaño miró por la ventana con algo de nostalgia.

-Después de tantos siglo este sufrimiento llegará a su fin. Estamos tan cerca hermana.

...

Al día siguiente.

Jehu se vio obligado a realizar su entrenamiento de costumbre aunque tuvo la precaución de no poner en riesgo a Judai. Por la tarde volvió a su habitación sin probar alimento pues las náuseas esta vez ocasionadas por la gran actividad física en su sensible condición le han atacado. Se tiró al lecho boca arriba con intención de dormir pero un intenso dolor en el vientre le obligó a sentarse, llevó su mano a dicho lugar y dio una suave caricia al tiempo que sonreía.

-No puedo descuidarme así, si enfermo será Judai quien pague las consecuencias. Ah~ pero me siento fatal. Es como si tuviera menos magia que antes.

-Eso se debe a que gran cantidad vela por el crecimiento del ser en tu interior.

El peli azulino se puso inmediatamente de pie con la firme convicción de asesinar a Misawa pues le ha descubierto, pero Judai se lo impidió.

-Vamos, tiene que ser una broma. Estamos en peligro mi amor.

-Te equivocas. Venía a traerte algunos alimentos. Debes entender que así como estas eres vulnerable. Lo que estas haciendo es una estupidez, pero comienzo a creer que deseo el futuro que ustedes ofrecen.

-Podrías morir.

-Tal vez. Pero Edo tenía mucha razón cuando me dijo que he perdido mi orgullo. En este sitio nadie lo tiene y quien vende su alma no goza su presente. Aún si muero estoy dispuesto a pelear. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Si te soy sincero no confío ni un poco en ti. Pero mi hijo si y siempre toma muy buenas decisiones. Así que supongo que haré una excepción. Necesito encontrar a la emperatriz.

-Aún si la encuentras no es como que puedan derrotarla.

-Haou si.

-¿Cómo?

-Ni idea, no quiso contarme. Supongo que es peligroso.

-Son un par de irresponsables. Pobre bebé no quiero ni ver como lo educaran.

-Con mucho amor~ teniendo eso no importa lo demás.

-Si tienen éxito aceptaré el ofrecimiento de Edo e iré a vivir al reino de la Oscuridad, ese niño necesita un tutor decente. Bueno, eso en caso de que Haou no me asesine.

-No creo, además yo podría convencerlo, después de todo estamos casados-solo lo dijo con afán de presumir, ama contarle a cuanto ser le sea posible su relación.

El azabache estaba en blanco, se preguntaba como Jehu esperaba un hijo lo cual es obvio siendo científico conoce el método. Siendo honesto creyó que el oji naranja le había sometido, violado o saber qué pero si están casados es porque Haou puede sentir algo en ese corazón que creyó congelado.

-Y con esa cara-se le salió sin querer.

-Oh lo sé ¡es hermosa!

Bien, no era lo que pretendía decir pero algo es seguro y el consorte real está más chiflado que su pareja. Si le insulta puede considerarse hombre muerto.

-Como sea, lo importante ahora es que te restablezcas. Esto contiene un suplemento que recuperará en gran medida la energía que absorbe tu hijo aunque no esperes un gran cambio. Por la noche volveré para llevarte al sitio donde descansa Asuka. Esperemos a que Fubuki baje la guardia.

-No creí que supieras en donde estaba.

-No me quedé en el imperio para dar un paseo.

El peli negro se fue y Jehu se dispuso a probar alimento con el malestar que eso le ocasionó. Luego de ello se quedó dormido pues el dolor en cada partícula de su cuerpo era bastante intenso. No fue buena idea sobreestimar su condición física, ahora que está en cinta no tiene ni por asomo el aguante de hace solo unas semanas.

Daichi realizó sus actividades sin problema alguno. Como olvidó preguntarle al chico si los planos si eran auténticos o solo lo parecían distorsionó la información para la la futura intromisión del Imperio. Estaba en verdad impresionado, quien haya diseñado tal sitio sin duda es un genio. La pluma iba y venia. Corregía y tachaba pues la emoción le hacia escribir información verídica. Se puso en pie cuando se dio cuenta de que la hora había llegado y fue por el joven. Ni el mismo Misawa imaginaba que podría llegar tan lejos, pero en ningún momento mintió. Quiere convertirse en la clase de hombre que labra su destino con sus manos, aún si ello le lleva únicamente al infierno, al menos lo intentó.

-Ey- removía con delicadeza al menor que abrió los ojos con algo de pereza.

-Es la hora.

-¿Tanto me dormí? No suelo estar tan cansado.

-¿Qué no te dije que es debido al bebé?

-Pues si, pero creo que cada vez estoy peor.

-Mmm. ¿Y si mejor esperamos? No creo que estés en condiciones.

-No, siento que Asuka me pide ayuda. Lo sé es extraño pero no es mi imaginación. Cada vez la noto más débil, no creo que soporte por mucho tiempo. Caerá por completo en su poder.

-¿De quién?

-La Luz de la Destrucción.

-Te expresas como si fuera un ser vivo.

-Es un espíritu.

-Yo creía que era más como un sitio en donde recargas tu vitalidad.

-Pues no, Haou está bien seguro de su naturaleza y no me preguntes la razón que tampoco me lo dijo, pero sospecho que tiene que ver con Darkness. Ahora dejemos de perder el tiempo y llevame con ella.

-¿No le dirás al rey?

-No quiero que corra peligro.

-Si te pasa algo se enojara.

-De cualquier manera dudo que me asesinen. Quiere robarse mi magia~.

-No creo que sea algo como para estar feliz.

-¿Bromeas? Es la razón de que me sienta tranquilo. No importa si todo sale mal, Judai estará a salvo. Odiaría pensar que Haou se queda solo.

-En verdad lo quieres.

-No, yo lo amo. Lo es todo para mi, bueno al igual que mi hijo. Por ellos estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea.

-¿Entonces por qué arriesgarte tanto ahora?

-Quiero construir un mundo lleno de paz en el que puedan sonreír sin miedo.

-¡En marcha!

-¿Y ese cambio tan abrupto de actitud?

-Digamos que me has inspirado.

Recorrieron los pasillos con extrema cautela, verificando una y otra vez que nadie les estuviese vigilando. Les pareció extraño que no se toparon guardia alguno, de esa manera el peli azul cogió una de las dagas que siempre lleva consigo en una mano, en la otra su varita. Su expresión se volvió intensa, tanto así que su compañero le vio similar al rey de la oscuridad o la emperatriz de la luz, entonces comprendió porque tanto interés en su persona.

...

Fubuki estaba sentado en el piso, a un costado de la cama donde reposa su hermana.

-¿Cuánto más dormiras? ¿No te aburres? ¿No tienes deseos de nadar en un río? ¿Comer un pastel el día de tu cumpleaños? Te extraño, te protegí todo este tiempo pero Edo tiene razón. Esta no es la vida que esperabas. Ya no debo ser egoísta, lo mejor es dejarte ir. Aún si no tengo un solo aliado, ya asesiné a nuestra madre, mis manos estarán manchadas de sangre para siempre.

Se acercó y dio un beso a modo de despedida en su mejilla, estuvo a punto de alejarse cuando la rubia le tomó del cuello con fuerza casi partiendole la garganta. El le dirigió una expresión llena de dolor, tanto físico como espiritual.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano me darías la espalda.

-No, eso es lo que hice todo este tiempo. Es hora de encarar la realidad.

-Mejor te enviaré a una pesadilla, una eterna.

El castaño se soltó de su agarre aunque con ello recibió una gran herida en su cuello que le provocó una severa hemorragia. Sin embargo cerró tan pronto como hizo distancia con su hermana.

-Debemos ir con nuestros padres.

-No tengo a quien llamar de esa manera.

-Pero...¡Ah!

No tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar a un ataque de la rubia que le atacó con una lanza de hielo que le atravesó el abdomen hasta dejarlo clavado en la pared.

-El único que dejará este mundo eres tu.

-Hermana...¡AAAAAAA!

La estaca se expandia de a poco. La maldición y su vínculo con Asuka no le permite morir pero es algo que no cuenta si no hay cuerpo, ¿verdad?

-¡Aaaa!

La queja era insistente pero cada vez más leve hasta casi convertirse en susurro. El chico intentaba liberarse en vano.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez.

La rubia apareció una espada de hielo que alzó en el aire con destino al rostro de Fubuki, pero apenas la hubo levantado cayó al suelo estrepitosamente provocando que se rompiera en varios fragmentos. Miró con apatía al culpable de ello.

-Así que has venido Jehu. Sabía que tu familia te importaba.

-Es algo obvio. Pero vine para salvarte. Aún no es tarde. No le des el control de tu vida.

-Oh mi pequeño, hace mucho que cedió su voluntad. Y ahora vienes y te ofreces con una facilidad que tengo ganas de reír.

-Pues hazlo. Es genial~.

-Tu en verdad no entiendes el problema en el que te has metido. Estas muy equivocado si piensas que has visto todo mi poder-un solo movimiento de su mano bastó para dejar inconsciente a Misawa al que ni atención puso y Fubuki que de cualquier manera estaba demasiado débil como para reaccionar, no así para Jehu que puso una barrera para protegerse más que nada por su hijo.

-Vaya, parece que ese hombre te enseñó magia interesante.

-Y no fue el único, gracias a la paciencia que me han tenido descubrí cosas como la estrategia. Es muy útil.

-Ni que lo digas. Pero innecesaria para una simple marioneta.

-¿Ah si? Pues en caso de que así fuera no somos muy distintos.

La rubia no dijo más, atacó con todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, pero la sorpresa fué mayúscula cuando el peli azulino evadió cada ataque. Frustrada la oji miel decidió jugarle sucio atacandole por la espalda, pero fué muy fácil evitar dañoy todo gracias al entrenamiento de Yubel. ¿Cuántas veces no le rompió algo por patearlo por detrás? Y con tal fuerza que parecía le tenía un rencor personal. Ahora todo tiene su recompensa. Asuka se vio superada sin poder hacer nada. Un poco más y podría capturarla para que su esposo eliminara al espíritu en su interior.

-¡Ung...!

La chica cayó de rodillas completamente humillada.

-No podrás asesinarme.

-No es mi intención. ¡Espíritus que...!

La vista se le nubló de repente y se tambaleó aunque con trabajo se mantuvo en pie. Solo necesita un par de segundos, es todo. Pero no tuvo la suerte, Judai exigió aún más energía de la que podía entregar, eso solo quiere decir que su alma es increíblemente poderosa, no puede evitar el sentirse aliviado y orgulloso pero definitivamente este no era ni el lugar ni momento indicado. Sin poder evitarlo perdió el conocimiento pero alcanzó a tirarse hacia atrás para que su hijo no saliera perjudicado.

 _«-Haou...»_

Desgraciamente la emperatriz tuvo oportunidad de recuperarse y tomarle en su poder. Es ahora o nunca, realizará el ritual que le entrega su habilidad, aquel que tiene como precio la vida del chico.

...

En el reino de la oscuridad.

El monarca miraba con insistencia por la ventana.

-Ya quita esa cara, parece que quisieras matar a alguien-el moreno-si el idiota ya tomó una decisión deberías aceptarla. Si vas ahora solo le pondrás en evidencia.

-Lo sé.

-No lo mencionaría si dieras esa impresión.

-Estoy preocupado. Mi familia está en territorio enemigo. Además aún no sabemos si Jehu puede utilizar con normalidad el poder de sus espíritus. Podría correr peligro.

-Pero ya le dijiste que te avise de ser así.

-No lo hará. Le conozco lo suficiente para darlo por hecho.

El de orbes esmeralda no se atrevió a decir nada, ahora el también estaba angustiado por su "hermano". Quería ir por el pero como lo mencionó antes podría empeorar la situación. Pasaron en silencio alrededor de diez minutos. Edo y Ryo estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos desde que el castaño les convenció de que su esposo no les había traicionado, aunque es seguro que todos en esa habitación están más que molestos por la imprudencia cometida. Aunque no es algo que no se espere de Jehu.

Los ojos dorados se abrieron en demasía de un momento a otro, mencionó alterado el nombre de su pareja y desapareció sin más ante la sorpresa de los otros tres.

-¡¿Tú también?!-la queja de Yubel que se perdió en el aire.

...

Cuando Jehu logró volver en si se encontró en una habitación que no ha visto nunca. Estaba atado de las muñecas al techo, de esa manera sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Miró con dificultad hacia abajo pudiendo apreciar un símbolo extraño. Magia antigua que ni de broma conocía.

-Lo mejor hubiera sido que te quedarás dormido.

-¿Y perderme la diversión? No gracias.

-En tu estado, ¿qué puedes hacer?

-Nunca debes subestimar al enemigo.

-Pues no me significas una amenaza.

-Ya lo veremos.

La rubia frunció el ceño, en verdad duda que su presa pueda escapar. ¿Pero para qué arriesgarse? Se acerca y toma con fuerza del cabello para obligarle a mirarla, duele pero no le da la satisfacción de ver incomodidad. Sin previo aviso el chico siente una opresión en sus labios, le ha besado a traición, sin pensarselo dos veces muerde a la emperatriz que le abofea de tal manera que también hace sangrar el labio de Jehu.

-Te lo has buscado.

-Oh pero el único que puede besarme es Haou~.

-Bien, pensaba no hacerte sufrir por los años que pasaste a mi servicio.

-Por favor. Como si me tuvieras algún tipo de cariño.

-Yo no, pero la dueña de este cuerpo es asunto aparte.

-Déjala en paz.

-Bien sabes que nunca pasará. Además no estas en posición de exigir. Eres mío.

-No me gustan declaraciones hostiles de amor, a menos que fuera mi esposo~.

-Ya me imaginaba que se habían casado. ¿Qué vio en un monstruo como tu?

-Pues ya vez que tengo mi encanto.

-Un hombre así solo causa dolor.

-No más que tu. Y aún si fuera verdad lo aceptaré todo de el.

-Veo que estar en el imperio dañó tu sentido común.

-Seguro, no creas que te daré las gracias.

-Tengo maneras de hacerte sufrir.

-Como si no las conociera todas.

-¿Qué te parece destruir a la cosa que tienes dentro de ti?

En ese momento Jehu perdió toda sonrisa en su rostro y palideció. Tiene que tomar enserio las cosas o terminará muy mal. Concentra la energía a su alrededor con intención de realizar algún conjuro. Sin mediador es probable que no de en el blanco pero al menos causará una distracción que le de tiempo para liberarse. Se sorprende al ver que nada pasa.

-La cuerda con la que estás atado te impide tomar la energía de los espíritus, tampoco deja que expulses la tuya. Te lo dije eres mío.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? Ya me quitaste a mi familia una vez, no permitiré que lo hagas nuevamente.

-Lucha, eso lo hace divertido.-sonrió grotescamente empuñando una espada. El menor tenía la esperanza de que llegara alguien a salvarle, aún si nadie sabe que está en inminente peligro cree en los milagros. Ahora se arrepiente de no haber avisado a Haou que la enfrentaría. Ha puesto en peligro a Judai. El solo quería proteger a Haou, brindarle un mundo pacifico a su hijo. ¿Qué acaso es un pecado? Mira con atención a la chica. Tiene su orgullo y no piensa humillarse como el miembro de la familia real que ahora es. Aún si muere protegerá la dignidad del Rey de la Oscuridad, con la poca energía que aún puede utilizar crea una barrera alrededor de Judai, aún si Jehu muere no compartiran destino, solo hará falta un poco más de magia para que continué su desarrollo hasta nacer.

« _-Lo siento Judai. Si tan solo no fuera tan terco no te habrías visto involucrado. Me esforzé lo más que pude pero no escogí las mejores decisiones. Ojalá te hubiera tomado en mi brazos al menos una vez. Se un niño fuerte, sonríe mucho y por lo que más quieras no seas como Haou que me voy a enamorar de ti. Porque ni creas que te dejaré solo, aún si solo soy un espíritu que no puedas ver te protegeré, me reiré de tus tonterías, besaré tu frente cuando llores, te abrazaré cuando necesites consuelo y daré consejos cuando encuentres a la persona a la que entregues tu corazón, Haou no sirve para esas cosas.»_

-¡AAAAAAA!

La rubia clavó la espada en su pierna, removiéndola para abrir una herida que no dejara de sangrar.

« _-No te preocupes mi amor, no ha dolido ni un poco. Lo que pasa es que soy un exagerado. Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta hacer bromas. Oh si, recuerda que tienes que jugar con Yubel, seguro se va a enojar mucho conmigo.»_

-¡AAAAAAA!

Sentía como el metal se introducía aún más en su piel.

« _-Me pregunto si aún te gustaran los camarones fritos, sería maravilloso ver como llenas tus mejillas con ellos. Haou nunca me dio el gusto, es demasiado elegante para algo así~ y...»_

-¡Aaaa!-comenzaba a quedarse sin fuerzas.

« _-¿Sabes mi lindo Judai? Tenía toda la intención de despedirme de ti con una sonrisa, pero...»_ -sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas-« _-solo quería ser feliz. No me importaría que Haou fuera pobre, que no tuviéramos privilegios, siempre y cuando estuvieran conmigo. Por favor no me odies, no lo soportaría. Me iré pero eso no significa que no te ame. Sé que fui estúpido pero Asuka está tan perdida como yo. Quería salvarla como lo hizo tu padre por mi. Lastima que jamás podré ser como Haou...lo admiro demasiado...cuidalo mucho y no le des los problemas y preocupaciones que le di...los amo...con todo mi corazón.»_

La rubia tenía rato removiendo la espada en el mismo sitio pero Jehu no se quejaba más, le tomó del mentón pero parecía dormido.

-Ay por favor. Si no te hice nada. Los entrenamientos con Ryo eran peores solo te saqué un poco de sangre para dar inicio al ritual. Esto no es gracioso. ¡Responde cuando te hablo!

Alzó la mano con intención de darle una bofetada pero alguien le tomó de la muñeca con tal fuerza que se solo escuchó el crujir del hueso fracturado.

-Tenías que ser tu Haou...

Quedó aterrada en cuanto se encontró con la mirada ajena. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, como las llamas de miel del mismo sol que incinera a sus enemigos. La emperatriz se soltó de su agarre y dio un salto hacia atrás para hacer distancia, pero fue ignorada. En su lugar el menor corto la cuerda que mantenía cautivo a su esposo y este cayó sin ofrecer resistencia en sus brazos.

-Necesito que le lleves de inmediato con Yubel por favor. Ya envié a mis héroes elementales para que le ayuden. Confío en ti compañero.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.

Una luz dorada les cubrió a ambos para luego evaporarse del lugar.

-Eres aún más idiota que Jehu, sin tus espíritus no hay nada que puedas hacer, con simples ataques de espada y físicos no podrás vencerme.

-Ente que ocultas la luz que da muerte que ofreces las bondades de la oscuridad amable. Aquel que comparte mi elemento siendo un gran enemigo, dame tu fuerza y vuelvete uno conmigo ¡Darkness!

-¿Eh? Pero es imposible...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	12. Es su turno de proteger

**Yugi Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.** **.**

 **.**

 **Escarlata 12 Es su turno de proteger.**

 **.**

Asuka le miraba incrédula. Se supone que Darkness y Haou sean enemigos irreconciliables y no que a la primera oportunidad se unan en contra suya. ¿Temor?

«- _Como si pudiera hacerme sentir algo así. ¿Darkness se volvió su aliado? Eso no cambia la situación en lo más mínimo. Ahora también tengo energía de Jehu. No puedo esperar por ver su expresión llena de frustración al ser atacado por el hombre que considera especial. Eres ingenuo, siempre igual y eso te hará caer en la desgracia. Entenderás que de nada sirve tener esperanza. Que los sueños y anhelos no son más que una pérdida de tiempo.»_

-Ente que desplegas la luz verdadera. Aquella que seduce y guía muestra tu verdadera forma ¡Luz de la destrucción!

Un halo plateado iluminó por completo su cuerpo pero fuera de ello no hubo un cambió perceptible.

-Siempre fuiste tu.-el rey con expresión neutral y sin embargo aterradora.

-Por favor, como si no fuera algo obvio. Estoy segura de que siempre sospechaste que había algo fuera de lugar en mi.

-...

-Siempre eres tan aburrido. Creí que lo de Jehu te sacaría de balance o algo por el estilo pero ni así cambias tu actitud. Seguro solo le utilizabas. Querías su habilidad tanto como yo y con lo estúpido que es simplemente se dejó engañar.

-...

-¿Guardarás silencio?-le analizó por espacio de algunos segundos-ya veo. Piensas que no tiene sentido hablar conmigo porque no lograré entender-sonrió con malicia-es curioso, ¿no te parece? Eres mi enemigo y sin embargo te entiendo mejor que a nadie. Casi podría asegurar que leo tu mente.

-...

-Comienzas a sacarme de quicio. Se supone que te enojes, grites y maldigas. No que me mates de aburrimiento. Hagamos esto divertido. ¡Al-su haral!

Una gran cantidad de lanzas de hielo hicieron aparición quedando suspendidas en el aire.

-Será muy interesante ver como logras evadirlas.

Sin más las dirigió al castaño que sin realizar un solo movimiento las pulverizó.

-¿Qué demonios...? No cabe la menor duda de que eres la existencia más aberrante en el universo. Eres un monstruo. Alguien como tu no debería habitar el mundo. Al quitarte de mi camino estaré haciendo más un bien que un mal. Todos me lo agradeceran.

-Dudo que algo así te interese.

-Oh hasta que te dignaste a hablar. Por un momento pensé que te habías quedado mudo por la...¡ungh!

Demasiado tarde notó una especie de látigo espinoso que atravesó su pecho saliendo por el otro lado y enroscandose dolorosamente. Aún así sonrió.

-No pensé que fueras del tipo que ataca a traición.

-No te tomé por sorpresa eres tu la que no presta atención.

-Así que ahora me darás lecciones de...¡Aaaaaaa!

De nueva cuenta le agarró desprevenida con una potente patada que la estrelló en contra de la pared que se hizo añicos con el impacto al igual que el látigo que le mantenía atada. La rubia sacudió su vestido más como burla que otra cosa.

-Bien, es hora de ponerse serios.

Los ojos de la joven cobraron un tono miel platinado, los del monarca cierta fluorescencia. La atmósfera se volvió pesada e insoportable. La tensión era evidente. Ninguno movió un solo músculo, tan solo se analizaban como se hace con un enemigo de alto nivel. Al menos es algo que Asuka debe reconocer. Haou no es un debilucho que pueda vencer con cualquier artimaña. La emperatriz giró el báculo del cual nunca se separa de manera amenazante apuntando al contrario. El menor hizo lo propio colocándose con elegancia en una fiera pose de batalla con la espada que acaba de invocar.

Ella fue quien movida por un impulso se lanzó al ataque, algunas llamas púrpuras se hicieron visibles en su mediador. Magia de vida, tan benéfica y útil como para hacer madurar una manzana. Tan letal en esta situación como para convertir a Haou en una momia con tan solo tocarle.

El filo del chico también cobró brillo. En este caso verde, magia de sonido. Vibraciones en el aire que no hacen más que trasmitir voces, canciones, declaraciones. En este caso...

-¡Aaaa! Eres un maldito.

Convirtió en polvo el brazo de la emperatriz que de cualquier manera volvió a la normalidad al instante.

-No puedes derrotarme. No cuando el flujo del destino está a mi favor. Muchos pueden pensar que es una maldición, pero en realidad me beneficia. Date cuenta de que el universo mismo quiere eliminar tu existencia.

-¿Lo crees?-la rubia arqueó una ceja contrariada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-De ser así me hubieras derrotado hace mucho.

-Engreido.

Un rayo fue enviado al castaño que logró evitar el impacto con una barrera, la cual disolvió al instante para lanzar una enorme bola de fuego que estalló en cuanto hizo contacto con la magia de Asuka.

-No te será tan sencillo-emitió ella con autoridad.

Pero nuevamente fue silenciada por el rey que le cogió con fuerza del cuello azotándola contra el suelo y colocandose encima. Ella intentó tocarle con su báculo pero fue desviado lejos gracias a su espada.

-Estas muy equivocado si crees que con esto me has vencido.

Asuka estaba calmada, demasiado el castaño tuvo el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien así que clavó una de las manos de esta con una de las dagas que siempre conserva de su esposo y se disponía a hacer lo mismo con su otra arma pero un intenso dolor en el pecho le obligó a detenerse en seco, sin embargo no emitió queja alguna.

-Vaya que eres astuto has logrado poner una barrera y reparar tu corazón antes de que fuera mortal-sonrió-pero apuesto a que dolió bastante.

-...

El chico le miraba sin emoción alguna aunque si estaba un tanto sorprendido. De no ser por su rápida reacción estaría muerto. La sangre que ahora tiñe el blanco vestido ajeno es muy real. Pronto notó una especie de puñal de energía que la emperatriz sostenía.

-Así que no necesitas más los conjuros.

-Cuando me muestro en está forma no. Somos iguales. No, soy más poderosa porque también tengo el poder de Jehu. ¿O es que acaso no lo sientes?

« _-Haou...»_

La voz de su amado se hizo presente en su mente distrayéndole un instante. Imperceptible para el ojo humano y sin embargo el suficiente para que Asuka le golpeara con brutalidad haciéndole girar sin control por el suelo hasta impactar de espaldas contra un muro. Su cabeza comenzó a sangrar y se sintió algo mareado, pues con la que ya ha perdido no es como que el vial líquido le sobre. Se arrodilló algunos segundos con la mirada baja cubierta por su flequillo. Sus labios inmóviles como toda la vida.

-¿Te rendiras? Si me juras obediencia daré descanso a tu alma y te enviaré con tu esposo e hijo. No hace falta que continues sufriendo. No tienes porque cargar con todo. Simplemente duerme y olvida todo.

-Ellos están bien.

-No hay manera de lo sepas. Te lo dije la esperanza no es más que una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Por qué te aferras a un capricho?

-Lo siento...

-¿Ahora pides perdón?

-Lo siento por Jehu pero no me voy a contener más. Intenté detenerte sin hacerte daño pero el que uses la magia, energía y vida de Jehu como chantaje en mi contra es algo que nunca debiste hacer. Porque no puedo perdonar algo así.

-No...

Asuka se vio tirada en el suelo al no tener extremidades inferiores y si bien las reconstruyó al instante pasó lo mismo con las superiores repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez, de la misma manera e inversa en un ciclo que se volvió insoportable e interminable. Haou se veía entonces como el más grande demonio que haya visto y el hecho de no mostrar emoción alguna convertía el asunto en algo verdaderamente grotesco. Es decir, ni siquiera se regocija o goza con el dolor ajeno. ¿Es que acaso no la considera una persona? ¿No es más que una piedra bajo sus pies? ¿O incluso eso es tenerse demasiada estima? No pudo soportar tal atrocidad, su orgullo fue destrozado sin un mínimo de consideración. Y luego de tantos siglos es lo único que le queda.

 **-¡AAAAAAAH!**

Grito que se antojo espeluznante a excepción del joven que rara vez se sorprende. Ambos se cogieron del cuello con brutalidad como si desearan con toda su alma partir el contrario. Siendo la mujer quien estaba más cerca de conseguirlo, o eso pareció hasta que este cedió a su peso grotescamente, pero como todas las veces volvió a la normalidad, sonrió por ello.

-¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que es inútil?

-¿Cuándo lo harás tu?

-¡Ack! ¡Cof cof cof!

Comenzó a sentirse asfixiada cayendo al piso y dobladose sobre si misma sin dejar de tocer, escupiendo sangre que se extendía por el mosaico.

-¿Qué me hiciste?

-...

-¡No jueguez conmigo!

El castaño se mantuvo en silencio. Está molesto y tampoco es que sea de muchas palabras; la chica comenzó a convulsionar en el suelo. Sintió temor por primera vez en siglos, buscaba aferrarse a algo así que extendió su brazo pero este no halló consuelo. El rey le miraba imperturbable como si de una existencia absoluta se tratase. Furiosa se giró como pudo, la vista comenzó a fallarle volviéndose borrosa por segundos. La vitalidad abandonaba con crueldad su cuerpo sintiendo cada vez más frío o calor, quizá ambos. La confusión se hizo presente y el terror de la incertidumbre. Una luz plateada abandonaba su ser y conforme lo hacia percibía todo de manera distinta. Sus orbes se abrieron en demasía como una niña que descubre la magnificencia del mundo, sus labios se separaron un poco y volvieron a cerrar en su posición original.

-Todo estará bien-dijo el rey una vez se colocó a su lado tomando su mano para brindarle apoyo y seguridad.

-¿Qué está...?

-Tranquila.

Haou entiende que hay muchas cosas que debería explicar pero jamás ha sido bueno con las palabras. Además la situación es tan complicada que ni el mismo está seguro de entenderla del todo.

-¡Maldito! ¡Siempre has de ser tu! Este mundo sería mío si tan solo no existieras.

Eran las palabras del ente que ahora deambulaba en el aire.

-Soy un ser indestructible. No creas que soy un rival fácil de derrotar. ¡No soy como Darkness!

Pero este hizo caso omiso y le atrajo a su alma. La luz de la destrucción se resistió tanto como le fue posible pero al no tener más un cuerpo y verse debilitada no pudo hacer mucho.

-No podrás encerrarme por siempre. Tarde o temprano te destruiré desde dentro.

-Lo sé.

-¿Piensas sacrificar tu vida?

-No.

-Siempre has de ser un fastidio...no vivirás mucho con la cantidad de magia que emplearas. Máximo un par de años...

-...

-Y cuando eso ocurra. El universo mismo será mío.

-Eso jamás pasará.

El silencio se volvió absoluto. Haou rodeó a la emperatriz ahora inconsciente, a Fubuki y Misawa para llevarlos al Reino de la Oscuridad. Bien podría quedarse en el imperio, curarlos y arreglar la situación pero la ansiedad de que las cosas no salgan bien con su familia puede más en él.

...

Yubel se quedó mirando la pared incrédulo segundos después de marcharse el rey de la oscuridad.

-Ni caso tiene que te enojes-Ryo.

-Lo sé. Es algo que entiendo a la perfección. Pero no es justo. Siento que solo me aparta. Yo podría ayudarlo, también a Jehu. No soportaría perderlos, mi querido Judai.

-¿Piensas que Haou es un hombre débil?

-No pero...

-¿Te parece que dejaría alguna abertura que permitiera el asesinato de su familia?-negó-entonces ten fe.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que soportarlo todo?

-Es el precio que se tiene que pagar por aquellos que uno aprecia.

El de ojos esmeralda le observó pero no continuó con la conversación, al igual que el rey es un hombre de pocas palabras. Suspira al verse rodeado de seres tan inexpresivos. Jehu será un idiota pero límites con la comunicación no tiene, su único problema está en esa cabezota hueca. Y sin embargo quisiera escuchar ahora mismo esa voz que tanto le fastidia.

Una luz se hizo visible.

-¿Neos?-el peli plateado.

-Su majestad-se arrodilló.

-Ya no poseo ese título. Más importante, ¿qué haces aquí? Sin tu ayuda mi sobrino está indefenso.

-Es una orden suya. Parece que peleará con otro espíritu. Pero no nos dio detalles. Me pidió que cuidaramos de Jehu.

-Pero no está aquí.

-Dijo que le enviaría de regreso.

-¿Cómo?

-No tuvimos mucho tiempo para arreglar detalles. Tenía prisa.

-Eso supongo.

Los héroes elementales y neo espaciales se reunieron en el sitio. Incluso las bestias de cristal que fueron movidas más bien por su intuición.

-Hay demasiadas personas aquí-el moreno.

-La mayoría no lo son-el tío corrigiendo.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.

La voz de Kuriboh Alado les hizo mirar en todas direcciones hasta que se hizo visible al igual que una esfera de energía. Está desapareció para que el espíritu pudiera recostar en el sitio al importante tesoro que le confiara su amo.

-¡Jehu!

Yubel que alarmado se acercó a revisar su estado. Casi le dió un infarto al observar que estaba herido e inconsciente, aunque una cálida luz se hizo visible en su vientre.

-¿Cómo están?-el tío.

-Judai bien, el idiota le ha protegido con su magia pero el...no lo sé...

En un arranque de histeria le abofeteó un par de veces. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y bajó la mirada clavándola en la víctima.

-No me hagas esto. Se supone que eres muy fuerte, ¿no? Cuidaré de Judai pero no será lo mismo si no te tiene a su lado. Eres su madre.

-Padre-el peli plateado que fue ignorado.

-Sabes que Haou es un asco para expresar emociones, tu también pero al menos tienes lo importante. Una gran sonrisa. ¡No seas cruel con Judai!

Le reclamó varias cosas pero el de orbes naranja no mostraba cambio alguno.

-Rubi rubi rubi.

Un gatito azul comenzó a lamer la mejilla de su amo, deseaba que abriera los ojos. Que jugara como lo hacia cuando era solo un niño. Cuando muera Jehu se convertirá en un espíritu, pero ese momento no es ahora. Tiene un gran futuro por delante.

-¡Uuuu~!

Un lastimoso gemido del animalito que conmovió aún más el corazón de todos los presentes aunque algunos lo ocultaran mejor que otros y que desgarró con pesar varias almas.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri Kuri.

-Rubi rubi rubi.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.

-¿Qué han dicho?-Edo.

-¿Y yo que voy a saber? Haou es el único que les entiende.

« _-Dicen que tienen que reunir su energía para traerlo de vuelta.»_

Una voz que sonó directamente en el subconsciente de todos los presentes.

-¡¿Quién?!-el consejero alterado.

« _-Salven a mamá por favor...»_

-¡¿Judai?! ¿Sabe hablar?

-Es más como que nosotros entendemos sus sentimientos-Ryo-aunque no es momento para discutir eso. ¡Todos a su posición!-articulo con autoridad. No es que guste de mandar pero alguien debía poner un orden. Cada segundo cuenta, no es como que puedan darse el lujo de desperdiciarlos.

Rubi se colocó sobre el pecho de su amo y compañero para canalizar la energía. Cosa que resulta más sencilla por el vinculo valioso que comparten. Kuriboh hace lo propio dirigiendo a los demás con su poder siendo el espíritu más longevo de entre todos los presentes.

Una luz de tono rosado envolvió al consorte real con amabilidad. Los sentimientos de la gente que no quieren perderle. La energía en su vientre reacciona a ello y también ayuda. Su madre le ha protegido aún a costa de vida, es su turno para devolver el gesto. Aunque siendo un bebé que no conoce nada de la vida actúa conforme a su intuición.

El tiempo se hace eterno, imposible de calcular. Seguramente se deba a la ansiedad en todos. Un pequeño fallo y perderán a alguien importante. Una persona que ya ha sufrido lo suficiente y al que la vida debería traerle solo cosas buenas. Kaiser se tensa al ser el único que ha notado el movimiento cada vez menor en el pecho de Jehu. Pareciera que poco a poco deja de respirar, de continuar así...

Una luz dorada se hizo presente, pero nadie le miró, concentrarse es de vital importancia.

El rey coloca en el suelo a los heridos que ha curado con su magia aunque continúen fuera de combate y se acerca a su familia tomando la mano de su esposo. Su rostro como toda la vida no denota sentimientos, pero para todos es claro que una furia y tristeza enorme tratan de ahogarle y acabar con su existencia. Toca con suavidad el vientre del peli azulino y cierra los ojos.

« _-Necesito tu ayuda.»_

Palabras dirigidas a su hijo que estaba dispuesto a todo. Una gran onda de energía inundo el sitio. Tan aplastante que todos a excepción de Haou y Kuriboh Alado perdieron el sentido.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.

-Estaré bien. Tengo la magia suficiente.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.

-Te aseguro que no estoy siendo imprudente.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.

-Lo sé. Ahora que tengo a Darkness y la Luz de la Destrucción en mi interior no soy más un humano. Es probable que no tenga el derecho de pedir una familia. Pero no puedo apartarme de ellos.

-¡Ungh!

Un quejido que escapó de labios del más joven pero fuera de ello no hay reacción alguna. Podrían pasar horas para que reaccione si es que lo hace. Parece más algún tipo de prueba del destino. Pero si este busca medir la paciencia y perseverancia del rey se quedará esperando porque no hay ser con más temple y voluntad que el.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.

-Estoy bien. No moriré por algo así...o nunca lo haré.

Si Asuka era un monstruo con solo el poder de la luz, ¿en que se convierte con dos entes? Pero ha logrado someterlos con solo su fuerza de voluntad. Porque tener a dos seres a los cuales proteger le volvió el hombre más poderoso del universo. Pero si no logra salvar a Jehu entonces todo habrá sido en vano.

-Ack...H...Haou-despertó de a poco.

Quedó pasmado al ver al monarca. Tan frío y a la vez aterrador, tan distinto a la última vez que lo vio. No pudo contener las lágrimas al tiempo que arrugaba su boquita.

-Lo lamento, por mi culpa tu...

-Entonces quédate conmigo. Vive y no te rindas.

-¿Eh?

-Con eso pagarías cualquier pecado.

-Oh Haou.

Se abrazó con fuerza al regazo ajeno que era donde estaba situado. Su cabello fue acariciado con dulzura y comenzó a temblar. Estuvo a nada de perder un brillante futuro lleno de amor pero como siempre ha llegado su valiente caballero a rescatarlo.

-Te amo Haou.

-Yo más mi querido Jehu.

El aludido se sonrojó. ¿Es idea suya o el castaño se ha vuelto más varonil y sensual en cuestión de minutos? Estuvo a nada de lanzarse a sus brazos con todo y debilidad general que le aqueja. Pero pronto sintió que una mirada se clavaba a su espalda cual si fuera puñal.

-Ja ja ja ja-algo nervioso-¿estas enojado?

-¡Eres un idiota!-el oji esmeralda que acaba de despertar al igual que los demás-¿tienes idea...de lo mucho que me preocupé?

Se acercó furioso, así que el chico cerró los ojos conocedor de que recibiría un potente puñetazo por decir lo menos. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el moreno le tomó en sus brazos con ahínco. Como si quisiera partirle a la mitad. Bien, pues parece que si le guarda algo de rencor.

-No hagas más estupideces.

-Prometo que fue la última vez.

-Si claro, te has de creer que nací ayer.

-Pues pienso que te ves muy joven~.

-No tienes remedio. Esa cabezota hueca no tiene salvación.

-Ja ja ja ja ay.

-Toma las cosas con calma Jehu, aún estas débil-su marido.

-Gracias por salvarme.

-No fui solo yo, todos nuestros amigos cooperaron con su energía y Judai.

-Oh sabía que era un niño maravilloso~ papá te quiere mucho~.

-Ah sobre eso, creo que tiene la idea de que eres su madre. Supongo que está algo confundido.

El de orbes naranja frunció el ceño confuso para estallar en carcajadas.

-Bueno, si es lo que piensa. ¿Quien soy para destruir sus ilusiones~?

-Lo has tomado mejor de lo que imaginé.

-Por ustedes haría lo que fuera.

El mayor le tomó de la mano y recorrió cada uno de sus delicados dedos dejando un beso sobre cada uno, provocando que se sonrojara.

-Hay público muchachos-el tío.

-Rubi rubi rubi.

El gatito que ahora se restregaba en su pierna llamó su atención. Jehu se acercó y este saltó a sus brazos lamiendo la cara de su amo que puso una expresión dulce y tierna casi infantil.

-Ja ja ja ja ja, gracias por quedarte a mi lado.

Cayó al piso ante su afectivo compañero que parecía querer comerselo a besos.

-Ja ja ja ja me haces cosquillas Rubí.

-Nos tenemos que retirar-Neos al monarca.

-Gracias por la ayuda.

-...

El espíritu le miraba detenidamente como si le analizará a fondo con tal intensidad que bien podría ponerse nervioso de no ser Haou.

-¿Te preocupa algo?-el chico.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Lo notaste. Jehu también, supongo que se debe a que es un ser similar.

-O porque en verdad te ama.

Para todos el rey continúa imperturbable, pero el espíritu que conversa con él tiene una vista que nadie más tendrá, se ha sonrojado poniendo una tierna expresión, como si de un niño se tratase.

-Me da gusto saber que te da felicidad. Si nos necesitas ya sabes como invocarnos.

El contrario asintió apenas, todos los seres espirituales se retiraron.

-¿Qué harás con Asuka?-su tío con rostro severo.

-Fue una víctima en todo esto pero no se puede negar que bajo el control de otro ser asesinó a mucha gente.

-¿La ejecutaras?-negó-¿Entonces?

-Debe ser responsable de sus actos. Por ahora llevenlos a la enfermería, necesitan reposo. Luego hablaré con ella, es mi obligación como el rey de la oscuridad.-se giró para tomar a su esposo en brazos-además necesito tiempo a solas con Jehu.

« _-Uy seguro lo hice enojar. Me va a regañar. Pero es tan sexy cuando lo está. ¿Verdad Judai? ¿A qué se refieres con que es vergonzoso? Nah, niños. Seguro me hace falta aprender mucho de ellos.»_

-¡Ya escucharon a su majestad!-Yubel-tomen a los capturados en custodia hasta nuevo avigo y mantengalos bajo estricta vigilancia-dirido a algunos guardias que acaban de arribar.

-¡Si señor!

Instantes después en el sitio solo estaban el consejero, el tío y Kaiser.

-Haou se salió con la suya-el moreno-tenía planeado regañarlo por irresponsable.

-Deberías dejar de poner tanta presión en tu ser. Morirás joven-el peli azulino.

-Ah no, si te vas a quejar de algo mejor dile a Jehu.

-Ya deberías saber que no tiene remedio.

-No me rendiré jamás. No quiero que le den una terrible educación a Judai.

-¿Y Haou?

-¿Con lo poco que habla? Comienzo a preocuparme.

-Y ahí vas otra vez.

-No es algo que pueda evitar, ¿de acuerdo?

-No es algo que me moleste-con expresión seria.

-No sé quien es más difícil de entender si Haou o tu.

-¿Aún lo amas?

-Eso quedó en el pasado, ya tiene a alguien y no soy de andar por la vida destruyendo familias.

-Eso si te viera de modo romántico.

-¡Oye...!

No pudo completar el reclamo pues los labios ajenos le detuvieron, el peli azul hizo distancia regaladole una tenue sonrisa.

-Pero es mejor para mi. Porque quiere decir que tengo oportunidad.

Se retiró sin pena ni gloria siendo seguido por el otro que todo el camino le dijo hasta de que se iba a morir. Pero Kaiser no hizo otra declaración o si quiera se mostró interesado. Tan complicado de leer.

Edo por su parte sonrió. Puede que todos le hayan ignorado magistralmente pero está contento porque el amor se respira en el aire.

«- _Espero que mi nieto hable mucho conmigo. Yo también necesito cariño. Supongo que iré a hacer algo de papeleo por los viejos tiempos. Y porque dudo que ahora tengan la concentración necesaria para ello. Solo espero que por fin todo haya acabado. ¿En serio fue tan sencillo? ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que Haou oculta la verdad? Ah que terrible hábito me hace enojar pero es terco como el solo y dudo que hable aún si le pregunto por días. Me ignorara como toda la vida. Supongo que el mayor apoyo que puedo mostrar es mantenerme a su lado. Oh Judai promete que serás más sencillo de tratar. ¿Sabes? No leo la mente.»_

Aunque si es capaz de observar "el flujo del destino" con ello puede apreciar sentimientos y demás pero nunca fue capaz de hacerlo con el actual rey o el consorte, pues sobre pasan por mucho su capacidad magica e increíblemente también se aplica al heredero al trono.

...

En la alcoba de la pareja.

El castaño recostaba al menor en la cama para cubrirle con las sábanas, luego se sentó de frente a el con actitud amenazante.

-¿Aún estas molesto?-un tanto nervioso.

-...

-Vamos, infiltrarme fue idea de los dos.

-Sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo, aunque tampoco es que pueda reclamar porque terminé haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Entonces?

-En verdad me asusté. Tu más que nadie eres consiente de lo mucho que te amo. Por si fuera poco tardarás en recuperar tu energía y estando embarazado puede resultar perjudicial para ambos.

-Pero recuperaré mi magia, ¿cierto?

-Si, Asuka robó tu energía pero no la habilidad. Parece que Judai le detuvo.

-Nuestro hijo es genial~.

-Debes poner mucha atención a tu condición. Cualquier descuido puede ser fatal.

-No creo estar tan mal.

El castaño dió un suave golpe con la punta de sus dedos sobre la frente ajena, provocando que Jehu cayera sin ofrecer resistencia sobre el lecho completamente pasmado.

-Vaya, parece que tienes razón. Mmm...me siento como todo un inútil.

-La salvaste, de no ser por ti habría tenido que asesinarla y se que no es lo que querías.

-Aún así, no hay mucho que pueda hacer ahora.

-Claro que si.

-Oh amor, aún si tratas de animarme lo veo muy complicado.

El de ojos miel se acercó para susurrar en su oído.

-¿No me habías dicho que querías que te sometiera?

-¡Oh por! ¡¿Lo harías?!

-Aunque no de la manera en que seguro lo imaginas.

-Entonces soy todo tuyo-dijo con la voz más erótica que haya hecho jamás.

El monarca colocó una barrera alrededor de su hijo, porque esto es algo que definitivamente no puede contemplar un bebé.

...

La noche cubrió con su sombra al reino y solo así Haou se detuvo.

Su esposo estaba tirado sobre las sábanas completamente desnudo al igual que el, agotado hasta el limite pero con la más bella sonrisa inocente y traviesa.

-¿Seguro que me sometias y no intentabas matarme?

-¿No era lo que querías?-preocupado.

-No me quejo. Pero no creo poder caminar, nos emocionamos un poco.

-Es la intención, quiero que reposes.

-Amo el lado perverso de tu alma~.

-Y yo tu inocencia.

-No soy de esa manera-bajó la mirada dolido-¿has olvidado a las personas que asesiné por culpa del imperio?

-No. Pero no me retracto de mis palabras.

El rey frunció el ceño levantándose abruptamente en dirección al baño, el otro le miraba divertido.

-¿Estas de travieso otra vez Judai? Oh, así que no es tu culpa. Mmm al menos vale la pena esperar. Me gustaría que nacieras ya. Ja ja ja ja ¿aún no estas listo?

-¿Hablando solo otra vez?-Yubel.

-¿Espiando?-sonrió-ni tocaste la puerta.

-Reías escandalosamente, supuse que estaría bien-suspiró-no esperaba encontrarte así-haciendo alusión a su desnudez.

-Debes admitir que te lo buscaste.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Y qué se te ofrece?

-Buscaba a Haou.

-Está indispuesto.

-¿Resultó herido?

-Más bien son los síntomas del embarazo.

-Creía que no tendrían más problemas con ello.

-¿Qué te digo? Vienen y van como se les da la gana.

-Hasta para eso se parecen a ti.

Jehu le sonrió con sensualidad, aunque para nada fue su intención es algo natural en su ser.

« _-Ahora que me fijo ha cambiado mucho desde que llegó. Me pregunto si la convivencia con Haou le ha hecho madurar. ¿Es su yo real? Ya no me recuerda tanto al mocoso irresponsable que conocí. En cierto grado me tranquiliza porque Judai merece una buena educación. Y si bien lo olvido la mayor parte del tiempo Jehu es parte de la familia real.»_

-En cuanto me sienta mejor continuaré revisando documentos.

-Nadie te apresura, tómalo con calma. Si te llegas a desmayar a media jornada me sentirté culpable.

-¿Oíste eso? Si se interesa.

-De veras creo que te has vuelto loco. Bueno, más. ¿Con quién hablas?

-Judai.

-¿Enserio le entiendes? Pensé que era un juego.

-Nop.

-¿Qué opina de mi?

-Acércate y te digo.

El moreno hizo lo sugerido hasta colocarse a su lado. Le fue indicada una seña para que se inclinara a escuchar un muy importante secreto. Y una vez el menor le tuvo enfrente le dio un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla que les descolocó. Alterado el oji esmeralda estuvo a nada de golpearlo, pero el puño se detuvo ante una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Gracias por todo Yubel!

-Uo-comentario que escapó a manera de torpe gritito del consejero que no esperaba una reacción similar. La naturalidad del consorte siempre le pone en aprietos.

Tomó asiento en la cama dando la espalda pues trataba de disimular la vergüenza de la que era víctima.

-Esperaré a Haou así que más te vale que no molestes porque la próxima vez no me detendré.

...

El rey lavaba su rostro, lo seco y se contempló en el espejo.

« _-¿Cómo es posible que tengo dos grandes espíritus durmiendo en mi interior y no puedo con esto? Supongo que las heridas de guerra y la incomodidad por un embarazo no son mi remotamente similares. Ah, lo peor de todo es que Jehu se dio cuenta. No ha tocado el tema seguramente por Judai pero una vez le de a luz estoy seguro de que insistirá. No quiero preocuparlo, tampoco me parece mentir.»_

El amor es demasiado complejo. Es el tipo de sentimiento que te hace querer todo sufrimiento para ti con tal de mantener a salvo a alguien más. Pero esa persona especial tendrá el mismo deseo y es entonces cuando ambos se enfrentan. Si el estuviera en la posición contraria sin duda exigiría una explicación.

« _-Estas confundido.»_

 _«-Me parecía extraño que no molestaras.»_

 _«-Estoy furioso porque has empleado mi poder a tu conveniencia. Aprovechaste el hecho de que la Luz de la Destrucción y yo somos hermanos.»_

 _«-...»_

 _«-No te sorprendes. Entonces si estabas al tanto.»_

 _«-...»_

 _«-Siempre es tan difícil hablar contigo. Aunque no es como si no estuviera acostumbrado. No dejaré las cosas así. Controlas mi poder pero ya no estoy solo. Hiciste la peor estupidez posible. Destruiremos por completo tu alma. No serás capaz de renacer.»_

 _«-...»_

 _«-Continua fingiendo que no te importa. Cuando no existas más me encargaré de sumir en la miseria a...¿cómo se llaman? ¿Jehu y Judai?»_

 _«-Si con eso pretendes sacarme de balance entonces no me conoces. Vuelve a dormir y no aparezcas nunca más.»_

 _«-El que ríe al último lo hace mejor Haou...»_

El oji miel recuperó su habitual, imponente y elegante porte para volver con su amada familia. Los que le brindan la fortaleza necesaria para continuar. Se adentra al aposento encontrándose con su consejero.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más me harás esperarte? Jehu no es la mejor compañía del mundo. Incluso se durmió el muy patán, ¿puedes creerlo?

-Aún no se recupera.

-Lo sé y es por ello que le tengo consideración. Si no me preocupara ya le hubiera dado unos buenos golpes.

-¿Y si lastimas a Judai?

-¿Desde cuándo eres chantajista?

-Lo digo enserio. Deberías pensarlo dos veces. Jehu no es capaz de evadir el más mínimo ataque.

-¿Me estas tentando?-alzó una ceja-lo dudo. Como siempre es complicado entenderte.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Asuka despertó. ¿Hablaras con ella?

Un leve asentimiento con la cabeza le dio una respuesta afirmativa. Así que le llevó al sitio donde les atienden. Una vez ahí el monarca la observó de espaldas sentada a un lado de la cama en donde aún descansa su convalesciente hermano.

-Lo siento tanto, no hice más que causarte dolor.

-Ejem-el moreno que se aclaraba la garganta para llamar la atención-su majestad quiere hablar contigo.

El aludido caminó algunos pasos quedando justo frente a la emperatriz. Los ojos de la chica destellaban rabia. Se levantó, alzó la mano e intentó abofetearle pero fue detenida por el rey que le tomó de la muñeca.

-¿Por qué?-la mayor le contempló con los orbes llenos de lágrimas-¿por qué continuo con vida? Hice tanto daño. Somos los culpables de la muerte de mi madre. ¿Es que nunca podré encontrar el descanso eterno? ¿Acaso el flujo del destino me maldijo por toda la eternidad?

Haou deslizó su mano en el rostro ajeno para limpiar las gotitas saladas sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión como ya es costumbre en él.

-No-con simpleza-¿qué es el flujo del destino?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué compone a la energía que mueve al mundo?

-¿Los seres que han fallecido y buscan reencarnar?

-Estoy seguro de que sabes que ocurrió con el ser que te controlaba y es por eso que ahora entiendo todo. Tu familia estuvo maldita desde el momento en que se cruzaron con la Luz de la Destrucción. Les hizo creer que la vida eterna es una maldición cuando en realidad es un gran regalo. El flujo del destino no castiga. Purifica y perdona brindando un crecimiento espiritual. Quien no lo logra se queda fuera del espacio-tiempo como Darkness y la Luz de la Destrucción. Son existencias antiguas, únicos y que tenían la misión de proteger al mundo. Pero las ansias de poder les cegaron. Lo querían todo y comenzaron a pelear entre ellos hasta provocarse la muerte mutua. Cayeron en la depravación siendo incapaces de renacer. Pero sus ambiciones no acabaron con ello. Continuaron usando la vida de los inocentes como si de simples marionetas se tratase. El gran universo les dio vida como una familia. Hermanos que representan una dualidad, pero no fueron capaces de entenderlo. En lugar de apoyarse se repudiaron.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Para que entiendas tu situación. Eras "inmortal" porque el ser que te posesionó adquirió los conocimientos necesarios para torcer las leyes mismas del universo. Pero eso no quiere decir que este no te permita volver. En este momento eres un ser humano completamente normal, si te hieren de gravedad en verdad morirás.

-¿Es mi sentencia?-el otro negó.

-Lo digo con intención de que no seas descuidada. Tienes que compensar el daño aunque no puedas repararlo.

-¿Qué esperas de mi?

-Que conviertas al imperio en un lugar habitable. Que la sangre y muerte no se respiren en cada rincón. Para ello necesito que continués siendo su dirigente.

-¿Nos darás libertad así como así?

-No, desde ahora estarán bajo la supervisión del reino de la Oscuridad. Estarán sometidos a nuestras leyes y procedimientos. Son una colonia más.

-¿Y si me niego?-con actitud desafiante haciendo uso de todo su orgullo.

El chico acercó sus labios al oído de esta para susurrar algo que no quería que fuera escuchado por su consejero.

-Ya no tengo solo mi poder. En mi interior están Darkness y la luz de la Destrucción. ¿Aún así quieres desafiarme?

-Eres un maldito.

-Tómalo o déjalo.

-Estas siendo injusto conmigo.

-Lo sé. No actuabas por voluntad propia. Pero el hecho de que tus manos, tus labios, tu cuerpo entero provocó dolor a la persona que amo no cambiará. Puedes decir que soy infantil si así te parece pero yo nunca voy a perdonarte.

-¿Entonces por qué me dejas vivir?

-Por Jehu-dijo casi en la puerta para retirarse.

-Lo harías todo por él, ¿cierto?

El menor le ignoró por completo pero antes de perderle de vista logró apreciar una leve sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Haou-el consejero-si quieres consideración es algo que debes buscar con tus medios. El solo te está probando.

-Que arrogante.

-Tu no sabes...

-Bien-sonrió decidida-veamos quién prospera más y brinda mayor felicidad a sus habitantes. ¡Es hora del duelo!

Yubel le contempló con sorpresa. Hace solo unos segundos se veía tan afligida y destruida que temía tuviese la intención de acabar con su vida. Y ahora su alma misma grita el enorme deseo de continuar.

« _-Haou es impresionante.»_

Si no fuera porque otro hombre comienza a meterse en contra de su voluntad a su corazón se hubiera enamorado nuevamente.

-Te dejaré con tu hermano, cuando estés mejor hablaremos de los términos diplomáticos.

-¿Con quién crees que hablas? Soy la emperatriz de la Luz Asuka Tenjouin.

-Oh-con sarcasmo-tampoco sabes quien soy, pero te aseguro que no olvidaras mi nombre. Soy Yubel, bienvenida a tu peor pesadilla.

Se dieron un amistoso apretón de manos que de cordial no tuvo nada siendo más parecido a una declaración de guerra.

Ahora es cuando su perseverancia se pondrá a prueba porque en los hombros de cada uno está el honor de su respectivo hogar.

...

Ha transcurrido una semana desde el enfrentamiento contra la Luz de la destrucción.

Para evitar una guerra Asuka envió una carta al imperio informando que estaría en el Reino de la Oscuridad negociando algunas cosas y que habrían cambios al volver. Fubuki y Misawa aún no desespertaban pero al menos lucían más recuperados.

Ahora el rey mira a su esposo que despierta de manera dulce y sensual como solo el sabe.

-Buenos días Jehu.

-Buenos días.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-el chico se sonrojó de la nada-¿Ocurre algo?

-Toda la habitación huele a ti, ¿quieres matarme de felicidad?

-No hice algo distinto. Ha de ser por el embarazo. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Ayukawa-sensei?

-Oh~. Pues este síntoma para nada me molesta. Tienes un aroma muy sensual~.

-Me agrada más el tuyo-se acercó tomándolo por la espalda e inspirando su cuello al tiempo que repartía pequeños y candentes besos.

-Aaaah~ -sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente-creo que estoy un poco más sensible.

-¿Enserio?-dio una sutil lamida en la piel.

-¡AAAAH~! Haou...

Tocan a la puerta interrumpiendo sus caricias matutinas.

-Adelante-el castaño.

-Buenos días chicos-el oji celeste.

-Buenos días tío.

-¡Hola Edo!

-Parece que están de muy buen humor.

-Lo normal-su sobrino.

-Como siempre~.

-Es bueno saberlo-sonrió para luego ponerse serio.

-Es importante, ¿cierto?-el de orbes miel.

-Parece que en el imperio de la Luz se inició una revolución. No están conformes con saberse derrotados por el Reino de la Oscuridad. No te ves sorprendido.

-Con las ansias de poder que tienen imaginaba algo así.

-Lo peor es que han enviado a muchos magos a los pueblos cercanos, es probable que les conviertan en sacrificios o esclavos.

-No permitieré algo así-se puso de pie con intención de partir pero la mano de Jehu le detuvo, le miró molesto.

-¿Me dejaras atrás?

-No estas en condiciones.

-¿Quién crees que soy? Soy Jehu Yuky, si existe peligro para el mundo habitado por los seres que amo seré yo quien se encargue de eliminarlo.

Se levantó como si nada y cogió su mediador y dagas.

-A no-desde la puerta-par de irresponsables. Nosotros también vamos-el consejero y Ryo.

-Yo me quedaré en caso de que Asuka quiera escapar-Edo.

-Ja, lo dudo-el oji esmeralda-no pudo seguirme el ritmo ahora duerme. Aunque nunca está de más la precaución.

-¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?-el consorte con sonrisa maniática.

El rey no dijo más, si hay alguien más terco que el en el mundo es sin duda su pareja. Discutir con el no tiene sentido. Les rodeó con su magia y les transportó al pueblo más cercano al Imperio, es donde percibe la energía de todos los magos, bueno los que quedan después de todos los que Edo sacó del camino.

...

En dicho sitio.

Varios aldeanos corren por su vida. No entienden lo que ocurre, solo que de un instante a otro se vieron atacados, sus hogares destruidos y heridos algunos de gravedad.

-¡Ah!

Una mujer ha caído al suelo de rodillas, no puede levantarse pues se ha torcido un tobillo. Abraza a su bebé con fuerza en un intento de proteger su vida. Se mantiene estática. Quizá, con un poco de suerte...nadie le note.

-Vaya-tras de si-el primer sacrificio al Imperio será uno interesante.

-¡Por favor dejenlo vivir!

El sujeto mostró una diabólica sonrisa, alzó su varita y...salió disparado gracias a una potente patada.

-No te metas en la relación de una madre con su hijo porque saldrás mal parado.

El consorte real que llega acompañado de su marido, Yubel y Ryo.

-Supongo que es momento de divertirnos-el oji naranja-¿qué te parece si tenemos un sangriento baile?-al rey.

Este le cogió con suavidad de la mano.

-Contigo a donde quieras.

-No estén jugando.-el moreno.

-¡No será tan sencillo!-un grupo de veinte magos lanzó un hechizo conjunto del tipo aberrante que se desvaneció sin más en el aire.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Ser que proteges con una coraza de metal, que alzas el vuelo magestuoso para ahuyentar las tormentas ¡Cyber End Dragón!

-Aquel que goza con el sufrimiento ajeno. Que se alimenta de sangre y dolor ¡Sacrifice Lotus!

-Amo de las bestias de cristal, el que ilumina con su luz multicolor ¡Rainbown Dragón!

-Entes que custodian la sabiduría del universo celosamente, la dualidad que representa un todo ¡Luz de la destrucción! ¡Darkness!

Ninguno de sus compañeros se sorprendió con la invocación doble, era algo que ya sospechaban.

-Pero me debes una explicación mi amor~.

Este asintió casi imperceptible para luego centrar su mirada en los enemigos. Cientos de ellos, al parecer el imperio aún tenía muchos más refuerzos de lo que imaginaron. Fue muy poco tiempo para planear las cosas. Es una suerte que fuera Asuka quién era controlada porque sin duda Fubuki es inesperadamente letal.

-Entonces a divertirnos-Jehu.

En está ocasión todos sonrieron aunque de manera perturbadora y es que no podrían estar más de acuerdo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	13. Borrarlo del plano terrenal

**Yugi Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.** **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13 Borrarlo del plano terrenal.**

 **.**

Algunos magos retrocedieron al ver las múltiples e imponentes invocaciones.

-¡¿A qué le tienen miedo?!-uno de ellos-Son solo cuatro personas. ¡Les superamos en número! ¡Es fácil vencerlos!

-¡Tienes razón!-otro-Solo es cuestión de tomarlos desprevenidos. Ni los espíritus pueden proteger...¡ung!

El peli azulino que le dio una potente patada obligandole a mantenerse de rodillas en el suelo.

-Eres un desgraciado-le miraba con rabia-me has roto las costillas.

-¿De qué te quejas?-le sonrió-Nos tomarían por sorpresa, ¿o no? Ni siquiera use mi poder. Dudo que actuaras de la misma manera. Si no estas listo para afrontar las consecuencias de tus acciones, entonces no lo hagas.

El sujeto sintiéndose humillado bajó la mirada. Para nada le convenció con sus argumentos pero le ha dejado fuera de combate, al menos hasta que la magia curativa haga efecto sobre el golpe y para mala suerte nadie es tan bueno como el rey de la oscuridad por lo que puede tardar.

-Aún están a tiempo de rendirse-el monarca.

-Si claro. Te has de creer que somos estúpidos. Nos tomarás como prisioneros en el mejor de los casos. En el peor nos torturarás hasta morir.

-¿Les parece que merezcan un trato distinto?

-El punto no es si nos lo ganamos o no. ¿Qué clase de ser vivo no pelea por su libertad?

-¿Y los cientos de personas que asesinaron? ¿Ellos no tenían derecho a opinar?

-Los débiles no tienen privilegios.

-Ya veo. Entonces no acepto quejas de lo que suceda aquí y ahora.

-No podrás con todos tu solo.

-Oh pero claro que puedo porque no lo estoy. ¿No es así amor?

-¿Uh? ¡Si!-al tiempo que se surtía de lo lindo a un infeliz.

-¡¿Quieren poner atención a lo que hacen?!-el consejero en las mismas.

Y de Ryo ya ni se habla porque incluso parece metido en una grotesca película de terror.

-U-ustedes están locos.

-¿Quién dijo lo contrario?-el consorte-Haou les dió la oportunidad de escoger una nueva vida. Pero quisieron aferrarse a esa asquerosidad que pretenden llamar destino y no lo es. Cada ser vivo debería ser capaz de forjarlo con su propia voluntad. Si no les gusta peleen y rompan las cadenas que les mantienen atados. Será su única oportunidad.

-¡Tu lo has pedido mocoso insolente!

Un grupo de cinco hechizeros crearon varias estacas de hielo que lanzaron en su contra y que este evadió con una gran sonrisa como si de un juego se tratase. Aunque siempre tomando en cuenta la seguridad de Judai, colocando una barrera por si acaso.

-Uh, ya casi-les decía a sus contrincantes.

De esta manera distraía la atención de aquellos que no entendían que se acercaba hasta que muy tarde se miraban así mismos desarmados y amarrados al suelo con una cuerda multicolor.

-¿Acaso nos dejaras aquí hasta morir?

-Nop. Pero pensar en qué hacer después de un enfrentamiento no es lo mío. Eso es tarea de Haou.

Muchos de los vencidos por Jehu se sentían en verdad furiosos por perder con semejante facilidad. Es como si todos los años y esfuerzo no valiesen la pena. Y sin embargo se sentían agradecidos con el ser de sonrisa maniática que ha tenido la bondad suficiente para brindarles una oportunidad.

De pronto cae al lado de uno de los atados un compañero que es más despojo que hombre y que sin embargo continúa con vida.

-Ja ja ja ja creo que se me pasó la mano.

Eso aterrorizó a los caídos que pasaban saliva y que se alegraron de ser los primeros pues pareciera que Jehu se emociona con cada rival que derrota. Como si estuviera esperando algo maravilloso.

-¿Cuándo viene el jefe final?

-Esa es Asuka y ya la derrotaron idiota-el moreno.

-Uh~ y ¿que hay de los espíritus más poderosos?

-Esos son Darkness y La luz de la destrucción y están con Haou-Kaiser.

-Tendrías que enfrentarlo y dudo que estés tan imbécil como para...

-¡Amor~!-le gritaba al oji miel por detrás.

-¿Qué sucede?

Se giró y reaccionó con la rapidez suficiente para evadir la daga de su marido que se incrustó en el pecho de un mago.

-Hágamoslo a tu manera entonces.

El rey apareció una gran lanza negra y atacó a Jehu que esquivó para incrustarse en otro. Y de esa manera combinaron habilidades en una caótica danza para eliminar al enemigo.

-Que manera tan extraña tienen de pelear-Ryo con seriedad.

-Ah, ¿qué te digo? Jehu influye mucho en él. Siento que estamos de más, lo mejor será retirarnos.

-¿Por qué? Podemos seguir su ejemplo.

-Tengo mi estilo.

-¿Quién te dice que no lo uses? De vez en cuando es bueno liberar el estrés.

El moreno sonrió con maldad, Kaiser no hizo gesto en particular. Pero ambos concentraron la magia en sus manos. Era mucho más interesante percibir la ruptura de cuanto hueso se les puso enfrente. El líquido escarlata saltaba de aquí para allá y sin embargo se las arreglaron para no matar a nadie. Aunque a algunos casi.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Son unos monstruos!-un sujeto que tocaba su mano herida por el consorte real.

-¿No te parece que es demasiado tarde?-el de ojos mandarina.

-¡AAAAAAA!

Un grito aquí, otro por allá. Múltiples alaridos de los rivales que hace mucho aceptaron su inferioridad. Pero han de aprender una gran lección que quedé tatuada en su alma a fuego. Para que por su cabeza no cruce de nuevo la idea de abusar, utilizar y eliminar al indefenso. Algunos incluso lloraban y eso si que provocó una punzada en el pecho de Jehu.

-¿No crees que ha sido suficiente?-a su esposo.

Pero este no le respondió. Estaba mucho más metido en causar dolor y pánico. Incluso Yubel y Kaiser le contemplan un poco preocupados. El peli azulino le tomó con fuerza del rostro para obligarle a mirarlo. Solo así soltó a un pobre hombre que casi manda al más allá.

-Está bien. Todos lo estamos. Nos has protegido. No permitas que ellos tomen el control. Sé que eres más fuerte que esto. ¿No es así?

El castaño cerró los ojos con tranquilidad y los abrió siendo el de siempre.

-Lo lamento Jehu, no es mi intención preocuparte. Menos aún en tu estado.

-No tiene nada que ver. Mientras Judai ayude soy muy fuerte. Aunque si estoy algo cansado. ¿Qué te parece volver al palacio?

-Aún me queda algo que hacer, pero prometo que después de esto acepto gustoso-se apróximo a los heridos con esa aura majestuosa que le caracteriza-Desde hoy el Imperio de la Luz es territorio del Reino de la Oscuridad. Asuka, su emperatriz aceptó las condiciones. Deben pagar por todos los pecados que han cometido.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-un mago que difícilmente se mantiene despierto-Acabaste con tantas personas como nosotros. No, incluso más. ¿Acaso saldrás impune de todo esto? ¿Es porque la historia la escriben los vencedores?

-No. Yo tengo mi propia carga, pero esa no voy a compartirla con nadie porque me pertenece.

-Eres extraño. Intentas cargar con algo así solo. No tengo idea de a qué te refieres pero hay cosas que pueden destruir a cualquiera. Y eso te incluye.

-Pero no lo estoy. Tengo a mi familia, y cuento con ellos para todo, ¿no es así Jehu?

-Me da gusto no tener que recordartelo.

-Eso es todo. Asuka llegará en unos días, ella les dará los pormenores. Y ya saben que ocurrirá si se rehúsan.

-¿Acaso no piensan curar nuestras heridas?

El monarca creó un portal por donde entró y luego de ello Kaiser y Yubel, el consorte les dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

-Después de todo es castigo no premio~.

Y les dejaron a su suerte.

Al volver al Reino los dos mayores fueron a realizar el trabajo de costumbre. No por invadir un sitio se les excluye de firmar documentos y demás. Por su parte la pareja real ha ido a tomar un baño puesto que el enfrentamiento les dejó pegajosos por cierto líquido al que prefieren no dar importancia. El de ojos naranja se deja consentir por su pareja que le talla la espalda.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo este.

-Si.

-¿Qué ocurrió ahí? Durante algunos segundos sentí que no eras tu.

-Creo que esa gran cantidad de poder comienza a superarme. No pensé que ocurriría tan rápido.

-¿Existe el riesgo de que tomen tu cuerpo?

-Al cien por ciento lo dudo. Pero si habrá episodios como hoy. No quiero herirlos, ni al Reino. Creo que lo mejor será...

-Si dices que algo como acabar con tu vida o sacrificarte de alguna manera me harás enojar.

-Pero...

-¡Nada! Dijiste que no estabas solo. Puede que no te importe tu vida pero a mi si ¡¿y Judai?! ¡¿Piensas privarle de un padre?! ¡Sabes bien que se siente crecer sin uno! ¡No te atrevas a...! ¡Ungh!-se dobló sobre si mismo.

-No debes alterarte-le cogió de los hombros y le abrazó por la espalda-No es lo que quise decir. Es probable que entre los dos podamos encontrar una solución. Pero no será ahora. Quiero que nuestro hijo nazca sin problemas.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Nunca te mentiría.

Una cálida energía se manifestó en el vientre del peli azulino.

-Dice Judai que lo tomes en cuenta. Que se molestará si le consideras una carga.

El rey se inclinó y dio un suave beso en el sitio.

-Nunca lo serás. Estoy seguro de que incluso lograras superar mi poder. Entonces cuento contigo.

« _-¡Seguro!»_

El castaño se sorprendió dando un pequeño brinco que fué advertido por su pareja.

-Ja ja ja ja seguro que te habló, ¿por fin eres capaz de entender?

-Algunas veces, otras no.

-Ja ja ja ja supongo que es una conexión que tengo con él, ¿o no?-al bebé-ja ja ja.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Es un secreto.

-¿Ah si? Pues yo también tengo-deslizó sus labios por la espalda de su esposo haciéndole estremecer-Te haré el amor, es algo que nuestro hijo no puede ver.

-Que infantil.

-Así es, es tan solo un juego-mordió con suavidad la piel.

-Ah~ e-eres perverso amor mío.

-Y no has visto nada.

Algunas doncellas que hacían limpieza prácticamente se echaron a correr por la vergüenza que les producían ciertos sonidos que provenían del baño real y que no era difícil adivinar su naturaleza.

-¡Aaaaa Haou!

El consorte que a este paso se quedará sin voz.

...

Dos días después en la habitación de Fubuki.

Este abre los ojos de a poco y mira a su alrededor encontrándose con Kaiser que recargado en la ventana le mira con seriedad.

-¿Acaso me fui al infierno?-el castaño.

-Si es una de tus bromas, no me parece nada graciosa.

-¿Esperabas que estuviese consiente para tomar venganza?

-Aún si acabo con tu vida no tendré de vuelta a Sho.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me has perdonado?

-No te equivoques. No soy un ingenuo masoquista como Jehu. Pero no vale la pena que arruine mi existencia por ti. Además fué culpa mía. El me advirtió un millón de veces que tenías intenciones siniestras y yo estúpidamente no le creí. Es crimen tanto tuyo como mío. Para poder liberarme de ti se sacrificó. Me mostró tus planes, y por eso lo asesinaste. Pero sé gracias a Haou que no estaría feliz de verme miserable. Viviré lo que nos corresponde a ambos.

-¿Entonces por qué estas aquí?

-Para dejarte en claro que no quiero saber más de ti. Fuimos amigos pero no perdono la traición.

-Alguien como yo estaría mejor muerto.

-¿Qué hay de Asuka? ¿Crees que sola podrá imponer orden en el imperio? Además sufrió bastante. Pensó que no despertarias. Eres un mal amigo, no seas también pésimo hermano.

-¿Qué será de ti?

-Encontré mi felicidad, pero es algo que no te incumbe. Adiós.

-Espera...

Pero el peli azulino se giró dándole la espalda. Porque es un capítulo finalizado en su vida. A pocos metros de ahí se encontró con el consejero de Haou que como siempre tiene cara de pocos amigos y cientos de documentos que le dificultan la vista. Algo que provocó una tenue sonrisa en Kaiser.

-¿Demasiado trabajo? Te he dicho que es cuestión de que te des un respiro. Bien puedo ayudar a...

El moreno dejó en libertad un brazo y con este mismo aventó al otro contra la pared para robarle un apasionado beso que le descolocó por completo.

-¿Y eso?

-Bien, lo admito. No sé como lo conseguiste pero me gustas.

Tan directo que fué difícil para el otro de procesar. Pero pasados algunos segundos le tomó del mentón para iniciar está vez el contacto y sonreír.

-Hasta para decírmelo eres complicado. Pareces más enojado que otra cosa.

-Si esperabas que me lanzara a tus brazos como cierto idiota irresponsable estas muy equivocado.

-Me gustas tal como eres. Si prefieriera más al tipo inocente como Jehu hubiera ido desde un principio por él. Pero ese chico solo le gusta a los hombres perversos como Haou.

-El no es...

-Claro que si, y lo sabes. Pero lo disimula perfectamente. Si no controla sus impulsos algún día terminará por destruirlo todo. Es un hombre peligroso pero parece que tiene en sus manos a su familia porque Jehu y Judai están más que felices con él.

-O ven algo que nosotros no. Como yo lo hago contigo. Eres un amargado.

-Y tu un histérico.

-Pero aún así, te quiero-al unísono.

-Iré a dejar estos documentos a la oficina-el consejero.

-Te acompaño, y aprovechando que no hay nadie más hagamos algo divertido.

-¿Como qué?-fastidiado-comienzas a sonar como ese torpe.

El oji zafiro se acercó para susurrar en su oído. El rostro de Yubel se sonrojó con intensidad y le tomó de la ropa casi arrastrandole.

-Más te vale que me cumplas. No perdono resultados a medias.

Ryo no dijo más y se dejó guiar, por ahora porque en unos minutos le hará tocar las estrellas a Yubel, más le valdría a este prepararse mentalmente.

...

Desde que Fubuki despertara hace dos semanas él y su hermana no se dirigen la palabra puesto que es incómodo luego de todo lo ocurrido. De vez en cuando ella le lleva fruta como ahora que pela una manzana. Mantiene la mirada baja pero presiona con tal fuerza el filo que pareciera que en cualquier momento un dedo saldrá volando.

-Asuka...

-Lo siento.

-¿Eh? Ah, por intentar asesinarme. Yo tuve la culpa así que no...

-Por todo-alzó la mirada dejando al descubierto su rostro mojado por el silencioso llanto en una mezcla de tristeza y frustración-La luz de la destrucción tomó el cuerpo de nuestra madre y tenía planeado apropiarse de mi alma por toda la eternidad pero jamás te rendiste. Sin importar la cantidad de problemas que te cause estuviste a mi lado.

-Todo lo hice del modo incorrecto. Lastimé a mucha gente. Si alguien creyó en ti sin duda es Jehu.

La expresión de la chica cambió a una molesta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No me agrada.

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que estoy celosa. Está casado y espera un hijo.

-Podrías buscar tu felicidad.

-Con la cantidad de vidas que tomé es algo que me resulta grotesco. Arrebate sueños y deseos. No quiero ni merezco a alguien junto a mi.

-Eso si que será un problema.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque pienso fastidiarte por siempre hermanita.

-Eres un tonto.

-Ambos lo somos.

Asuka se lanzó a sus brazos aferrándose fervientemente. Permitiendo la libertad al llanto que le agobia y solo entonces se dejó consentir como una niña.

Porque es el verdadero rostro de la emperatriz de la luz. Una pequeña que no tuvo oportunidad de crecer, madurar o vivir.

...

Dos semanas más tarde.

La pareja real está en el despacho del rey leyendo y revisando documentos como toda la vida en compañía de Edo que a pesar de querer llevarles el ritmo no puede hacerlo muy a su pesar.

-Definitivamente no soy tan joven.

-Ja ja ja ja hablas como un viejito.

-Supongo. Nadie tiene tu vitalidad Jehu. ¿Cómo la llevas con el embarazo?

-De maravilla. No tengo una sola molestia desde hace tres días. Dice Yubel que como soy un masoquista ni cuenta me doy de que ahí siguen. Yo digo que no ja ja ja ja.

-¿Y Judai?

-Mmm últimamente se la pasa dormido. Creo que está aburrido porque su padre y yo nos la pasamos trabajando y aunque hemos tenido citas es algo que solo le distrae un momento.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que es probable que sea todo un vago ja ja ja ja.

-¿No te preocupa?

-Al que debería es a él. Con Kaiser, Yubel y su padre que seguro le tendrán bajo vigilancia, no me gustaría estar en su lugar ja ja ja ja. Ni modo, le tocó nacer como un príncipe. Será divertido ver que hará para cumplir con sus obligaciones. Porque si es la clase de chico que imagino, protegerá a todos en el pueblo. Aún no nace y ya me siento orgulloso~.

-¿Y tú qué piensas Haou?

-Lo mismo.

-Tan expresivo como siempre. ¿Qué hay del asunto con el Imperio? ¿Cuando volverán Asuka y Fubuki?

-Supongo que en unos días. No parecen muy a gusto.

-Es natural considerando que están en territorio enemigo. ¿Has visto a la emperatriz Jehu? ¿Te ofreció disculpas?

-No, y dudo que lo haga. Según me ha contado Haou es demasiado orgullosa. No se humillaría por algo así. Además tampoco es que lo necesite porque ya tengo lo que tanto quería.

-Me da gusto ver que no te dejas vencer por ello.

El consorte sonrió y volvió a la labor aún más animado.

Por la tarde se reunieron con Kaiser y Yubel para comer. El de orbes mandarina le entraba gustoso a todo como si no hubiese provisiones en el reino.

-Sigue así y te pondrás bien cerdo-el moreno.

-Pero uno sexy y Haou dijo que estaba bien con ello, ¿verdad amor?-asintió-¿Ves?

-Si pero a este paso Judai terminará igual.

-No lo creo, aunque si fuese el caso creo que ya es algo tarde para preocuparse~ porque desde el inicio lo hago de esta manera. Además será un buen chico, seguro encuentra a alguien que le haga feliz.

-¿Y si lo hace llorar?

-Lo mato.

-Uh. ¿Qué tipo de persona aceptarías para él?

-Alguien como yo~.

-Los idiotas no abundan en el mundo-el de orbes esmeralda.

-Por fortuna~ porque me habrían ganado a Haou ja ja ja.

-Tu en verdad no captas los insultos.

-Porque sé que me los diriges con todo tu amor.

-Si tu dices.

Continuaron la convivencia de la misma manera y al finalizar se retiraron a trabajar. Jehu caminaba a la biblioteca para consultar un libro cuando sintió un aura amenazante. Alguien intentó golpearlo en la nuca pero se defendió ayudado de su brazo.

-No esperaba menos del hombre que me sirvió por tantos años.

-¿Asuka? ¿Qué pretendes?

Los ojos dorados destellaban fuego. Era intimidante pero ni así el peli azulino se sintió en peligro.

-Lamento todo el dolor tanto físico como espíritual que te cause y entiendo que nada de lo que haga cambiará la realidad. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a brindar el apoyo que sea necesario para tu hijo.

-Pero...

-Es todo. No quiero ver tu cara nunca m...

Un beso en su mejilla le dejó pasmada.

-¡Gracias!

-¿Qué no me guardas rencor?

-Nop, porque sé que no fué tu culpa.

La rubia sintió su corazón palpitar insistentemente, pudiendo advertir la calidez en su rostro. ¿Por qué nunca completo el ritual para asesinar a Jehu? Siendo sincera no fué por falta de tiempo o habilidad. Le observó con increíble seriedad, está vez consiguió ponerle nervioso. Se acercó, le cogió de la ropa y forzó un beso apasionado al pobre chico que no sabía como reaccionar. La emperatriz tenía pensado disfrutar del único contacto de ese tipo que sabía tendría pero un escalofrío recorrió su espina. No era necesario voltear para saber de quien se trata. Dejó en libertad al menor y se giró para encarar su destino pero antes de realizar movimiento alguno cogió a la emperatriz para colocarla al hombro cual si fuera costal.

-Haou yo no...-su esposo.

-No te preocupes. Fué un accidente sin importancia, es solo que tengo cosas importantes que tratar con ella.

La rubia no dijo nada pero sentía como los dedos del rey se clavaban en su carne, si estuviese al descubierto está segura de que sangraría. Le ha hecho enfurecer.

Llegaron a una de las muchas habitaciones de huéspedes en donde el castaño la arrojó sin consideración sobre la cama.

-Lo has herido hasta el cansancio y ahora te atreves a robar lo que me pertenece.

-Así que puedes sentir celos.

-Confío en Jehu y siempre lo haré pero algo en ti me provoca. Como lo dije el rencor que te guardo por lo que hiciste nunca va a desaparecer. Por si fuera poco has intentado robar su pureza. No lo pasaré por alto-sus ojos brillaron cual si fuese felino-si tanto gozas del peligro, ¿qué te parece vivirlo?

Se colocó encima con tal majestuosidad que ella solo pudo temblar.

-¿Acaso piensas tener sexo conmigo en contra de mi voluntad?

Por primera vez él le observó con un deje de burla.

-Solo mi esposo despierta ese tipo de deseo en mi. Tu...no eres nada.

-¿E-entonces qué harás?

-¿Sabes que hay magia prohibida?

-Claro, ¿por quién me tomas?

El rey se acercó para susurrar en su oído. Cada palabra producía el más increíble malestar, provocandole naúseas. A casi nada de volver el estómago pero conteniéndose a base de fuerza de voluntad.

-Y al final termina por crecer en tu cuerpo...

-N-no te atreverías-su rostro estaba pálido y aún así es incapaz de contener la insolencia.

-¿Deseas averiguar?

Asuka sintió el máximo terror. Estaba dispuesta a suplicar por su vida, arrodillarse de ser necesario pero su cuerpo se niega a seguir cualquier orden que dé por mínima que sea. El castaño apareció una espada y la clavó sin más a un costado, casi rozando la piel del cuello. La emperatriz estaba literalmente muda, Haou es tan intimidante. Y decir que por un impulso perdería la vida.

-Soy capaz de perdonar algo como la guerra pero no que pongas un solo dedo sobre Jehu.

Él tomó el arma y la alzó sobre el rostro contrario, ella cerró los ojos resignada pero se sorprendió al notar que luego de unos quince segundos no llegaba el ataque. Así que llena de ansiedad le miró, este tenía sus orbes de oro clavados en su figura como si fuese capaz de sentir la angustia en su alma y disfrutara con ella.

-Así es, me divierte lo que sientes. Y no te explicaré como lo sé. Hoy no te haré daño porque el podría enterarse. Pero te aseguro que si lo besas, tocas, miras o siquiera piensas en él de manera que no me agrade acabaré contigo-se puso en pie y le cogió de la mano para obligarla a lo mismo-Vete antes de que cambie de opinión.

La chica salió de ahí a toda velocidad entre movimientos realmente torpes, él tomó asiento con elegancia sobre el lecho.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri Kuri.

-Claro que estoy molesto. No deja de tomar cuanto quiere de él.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.

-Así es, el único que puede amarlo soy yo, bueno Judai y el pueblo porque lo merece pero jamás esa mujer.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.

-¿Si la odio? Si.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.

-Oh, no leo la mente. Es solo que su energía me dictaba que estaba ansiosa. Adiviné. Es algo que aprendí de Jehu. Compañero, ¿crees que Darkness y la Luz de la destrucción estén influyendo en mi personalidad?

El espíritu negó.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri Kuri.

« _-Siempre serás tú. Y si te quieren, ¿qué más da?»_

El ente alado se marchó dejando un sentimiento agradable en el menor.

« _-Jehu me dijo alguna vez que no es todo pureza. Y no hay nada más alejado de eso que yo. Quiero hacer el bien aunque no siempre empleó los mejores métodos. Pero supongo que si tengo una familia tan hermosa lo estoy haciendo del modo correcto. O estamos todos mal de la cabeza. Pero es algo que no me importa en lo más mínimo.»_

Volvió con su pareja que le muestra la enorme sonrisa de toda la vida.

-Hubieras visto la cara que puso. Me pasó de largo, juraría que me tiene miedo. Te has portado mal~.

-No debió besarte.

-Es muy cierto. Pero hay solución para ello. Quiero que borres a todo intruso con tus labios, tus manos, el alma entera.

Se acercó para recibir el ansiado contacto en la boca, cogió las manos de Haou y las colocó en su cadera. Hizo distancia y recorrió con la lengua el cuello del otro para luego morder el lóbulo.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer~.-el oji zafiro.

Haou le tomó en sus brazos con delicadeza pero una fuerza que jamás le ha visto, sin duda es varonil y provoca un sonrojo en el menor que se siente intimidado pero feliz. Tuvieron una sensual lucha sobre las sábanas como la mayoría de las veces. En donde el rey exploró cada rincón de su ser como si de una expedición se tratase para finalizar con ese maravilloso elixgir perlado recorriendo el interior de su marido que rie porque le hace cosquillas.

-Ah~.

Y se dejó caer con la más bella expresión inocente mientras no recibía emoción alguna del otro al que sin embargo le latía el corazón como tambor, es incluso capaz de escuchar.

-Te amo Haou.

-Yo también mi adorado Jehu, lo eres todo para mi-le cogió de la mano y besó cada uno de los frágiles dedos provocando que las mejillas adquirieran un tono rosado.

-¡Haou!-Yubel que entraba a la habitación de la pareja alterado sin tocar la puerta-¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Quieren ponerse algo de ropa?!

-Es culpa tuya por no anunciarte~.

-¡Lo sé! ¡¿Pero quién diría que estarían así ahora?! ¡Les veo todo! ¡Oh por dios!

-No es para tanto. El otro día vi que Kaiser te manoseaba.

El moreno no dijo nada puesto que estaba más ocupado cubriendo sus ojos pero en cuanto tenga oportunidad le hará pagar la insolencia.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-el rey.

-Asuka y su hermano se largaron sin dar explicación. Sospecho que pueden intentar atacarnos.

-Lo dudo. Se fué porque me hizo enojar.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Besó a Jehu.

-¿Para reírse de ti?

-No. Le gusta.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Jamás habría dejado que se quedase en el palacio de ser así. Creí que solo tenía algún tipo de interés en su poder por influencia del espíritu en su interior. Ahora me pregunto si no fué la Luz quien se vió afectada.

-¿Es eso posible?-el de ojos naranja.

-Todo es posible. Incluso torcer las leyes del universo mismo. Yo soy un gran ejemplo de ello puesto que mi cuerpo no debería ser capaz de soportar tal cantidad de energía. Y también está el más grande misterio con el que me he cruzado.

-¿Hablas de mi?-llegaba Edo con rostro serio.

-Sabía que estabas escuchando-su sobrino.

-Fué coincidencia, iba a la biblioteca.

-Lo sé. ¿Por qué puedo aceptar más de un alma en mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué mi tío volvió del más allá? Las reglas del universo cambiaron a la fuerza por la Luz de la destrucción, pero por voluntad para mantenerme con vida. Darkness estuvo a punto de asesinarme ese día y mi tío llegó a tiempo para evitarlo. ¿Por qué?

-Algo en mi interior me dijo que corrías peligro.

-Pero no ocurrió lo mismo con mis padres o los de Yubel. Lo mismo pasó con Jehu, el amor que Asuka siente por él le ayudó a sobrevivir aún cuando el ser en su interior deseaba robarle todo.

-¿Qué significa?

-Que el flujo de la vida manipula nuestro destino a su antojo. No somos más que marionetas en sus manos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que todo cuanto hicimos y sucederá está planteado en un lienzo que se escribió con anterioridad?-su consejero.

-Si.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

-...

-No estoy de acuerdo-el consorte-el cariño que siento por Haou es real, la existencia de Judai también lo es y nadie lo impone sobre mi.

-Hay excepciones. Seres como Asuka, tu y yo, quizá Judai. Podemos resistirnos al influjo pero tarde o temprano caeremos en un ciclo sin fin.

-¿Por qué nos lo dices?-el peli plateado-No eres del tipo que espere a que todos caigan en la desesperación sin tener un plan en mente.

-No estoy seguro de si resultará o no. Aún más considerando que podría ser una trampa de la Luz y Darkness para aprovechar mi debilidad y tomar el control de mi cuerpo. Podemos modificar el vinculo que existe entre las almas. De esa manera aún podríamos emplear magia pero nos liberaríamos del control de este mismo. Pero hay consecuencias, como dije las cosas podrían resultar contraproducentes. Es algo que jamás se ha intentado.

-No es como que le tengas miedo a ese tipo de cosas-Kaiser que recién llegaba-si voy a morir prefiero decidir la manera.

-Yo también-Yubel.

Edo y Jehu dieron su aprobación. No existe el más mínimo rastro de duda en sus ojos. Es un gesto que logra conmover el aparentemente frío corazón del rey.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Reúnan a todas las personas que sean capaces de utilizar invocaciones. Eso incluye a Fubuki y Asuka. Entre más rápido lo logremos, mejor.

El grupo asintió y todos se retiraron a excepción del castaño que se quedó en el sitio. Su esposo le miró de espaldas algunos segundos, lo que le provocó cierto malestar en el estómago.

« _-Algo en esta situación no me agrada para nada. Definitivamente llegaré al fondo de esto.»_

En el palacio se veía correr por todos lados a la gente. Incluso en el pueblo. Haou hacia lo propio con suma tranquilidad. En cuanto al consorte:

-¿Y Jehu?-interroga el castaño a Ryo.

-En la biblioteca. Parece que busca algo con determinación.

-¿No ayudará a buscar a los magos?

-Es algo que deberías recriminar a él, no a mi.

El de orbes miel no dijo nada y continuó su camino. Llegó al sitio e intentó abrir, pero tenía seguro.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-Sabes que adoro estar a tu lado. Pero si te dejo entrar solo conseguirás distraerme.

-¿Qué buscas?

-No es relevante. Es solo que parece que los síntomas del embarazo son cada vez más fuertes y me dió por investigar si hay manera de mitigarlos. Estoy cansado de molestar a todo el mundo por ello.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Ahora que lo mencionas. Sería de gran ayuda que no molestes más.

Haou sintió un gran dolor en su pecho. Es como si Jehu le estuviese poniendo de lado. Como si solo estorbara. Se supone que son una pareja, un equipo, familia. No deseaba herir a su marido con un comentario fuera de lugar, así que simplemente se marchó para darle el espacio que tanto desea. Si hubiese podido ver la expresión de Jehu sabría que este no deja de pensar en él pero toda felicidad llega luego de pagar algún precio. Muerde sus labios y deja escapar gotas saladas de sus ojos que terminan cayendo sobre las hojas de las decenas de libros que tiene en su regazo.

« _-Lo siento Haou, pero debo encontrar la respuesta a esto que me hace sentir incómodo. Ahora más que nunca necesito de tu valentía mi querido Judai.»_

Tocaba con suavidad su vientre. Miró algunos segundos la puerta con intención de quitar el seguro, correr y lanzarse a los brazos del rey. Pero de hacerlo es probable que no haya futuro para nadie, eso dicta su intuición.

...

Una semana después.

Todos los magos capaces de invocar espíritus se presentaron en el palacio, incluidos todos aquellos que viven en el imperio, al igual que Misawa al que nadie presta la más mínima atención, excepto por el consorte que rara vez abandona la biblioteca, siempre en horarios complicados para no encontrarse al amor de su vida.

El hechizero-científico analiza a los invitados con cierto hermetismo.

« _-Me pregunto si lo que dijo Jehu es verdad. Después de todo está tan loco como para entregarme planos reales y hacerlos pasar como falsos.»_

-¿Qué clase de ritual tiene Haou en mente?-Asuka con seriedad.

-No dió detalles, dijo que nos explicaría cuando llegara el momento-Misawa.

-Ryo y yo les indicaremos la habitación que le corresponde a cada uno-el moreno.

Se les acomodó a todos en el palacio y cuando cayó la noche se dispusieron a descansar.

Yubel leía algunos documentos en compañía de su pareja que luego de un beso le ignoró como la mayor parte del tiempo. Increíble pensar que se trata de un hombre enamorado. Se abrió la puerta dejando entrar al consorte que tomó asiento en la cama y les sonrió.

-Que poca delicadeza. ¿No se te ocurrió que podríamos estar disfrutando de nuestro amor?-el consorte.

-No son como él y yo.

-Y hablando de Haou, ¿por qué lo has ignorado?

El semblante del menor cambió por completo a uno aterrador. Jamás le ha visto así, ní cuando le conoció y dudaba seriamente de su salud mental.

-¿No les parece que actúa raro?

-Es extraño de por si. No entiendo por qué te sorprendes-Kaiser.

-Lo digo enserio. Sé que oculta cosas para no preocuparnos pero no se ha molestado en conversar conmigo.

-Te aislas en la biblioteca.-el de orbes esmeralda.

-Por favor. Incluso invadió un pueblo enemigo por mi, ¿me dirás que una simple puerta resulta más complicada?

-Si lo dices así hasta suena estúpido.

-¿Por qué reunió a tantos magos? No me trago el cuento de que estuvo a punto de morir por culpa de Darkness. Les pregunté a los espíritus y dicen que nunca le puso un dedo encima porque su tío llegó a protegerlo. Y nada del flujo o no sé que cosa, fueron ellos a través de su energía los que pidieron ayuda. Además, no sé ustedes pero nos dio la vuelta con el asunto del por qué Edo está vivo, estoy seguro de que ninguno conoce la razón.

-¿Alguna teoría de ello?-negó.

-Lo único que puedo dar por sentado es que mi esposo está mintiendo.

-¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Qué o a quién quiere proteger?

-El mismo.

-¿Eh?

-Puede ser un gran actor pero jamás engañará a su familia. Ese hombre no es mi querido Haou. Es un ser que nació de la fusión de almas de Darkness y La luz de la destrucción.

-Eso quiere decir, ¿qué tendremos que asesinarle?

-Nadie me arrebatará a mi familia otra vez.

-¿Te sacrificarás?-Ryo.

-Nop-sonrió divertido-¡construyamos un futuro que los haga felices a todos!

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Bueno, pues...

...

Han pasado doce días de la llegada de los invitados al reino.

El peli azulino aún esquiva a su pareja lo que le ha resultado complicado considerando que no puede darle ni un beso temiendo que aproveche su guardia baja y acabe con él. Además está convencido de que en su interior no es el hombre que espera y solo este puede hacerle a su antojo.

Lee varios pergaminos corroborando información que ya concía.

« _-Perfecto parece que si es posible...ungh tengo unos cólicos espantosos desde ayer.»_ -tocó su vientre con suavidad notando que este ya luce abultado, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que se enteró de su embarazo? No está seguro, han sido tantos acontecimientos uno tras otro-« _-Lo lamento Judai, no es mi intención el mantenerte bajo tanto estrés. Solo un poco más y podrás hacerle travesuras a Yubel.»_

Cerró los ojos y se dobló de dolor. En verdad resulta insoportable pero no le queda más que aguantar. Está seguro de que pronto se reirá de todo. Pasa su palma por la frente advirtiendo el sudor que la perla.

« _-Creo que tengo un poco de fiebre. Es como pensé. La energía en el palacio se está volviendo tóxica. Nadie más lo ha notado porque en mi estado soy más sensible. Supongo que el momento se aproxima, nada me haría más feliz porque no creo resistir más. Y aún cuando tengo una barrera alrededor de mi hijo no...en verdad me siento mal...debo buscar a Yubel, Edo o Kaiser...»_

Se puso en pie con todo el sufrimiento que le provocó y salió del sitio.

...

En el despacho del monarca.

Este había citado a su consejero y su pareja y a su tío para darles los pormenores del ritual. El de cabello plateado le miraba sorprendido.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Creeme que si hubiese otra manera me encantaría evitarlo.

-¡No importa si la hay o no! ¡No tienes el derecho de realizar una masacre!

Una explosión llamó la atención de casi todos los presentes a excepción del rey.

-¡¿Qué acaso no escuchas?-el mayor de todos-¡Alguien ataca el palacio!

-No me preocupa porque sé de quien se trata. No es la primera vez que lo hace.

-¡Jehu!-el moreno-¿por qué?

Salió corriendo en compañía de los otros dos. Haou se tomó su tiempo, como si fuera más obligado que otra cosa. Sus orbes se posaron con apatía en su pareja que lanzaba rayos y estacas de hielo que se incrustaban de manera peligrosa en los muros y suelo.

-¿Qué haces?-el castaño con aburrimiento.

-Peleo contra el destino. Dijiste que nos mantiene atados o algo así. Aunque ya no...no seré capaz de presenciar si logras romper las cadenas.

-¿No te parece que estas siendo dramático?

Jehu se detuvo por completo y le miró con tristeza.

-Haou, mi cuerpo está al límite. Sin importar lo que haga voy a morir. No podré tomar a nuestro hijo en brazos...

Entonces si que apareció una minúscula mueca de duda en el rey que desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

-¡No digas estupideces Jehu!-el moreno-¿qué sentido tiene que destruyas todo?

-Bueno-sonrió maniáticamente-pensé que si no podía estar con ustedes hasta el final, quizá podría llevarmelos, y eso incluye por supuesto a mi querido Judai-creó une lanza de hielo y la acercó peligrosamente a su vientre.

-No te atreverías.

-No se preocupen, estaremos todos juntos.

Reanudó la trayectoria pero antes de realizar el más ligero corte, Yubel le cogió de la muñeca con un látigo de espinas.

-¿En verdad crees que algo así me detendrá?

-No me importa si tengo que destrozar cada extremidad en tu cuerpo. No le harás daño.

-No tienes la habilidad para determe.

-Eres un engreido, pensaba que eras distinto. Pero enmendaré mi error.

-¡Ungh!

El consorte se vió atado en toda extensión de su cuerpo por más de esas dolorosas cuerdas.

« _-¿No crees que te estas pasando un poco Yubel? Dijimos que montaríamos un desastre para que Jehu distrajera a Haou y lo hiriera de gravedad. Así estaría débil y sería sencillo usar magia sobre él.»-_ Kaiser.

-¡¿Quieren todos parar?!-el ex rey-¡Pelear entre nosotros no nos llevará a nada! ¡Haou es tu esposo dile algo!

-Nada que salga de sus labios me convencerá.

El castaño se apróximo y le tomó del mentón con brusquedad provocandole algo de daño.

-Eso me trae recuerdos~.

-¿Entonces no pelearas más por tu vida?

-¿Qué sentido tiene si te has distanciado de mi?

-Ese eres tu.

-No lo impediste. Si aún nos amas a tu hijo y a mi arrebatame de los brazos de la muerte-sonrió con dulzura-¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que tu color favorito es el escarlata celeste? Mencioné que tal color no existe, pero dijiste que lo formo con mis contrastes. Quiero ser el chico dulce en brazos de su valiente caballero. ¿Lo harías por mi?

-¿Sabes que siento?-negó.

El mayor se acercó para besar los labios de Jehu con suavidad. Este lloraba emocionado y con las mejillas ruborizadas. Aún bajo el control de dos seres poderosos halla la voluntad para...los orbes mandarina se abrieron en demasía al sentir una espada atravesar su corazón. El oji miel alejó su rostro y sonrió con maldad.

-Ahora solo me gusta el rojo, tu serás el primer sacrificio para mi ritual.

Cortó los látigos y cogió en un brazo al chico que ya no respondía y no dejaba de sangrar, no se mueve, no respira.

-¡Eres un desgraciado Haou! ¡El sólo quería salvarte!

-Pero el deseaba que su caballero le tomara en brazos, y ese soy yo.

El aura de Yubel, Edo e incluso Ryo hierve en furia. Ese ya no es el hombre frío pero dulce que apreciaban. Se ha convertido en un monstruo irreconocible. Ni le importó asesinar al chico que le amo con toda su alma. Jehu ya no puede quejarse, suplicar o llorar. Por él tomaran venganza y salvarán el espíritu del rey, así tengan que borrarlo para siempre del plano terrenal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	14. No caben de tanto orgullo

**Yugi Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.** **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14 No caben de tanto orgullo.**

 **.**

El grupo estaba a solo unos pasos del rey de la oscuridad cuando se percataron del movimiento en el cuerpo del peli azulino, temblaba ligeramente en algo más parecido a espasmos.

-Cof cof cof.

Tosia con cierta violencia al tiempo en que la herida en su pecho dejaba de sangrar déjandoles confundidos.

-¿Estas bien?-el castaño.

-¡De maravilla!-sonrió.

Un aura diabólica proveniente del consejero real hizo su aparición.

-¿Quieren explicar qué rayos está pasando?

-Ja ja ja ja sabía que te ibas a enojar.

-Si de dicen que lo anterior fué solo un engaño producido con magia de luz los voy a torturar hasta matarlos.

-Oh no, para nada-el de orbes mandarina-mi amado atravesó mi corazón con la espada~ -orgulloso.

-¡¿Que hizo qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Bueno, como les dije llegué a la conclusión de que actuaba extraño, y en efecto una fusión de Darkness y La luz de la destrucción intentaban apoderarse de su cuerpo. Haou les encerró pero existía la posibilidad de que le tomasen con la guardia baja y...bueno, supongo que no es necesario explicar. Encontré un ritual en el que podíamos dividirlos de nueva cuenta pero implica "asesinar" al nuevo contenedor. Además así les sorprenderíamos y serían más fáciles de manipular. Ni ellos se esperaban que mi amor cediera tan "fácil" a las órdenes que le daban.

-¿Es algo que planearon Haou y tu?

-Nop, salió natural~.

-¡¿Por qué siempre hacen las cosas de esa manera?! ¡¿Qué están locos?! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

-No, porque Judai siempre será prioridad y quiero verlo crecer. Te dije que forjaríamos un destino brillante para todos. La zona herida tenía una barrera a su alrededor. Es decir le aisle para que no produjera algún daño al resto de los órganos y ya sanó-sonrió.

-Algo en lo que dijiste no me convence para nada-el tío-¿qué quieres decir con nuevo contenedor? No me digas tu...

-Pues si, es difícil para Haou mantener bajo control a los dos espíritus. Así que he tomado el más débil y ahora está en mi cuerpo: a La luz de la destrucción.

-Pero, ¿no corres el riesgo de que te utilice como lo hizo con Asuka?

-Jehu tiene gran fuerza de voluntad-su marido-si fuera alguien que corre semejante peligro no hubiera aceptado su ayuda. Siendo sincero quería esperar a que diera a luz pero Judai no dejaba de insistir en que podía ayudar. De hecho fué gracias a él que no tuvimos problemas.

El moreno se dió una sonora palmada en la frente.

-La familia real da asco.

-Ja ja ja ja al menos estamos todos vivos. Deberías estar contento.

-Bueno, no puedo decir nada respecto a ello.

-Por cierto-el de ojos naranja con extrema seriedad.

-¿Si?

-Tengo hambre.

-Considerando la cantidad de magia que empleaste es normal-su pareja-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Débil, mareado?

-No, muy bien. Extraño, supongo que es el poder de la Luz.

-¿Acaso te cura?

-Para nada. Se lo estoy robando para mantenerle débil.

-¡Oh por dios! Uno de los seres más poderosos del universo ¡y eres tu quien se aprovecha de ella!

-Bueno, no soy tan dulce como Haou. El también tenía la oportunidad pero después de todo es una buena persona. Yo...no tanto ja ja ja ja ja.

Si hay un enemigo de cuidado en el universo es sin duda el consorte real. Buena suerte que Haou le derrotara por medio de su corazón porque de haber sido él el emperador de la luz...seguramente el mundo se habría visto enterrado en la tragedia absoluta.

-¡Vamos a comer y beber para festejar!

-¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Recuerda al bebé!

-¡Mi esposo lo hará por mi! ¡Defiende mi honor!-este asintió.

-¡No le sigas el juego!

De esa manera volvieron al interior del palacio.

...

Por la mañana Jehu tenía problemas para despertarse pues el lecho estaba calientito. Giró un par de veces diciéndose a si mismo que tenía que levantarse y cumplir con sus obligaciones, pero está vez en verdad le fué imposible.

« _-Que flojera tengo. Hasta la Luz de la destrucción está en las mismas. Ja ja ja creo que estaba un poco débil luego del ritual. Supongo que por ahora te dejaré descansar. Pero ni te creas que mi buena voluntad durará mucho. Hiciste sufrir al hombre que amo. Pagarás el precio cada día de tu existencia a mi lado.»_

 _«-...»_

 _«-Vamos~ no seas aburrida. Sé que hablabas con Asuka y Darkness lo hace con Haou. ¿O ya no es tan divertido cuando no tienes libertad?»_

 _«-...»_

 _«-Mala suerte porque no te dejaré ir. ¿Qué te parece suplicar? A lo mejor me apiado.»_

 _ **«-Si claro, como si un monstruo pudiese tener sentimientos. Haou no sabe la clase de hombre que tiene a su lado. Comparado contigo él es solo un niño indefenso.»**_

 _«-Oh, cuidado con lo que piensas, porque puedo oírlo todo~ te lo dije, no tendrás la más mínima libertad. Y nunca engañé a mi esposo. El sabe perfectamente la clase ser ser humano que soy. El tipo de pensamientos y rencores que guardo en mi alma. Incluso los deseos más siniestros y me aceptó con todo. Y es gracias a algo que no has querido mirar, de lo que no te interesa aprender: el amor. Gracias al fuerte vinculo que tengo con mi familia es que fuimos capaces de derrotarlos.»_

 _«-Goza mientras puedas. Estoy segura de que podré tomar tu cuerpo. Siempre consigo mis objetivos.»_

 _«-Me tiene sin cuidado. Pero algo me dice que no será conmigo con quien tengas que luchar.»_

 _«-¿Qué quieres decir?»_

 _«-Parece que hay alguien dispuesto a jugar contigo. Tu en verdad llamas la atención de gente peligrosa. Creo que incluso siento un poco de pena ja ja ja ja.»_

 _«-¡Entonces deja de reírte!»_

 _«-No puedo ja ja ja es muy gracioso.»_

El espíritu se dedicó a dormir. No cuenta con suficiente energía y se pone a desgastarla de forma tonta.

...

Haou reunió a todos los invitados en el salón principal.

-¿Y bien?-Asuka molesta-Nos has tenido esperando sin decir que quieres hacer. ¿No te parece que has sido maleducado?

-Tengo algo que entregarales.

-Un nuevo impuesto, palabras ofensivas o un discurso aburrido. Si es algo como eso no me interesa.

-Si deseas marcharte estas en todo tu derecho-le ignoró-quiero compartir un poco de los conocimientos que adquirí gracias a los espíritus: la magia curativa.

-¿Por qué harías algo así?-Fubuki-pierdes la ventaja sobre nosotros. Podríamos invadir tu reino. Y considerando que podremos sanar nuestras heridas es seguro que serán derrotados.

-Jehu me dijo que siendo amigables entenderían que buscamos la paz con entendimiento mutuo.

-Es ingenuo-Ryo-aunque es de esperar viniendo de él.

-Además, aún si intentan algo, nosotros somos los guardianes del reino; podrán tener conocimientos que les den la ventaja pero de nuestro lado aún se encuentra el poder del mismo universo. Si aún les da curiosidad el resultado. Pueden atacarnos cuando gusten, sin embargo no tendré piedad.

Nadie pronunció palabra alguna, unos cuantos se limitaron a pasar saliva y los más a disimular el temblor en su cuerpo. Aún cuando no está en sus planes Haou inspira terror.

-Misawa-este llegaba con varios documentos-necesito que los entregues.

El aludido hizo lo dicho, cuando se situó frente a los gobernantes del imperio, estos le dirigieron una mirada fría.

-No perdono la traición-la rubia.

-Lo sé, pero quería decidir las cosas por mi. Si al final solo consigo que me destruyan, al menos habrá sido por mis ideales.

Tuvo la impresión de que el par le sonrió pero se giraron de inmediato para evitar darle la cara.

Una vez que todos lo tuvieron en sus manos observaron al rey con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es?

-Algunos conjuntos de órdenes para emplear magia curativa. No creerán que se los mostraría del modo sencillo, ¿o si? Todo en la vida merece un esfuerzo. Si perseveran tendrán su recompensa.

-Así que al final solo serás un hombre arrogante-la oji miel.

-Si no puedes entender la lección que hay detrás de esto entonces he perdido el tiempo hablando contigo.

-¡Es hora de irnos!-exclamó-No quiero la lastima de alguien como tu. Haré del imperio el sitio más prosperó en el mundo. Un lugar en el que-se acercó para susurrar en su oído-Jehu se sienta más cómodo. Donde vivirá por el resto de su vida.

Tomó distancia y sonrió al contemplar la imagen del rey sin expresión alguna, seguro por dentro se muere de coraje pero tratándose de asuntos diplomáticos no causaría un conflicto por no poder controlar sus impulsos. O eso creía la chica cuando se vio tirada en el suelo con el rey tomándole del cuello con fuerza y esos ojos que parecen atravesarte por su intensidad. Fubuki y varios magos iban en auxilio de la emperatriz pero varios espíritus les impidieron movimiento alguno.

-Tu en verdad no entiendes. Mi familia es lo más importante para mi. Odio la guerra pero no me lo pensaré dos veces si con ello les mantengo a mi lado.

-¿Acaso estas loco?

-¿No ha sido obvio desde un principio? ¿Te parece que una persona normal actué como lo hago yo?-se puso en pie con aire majestuoso y sonrió con gran confianza-Soy el rey de la oscuridad.

Asuka gruño molesta. No entiende lo que ha ocurrido con ese hombre pero algo es seguro y es que no se encuentra a su nivel. Otro comentario de mal gusto como el de recién y puede dar por finalizada su vida. Se puso de pie con elegancia, disimulando el increíble dolor en la espalda que casi sintió romper por el impacto.

-Siempre serás mi enemigo Haou.

-Es probable que tu el mío. Pero aún así...

-¿Qué?-enojada.

-No te odio tanto. Supongo que es gracias a Jehu que ve los puntos positivos en tu persona.

-Ese chico si que está mal. Encuentra virtudes en seres como tu y yo.

-Y por eso nos importa a los dos. ¿Te gustaría verlo destruido?

-Eres un chantajista. Definitivamente el peor hombre que he conocido.

Se dió la media vuelta custodiada de todos los magos del imperio. El consejero se acercó al rey molesto.

-Eso fué estúpido. En verdad pudiste iniciar una guerra.

-No dije una sola mentira. Esa mujer no me agrada.

-Así que ahora mezclas asuntos personales y políticos.

-No lo haría si no me obligara.

-Jehu es una terrible influencia.

El castaño sonrió con dulzura dejando sorprendidos a todos y fué en busca de su querido esposo.

...

En el octavo mes de embarazo.

Las cosas no han cambiado en lo más mínimo. Asuka y el Imperio de la Luz continúan con su infantil actitud queriendo competir por todo. Ahora desarrollan técnicas de cultivo que permiten tener mejores productos. Para presumir y más que nada quedar a mano, han compartido los conocimientos con el Reino de lo Oscuridad.

-¿No les dirás que esto lo hacemos desde tiempo atrás?-Yubel al rey.

-No. Sería insultar el gran esfuerzo que hacen. Además de ser el primer gesto de buena voluntad que tienen. Por ello no me gustaría arruinarlo.

-Supongo. ¿Te ha llegado alguna carta de Saotome Rei? ¿Como van las cosas por allá?

-Ha enviado múltiples informes bastante detallados. Todo está bien pero nunca platica. Supongo que le es incómodo.

-Tu haces sentir a la mayoría de esa manera.

-...

-¿Y el tonto? Es poco común no verlos pegados.

-Está dormido.

-¿Está enfermo?-preocupado.

-La comida le cayó de peso. Estuvo probando cosas con muchos carbohidratos en la madrugada.

-Te digo que se pondrá gordo. Puede que en este momento no te importe porque no lo has visto. Pero cuando vaya rodando por el palacio no te hará ninguna gracia.

El castaño se sonrojó emocionado con la imagen mental que le obsequiaran.

-Creo que tu sentido común murió por completo. Solo tú eres capaz de enamorarte de alguien así.

El menor se puso de pie.

-¿Le harás una visita?

-Me encantaría pero necesito terminar algunas cosas.

-Últimamente estas muy concentrado, más de lo normal. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Solo tomo precauciones. Según nos dijo Ayukawa-sensei. Deberíamos estar por ahí del octavo mes de embarazo.

-¿Enserio?-asintió.

-Quiero que el parto sea lo más cómodo y menos doloroso para Jehu. Tengo que darme tiempo para que no nos tome por sorpresa.

-Vaya que eres un padre responsable. ¿Será un parto natural? ¿Mágico?

-Le sugerí el segundo pero dijo que pierde toda emoción.

-Ese masoquista.

-No quiere dañar a Judai.

-Pero ese tipo de partos no tienen consecuencias. Lo hemos realizado muchas veces.

-En mujeres, no en hombres. Podría no funcionar de la misma manera y es lo que le tiene angustiado. En su condición es lo peor que puede sentir, así que lo haré a su manera. Le quito un peso de encima.

-¿Y tú? ¿No estas nervioso?

-Si pierdo la cabeza, ¿quién será su apoyo?

El moreno le contemplaba con orgullo por dentro debe ser un manojo de nervios. Principal razón de que distraiga su mente. Y aún así tiene el temple necesario para mantener la cordura.

...

Por la noche el monarca se encerró en el despacho leyendo y firmando cuanto documento tenía enfrente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el trabajo le estaba superando. Tiene muchísimo sueño e incluso ha cabezeado en más de una ocasión.

« _-Falta poco. No puedo darme por vencido...»_

Voluntad, es lo único que le mantiene. Luego de seis horas y siendo ya de madrugada por fin se fué a dormir. Caminaba agotado y prácticamente recargado a la pared sin perder la magnificencia de la que es dueño. Llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta y despertó por completo al ver a Jehu con expresión desencajada. Se acercó corriendo y le removió por los hombros, pero este rompió a llorar. Eso le hizo temer lo peor, pero desmoronarse en un lujo que no puede darse.

-¿Está todo bien Jehu?-expresó con la voz más dulce y sutil que pudo.

-Ya...¡parece que ya va a nacer Judai!-sonrió.

Los ojos de Haou se abrieron desmesuradamente. Cogió en brazos a su esposo para llevarle con Ayukawa. Entonces advirtió la gran pancita que le llenó de ternura y sin poder contener sus impulsos dió un suave beso en ella y entonces si se apresuró a llegar a su destino. El corazón de ambos late sin control, porque hoy llega el niño que todo el mundo ha esperado.

...

La encargada del parto estudiaba algunos conjuros puesto que no ha podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Cada que lo intenta le da la impresión de escuchar una animada risa infantil pero al despertar no hay nadie a su alrededor. Diría que quizá es culpa del agotamiento pero Haou ha pedido que se le consienta de sobre manera porque pretende evitar cualquier problema.

-Ah~.

Estira el cuerpo sobre la silla y luego se levanta con intención de tomar aire fresco. Quizá ayude. Pero a pocos pasos de la puerta está casi la golpea debido a una patada del rey de la oscuridad que si bien estaba calmado, también ligeramente histérico por lo que no pensó con detenimiento la acción.

-¡Casi me das!-le reclamaba.

-Lo siento. Pero a Jehu se le rompió la fuente.

-Pero falta cerca de un mes para...

-¿Es prematuro?

-O puede que el tiempo varíe porque es un chico. Como sea. Debo revisarle.

Fueron al sitio destinado para el parto que desde hace un mes está disponible y esterilizado para cualquier sorpresa. Haou le colocó en una cama y ella se colocó en posición.

-Mmm...

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-el menor alterado.

-Tienen razón, parece que ya viene. Pero es extraño. No has tenido contracciones. ¿Cómo es que te dilataste tanto?

-Ah, si tenía pero creí que eran cólicos.

-Son de intensidad completamente diferente. Además no ocurren en el mismo sitio. ¿Cómo pudiste confundirlos?

-¿Qué le digo? Ja ja ja ja. Me imaginaba que Judai estaba un poco más jugueton de lo ¡Aaaaay!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-la médico.

-¡Ahora si duele! ¡Judai me vas a partir y suficiente tengo con tu padre!

-¡Nadie necesita detalles!

-Ambos deben calmarse-el rey.

-Amor-su pareja que le sonríe-sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto pero ¡me lleva Judai! ¡Ahora si que me dan ganas de destruirlo todo!-estrujaba las sábanas con gran fuerza.

El de ojos miel le tomó de la mano en señal de apoyo, sufriendo el mismo destino de la tela. Pero no emitió un quejido o lamento porque está seguro de que este lo lleva peor.

-Respira hondo-articulo con serenidad-recuerda los ejercicios que Ayukawa-sensei nos ayudó a practicar.

Este asintió lentamente, centró su atención en el bello rostro de su marido, en esos labios tan suaves que arrancan cada suspiro, el cabello de chocolate que tanto se le antoja y...

-¡No funciona!

-Vamos Jehu, tu puedes-le anima la chica que se ha colocado en una posición estratégica-veo su cabeza es cuestión de un poco más.

-¡Lo intento! ¡Enserio que lo hago! Ya, ya no me regañes.

-No lo hice.

-Creo que estoy algo sensible-con ganas de llorar.

-No quiero ser dura pero creo que escogiste el peor momento para...

-¡Cállese y ayúdeme!

-Enserio elegiste el peor momento para convertirte en un cóctel de sentimientos.

-No es mi intención-dolido-son estas hormonas que parecen burlarse de mi.

-Pero lo más impresionante es que hayas soportado las contracciones hasta aquí.

-En el Imperio me hicieron cosas terribles pero ¡Judai les gana a todos! ¡ME VOY A MORIR!

-¡NO ES VERDAD Y DEJA DE GRITAR QUE TAMBIÉN ME ALTERAS!

El peli azulino quedó con los labios entreabiertos pero no emitió comentario alguno. Una leve distracción y bien podría provocar una catástrofe. Cerró los ojos concentrado en pujar lo más fuerte que podía tanto así que pensó que su alma saldría de un momento a otro. En verdad duele pero lo que más le preocupa es hacerlo mal. Por su incompetencia lastimar al fruto del amor que le tiene a Haou. Sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse por las lágrimas y su cuerpo a sudar por el esfuerzo. Tiene tanto calor que bien podría derretirse, pero no de la forma tan deliciosa en que lo provoca su esposo.

-Tu puedes amor mío. Estaré a tu lado-el rey.

Le miró confuso algunos segundos pero luego imaginó que este tomaba su lugar. Y lo enfrentaba con la serenidad que le caracteriza, no se estaría quejando, mucho menos gritando y ya no se diga llorando. Que patético se siente. Limpia sus lágrimas con la mano libre y sonríe con dulzura.

-¡Ven a mis brazos Judai!

Como si este respondiera al estímulo sintió aún más incomodidad. Es increíble lo elástico que puede llegar a ser el cuerpo. El milagro de dar la vida a un ser importante. El consorte solloza de alegría, porque sabe que con cada segundo que se desgarra el alma es uno menos que pasará esperándolo. Hoy mismo le tendrá en sus brazos, le leerá un libro y le dará camarones fritos. Bueno, eso último quizá no aún pero algún día.

-¡Un poco más!

-¡AAAAAAA!

Los gritos son muy distintos a los del inicio. Es más parecido al que hacen los guerreros en el campo de batalla y un parto sin duda la lucha más fiera. Pero si pudo contener a la Luz de la destrucción sin problemas ¡puede con esto!

-¡Ungh!-distrae su mente con anhelos, como será la convivencia con su familia-por fin.

Un comentario que salió sin querer pero fue entendido por su esposo que sonrió.

-Estaremos todos juntos.

-Si-devolvió el gesto-¡AAAAAAAA!

De un instante al otro sintió el más intenso pesar para ser inundado por el alivio, dejándose caer en el lecho con poca energía pero consiente.

-¡Ya salió!

Ayukawa que cogió al pequeño y le dió sonora palmada en el trasero que hizo pensar le tenía un rencor personal al pobre.

-¿P-puedo verlo?-el consorte.

-No, aún me faltan algunas cosas y no quiero que me alteres. Es la primera vez que una situación de estas llega a tal nivel. Supongo que no es de extrañar considerando que eres el primer chico que logra embarazarse.

El de orbes mandarina sonrió sutilmente pero su gesto solo fué advertido por su esposo que aún le toma de la mano.

Se escucharon algunos sonidos un tanto...¿líquidos?

-Antes de que empieces con paranoias te aviso que fue la placenta.

En algún momento las tijeras, otros ruidos extraños y eso sin duda despertó su curiosidad pero no le dejaron presenciar. No fuera a traumarse o algo por el estilo.

A cada instante el llanto del infante se hizo presente. Con tanta energía y vitalidad que estaban seguros de que podría dejarles sordos y aún así lo más encantador que en la vida han oído.

La médico se retiró con el príncipe, envió a unas cuantas doncellas a limpiar y volvió con un bulto de tela azul. A la pareja se le cortó la respiración.

-¿Quieren verlo?-y todavía la hace de emoción, asistieron y lo entregó a Jehu que ayudado por Haou le sostuvo.

El más joven no pudo contener la gran ola de sentimientos que le embargo y le dejó fluir a manera de gotas saladas que recorrían sus mejillas para perderse en un lugar sin importancia.

-Es tan hermoso Haou, es igual a ti.

Este no decía nada, su siempre frío semblante se quebró. Él también lloraba. Acercó la mano y acarició la mejilla del niño. Tan suave y frágil que le llenó de un sentimiento indescriptible. Contempló a su esposo e hijo con devoción.

-Gracias por esta oportunidad Jehu, me has hecho padre.

-Tu me diste una familia. Gracias amor.

-Tiene la amable mirada de tu madre y el color de ojos de tu padre.

-Lo notaste.

-Si.

Unieron sus labios en un tierno contacto que fué interrumpido por el recién nacido que tiraba del cabello del monarca. Ambos dirigieron su atención a él que parecía bastante molesto.

-Agu baa...

-¿Qué dijo?-Haou.

-No lo sé. Parece que no entiendo idioma bebé ja ja ja ja ja.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender.

El mayor tocó la cabecita y dió un beso en la frente del pequeño.

-¡Oh Haou!

El pobre consorte sentía que se le salía el corazón por tanto júbilo. Tal como ya lo suponía tiene a su amado y una version miniatura. El agotamiento no ayudó para nada en su delicada condición y sin más perdió el sentido.

-Necesita descansar. Ha sido demasiado para un día-la chica.

-Muchas gracias Ayukawa-sensei.

-¿Necesitas que llame a alguien para que le cuide?

-No. Prefiero hacerlo yo-el pequeño volvió a tirar de su cabello-parece que opina lo mismo.

-En caso de que se te ofrezca algo sabes donde encontrarme.

El asintió, ella se retiró. Haou se metió entre las sábanas tomando al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Agu pa...

No tiene ni la menor idea de lo que intenta decir, así que arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué te parece si te cuento una historia?

El infante sonrió emocionado.

-Parece que tu si comprendes lo que digo.

-¡Jampt!

Fue tomado con mucha fuerza, casi partido a la mitad aunque el contrario ponía todo de si para ser cuidadoso.

-No sabes lo mucho que aprecio tu existencia. Eres nuestro querido hijo.

Las manitas se aferraron temblorosas al ropaje real, buscando la calidez. Es tan agradable la temperatura, el aroma, esa melodía que produce el corazón de Haou que el pequeño cerró de a poco sus ojitos y se quedó dormido.

« _-Al fin tengo todo cuanto hace falta.»_

El castaño estaba tan contento que todo agotamiento se le esfumó como por arte de magia. No movía un solo músculo por temor a despertarles, tampoco llevó algún libro o algo para entretenerse pero ni falta le hace porque Jehu y Judai son una gran pasatiempo. Con esos encantadores suspiros que le regalan a cada segundo y ese aroma enternecedor que difícilmente le deja pensar. Se alejó de toda realidad hasta que el llanto del infante se hizo notar. Le arrulló pero ni así volvió a dormir.

-Mmm-el peli azulino que se reincorporaba.

-Lo siento. No era mi intención.

-Si no es tu culpa. Es solo que parece tener hambre-estiró el cuerpo-bien, creo que es momento para poner en práctica lo que me enseñó Yubel.

-¿En verdad lo hizo?

-Oh si, estaba sentado en el comedor cuando me lanzó un libro en la cara. Como estaba distraído me dio de lleno. "Estudialo" me gritó y luego fué con Kaiser a decirle quien sabe qué. Pero tenía razón, es muy útil porque no voy a ciegas. Como ya sabes, no tuve la oportunidad de convivir con mis padres. Así que no estoy al tanto de como debería actuar. Pero estoy seguro de que me tendrá la paciencia necesaria. ¿Verdad?-al de ojos avellana.

Este sonrió entusiasta, Jehu descubrió su pecho y se dispuso a dar alimento a su retoño.

-Ja ja ja ja me hace cosquillas~ wow vaya que tiene hambre, parece que quisiese arrancar mi ja ja ja ja.

-¿No duele?

-Como dije, me han pasado cosas terribles. Si lo comparo con ello esto es de lo mejor. ¿No te parece increíble?

-¿El qué?

-Que mi cuerpo sea capaz de producir un elemento de vital importancia para nuestro hijo.

-Si. Siempre he creído que las madres son maravillosas. Tienen un gran tesoro en su interior. Dar vida a un nuevo ser, mantener un vinculo profundo con los hijos, incluso el sexto sentido que desarrollan.

-Si lo dices de esa manera me pondré celoso. Después de todo no soy una chica.

-Y eso hace aún más especial lo que hiciste. Tu cuerpo no está adaptado para semejante labor y aún así lo enfrentaste con valentía. Estoy seguro de que Judai será muy feliz y que sabrás guiarle como se debe.

-Mmm, pues tú me das más curiosidad. ¿Cómo se llevaran cuando por fin aprenda a hablar?

-¿Crees que me tenga miedo?

-Quien sabe. Pero si huye de ti hay más Haou para mi.

-No sé si es algo bueno.

-Podríamos intentar hacerle un hermano-sugerente-uy-sintió incomodidad cuando el pequeño succionó con fuerza-parece que es muy celoso. Sin duda somos todos un asco ja ja ja ja.

...

El consejero iba de aquí para allá en busca de algunos documentos que enviara Asuka para transcribir. Fué así como llegó a la habitación del monarca, le pareció escuchar la risa del príncipe así que decidió tocar la puerta.

-Adelante.

Una vez ahí se sorprendió al contemplar como el rey le cambiaba el pañal con la expresión más serena del mundo, como si fuese algo sencillo. Y no lo es, al menos no en la manera en que lo hace él. Tiene todo un ritual de limpieza, incluso su manera de ponerle talco es tan meticulosa que espanta. Por si fuera poco hizo tantos dobleces en ese pequeño cuadro de tela que bien podría ser el que inventó la papiroflexia. El oji esmeralda guardo silencio sin atreverse a interrumpir, hasta que finalizó.

-¿Qué el idiota no te mostró la manera en que debes hacerlo?

-Lo he visto muchas veces y también lo estudié.

-¿Entonces? No quiero ser grosero pero fué extraño.

-Cuando Jehu lo hace no hay problema. Pero cuando lo hago yo Judai se lo quita. Parece que quiere molestarme.

-No exageres, algo así es imposible.

El moreno centró su atención al infante que comenzaba a hacer justo lo que le dijeron. Batallaba increíblemente con sus manitas regordetas sin éxito aparente.

-Me pregunto si me tiene alguna clase de rencor. Después de todo Jehu tuvo un embarazo complicado porque no supe protegerlo.

Aún si estaba dolido su rostro no fue capaz de hacerlo notar. La idea de que su hijo, la gran joya que nació del gran amor entre su esposo y él puede repudiarle, le aterra; provoca nauseas casi imposibles de contener. El niño se gira torpemente en el lecho y toma la mano de Haou entre las suyas brindandole una cálida sonrisa.

-Mmm-Yubel-pienso que es más como si quisiese jugar contigo.

-¿Lo crees?

-Si. Supongo que solo tiene problemas para comunicarse. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no eres sencillo de tratar. Si en el reino pocos te comprenden, imagínate los problemas que tiene él. Pero estoy seguro de que le eres importante. Si no fuera el caso simplemente te ignoraría.

El de orbes dorados acarició con suavidad la cabecita, notó como Judai cerraba sus ojitos con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Es muy lindo, ¿verdad?

-Después de todo es tu hijo. En fin, ya me voy porque seguro que Ryo me está buscando.

-Deberían tomar un descanso. Tanto trabajo no es bueno para el cuerpo.

La sonrisa traviesa del mayor le da a entender que se le adelantó a la sugerencia. Luego de ello le dejó en compañía de su hijo que se removia entre las sábanas y que consiguiera su objetivo: despojarse de la opresión de la tela.

« _-Ahora que lo pienso. Hemos estado tan ocupados con Judai que no he tenido oportunidad de tocar a Jehu como antes una sola vez. ¿Pensará que no quiero hacerlo? ¿Que me da asco su cuerpo luego del embarazo? Porque para mi es tan perfecto como siempre pero leí que algunas personas pueden sufrir depresión. Debo prestarle más atención y hacerle saber que lo amaré hasta el día de mi muerte.»_

Tuvo que repetir la labor de manera tan eficaz que está vez el pequeño no pudo liberarse, por lo que hizo un tierno berrinche inflando las mejillas. Haou le tomó en brazos y fué en busca de su tío.

...

Edo miraba con nostalgia por la ventana suspirando de vez en cuando.

« _-Hermana, siempre he creído que gracias a tu ayuda volví a este mundo para proteger a mi sobrino. Con lo joven que era cuando mori no pude evitar el quedarme con el pendiente. Si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención, si no me hubiera confiado creyendo que Darkness no existía más...no tiene caso pensar en el pasado. Se debe aprender de los errores y mirar el futuro...mmm me pregunto si hay uno para mi. Llegué con intención de ayudar a Haou pero desde que Judai nació me siento un poco desplazado. Quizá estoy de más. ¿Debería volver al más allá? ¿Llegó mi hora nuevamente? ¿Es qué acaso mi "nieto" está mejor sin mi guía? Me siento tonto al pensar de esta manera pero no puedo evitarlo.»_

-Tío-el oji miel al frente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Se que un bebé es responsabilidad de los padres. Por eso intento molestarte lo menos posible. Entiendo si estas enojado porque no hemos convivido, pero balancear las actividades del reino y la familia ha sigo cansado por lo que a veces no puedo ni ponerme en pie. Comprendo que soy egoísta al pedir un favor. Pero necesito que cuides de él. Mi esposo también necesita atención y será difícil darle del tipo que planeo si Judai está cerca.

-Por mi no hay problema e incluso pienso que es buena idea. Puede que sea solo mi imaginación pero tengo la impresión de que Jehu está algo inseguro. No ha dejado de usar la ropa del embarazo, quizá le avergüence el abdomen que le quedó. Se cuidadoso con él, puede que no lo parezca pero es muy sensible.

-¿Entonces puedo contar contigo?

-Si.

« _-Parece que solo sirvo como niñera, mi momento de gloria pasó. No soy más que un vestigio del pasado sin importancia. Como polvo que tarde o temprano se desvanecerá con el viento.»_

-Si tienes oportunidad. Me gustaría mucho que le contaras a Judai alguna de tus aventuras. De como gobernaste el Reino de la oscuridad. Aún es joven pero entiende lo que le dicen y no hay mejor ejemplo que tu.

El peli plateado se emocionó y sonrió con amplitud.

-Le mostraré a mi héroes del destino.

-Sin duda soy afortunado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque el hombre al que más admiro y que me hizo ser como soy también podrá compartir sus conocimientos con mi hijo. La siguiente generación tendrá un futuro muy brillante. Aunque me pregunto que elegirá Judai. ¿Tus héroes del destino, las bestias de cristal o los héroes elementales?

-¿Que hay de los héroes malvados?

-No creo que vayan acorde a su personalidad. Son peligrosos.

-¿Por eso no los usas?

-No tengo problemas con ellos, son distintos a Darkness, son entes que buscan proteger pero con respecto a sus métodos son mucho más directos que el resto, se podría decir que somos muy parecidos. Y Judai es diferente, es dulce e ingenuo como Jehu. Por eso no quiero darle algo que pueda corromper su naturaleza.

-¿No crees que le sobreproteges?

-¿No es algo que haría cualquier padre?

-Tienes razón-sonrió-aunque hay algo en lo que te equivocas.

-¿En qué?

-Sueles decir que eres un hombre perverso y sin sentimientos. Pero si fuera el caso no habrías formado una familia. Tu vida ha sido difícil y tuviste que llevar a cuestas pesadas cargas que no correspondían a alguien de tan corta edad. Te viste forzado a madurar y aparentar seriedad pero está bien reír, gozar y disfrutar. Aún si ocasionas el más grande desastre de la historia estaré orgulloso de ti. Nos has dado mucho más de lo que corresponde y aún te esfuerzas por hacer de este un mundo mejor. No me queda más que felicitarte y apoyarte con cuanto esté a mi alcance. Ahora ve en busca del amor de tu vida. Pasen tiempo de calidad, se lo han ganado.

El monarca le entregó a su hijo, luego de ello les abrazó con entusiasmo aunque con la misma cara de siempre. Se ve y siente tan imponente que Edo no puede evitar sentirse pequeño, intimidado y a pesar de todo protegido.

-El mundo será prefecto porque en el viven los seres que más amo: mi familia-les dejó en libertad y sonrió sutil-iré a buscar a Jehu, pero si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo. Siempre tendré tiempo para ustedes.

-Mejor aprovecha ese animo con él. Nosotros estaremos bien, ¿verdad?

-¡Uag!-uno de los miles de tiernos sonidos que emite el príncipe porque no habla.

El de orbes miel se marchó en busca de su marido. En verdad anhela su piel, un simple roce de sus dedos sobre la mejilla basta y sobra, después de todo es Jehu; todo él destila sensualidad. Le encontró saliendo de la ducha, con el cabello húmedo y un aroma exquisito. Se acercó, le cogió de la cintura por detrás y recargó el rostro en su cuello.

-Hueles muy bien.

Comentario que le hizo estremecer y sonrojarse.

-¿Y Judai?

-Con mi tío. Lo que quiere decir que tenemos tiempo para nosotros.-de forma sugerente.

-Creo que está vez paso. Luego del embarazo, bueno me siento algo inseguro con respecto a mi cuerpo.

El castaño le tomó en brazos para llevarle a la habitación.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Te dejaré claro que eres el ser más perfecto para mi aún si piensas distinto.

-No soportaré la decepción de que me tengas asco.

-No sucederá.

El de ojos mandarina se afianzó del cuello y dejó guiar. Una vez en la alcoba, el rey cerró la puerta y depósito a su esposo en el lecho. Le besó con dulzura durante algunos segundos pero pronto se convirtió en una acción más apasionada y demandante; le extrañaba, le embargan las ansias y ¿por qué no? Antojo por su marido. Sus manos se desplazan como todo un conquistador por territorio desconocido, provocando suspiros lujuriosos en el chico. Jehu es aún más suave y refinado, ¿cómo que es no confía en si mismo cuando despierta tal adicción?

-Mmm~.

Haou le despoja lentamente de la ropa, aprovechando la oportunidad para degustar todo cuanto tiene a su alcance con ayuda de la lengua, y uno que otro beso lleno de cariño. Recorre desde el mentón, los hombros, su pecho y llega al vientre. Una vez ahí las manos de Jehu le detienen y le impiden continuar.

-Te lo dije, mi cuerpo no es...

-Hermoso.

-¿Eh?

El de ojos miel deslizó sus labios en las delicadas marcas que ha dejado el embarazo en el abdomen de Jehu. Es como un pergamino lleno de conocimientos en un lienzo de textura aterciopelada.

-Mmm, ¿n-no te repugna?-ansioso.

El castaño dejó la tarea por algunos segundos para mostrar una sonrisa.

-Estas marcas desaparecerán dentro de poco tiempo gracias a la magia y por ello quiero grabarlas en mi mente y corazón, porque son muestra del gran sacrificio que hiciste para tener a Judai.

-Nunca lo vi de esa manera.

-Y es lo que te hace aún más especial.

-Oh Haou~.

Ese "frío" hombre que entrega toda su pasión, que le inunda de bellos y agradables sentimientos. El que en cada caricia le muestra las estrellas y la infinidad del universo. El único que le hace sentir grande y diminuto a la vez. Él que con simples palabras se lleva toda inseguridad y complejo.

-Quiero ser tuyo para siempre-el peli azulino.

-Igual yo.

-¡Aaaahh!

Sin duda el monarca es el rey de la seducción, porque se desenvuelve como todo un experto en las artes del amor y placer.

...

Edo invocó a sus héroes con la intención de presentárselos al príncipe. Pero este parecía más interesado con las nubes que dejaba apreciar la ventana.

-¿Quieres salir?

-¡Wai! Apu...

Su "abuelo" ha de suponer que la sonrisa en su rostro sea un si, le cogió en brazos y salió al jardín donde sus espíritus le acompañaron. El pequeño tiraba de la ropa de estos, lo que provocó la sorpresa ajena.

-Puedes tocarlos sin problemas, y no los he materializado. Vaya, solo Haou puede...creí que era una habilidad única. Supongo que se debe a que eres su hijo. ¿Qué más podrás hacer en el futuro? Me muero de curiosidad.

El castaño se removia con intención de dar un paseo, siendo impedido de ello.

-Aún eres muy joven, además deben ser tus padres quienes presencien tus primeros pasos, ¿no te parece?

El bebé hizo berrinche cruzandose de brazos lo mejor que pudo con extremidades regordetas propias de su edad. El oji celeste sonrió lleno de ternura, le trajo recuerdos del pequeño Haou aunque este claro siempre fué más inexpresivo pero no le quita el encanto.

-¿Qué te parece si te cuento una historia?

-¡Vuap!

-En un mundo distinto a este, existía un chico muy alegre: Yuky Judai, si se llama igual que tú. Y era un excelente duelista.

El infante ladeó la cabeza confundido.

-Oh cierto, supongo que aquí y allá esa palabra tiene distintos significados. Veras, ahí existe un juego que se llama duelo de monstruos y...

Edo solía pasar horas contándole acerca de ese sitio. Historias que pasaron en una realidad alterna y que llegaron a sus oídos gracias a sus héroes del destino. Judai le escuchaba siempre con el mayor respeto y emoción. Esperando algún día tener la oportunidad de vivir tan maravillosas aventuras.

...

El rey se encuentra en su trabajo rutinario en el despacho mientras su pareja alimenta al pequeño glotón.

-¿No crees que es momento de ponerlo a estudiar?-Misawa.

-Aún es muy pequeño. Más tarde habrá tiempo de sobra~ déjame disfrutarlo-el peli azulino.

-¿Y cuándo se supone que sea el instante adecuado?

-¿A los veintidós?

-¿Qué tienes intención de volverlo un vago? Te recuerdo que es un príncipe.

-¿Cortarías la libertad de este angelito?-retiró al niño para mostrárselo al peli negro.

Este sintió una punzada en el pecho. Con esos ojitos llenos de alegría y mejillas sonrosadas, tendrías que ser un monstruo para obligarle.

-Supongo que no.

-¡Nuca tendrás que estudiar mi amor!-Jehu feliz.

-Lo hará cuando empieze a hablar. No es recomendable quedarse en la ignorancia. Podrían abusar de su falta de conocimientos.-el oji miel.

-Mmm no lo había visto de esa manera. Ni modo, tendrás que echarle ganas, es por tu bien.

Y así de fácil le convence de hacer lo correcto. Porque son la pareja perfecta, por lo que aún si hay diferencia de pensamiento logran ponerse de acuerdo. Porque dar a Judai las armas para enfrentar su destino es prioritario.

-Amor-el menor.

-¿Si?

-¿Le enseñaremos a utilizar magia y armas?-asintió-Mmm si, me lo suponía. Tiene que valerse por si mismo y no depender de otros-alzó al pequeño para mirar su rostro-debes crecer pronto para poder jugar-sonrió.

El mago-científico pasó saliva nervioso. Es por momentos como este que se arrepiente de tocar el tema de los estudios. Porque el concepto que Jehu tiene por diversión es completamente opuesto al de toda la humanidad.

« _-Suerte con este par de locos que te han tocado como padres pequeño. No te rindas.»_

Se lamentaba en sus adentros.

...

La familia real se encuentra en el comedor disfrutando de la convivencia y tomando el desayuno. Ahora que ya puede ingerir productos con un poco de consistencia Jehu le ha preparado un puré de manzana a su hijo. Le acerca la cuchara para darle bocado pero este en un afán de autosuficiencia la toma y la encaja eso si de manera bastante torpe. Remueve el cubierto negandose a aceptar su error y es entonces que el proyectil de plata sale disparado y casi golpea al rey que lo toma majestuosamente entre sus dedos.

-¡Wow!-el par maravillado, poco les ha faltado para los aplausos.

-¿No pueden hacer las cosas de manera normal?-Yubel.

-Nop-el consorte feliz-di que no era un tenedor.

-Has el favor de no tener ideas maniáticas.

-¿Un cuchillo?

-El día que pongas uno en sus inocentes manos, ten por seguro que amaneceras con uno en tu pecho.

-Oh~ ¡genial!

El moreno se dió una sonora palmada en la frente y se giró para ignorarlo con algo que es mucho más interesante, ¿cierto invocador de dragones metálicos quizá?

...

El día era demasiado hermoso para quedarse encerrado en el despacho o biblioteca, pero no impide que el rey cumpla con su trabajo en compañía de sus dos adoraciones.

Jehu también revisa algunos documentos mientras de vez en cuando restriega su mejilla en la pequeña provocando tal fricción que uno pensaría que puede echar humo de un segundo al otro.

-Judai es muy bonito~. ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan tierno?

Es la interrogante que el mayor se hace todos los días con respecto a los dos. No tiene la respuesta así que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Crees que falte mucho para que hable?

-Tiene solo tres meses, así que supongo.

-Buu, quisiera platicar de tantas cosas. Es muy inteligente-le cogió por el torso y sonrió-a ver di papá.

-Adapu.

-Cerca.

-Di mamá-el consejero que iba pasando.

-Mau...¿da?

-Oh Yubel, ¿es tu manera de hacerme pagar por todo el sufrimiento que te causo?

-Algo así, a ver ma...má.

-Auamp...

-¿Es mi imaginación o eso fué incluso más difícil?-el consorte.

-Ni idea, pero incluso parece algún tipo de conjuro perverso.

-Ja ja ja ja, ¿acaso adviertes rastros de la personalidad de Haou en él?

-¡De él no, tuyos!

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Naturalmente~ es mi hijo-orgulloso.

-¿Cuántas veces lo has dicho ya? No tiene sentido que lo presumas con las personas que ya lo saben.

-Siempre lo haré porque no me canso~.

-Hablar contigo nunca tiene sentido.

-Y aún así lo haces.

-Me has pegado tu masoquismo.

-¿Crees que Judai sea así?

-Espero que no. Su personalidad no es como la tuya o la de Haou.

-Solo deja que crezca un poco y veremos si no. ¿Te imaginas que fuese un desquisiado con poder absoluto?

-No tienes tanta suerte. Seguro que eso te parece muy divertido.

-¿Qué te digo? Me gustan las cosas interesantes.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-el rey a su amigo.

-Tu tío anda buscando a Judai, parece que es la hora de contarle una historia.

-¿Tan tarde es? Vaya, supongo que cuando estoy con ellos paso por alto detalles. Enseguida vamos, gracias por avisar.

Pareciera que todos se disputan la atención del príncipe.

...

Misawa quien por cierto parece no importarle a nadie ha continuado con sus investigaciones acerca de los espíritus y el mundo que corresponde a estos. Debe aumentar sus conocimientos si desea ser un tutor decente para Judai.

« _-Espero que sea muy estudioso y todos estos años de investigación valgan la pena. Sería genial que fuera tan curioso como Jehu, si este no estuviese tan ocupado todo el tiempo...ni modo. Supongo que tiene una gran responsabilidad. No es sencillo ser la mano derecha de un rey. Y ciertamente su simpatía es una de las piedras angulares del sistema. Después de todo Haou y su eterna frialdad no cambiaron ni con el amor. Tal vez debería investigarlo también.»_

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

Una risa de una voz que le resultó familiar. Tan improbable que creía se estaba quedando sordo.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

Una vez más. ¿Acaso el rey puede emitir...? No, es más agudo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que su tono es bastante similar al de su hijo. Será interesante ver como se lo toma Jehu cuando el pequeño llegue a la adolescencia, seguramente se convertirá en una gran tentación. Escuchar a "Haou" multiplicado.

« _-Mmm aunque analizandole a fondo son distintas. El bebé ejecuta vibraciones más suaves y dulces. Su padre es más sereno y grave...mmm ¿varonil? Supongo que aún en la descendencia directa es imposible que se tenga un gemelo idéntico. Creo que algo así sería perturbador.»_

 _._..

Ha pasado un año del nacimiento del príncipe, no hay cambios significativos. El Imperio de la Luz sigue con su buena-mala actitud con respecto a su anexión al Reino de la Oscuridad, pero al menos no han provocado una nueva guerra y si bien parece lo contrario, Asuka le ha cogido algo de respeto a Haou aunque no lo diga abiertamente. Tan complicados como ellos solos.

Hoy es el primer cumpleaños del pequeño y también un día especial porque se presenta apropiadamente a los espíritus. Cuando al fin sabrán con cuales se identifica y por lo tanto serán sus guardianes hasta el día de su muerte.

La celebración fué planeada por Yubel y Kaiser que luego de la boda de la pareja real parecen haber cogido manía por organizar dichas cuestiones, aunque también ayudó bastante Edo que deseaba todo tuviese un toque más aristocrático.

Ahora se encuentran en el jardín principal recibiendo a los invitados que han dejado gran cantidad de presentes. Desde sonajas y ropa hasta cosas tan bizarras que sabrán ellos para que sirven. Un instructivo sería agradecido.

-Te digo que escogerá a las bestias de cristal.

-A los héroes del destino.

-A mi-Yubel.

-Tu no eres un espíritu tramposo-el peli plateado.

-¿Nunca les mostré mi forma de Dragón?

-¡¿Enserio?!-el peli azulino a su esposo.

-Es humano al cien por ciento.

-Algún día tenía que devolver una de las muchas bromas que me haces-sonrió victorioso.

-Sip, era justo-el de ojos mandarina devolvió el gesto.

Cuando llegó toda la gente, incluidos los que viven en el pueblo se dio paso a la música, comida y bebida. Como es de esperar, el consorte se puso a bailar partiendo plaza, mostrando el perfecto abdomen que recuperó luego de mucho ejercicio...si cómo no. Las ventajas de gastar magia en tonterías.

Los dos castaños le admiran uno mucho más alegre que el otro pero con un mismo sentimiento en el pecho.

-Ma...a...

El rey se apróximo rápidamente a su esposo cortándole el paso y arruinando de esta manera su danza.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preocupado.

-Creo que Judai dirá su primer palabra.

Todos los presentes que no son más que una orda de metiches pegaron oído para no perder detalle, incluso varios mantenían el aliento, no fueran a distraerse y eventos como este solo ocurren una vez en la vida.

-Ma...-en verdad se esfuerza-Ma...¡mamá!-alargó los brazos en dirección a Jehu que le tomó conmovido.

-Ma...má.

Le estrujó con tal fuerza que pareciera quería incrustarlo en su pecho para no dejarlo ir jamás. No tiene quejas por como le llama porque ya sospechaba algo así desde que vio a Yubel insistirle con el cariñoso apodo.

-Ptu...-frunció el ceño poniendo una expresión similar a su progenitor pero que en una cara tan pequeña causaba más gracia que otra cosa.

Al rey le brillaron los ojos diabólicamente, en su caso se demuestra emoción. Su intuición le dice que será el siguiente en la lista de nombres pronunciados.

-Pua...sesi.

-¿Quién es Sesi?-un guardia.

Se miraron los unos a los otro intrigados. ¿Alguna doncella? ¿Un espíritu desconocido? ¿La clave de un tesoro perdido?

-Sew...

Claramente le frustra el no poder pronunciarlo como se debe, pero todos están dispuestos a esperar, unos por delicadeza, los más curiosidad.

-¡Sexy!-orgulloso.

Alargó las extremidades en dirección a su padre.

-¡JEHU! ¡¿POR QUÉ LE HAS ENSEÑADO ALGO ASÍ?!-El moreno.

-Te aseguro que no fué intencional-lucía tan sorprendido como la mayoría.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

Todos se petrificaron al ser testigos de como el rey se doblaba sobre si mismo casi partiendose de la risa.

-¡Oh por dios se acabará el mundo!-una doncella.

-No sean exagerados-Kaiser-¿qué nunca han visto a un hombre feliz?

-Si p-pero es su majestad.

-¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho por ustedes prefieren verlo sumido en la miseria?

-Pues no, pero...¡asusta!

Respecto a eso debía darles un poco de cerdito porque si que parece salido de algún relato de terror, sin embargo su semblante se suaviza conforme el sonido escapa de sus labios y luego de algunos segundos es tan solo un inocente joven lleno de alegría. ¿Cómo es que siempre le han temido? La gran mayoría sintió su alma purificarse, es algo que consiguió el dúo que forman padre e hijo. Movidos por algo invisible se arrodillaron mostrando respeto.

-¡Larga vida al Reino de la Oscuridad! ¡Viva el rey, la reina y el príncipe!

Jehu arqueó una ceja, ¿cuando pasó de consorte a reina?

-¡ETERNIDAD A LA FAMILIA REAL!

Se encogió de hombros.

-Nah, ¿qué más da?

Todos volvieron a lo suyo. El peli azulino y su pareja trataban de corregir al pequeño aunque este continuaba llamandoles igual. Será complicado eliminar ese curioso hábito.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.

El espíritu más longevo hizo aparición y tras él los demás a excepción de los que Jehu y Haou mantienen encerrados en su corazón.

-Hola compañero.-con su recuperada seriedad.

-Kuri Kuri Kuri.

El ente le pedía a los espíritus pasaran a saludar al niño. Todos quedaron maravillados de su parecido con el padre. Esperaban ansiosos el instante donde escogiera a uno o más si es como Haou para ser su guardián, pero entre menos espíritus quedaban más crecía la incertidumbre y empeoró al finalizar y no quedar más candidatos. Todos estaban pasmados, ¿es que ninguno merece tal honor?

-Judai-el peli azulino-amor debes escoger a los espíritus que son compatibles contigo-para su sorpresa negó.

Varios espíritus no pudieron evitar el sentirse ofendidos y se giraron estando a punto de retirarse cuando una energía cálida les detuvo y les entregó un mensaje.

" _-No serán mis guardianes porque somos amigos, ¿cierto?"_

Un pensamiento que llegó incluso a los humanos al ser traducido por Kuriboh a Haou.

-¡Tienes nuestra palabra!-los seres de otro mundo.

-¡Ja ja ja ja nuestro hijo si que es ambicioso! ¡Los elegió a todos!

Un ser lleno de sorpresas. No podían esperar menos del fruto del amor entre dos hombres tan exóticos como lo son sus padres. Y es entonces que su futuro reinado comienza a despertar la curiosidad de todos incluidos Jehu y Haou que ahora mismo no caben del gran orgullo que sienten.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	15. El arma más poderosa

**Yugi Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.** **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15 El arma más poderosa**

 **.**

La pareja real se encuentra en el jardín para tomar un poco de aire fresco, aprovechando que han finalizado con todos sus deberes.

-El sol es espléndido-el rey.

-Tienes razón-expresó su marido ignorando al astro y centrando toda atención al oji miel.

Un bulto lleno de lodo se presenta ante ellos.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!-el consorte que le tomó en brazos-te dejamos en libertad dos segundos y terminas ensuciandote magistralmente. ¿Cómo logras algo así?-sonrió-Habrá que darte un baño.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo?

La sugerencia casi le mató de felicidad. Deleitarse con las actividades que realizan padre e hijo siempre es uno de sus mayores pasatiempos y también el más grande peligro para su corazón. Pero es que suelen verse tan lindos que es imposible no brincar de alegría.

-Podemos hacerlo juntos.

-Sería maravilloso-sonrió sutilmente.

Jehu sintió que su alma escapaba emprendiendo camino al más allá. Pasan los años y Haou se vuelve más confiable, gentil, varonil y sensual; si continúa con ello es seguro que no llegará a viejo.

El rey extendió la mano y ayudó a poner en pie a su pareja, quien tenía intención de darle un beso al caer en su embrujo pero le detuvo la bolita polvosa que llenó con sus manitas el rostro del consorte provocandole gracia.

-Parece que tiene prisa ja ja ja, es tan impaciente como yo ja ja ja ja.

De esa manera se dirigieron a su habitación, prepararon la ducha y despojaron al pequeño de la ropa para sumergirle en el agua tibia. Jehu le sostenía de la cabecita y torso mientras el otro pasaba la esponja por toda la piel. En más de una ocasión Judai les lanzó espuma para jugar con ellos y dos de cada tres veces le atinó al ojo del peli azulino que no paraba de reír. Como siempre a lo lejos se escuchaba tanta alegría aunque para nadie era secreta la razón. El príncipe goza de gran vitalidad, lo que quiere decir que tiene excelente salud. Lo que tenía un poco preocupados a todos en el reino puesto que es el primer bebé que nace de un chico.

-¿Podrías pasarme la toalla mi amor?-al rey.

Este se la dio con cuidado pero el travieso niño tiró de ella mojadola.

-Oh, así que te portarás mal-Jehu divertido.

El castaño más joven negó y se abrazó a él.

-Te tengo muy consentido.

-Pero fué una grosería amor-el rey-así que hoy cenarás puré de guayaba.

El de ojos chocolate puso cara de asco. De la gran gama de sabores que hay en el mundo, ese es por mucho de los que menos le agradan. Entrecerró sus orbes para hayar alguna debilidad en su padre, pero ha descubierto con pesar que no tiene. Bajó la cara avergonzado y entendiendo que obró incorrectamente.

-Lo tsiento...

Aún no habla del todo pero se defiende. Haou le tomó del mentón y besó su frente para obsequiarle una sonrisa.

Porque si Jehu es el padre consentidor, el otro es el severo pero cuando el niño entiende sus errores y aprende es igualmente recompensado por cualquiera de los dos adultos que le aman con locura, quizá literal.

...

Edo que en está ocasión acompaña a su familia contempla emocionado a su nieto que gatea de un lado a otro en el despacho de sus padres. De ves en cuando se estrella con algo como el escritorio, y no es porque sea torpe o algo por el estilo. Sino que a la velocidad que va le es imposible maniobrar. Para su suerte Haou le ha colocado una fina barrera que si bien permite el movimiento ayuda a que no se dañe. El niño ríe con gran inocencia, celebrando su autonomía pero mirando de vez en cuando a los mayores temiendo que dejen de prestarle atención.

El tiempo que ha pasado con ellos ha servido no solo para afianzar vínculos como el cariño, sino que también les admira desde el fondo de su alma. Quiere llegar a ser tan genial como ellos, fuerte, lleno de valentía, elegancia, decisión. Lo ansia tanto que de manera inconsciente se pone de pie aunque sus piernitas tiemblan cual gelatina en pleno verano. Se tambalea e incluso da la impresión de que va a caer. Los mayores que le han mantenido vigilado a cada segundo y si, es literal; no pierden detalle. Incluso los padres de este se han puesto delante de él a una distancia considerable.

-Ven Judai-le anima el de orbes naranja.

El pequeño mueve sus pies con torpeza pero éxito, de a poco se acerca a los hombres que le dieron la vida. Sus brazos se extienden queriendo tomar el rumbo mismo de su vida. Todos ahí están emocionados, les conmueve ver el gran esfuerzo de alguien para una actividad que resulta tan cotidiana que pierde la importacia natural.

-Un poco más Judai.

El monarca con tono severo pero afectivo.

-¡Vamos pequeño!-Edo que mira recargado a un lado de la ventana.

El apoyo en sus pies se vuelve cada más más seguro y sus zancadas más confiadas sin dejar de ser torpes. Un metro, treinta centímetros, quince, ya casi. Cuando menos se dá cuenta sus progenitores le tienen abrazado y las felicitaciones no dejan de llegar de todos y cada uno de los adultos en el sitio.

...

Un niño de cuatro años se esconde en uno de los corredores del palacio, tras el ropaje del consorte real que no deja de reír.

-Ja ja ja ja no cambias Judai, ¿otra vez escapas de Misawa? Quizá sea aburrido para ti, me dijo que el otro día te quedaste dormido.

-No me gusta estudiar-aferrándose a Jehu.

Este se giró y agachó para quedar ambos de frente.

-Escucha mi amor, no es mi intención el obligarte a realizar cosas que no quieres. Yo más que nadie deseo tu felicidad. Pero los conocimientos son armas importantes, ya sea que el mundo esté en guerra o no. ¿No quieres ayudar a papá?

-Mmm-inseguro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me da un poco de miedo.

-¿También cuando acaricia tu cabecita?

-Nop, es muy lindo.

-¿Verdad? Pero él es así, por eso tiene problemas para hacer que otros entiendan sus sentimientos. Pero para eso estamos tu y yo, lo apoyaremos. Pero no lo conseguirás si no aprendes las cosas que debes. ¿Cómo repartiras los impuestos? ¿Cómo sabrás que una carretera necesita reparación? ¿Cómo protegerás los cultivos del mal tiempo?

-Mmm...

-¿Ves?

-Lo siento. Iré con Misawa-resignado.

El mayor besó su mejilla y sonrió.

-Si te esfuerzas podemos ir en la tarde a molestar al tío Yubel.

-¡Si!

Se fué corriendo con la mayor alegría del mundo. Porque Jehu siempre sabe convencerle de hacer lo correcto como Haou a él.

« _-Algún día va a madurar, pero siempre será mi pequeño Judai.»_

Se dirigía a la biblioteca para cumplir con sus obligaciones con una gran sonrisa.

...

De esa manera pasaron los años, pudieron disfrutar de una gran época de paz porque los gobernantes del Reino de la Oscuridad pudieron hacerse respetar sin privar de sus derechos o libertad a los pueblos bajo sus dominios. Judai ha cumplido los quince años siendo un joven bastante apuesto que tiene gran popularidad con las chicas, pero siempre las rechaza amablemente porque no ha logrado enamorarse. Algunas veces piensa que no encontrará a la persona ideal porque quiere un romance de cuentos, algo así como lo que viven todo el tiempo sus padres. Y eso le lleva a una gran interrogante, y para ello ha ido en busca del rey de la oscuridad que se encuentra en el salón de armas haciendo inventario. Que no haya conflicto no indica que baje la guardia. Entró al sitio y le encontró de espaldas. Emana un aura imponente que aterra a cualquiera, pero es un sentimiento que su hijo superó porque entendió su naturaleza amable.

-Padre-dijo con seriedad para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué ocurre Judai?

El menor le contempla en silencio de arriba a abajo, pareciera que se analiza en un espejo salvo el color de ojos. Algo que no había notado hasta apenas y le preocupa.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?-asintió-Los humanos envejecen con el tiempo, ¿cierto?

-Naturalmente, ¿Por?

-¿Por qué mamá y tu son diferentes? Se mantienen con la misma apariencia desde que tengo memoria. ¿Acaso son...espíritus?

-Suponía que este día llegaría pronto. Pero es algo que me gustaría que habláramos frente a Jehu.

-Aquí estoy-recién llegaba-noté a Judai extraño en la mañana.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues Jehu y yo somos humanos con ciertas habilidades para adaptarnos a los espíritus. Hace tiempo había dos muy poderosos que causaban desastres en el mundo porque querían eliminar toda existencia; Darkness y la Luz de la destrucción.

-Oh si, Misawa me habló mucho de ellos. Incluso me mostró algunos libros en donde dice que los eliminaron por completo.

-No es del todo cierto-el peli azulino-Darkness está en el cuerpo de Haou y la Luz de la Destrucción en el mío. Son demasiado poderosos para borrar su existencia porque además ayudan al balance del universo. Creeme si te digo que no teníamos intención de escondertelo. Incluso nos ayudaste a vencerlos. Pero cuando naciste cambiaron algunas cosas. Cuando estabas en mi interior podía platicar contigo pero no después. Supongo que al estar aún en mi eras más parecido a un espíritu. Cuando naciste como humano nos costó algo de trabajo comunicarnos y parecías haber olvidado todo. No quería traerte recuerdos dolorosos. Fué idea mía.

El chico procesaba cada palabra en completa calma, su expresión recuerda a su padre.

-Ya veo-emitió sin tono en particular.

-¿Estas molesto?

-Un poco, pero no porque no me dijeran las cosas. Entiendo el deseo de querer que otro no sufra. Me pasa lo mismo con los dos. Pero...es injusto que tengan que cargar con todo. No solo el Reino, el Imperio, los pueblos pequeños, los espíritus, el balance, yo...¿no es demasiado? Mamá es alguien muy sensible y tierno, no creo que esté hecho para este tipo de cosas.

-Es porque no lo has visto en acción-el rey.

-Ahora que lo pienso, siempre me platican los acontecimientos a partir de mi nacimiento, pero, ¿cómo es que se conocieron y enamoraron?

-Será mejor que te sientes-el oji naranja-porque es una historia muy larga~.

El joven asintió y se tiró de manera descuidada en el piso, los dos mayores le imitaron y así se enteró de todo aquello que jamás le contaron.

...

Por la noche el príncipe daba vueltas en el lecho sin poder pegar ojo.

« _-Vaya, mis padres si que la tuvieron difícil para iniciar su relación. Me alegra que mamá ya no viva en el Imperio. Sufrió mucho y aún así sonríe tanto, debe ser por papá. Quiero encontrar a alguien para entregarle todo lo que hay en mi, pero aunque tengo muchos amigos no he logrado sentir algo así por alguien más. A lo mejor no estoy hecho para eso. En fin si esa persona llega, llegará, sino igual estoy feliz así.»_

-Ah~

Estiraba el cuerpo buscando alivio porque luego de la platica, los dos mayores tuvieron uno de sus acostumbrados entrenamientos en pareja y decidieron hacerlo esta vez en familia. No fué distinto a como lo hacen normalmente pero Judai no acostumbra ese tipo de actividades, además eran dos contra uno pero bueno, parecía que pasaban tiempo de calidad con su hijo.

Cerró los ojos y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, aunque con un sentimiento haciendo ruido en su corazón: Ayudar a Haou y Jehu con la maldición que representan los espíritus que vencieron, otorgarles la misma libertad que ellos le dan a cuanto ser existe, después de todo no debe ser agradable que alguien pueda ver en tu corazón todo el tiempo.

...

Por la mañana el monarca leía con suma atención un informe que le enviara Rei. Arrugó molesto el pergamino entre su manos, despertando de esa manera la curiosidad en su pareja.

-¿Qué sucede amor?

-Tal parece que se han formado grupos que venden esclavos.

Los ojos de ambos tomaron un color intenso, incandescente.

-¿En dónde? Iré personalmente.

-¿Te acompaño? Podría ser peligroso.

-Lo dudo. Además hoy viene Asuka y ya sabes que nadie la aguanta. Por si fuera poco tengo ganas de divertirme un poco, hace mucho que no peleó a muerte con alguien-sonrió.

Con la cantidad de magia que posee y la habilidad que adquirió con los años es más como que abuse de los inocentes, pero bueno así ve el la vida.

-Tengo la impresión de que podría encontrarme algo interesante. Traeré a sus víctimas para que los acoja el imperio. No hay problema, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Entonces nos vemos después~.

Sonrió y utilizó la magia de transferencia que su esposo le enseñara para fines prácticos. Llegó al bosque indicado en el mapa y dio un paseo como si se tratase de un simple día de campo. Distrayéndose de vez en cuando con la vegetación o la fauna.

« _-Sería genial si Judai y Haou me acompañan alguna vez.»_

Sonrió y continuó el trayecto.

-¡Te dije que debes obedecer!

Se escuchaba la voz de alguien a lo lejos, el tono es fastidioso por lo que Jehu se apresura suponiendo que son los traficantes de esclavos.

-¡He dicho que te quites!

-¡No! ¡Le ha castigado lo suficiente cuando no lo merece!

-¡Eres un simple esclavo al que vendieron sus padres! ¡Cambia de actitud!

-¡No me quedaré cruzado de brazos!

-¡Me tiene harto tu insolencia!

El sujeto alzó el látigo en su mano dispuesto a golpearle pero Jehu le detuvo. A estas alturas pocos desconocen las hazañas y rostro del consorte real.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!-Bien, este lo hace.

Luego de emitir tal exclamación talló sus ojos creyendo que veía doble.

-Mejor dicho, ¿quién eres tu? ¿No sabes que la esclavitud está prohibida?

-¿Y?-le miró a detalle-Pues no estas nada mal. ¿Qué te parece convertirte en una de mis mercancías?

-Oh, solo recibo halagos de mi esposo. Así que tendré que rechazar la oferta.

-Nadie me dice que no. ¡Atrápenlo!

Un reducido grupo de cinco sujetos le atacó a traición, estaría en desventaja de no ser él. A dos les noqueó con una patada, uno más de un puñetazo en el rostro y a los dos restantes les sacó de combate con un codazo en el estómago. Magestuoso y bello fue cada uno de sus ataques. El líder desenfundó una espada y la dirigió con toda su furia al corazón de este por la espalda y si bien Jehu le advirtió no tuvo necesidad de hacer nada porque el chico que se oponía a los maltratos bloqueó la estocada ayudado de los grilletes en sus manos. Luego de eso el de ojos mandarina dió un fuerte golpe en la nuca del agresor y sin más les derrotó a todos.

-Que aburrido, esperaba que fueran un reto-arrugó la boca desilusionado-¡Son todos libres! Desde este momento les reconozco como habitantes del Reino de la Oscuridad.

-Oh hijo-una viejita-no deberías decir eso. Podrías tener problemas, ¿acaso no sabes que ellos tienen bajo su dominio a todo el mundo? Escuché que son buenas personas, pero no está de más ser precavido.

El consorte separó sus labios para explicar la situación pero nuevamente el joven misterioso se le adelantó.

-Yo lo vi cuando visitó mi aldea hace años, está persona es Jehu uno de los gobernantes de dicho lugar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. No sabían si aterrarse o agradecer el hecho de que les hubiera salvado. Solo entonces el peli azulino puso atención en la voz y se giró para contemplar al muchacho que tiene un timbre idéntico al suyo, su sorpresa fué enorme.

-Ja ja ja ja ¡que misterios guarda el mundo! Si no supiera que soy hijo único juraría que eres mi hermano. Mucho gusto soy Jehu, ¿Y tu?

-Johan Andensen.

« _-Sabía que mi intuición no me engañaba. Encontré a alguien interesante. Me pregunto como reaccionará Judai cuando le conozca~.»_

-Supongo que tienen hambre, yo tengo. ¿Quién quiere venir al palacio?-con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo!-está vez casi todos se le lanzaron por la invitación.

-No quiero abusar de su hospitalidad-el de ojos esmeralda-no tengo como volver a mi hogar pero confío en que podré encontrar algún trabajo que...¡WAAA!

Se sorprendió cuando el mayor le colocó sobre su hombro como si fuese un costal de harina.

-De todas las personas que podrían negarse a mi invitación eres del único que no lo acepto.

Y así, medio en contra de su voluntad Johan fué secuestrado por el consorte. Todos los invitados fueron recibidos por doncellas que les llevaron a tomar un baño y alimentaron apropiadamente, una vez hecho esto les llevaron a sus habitaciones a excepción del peli azulino que en compañía del consorte fué a presentarse ante el rey. El de ojos mandarina tocó la puerta del despacho.

-Adelante.

En cuanto ambos entraron los ojos casi siempre inexpresivos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Sabía que reaccionarias así! ¿A qué no es una sorpresa?

-¿Es de tu familia?

-Nop. Pero escuche alguna vez que todos tenemos un doble en algún lugar del mundo. ¡Encontré al mío ja ja ja ja!

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

Su esposo sonrió divertido.

-¿Te molesta?

-No. Siempre has tenido mejor intuición que yo para esas cosas.

El de ojos naranja tomó del brazo al chico y le llevó con él de nuevo a la biblioteca, se la pasaron un buen rato ahí sin decir nada, solo buscando algún libro de contabilidad y ya. El más joven está agradecido porque le salvó la vida pero francamente no entiende su actitud. Luego de unas tres horas Jehu estiraba el cuerpo algo cansado.

-Mmm, supongo que es hora-dijo.

-¿Eh?

-Ya me dio hambre, ¿te molestaría traer algo para comer? Unas manzanas o algo por el estilo. Parece que estaré ocupado un buen rato.

-Uh si, claro...mmm, ¿me podrías indicar el trayecto a la cocina?

-Oh claro, ¿recuerdas el camino a la oficina de mi esposo?-asintió-regresa hasta el cuarto corredor, da vuelta a la izquierda, continúa hasta llegar al salón con puerta verde y das vuelta a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, izquierda otra vez hasta llegar al cuarto de armas, derecha, derecha y te sigues hasta el fondo y ahí tienes la cocina. ¿Me entendiste?

-Uh si-dudoso.

-Bueno confío en ti.

¿Para que mentir? Se perdió a media explicación pero no quería decepcionar a su benefactor. Salió mostrando una sonrisa confiada, total si no encuentra el camino siempre puede preguntar.

...

El príncipe caminaba descuidadamente por andar concentrado en un pequeño espíritu que daba brincos por aquí y por allá, le siguió por varios corredores sonriendo.

-¿No te has cansado ya?-le preguntó en tono juguetón, el otro negó-¡Vaya que tienes mucha vitalidad!

El ente agilizó su andar para presumir que aún contaba con más, eso si que preocupó al castaño que temía pudiese dañarse.

-¡Espera te lastimaras!

Corría detrás de él y entonces si que dejó de poner atención a su alrededor. Daba grandes zancadas sin poder alcanzarle. Dió todo de si, llegó a un punto en que incluso le costaba respirar. Hasta que como era de esperar se estrelló con alguien mientras su pequeño amigo se perdió a la distancia. Fué tan grande el impacto que ambos cayeron de lleno. Lo primero que el príncipe pudo ver fué ese cabello azulado aunque si hubiese prestado un poco de atención se habría percatado de que era más claro.

-Ja ja ja ja-comenzó a reír-lo siento mamá, no te vi.

El aludido le ayudó a sentarse y se reincorporó hasta obtener la misma postura y entonces Johan clavó la mirada en el ser más bello que ha visto jamás. Ese que luce impactado y sorprendido e incluso le tiemblan los labios de manera tierna.

-Ja ja ja ja-no pudo evitar duplicar su reacción. Le pareció curioso que luego de un ataque de risa se quedara paralizado con semejante expresión.

-L-lo siento-dijo pasados algunos segundos-me confundí.

-Me imagino con quien. Acabo de llegar al palacio, me llamó Johan Andensen.

-Bu uh...

El castaño se sintió estúpido como nunca antes. No podía hablar, solo balauceaba sin sentido. Se avergonzó por lo que sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosado. El pudor le venció y llevó sus manos al rostro para cubrirlo.

-¿Acaso te hice daño? Lo lamento, no fué mi intención-preocupado, el otro negó.

El de ojos esmeralda quería ayudarle a poner en pie pero daba la impresión de que caería apenas lo consiquiera, después de todo su cuerpo entero temblaba sin control. Apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros para consolarle, pero apenas lo hizo notó su fragilidad y las apartó sintiéndose un aprovechado. Miró a su alrededor sin saber que hacer y sintiéndose un abusivo. Sentía que el lindo castaño lloraría en cualquier momento y nadie más que el tenía la culpa, de continuar así también dejaría fluir las gotas saladas. Cuando sintió que estas harían aparición el menor suspiró y mostró una gran sonrisa llena de calidez.

-E-es un placer conocerte-aún nervioso-soy Yuky Judai.

-El placer es todo mío. Me presento nuevamente soy Johan Andensen.

-Así que llegaste hoy. ¿Eres el príncipe de algún país lejano?

-Ja ja ja ja, no. Vivía en una pequeña aldea de apenas treinta personas aunque si está retirado de aquí. Mis padres me han vendido. No son malas personas pero tengo una hermana menor que está enferma y necesita tratamiento. Mmm de hecho fué idea mía, me pidieron que no lo hiciera, pero sin importar lo mucho que trabajemos, incluso por el resto de la vida es algo que no podríamos costear. Estaba dispuesto a soportarlo todo-su rostro se ensombreció-pero no puedo tolerar que golpeen a otros delante de mi.

-Has tenido una vida difícil. El mundo es bastante injusto si lo pones de esa manera.

-Pero no todo es malo. Tengo una familia amorosa. Mis padres lloraron mucho el día que me fui.

-¡Tengo que estudiar más! ¡Convertirme en un líder que no tolere las injusticias!

-Si eres como tus padres, estoy seguro de que lo conseguiras. Haou y Jehu son bastante eficientes. De hecho los admiro.

-¡¿Enserio?!-emocionado, el otro asintió.

-Y ahora que lo recuerdo iba por algo de comer. Pero me perdí.

-Yo te guió. De por si iba por algunos camarones fritos.

-¿Te gustan?

-¡Es mi alimento preferido!-sonrió.

El mayor se levantó y ayudó al otro a lo mismo. Pasaron todo el día juntos luego de llevar a Jehu algunas frutas, pero cuando les vio uno al lado de otro sonrió, como si hubiese cumplido algún deseo.

...

El consorte miraba bastante animado por la ventana.

-¿Otra vez están Judai y Johan juntos?-su esposo.

-Si, ¿No es maravilloso?

-...

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te desagrada la idea?

-No es que lo haga...pensaba que los dos estarían por siempre conmigo.

-Oh, estas celoso~.

-Un poco, pero debo entender que Judai tendría que hacer su vida tarde o temprano.

-Pero a mi me gusta el amor posesivo~ soy tuyo, pero tu eres mío-sonrió de manera inocente.

-Oh Jehu-centró toda atención a él-¿cómo es posible que luego de tantos años te ame cada vez más?

-Me pregunto lo mismo todos los días.

El rey le cogió de la cintura y este pasó las piernas por el torso contrario para afianzarse, sus brazos alrededor del cuello y se dejó guiar al lecho.

-Con tanto trabajo y obligaciones siento que hacernos el amor cada año-el peli azulino-pero contigo siempre es increíble. Hazme tocar el cielo.

El oji miel descubrió sus hombros y les besó.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

Haou acarició su alma, besó su espíritu y derritió su ser como solo él puede hacerlo; en la forma en que a Jehu le encanta. Es una relación llena de ternura, pasión y sumamente intensa. Las manos del consorte apetaban con fuerza las sábanas, más aún cuando la intensidad de su esposo que sentía aún más en su interior le llevaba a la locura provocando gemidos que salían del fondo de su ser, como el canto de un ave encerrada en la jaula de la lujuria bondadosa.

-Oh Haou~.

...

El príncipe se encuentra en una de sus tantas lecciones con Misawa, y apresar de que ha puesto todo empeño en poner atención, no ha podido evitar el quedarse dormido.

-Ey Judai-le remueve con suavidad Johan que recibe la misma educación, sugerencia de Jehu.

El castaño abrió de a poco los ojos y al darse cuenta de que el sutil roce proviene de su amigo se sonrojó y levantó de golpe.

-¡Dieciocho!

Gritó sin entender siquiera la razón de su actuar. Su compañero sonrió, pero el profesor le miró con severidad y cierto brillo siniestro en los ojos.

-¡Es...es correcto!

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Entendiste una ecuación que me tomó años! ¡Lo sabía eres un genio!

-¿Eh?

-¡Extenderé la sesión!

-¡¿EH?!

-Será mejor que no le torture de esa manera. Sabe que no es fan de ponerse a leer, no creo que tenga intención de aburrirle, ¿o si?

El hombre suspiró resignado.

-Supongo que es todo por hoy. Tienen tarea y espero que esta vez la hagan-poniendo especial atención al príncipe.

Se marchó dejándoles a solas.

-Gracias Johan, no sé que hubiera hecho si se da cuenta de que me dormí otra vez.

-Oh no es nada. Hay cosas que se nos dan a unos mejor que a otros. Por ejemplo yo no puedo usar hechizos muy complejos.

-Es porque no tienes vínculos con algún espíritu.

-¿Y eso cómo se hace?

-Mmm-pensativo-no tengo la menor idea. Mis padres me contaron algo acerca de una ceremonia cuando eres pequeño...

-¿Eso quiere decir que es muy tarde para mi?-desilusionado.

-Creo que será mejor preguntarles. No hay mejores magos que ellos.

-En verdad te sientes orgulloso de tu familia, ¿cierto?

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Eres transparente. Puedo ver a través de ti.

-¿Ah si? ¿En qué pienso ahora?

El peli azulino tocó su mejilla haciéndole sonrojar.

-Eso me gustaría saber-con voz grave.

-Ja ja ja ja-nervioso-será mejor que vayamos a buscarles.

Se puso en pie y salió rápidamente seguido del otro. En el camino el mayor estuvo a punto de tropezar con algo, Yubel le ha puesto el pie.

-Buenos días torpe-le saludo.

-Buenos, ¿días?-arqueó una ceja.

« _-Es idea mía o no le agrado. A veces tengo la impresión de que le pone celoso que esté cerca de Judai. Bueno, no es que tenga intención de apartarme de su lado de cualquier manera, me agrada bastante.»_

-¡Yubel!-el castaño.

-¿Si mi querido Judai?

-¿Sabes en dónde están papá y mamá?

-Haou y el idiota han salido al pueblo a revisar algunas cosas, pero dudo que tarden, ¿por qué no los esperan en su despacho?

-Mmm, supongo que está bien. Gracias.

El moreno le sonrió.

-¡Ey Kaiser!-el aludido se acercaba.

-Te he dicho que no son maneras de comportarse de un príncipe.

-Lo sé, pero no termino por acostumbrarme a la etiqueta, modales y esas cosas.

-Ya que has tocado el tema me encontré a Misawa y dijo que te dormiste en clases.

« _-¡Ay dios! ¡Creí que no se había dado cuenta!»_

-No hay nada que hacer, el hombre es aburrido-Ryo.

-Y lo dice el señor seriedad-su novio.

-Sería buena idea que practicaras artes marciales con nosotros.

-Ah, gracias pero mamá me dijo que son un poco...no es algo que me recomiende ja ja ja.

-Eso es verdad, casi matas al idiota en más de una ocasión. No quiero no pensar en lo que le harías a Judai.

-Si tu le dabas más fuerte.

E iniciaron una discusión, o más bien Yubel que siempre le dice de cosas mientras el otro solo escucha sin aparente interés. Los dos jóvenes se alejaron disimulamente hasta que lograron escapar y llegar a su destino. Judai tomó asiento en la ventanas mientras miraba el cielo, Johan le contemplaba curioso.

-¿En que piensas?-emitió este.

-¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?

-Mmm, creo que más o menos un año.

-¿No extrañas a tu familia? Mi padre ayudó al pueblo, hasta donde sé les va muy bien y gracias a tu sacrificio tu hermana se curó. ¿No estará tu familia preocupada?

-Les envié una carta. Y bueno, al principio claro que quería volver pero Jehu prácticamente me secuestró.

-Lamento eso, en ocasiones es algo efusivo.

-Yo no. Porque encontré algo importante.

-¿Ah si? Oh, supongo que los miles de pergaminos que te vi leer. En verdad te interesan los espíritus tanto como a mi.

-Si, son interesantes. Pero no me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Judai...yo...

Se acercó y le tomó del rostro con suavidad, debía informarle algo de suma importancia y debía hacérselo entender porque le ha quedado claro luego de veintiséis intentos de confesión que es algo lento para estas cosas.

-No es que no desee volver a casa, pero si lo hago estoy seguro de que moriré porque me alejaré de la persona más importante en el mundo. Judai yo...

Se escuchó un golpe seco que les hizo girar el rostro en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Qué fué eso?-el castaño.

Un par de ruidos se oyeron, así que guardaron silencio, pegando un brinco cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a los reyes uno afianzado del otro en plena besuqueada pasional. E incluso Jehu estaba prácticamente desnudo de la parte superior pues su amado traía la camisa sobre su hombro.

-¡Papá, mamá!-el chico ruborizado.

-¡Rey, su majestad!-el de ojos verdes.

-¡Judai, Johan!-el consorte.

-¡Oh por dios!-al unísono.

Estaban casi infartados a excepción de Haou al que parecía valerle por completo la situación y que no cambió para nada su semblante. Aún así dejó suavemente en libertad al oji mandarina y le entregó la ropa para que pudiera cubrirse.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?-con tono severo.

-¿Estas molesto porque los interrumpimos?-su hijo temeroso, el otro negó.

-No te lo tomes tan apecho mi amor~ es el comportamiento de Haou cuando algo le da pena.

Como que el par no se creyó mucho el argumento aunque parecía ser real y más porque este tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas, prácticamente invisible y casi tenías que ser halcón para advertirlo, pero ahí estaba.

-Es que...me preguntaba como se hace el ritual para presentar a alguien a los espíritus. Es que, bueno quisiera practicar magia con Johan pero dice que no puede utilizarla con libertad.

-Bueno amor, no todos tienen tu habilidad para ello. Aunque este no es el caso. Es solo que tu amigo parece tener miedo-se dirigió a él-¿Alguna vez ocurrió algo que te hizo pensar que la magia era peligrosa?

-...

El muchacho apretó con fuerza la madibula y bajó la mirada. No quería que le preguntaran y Jehu lo entendió.

-Bueno, esto no es un interrogatorio y tu no eres un criminal. Nadie te obliga.

-Hace años-con seriedad y de forma apenas audible-jugaba en el río y se me acercó un espíritu, me dijo que podía enseñarme a usar magia y que solo era cuestión de hacer un contrato con él. Pero...me engañó, tomó mi cuerpo y estuvo a punto de destruir mi hogar, pero otro ser, creo que era un dragón le sacó de mi interior. No supe muy bien como ocurrieron las cosas. Solo que tomó gran parte de mi energía y estuve a punto de morir. Me quedé en cama por tres meses hasta que logré despertar.

Judai le miraba dolido, para el los espíritus son buenos, pero no solo Johan ha sufrido a causa de ellos, sino que Haou y Jehu han sido maldecidos por Darkness y la Luz de la destrucción.

-¿Es que no podemos convivir en paz?

-Mientras exista el deseo de ser superior y las ansias de poder no-su padre.

Lo que menos desea Haou es romper el corazón de su hijo sin piedad, pero tampoco gusta de engañar a una de las personas más importantes en su vida. El príncipe bajó la mirada, se negaba a aceptar la realidad. Segundos después alzó el rostro encarando al consorte con severidad, de una manera en que nunca se hubiera esperado.

-¿Si digo que quiero liberarte de la luz me lo permitiras?

-No-tajante.

-Eso me suponía.

Se giró dándole la espalda al peli azulino, este alargó el brazo para detenerle, por lo que el menor le tomó por sorpresa con un hábil movimiento que le tumbó en el piso.

-¡Ungh!-se quejó este al sentir el dolor en su espalda por el impacto.

-¡Judai!-el de orbes esmeralda.

Los tres miraban al castaño más joven sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar o siquiera si debían detenerle, nunca ha sido violento, no tendría porque empezar ahora. A menos...

-¿Acaso le ha posesionado un espíritu?-el de ojos jade.

El rey negó pero no retiró la atención de su familia. Dudar es un lujo que no puede darse así que se acercó al par pero su esposo se adelantó. Judai salió volando impactando contra la pared producto de una potente patada de su "madre".

-¡Ah!-tocó dolido su hombro.

-¡Dije que no!-Jehu furioso-¡¿No entiendes lo que significa tener un espíritu en tu cuerpo?!

-¡Claro que lo sé!-alterado-¡No quiero que papá y tú estén atados a ellos para siempre! ¡Formo parte de esta familia! ¡Quiero que su carga sea más ligera!

-¡¿Te parece que eso me haga feliz?! ¡Estoy bien con ello! ¡No te lo conté para que tuvieras lastima!

-¡No lo es! ¡¿Por qué no puedes entender?!

-¡Entiendelo tú!

Haou estaba indeciso por primera vez en la vida. Sentía que ambos tenían puntos a favor, pero terminó apoyando a su pareja y se colocó a su lado.

-Es tu padre te guste o no, y si Jehu tomó una decisión, debes respetarlo.

-Es porque lo hago que no lo acepto-Johan se colocó a su costado para intentar tranquilizarle, con lo dulce que es jamás le pasó por la cabeza que tuviese semejante carácter, de esperar considerando quienes son sus padres y quien estuvo a cargo de su educación, además le causa una curiosa calidez que recorre su cuerpo.

Los tres miembros de la familia real se miraban con intensidad, casi podría asegurarse que alguien moriría en el sitio. Tan grande es el amor que se tienen y por lo mismo ninguno está dispuesto a ceder. ¿Qué clase de persona se cruza de brazos mientras alguien a quien se estima sufre?

-No quiero pelear mi pequeño-el consorte-aún estas a tiempo.

-No.

-Tenías que heredar la terquedad de Haou-este entrecerró los ojos-Sabes que tengo razón~ pero es tan sensual.

El príncipe aprovechó el momento de distracción para atacar a Jehu nuevamente pero Haou advirtió su movimiento y lanzó una estaca de hielo que se clavó a sus pies.

-Lo digo enserio Judai. No quiero castigarte.

Vaya que si alguna vez le intimidó su severidad ahora le tiene tal pavor que contiene la respiración algunos segundos pero ni así estaba dispuesto a retractarse.

Retrocedió algunos pasos y tomó una de las espadas que sirven de ornamento.

-¿No crees que estas yendo muy lejos?-su amigo.

-Lo sé, pero algo me dice que es ahora o nunca-sus ojos se cristalizaron, lo que hace le lastima. Los dos seres a los que jamás levantaría la mano y a los que podría dejar inconscientes solo por saberlos felices.

« _-Pero estoy solo, y son tan poderosos. ¿Tengo tan siquiera una oportunidad para derrotarlos?»_

Comenzó a temblar lleno de inseguridad pero se aferró al metal que ahora es la única llave hacia el mejor futuro. Johan suspiró, lo que está a punto de hacer es estúpido y suicida además de que le debe mucho a Jehu y Haou pero es algo que provoca el amor.

-Ser que miras la realidad con tus ojos escarlata. Que custodias y proteges lo invisible. Pido tu ayuda para trazar el sendero exacto ¡Rubí!

El pequeño gato azul apareció en el sitio, Jehu quedó boquiabierto. ¿Acaso su gran compañero, aquel que considera de su familia le ha dejado? Sintió su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos y con ello perdió la voluntad de pelear, bajó la mirada y quedó inmóvil algunos segundos. Haou le removió por los hombros siendo ignorado. Hasta que para su sorpresa casi fué apuñalado por una de las dagas que tan bien conoce.

-Con que así son las cosas-articulo con frialdad-Asuka tenía razón, no soy merecedor de afecto alguno. Está bien, si no son para mi, no serán para nadie-alzó el rostro, sus ojos adquirieron un tono platinado.

-¿Jehu?-el rey.

Su marido le propinó un buen golpe en el estómago que si bien no dolió tanto le sacó de balance y le hizo tambalear, instante que fué aprovechado para tumbarle. El chico dirigió ambas manos a su rostro empuñando el arma pero Haou sostuvo sus muñecas para evitarlo sin herirle.

-¿Por qué la Luz de la destrucción se adueño de él?

-Es mi culpa-el príncipe-le debilité bastante durante el embarazo, estoy seguro de que ese espíritu se escondió y fusionó con una parte considerable de su alma. Poco a poco se come su voluntad. Supongo que es lo que me ha estado molestando desde que me contaron como ocurrió todo. Por eso debo salvarle, es mi responsabilidad.

-Luego te ocurrirá a ti, y a quien te salve y se convertirá en un ciclo sin fin-su padre.

-No tiene porque ser así-Johan.

Los otros dos le miraban confusos mientras Jehu aún continúa en su afán de quedarse viudo. Es lo que Rubí me ha dicho. Los espíritus están preocupados por ustedes, parece que han formulado un conjuro pero se necesita de Kuriboh Alado y no puedo invocarlo.

Está vez el de ojos avellana concentró su magia para llamarle.

-Ser que revoloteas magestuosamente en el universo dejando una estela blanca llena de calidez ¡Kuriboh Alado!

-¡Kuri Kuri Kuri!

El agarre del monarca se hacia más débil a cada segundo pero no por falta de empeño, era como si el otro hubiese cobrado más fuerza.

Johan recitó su parte del conjuro, Judai hizo lo propio. Una luz multicolor les rodeó a todos, de Haou salió el espíritu de Darkness, de Jehu el de la Luz de la destrucción pero no pudieron moverse, cada uno se dividió en dos y decrecieron en tamaño hasta convertirse en algo parecido a bebés humanos.

-Ah~ me duele horrible la cabeza-el consorte que se dejó caer sobre su marido que le acogió con cariño.

-¿Estas bien?

-Fuera de eso si. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Rubi Rubi Rubí.

El gatito azul que ahora lamía su mano.

-Ya lo recuerdo, lo siento. Debí ser más fuerte.

-No debes cargar con todo solo. Además esto no ha terminado.

-¿Eh?

Alzó el rostro pudiendo apreciar a los pequeños.

-Son Darkness y la Luz de la Destrucción.

-¿Los asesinarán?-preocupado.

-No-su hijo-los espíritus dicen que ellos perdieron el rumbo porque nunca entendieron lo que es el amor. Por eso deben unir su alma a alguien para entender, sentir y vivir porque no tienen cuerpo. Pero es complicado para cualquier humano y termina por convertirse en una maldición. Por ello la mayor parte de su energía será custodiada por los demás espíritus, pero su alma se ha dividido a la mitad. De está forma cuatro personas serán los responsables de su "educación" aunque Darkness continúa siendo muy peligroso.

-Bueno-el rey que se reincorporaba ayudando al otro-es alguien con quien he pasado muchos años. No veo porque tenga que ser distinto. Tomaré una parte de Darkness.

-Yo lo haré con la otra-su marido-después de todo amo compartir todo con mi amado~ y será un recordatorio de que nuestro hijo puso en riesgo su vida por salvarnos-sonrió-pero estas castigado jovencito.

-Uh.

-Supongo que podríamos preguntarles a Yubel y Ryo que...

-No, somos una familia. Yo me quedaré con una parte de la Luz de la destrucción, pero la otra...no tengo a quién pedirle...

-¿Y yo qué?-el oji esmeralda molesto.

-¿Johan? N-no podría pedirle algo así a un amigo.

-¿Me estas rechazando?

-¿Eh?-no comprendió el significado de sus palabras.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que confesarme? Judai-le cogió con suavidad de las manos y le miró a los ojos-me gustas. Pasar una eternidad a tu lado es de hecho la mejor idea que escuché en la vida. A menos que tu no...

Antes de que se pusiera triste, el chico se lanzó a sus brazos con tal emoción que les tiró a ambos al piso.

-¡Oh Johan me haces tan feliz! Creí que no me veías de esa manera. Jamás dijiste nada acerca de los regalos que te envié para decirte lo importante que eres para mi.

-¿D-de qué hablas?

-Ya sabes-se ruborizó-los camarones fritos que aparecían en tu cama con una rosa al lado.

-¡¿Eras tu?! Pensaba que eran amenazas de Yubel, ya sabes que bien no le caigo.

Los dos se miraron unos segundos para estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!-el oji verde-Parece que el lento soy yo.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Oye!

Estaba dispuesto a decirle algunas cosas cuando Johan besó su frente, cerró los ojos y se sonrojó, de esa manera la Luz se sincronizó con ellos y se fundió en su interior. Haou y Jehu miraban en la dirección contaría para darles privacidad y contemplando al ser que por tantos años torturó al rey. No es del todo agradable tener que soportarlo nuevamente, si, dudaba. Pero su marido le tomó de la mano y sonrió.

-Estaré contigo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

La más increíble ola de calidez invadió al mayor que no pudo contener las lágrimas, que si bien eran pocas, expresaban mucho del sentir que enterró en su pecho casi desde su nacimiento. Se giró y tomó en brazos al otro y besó con pasión sus labios, de está manera Darkness entró en sus almas, aunque de manera mucho menos amigable que su contraparte brillante, provocandoles un intenso dolor que estuvo a punto de hacerlos gritar, por lo que se abrazaron con fuerza como mutuo apoyo para no preocupar a su hijo y al que parece ser su chico predestinado. Con tanto estrés acumulado Jehu se desmayó por unos minutos pero Haou le cogió en todo momento fingiendo un beso que no era correspondido hasta que despertó, se acercó a su oído y susurró.

-Gracias, no quiero asustarlo.

-Gracias a ti. Una y otra vez terminas por salvarme. Siempre me dices que soy tu caballero, pero ese eres tu. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocer a Judai.

-La mitad del trabajo es tuyo~.

El mayor se sonrojó advirtiendo una descarga eléctrica que surcaba su ser. Con solo una frase es capaz de remover su alma desde los cimientos. Y una vez más le enamora.

-¿Qué más pides de mi? Te has llevado cada centímetro de mi corazón.

-Supongo que solo es cuestión de hacerlo crecer para que haya más espacio~.

-Oh Jehu-volvió a unir sus labios, está vez de manera más inocente y hasta podría decirse que infantil.

Aún es muy pronto para decir que algo ha cambiado de manera significativa. Pero es seguro que al menos sus corazones se sienten más ligeros. Se acercaron a la otra pareja notado que su hijo se había quedado dormido en brazos del peli azulino.

-Debió ser agotador. Fué el que utilizó más energía.

-Siento no contar con mucha pero prometo que lo protegeré si me lo permiten.

-El ya te elegió-el rey-no tenemos porque prohibir su relación. Además me recuerdan mucho a lo que tengo con Jehu y si son la mitad de felices de lo que yo me doy por bien servido.

-¿Enserio?-ilusionado.

-No-sus ojos brillaron con intensidad-Judai es mi querido y único hijo. Y lo apartas de mi lado.

-Aún vivirá en el palacio.

-Sabes a que me refiero.

-Ah.

-Te odio y hay cosas que jamás podré perdonar-el chico pasó saliva-pero si le haces sonreír a cada instante puede que cambie de opinión.

-Prometo que lo haré feliz.

-Más te vale porque si no te mato-los padres al unísono.

Sin duda Johan se ha metido a una familia complicada y sicopata, ahora sabe que Judai también tiene su carácter y que no es una perita en dulce. ¿Pero que le hace si lo ama tanto?

-Será mejor que le lleves a su cama o pescará un resfriado-el consorte-y si lo tocas inapropiadamente lo sabré-amenazante.

-¡No me aprovecharía de él lo juro!

-Lo sé~ -mucho más tranquilo, no así el oji miel que incluso jugaba con la daga que arrebató a su pareja durante la trifulca.

El de ojos jade tomó al pequeño tesoro en brazos y se retiró, Jehu le miró con algo de envidia.

-¿Por qué nunca dejas que yo te lleve igual?

-Porque aquí el valioso eres tu.

Y repitió la acción aunque ahora él era quien le sostenía. Como una imagen invertida en un espejo.

-¿Cuando podré ser tu caballero?

-¿No lo has notado?

-¿Eh?

-Desde el primer día que te vi. Porque lograste revivir el corazón que creía muerto y llenaste mi vida de color, mi favorito, ¿recuerdas cual es?

-¿Escarlata celeste?

-Si, el que tu formas con tus contrastes. Tu dulzura sicopata. Tu furia gentil. Tu sabiduría inocente. Hasta el día de hoy me pregunto como lo haces, pero no me queda la menor duda de que te amo y lo haré hasta el final.

El consorte sintió increíbles ganas de llorar, pero en lugar de eso mostró la expresión que más gusta a su esposo: una sonrisa.

-Te amo Haou.

Y unieron sus labios, corazón, alma, futuro y destino.

...

Los años pasaron, de la guerra no se supo más que en libros. Johan y Judai repitieron la gran historia de amor de los reyes y en cuanto a estos...

La pareja disfrutaba de la vista debajo de un árbol tomados de la mano. Han llegado a una edad bastante avanzada y no tienen un solo arrepentimiento.

-Hace tanto que nos conocemos-el peli azulino.

-Si.

-Siempre me causó gracia que nunca perdiste esa nula expresividad. Pero es lo que más me gusta. Aparentas misterio cuando en realidad lo sé todo de ti.

El castaño apretó con desesperación la mano de su pareja, temiendo que llegara ese instante al que nadie quiere llegar.

-¿Sabes? La vida a tu lado fué muy divertida. Llena de emociones distintas e incluso algunas que jamás creí experimentar, como dar a luz a un hermoso niño...¿pero sabes? Creo que no puedo más, estoy cansado. Lo siento Haou...pero creo que me voy a dormir-su vista comenzaba a nublarse, estaba en paz hasta que la opresión se hizo presente en su pecho y sin poder evitarlo dejó salir las lágrimas-no quiero morir, tengo miedo. ¡No quiero alejarme de ti...pero ya no...!

El rey le tomó en sus brazos, de esa manera pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón, cada vez más lento. Jehu no es el único que se despide de este mundo. Se aferraron en silencio atesorando cada segundo, suspiro, deseo y experiencias compartidas.

-Escucha Jehu, la muerte es un momento que llega sin importar lo fuerte, amable o valiente que seas. De todos los enemigos el único que no se puede vencer. Pero si hay algo que puedo prometer. Ya sea en este mundo u otro, siempre te voy a seguir y amar. Porque solo a tu lado estoy completo y soy feliz. Esperaré por ti el tiempo que sea necesario.

-No si yo te gano.

De esa forma convirtió un instante deprimente en un juego más, pero confía ciegamente en el rey de su corazón. Alzó la mano al rostro del oji miel con intención de tomarle del mentón y robarle un beso, pero falleció antes de lograr su objetivo; un cálido y brillante día de junio, en su cumpleaños número noventa y seis.

-Oh Jehu...

El mayor cerró los ojos y posó sus labios sobre la frente contraria para seguirle al viaje eterno. Muchos dirán que su cuerpo dejó de funcionar debido a su edad, pero lo cierto es que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando su marido le dejó.

Así, los tres espíritus incluido el de Darkness volvieron al flujo de la vida, gracias al intenso cariño que se tenían le brindaron la oportunidad para reencarnar, para hacer las cosas de manera distinta. Lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante solo depende de él. Lo mismo ocurrió con La luz de la destrucción, Judai y Johan hace más de veinte años, cuando ellos se adelantaron en el eterno viaje. Pues de todos los conocidos la pareja real fué la última en abandonar este plano, más que nada para no causar el dolor que sintieron una y otra vez al perder a alguien más. Definitivamente no harían llorar al fruto de su relación. Si pudieran ver un anhelo cumplido sería sin duda volverse a encontrar con Judai y Johan, pero quizá sea demasiado pedir.

...

En algún lugar en la actualidad.

Un pequeño niño de aproximadamente cinco años llora debajo de la resbaladilla de un parque. Talla con fuerza los ojos mientras no puede dejar de sollozar a tal grado que incluso sufre de hipo.

-Ah bua buu...

Su madre, distraída comprandole a su retoño un helado para el intenso calor, aunque no es justamente lo que necesita.

-¡Ey!-le saluda animado un joven de unos diecisiete años.

En ese instante el niño aparta las manos tímidamente y observa fijamente a un muchacho de perturbadora sonrisa y extraños ojos mandarina.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por que lloras?-su voz es honesta y hermosa.

-Se han burlado de mi nombre. Lo odio, siempre dicen que el negro es el color de la maldad, yo no elegí llamarme Darkness buaaa...

-No deberías preocuparte por eso. ¿No has escuchado que existe la oscuridad amable?

-¿Eh? No-negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

-La persona que más amo en el universo es alguien a quien suelen llamar "el rey de la oscuridad" y ciertamente lo es ja ja ja, pero nunca conocí a alguien más tierno y afectivo que él. No deja pasar cinco minutos sin mimarme. Por eso, no te dejes intimidar. ¡Muestra lo mejor de ti al mundo! ¡Para que no tengas arrepentimientos! Estoy seguro de que hay alguien esperando por ti, hará que tu nombre sea especial e incluso le pedirás que no deje de repetirlo.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

Dió un suave empujón a su hombro para animarle.

-¡Por un futuro donde todos seas felices!-sonrió y se retiró dejando al pequeño confundido pero con un agradable y cálido sentimiento que inunda su ser.

Tenía la impresión de que le conocía y debía mucho al igual que ese alguien que mencionó.

-Ojalá le hubiera preguntado su nombre.

-¡Darkness!-su madre que llegaba animada con un helado de como cinco litros.

« _-Es verdad, hay gente que me quiere. Solo debo aprender a valorar y encontrar esos pequeños detalles. Gracias hermanito.»_

...

El de orbes naranja caminaba despacio, meditando lo de recién.

« _-Vaya que el mundo es pequeño. No esperaba encontrarme con Darkness, nos causó muchos problemas pero desde que su alma se dividió lo vi más como un hijo. No nos molesto ni una vez. Supongo que era verdad que solo necesitaba un poco de amor. Me alegra saber que tienes una madre muy linda y cariñosa, la energía a su alrededor me lo dice.»_

A los lejos visualizó a un chico castaño de amable mirada chocolate, estaba distraído mirando el aparador de una tienda donde venden tarjetas de un popular juego llamado duelo de monstruos. Corrió a él y se trepó en su espalda aferrándose al torso con sus piernas como si fuera koala.

-¡Judai~!

-¡WAAAAAHH!-le asustó-¡¿J-Jehu?!

-Vamos~sé que entiendes lo que quiero. Donde está un Yuky siempre está el otro. ¿Y mi novio?-susurró sensual en su oído ruborizando a la víctima.

-¡Jehu!-otro peli azulino-¡deja de molestar a Judai! Por eso luego le da pena que lo bese.

-¡Johan!-no sabía ni donde esconder la cara.

Del interior de la tienda resonaban unos pasos bastante particulares. Fué entonces que el de ojos mandarina dejó en libertad al chico y espero ansioso pues sabe de quien se trata. Cuando le tuvo en frente estuvo a nada de repetir lo que hizo con el hermano pero quedó clavado en el sitio pues sus piernas tiemblan con intensidad. Le derrite, domina y seduce con solo estar ahí, y por si no fuese suficiente maldad le ha sonreído como solo él sabe.

-Hola Jehu-con simpleza y aún así el aludido sintió que todo le daba vueltas y le atacaba un intenso calor.

-Oh por dios Haou~ dilo otra vez.

-Hola Jehu.

Jamás ha logrado entender como el ser más inexpresivo de la tierra le parece tan sugerente pero le vale completamente. Cogió fuerzas de solo el sabe donde y ahora si logró aventarse a sus brazos. Lo hizo con mayor intensidad a la empleada con Judai porque su pareja le hace perder la noción de si mismo. Por fortuna es algo a lo que ambos están acostumbrados.

El de ojos esmeralda se acerca a Judai para decirle suavemente.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar a solas a nuestros hermanos. Merecen un poco de privacidad, ¿no te parece?

-No creo que con mamá tengan mucha...¿eh? ¿por qué le dije así a Jehu?

El mayor se encogió de hombros para luego tomarle de la mano en dirección al primer restaurante de camarones fritos. Gusta de consentirle cada que tiene la oportunidad.

Por su lado el hermano de Johan sonrió.

-¿Lo escuchaste? Me dijo mamá. Parece que una parte de el me recuerda.

-Es normal. Eres inolvidable.

-¡Asesino! ¡Acabaras conmigo un día de estos!

-Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo-repartió pequeños besos en los labios-últimamente he recordado ese libro que solíamos leer, el de las formas del amor. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo pero como suponía no existe aquí.

-¿Y para qué lo querías?

-Porque sé que era un importante vinculo que tenías con esa persona llamada Jun. Pero hallé algo más.

-¿Qué?-curioso.

El castaño cogió su deck y entregó una carta al más joven. Este se conmovió a tal punto que quedó paralizado con los ojos bien abiertos. El monstruo que le entrega es nada más y nada menos que:

-Rubí Carbuncule...

-Escuché que era ultra rara-negó-es única.

-¿Cómo es que la obtuviste? Seguro es demasiado costosa.

-La aposté con su dueño.

-¿A cambió de...? ¡No me digas que...!-asintió-¡¿qué habría ocurrido si perdías a Kuriboh Alado?!

-Es mi compañero, confío en el vinculo que tenemos. Y bien valía el riesgo para verte feliz. Además, él estaba de acuerdo.

-Kuriboh es mala influencia para ti.

-¿Por qué no lo invocas?

Jehu puso el obsequio sobre su pecho y dijo con suavidad:

-Ser que guía a través de la luz escarlata, que comparte tono con la raíz de la vida ¡Rubí!

El gatito azul apareció e inmediatamente se apresuró a su encuentro tirando a Jehu al suelo, lamió su cara lo que le provocó cosquillas al tiempo que lloraba.

-Ah Rubí, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe. Gracias Haou ¡Muchas gracias!

La efusiva muestra continuó hasta que cansado el espíritu se durmió sobre el pecho de su amigo. Este le cogió en brazos al tiempo que su pareja le ayudaba a poner en pie.

-Siempre tienes detalles tan lindos.

-Solo regreso un poco de lo mucho que me das. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, perdidamente-se tomaron de la mano-cumpliste tu promesa.

-Jamás te mentiría. No importa lo difícil o imposible que sea, lo haré. Jehu...

-¿Si?

-¿Te casarías de nuevo conmigo?

Fué tan repentino que casi dejó caer al espíritu.

-¡Cof cof cof!

Incluso se ahogaba de emoción. Sus manos sudan, su corazón se retuerce, su rostro se sonroja.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres unir tu vida a la mía otra vez?

-No tengo dudas. ¿Y tu?

-Soy todo tuyo~ ¿qué te parece si vamos a casa y nos portamos mal aprovechando que mis padres no están?

-No quiero traumar a Judai si nos encuentra...otra vez.

-Pero la sensación de peligro lo hace más interesante, ¿o no?

El contrario asintió. Jehu baja el interruptor de eso que suelen llamar conciencia. Está seguro de que si le pidiera destruir el mundo aceptaría sin dudar con tal de contemplar esa linda sonrisa.

Porque ellos no son una pareja pura, dulce o inocente y sin embargo tampoco es lejana la posibilidad. Porque las relaciones al igual que las estrellas en el cielo poseen infinitas posibilidades.

Ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de unir su existencia a alguien más, pero se eligieron el uno al otro porque se complementan a la perfección, también pueden mostrar sus peores defectos, porque son auténticos.

Esta es una de muchas vidas, futuros o destinos, pero es el inicio de su aventura.

-¿Y si tenemos otro hijo?-el peli azulino.

Los labios de Haou quedaron entreabiertos en una curiosa mueca cuyo travieso muchacho aprovechó para robar el beso más candente de la historia. Uno que dejó sin aliento a ambos.

-Uh, al-alguna vez tenía que ser al revés ah ah...

-No...

-¿Eh?

-No...ah...me parece mala idea...¿y si esta vez tengo yo al bebé? Con un poco de suerte es un pequeño Jehu.

El menor se puso serio de pronto.

-Creo que paso. Porque esta vez te quiero solo para mi. Además se irá con otro como lo hizo Judai y se siente horrible. Nunca me abandonarás, ¿cierto?

-Una parte de mi alma siempre está contigo, es literal. No tengo idea de como ocurrió pero fué lo que me ayudó a encontrarte en este mundo y estoy seguro de que siempre será así.

-Uh eso si que fué perturbador. Nah, ¿a quién engaño? Es tan sensual. Yubel tenía razón, somos un asco.

-No hay bondad ni maldad perfecta pero tu eres el indicado para mi. Te amo.

-Yo te deseo-sonrió-y también te amo.

No podía dejar escapar la oportunidad para hacer esa pequeña "broma" que es la más absoluta realidad.

Continuaron con su andar. Luego de todo el sufrimiento que experimentaron ya solo les queda felicidad. Y quién sabe en una de esas el caprichoso flujo del destino les otorga la oportunidad de formar una familia nuevamente. Una bendición que aceptarán con una sonrisa en el rostro. El amor cambió sus vidas, redirigió su futuro e incluso salvó al universo, un sentimiento tan poderoso que nadie debe tomar a la ligera. La más letal arma y el más poderoso escudo, el más preciado tesoro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las bellas personitas que llegaron hasta acá. Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado. Por el momento no tengo planeada ninguna historia más de Yugi Oh! Pero es seguro que si me llega la inspiración para otra la subiré en cuanto me haga de tiempo. Los quiero mucho y gracias por la paciencia :).**


End file.
